Kokoro no Tsuyoi
by Mizuho
Summary: GRAN FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Este capitulo va dedicado en especial a mi pequeña gran amiga que está de cumpleaños. Omedeto gozaimasu, Ne-chan! Banzai!**

……………………………

Hiroshi es un niño que se ve atrapado en una vida vacía, donde parece no importarle ni a propio padre. Vive confundido y poco a poco formando el carácter frío y ácido que caracteriza a su progenitor.

Sesshoumaru, sumido en el mundo de los negocios, prácticamente olvida que poco a poco está perdiendo aquello por lo que una vez, fue capaz de sacrificar todo, su hijo.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

**El Precio a Pagar**

Un chico de unos 11 años es golpeado en el baño de varones hasta que los demás se cansaron.

**-O mañana traes mi dinero, o no la cuentas.**

Lo patea en el estómago antes de salir y dejarlo casi inconsciente en el piso. Minutos después se escucha el timbre de la salida y todos los estudiantes se marchan. Cuando el silencio reina en los amplios pasillos, el muchacho sale casi a rastras. A medio camino, lo detiene una profesora.

**-Hiroshi?**

**-Estoy bien.**

**-Cómo vas a estar bien? Mírate… Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería.**

**-No! Estoy bien!**

**-Eres hijo de Sesshoumaru Youkai, verdad?**

**-Sí, y?**

**-Eres idéntico a tu padre, no estás bien, ven conmigo.**

Rin lo llevó a la enfermería. Le limpió la herida de la frente y le puso varias venditas.

**-Conoces a mi papá?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sí, conocí a tu papá… Y a tu mamá…**

**-Esa mujer no es mi madre…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Sabía que ella nos abandonó?**

**-No… la conozco porque fuimos compañeras en el colegio… hacen muchos años que no la veo…**

**-Somos dos…**

Rin lo examinó y notó que su semblante no cambió en lo absoluto.

**-Hay muchos que quisieran ser el hijo de mi padre… y pocos que saben que les regalo ese lugar… **

**-Estoy segura de que tu padre está orgulloso de ti.**

**-Sí? Pues no lo muestra muy a menudo. La última vez fue… Oh, sí! Nunca.**

**-No seas tan duro con él…**

**-No sé qué tan bien lo conozca, pero soy mucho más amable que él.**

Rin rió.

**-Te sorprendería lo tanto que te pareces a él. Se parecen físicamente, el mismo temperamento… eres un excelente estudiante…**

**-Sólo para no parecerme a él…**

**-Te equivocas, Sesshoumaru era estudiante de puras ases.**

Rin le estaba limpiando una cortada y le dolió.

**-Ouch!**

**-Perdón… ya casi termino…**

Hiroshi dejó que limpiara todas sus heridas, sus manos suaves y cálidas acariciaban su rostro y se preguntó si así sería la caricia de una madre.

**-Profesora… Usted abandonaría a un hijo suyo?**

**-Hiroshi…**

**-S-sólo dígame… aunque no tenga un centavo para alimentarlo…**

**-No. No tendría el corazón para abandonar a mi hijo… pero…**

**-Soy anormal? Tengo algo malo?**

**-Hiroshi, eres un niño perfecto, inteligente…**

**-Ella tiene otros hijos… y los quiere… y vive con ellos… Y a mí me abandonó a los dos meses…**

Rin comprendió que Hiroshi no sabía lo que era el amor de una madre.

**-No sé que decirte acerca de eso…**

**-Yo sí sé la verdad… esa mujer nunca me quiso…**

**-Pero a cambio, tu papá te ama el doble. Quizás no lo demuestre, pero conozco a Sesshoumaru lo suficiente como para saber que no muestra sus sentimientos, ninguno que no sea ira…**

**-Genial! Mi profesora conoce a mi padre mejor que yo!**

Rin rió.

**-Sé que no es motivo de risa, pero… **

**-Es la verdad…**

**-Qué haces por las tardes, Hiroshi?**

**-Estudiar…**

**-Quieres trabajar?**

**-Ah?**

**-Pues busco un asistente. Sabes que soy la encargada del pabellón. No?**

**-No, no lo sabía…**

**-Bueno, te interesa?**

**-Sí. Qué tengo que hacer?**

**-En las tardes, me encargo de la guardería, necesito ayuda allí.**

**-Suena a trabajo de chicas…**

**-Hm! Quizás sí… está bien, le preguntaré a una chica.**

Rin tiró el algodón que tenía en la mano a la basura.

**-Te vienen a buscar?**

**-E-ese trabajo… me tendría que quedar todos los días?**

**-Hasta las 4 de la tarde.**

**-Y en el receso?**

**-No… puedes tomar tu receso…**

**-Quiero hacerlo en el receso…**

**-Pues sí, puedes acompañarme en el receso…**

**-Entonces sí, lo haré.**

**-Bien, puedes comenzar mañana.**

**-H-hoy no?**

**-No necesitas el permiso de tu papá?**

**-No se dará cuenta si no llego hoy.**

Rin cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**-Supongo que es cierto…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-De tal palo, tal astilla. Aunque digas que no, eres la copia al carbón de tu padre.**

Al salir, Rin le ofreció a Hiroshi llevarlo a su casa.

**-Recuérdale a tu padre que mañana a las 6 de la tarde hay reunión de padres.**

**-Ya sabe que no irá. Pero igual se lo diré, si lo veo hoy.**

Rin llegó a su casa, reconoció sus zapatos tirados en la sala.

**-Kagome!**

**-Estoy en el estudio!**

Entró en el estudio, había una montaña de papeles y tras ellos, una cabellera negra.

**-Hola, cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Bien, no te imaginas lo que descubrí hoy.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-El hijo de Sesshoumaru es mi alumno. Ya me salía parecido el apellido y todo…**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí. Oye, si usas mis zapatos, ponlos en su lugar otra vez.**

**-Ah! Gomen, es que llegué y me puse a hacer esto…**

**-Hm! Nunca aprenderás…**

**-Mamá llamó, vendrán a visitarnos la próxima semana.**

**-Qué! Te… Argh! Por qué siempre haces esto?**

**-Quéeee!**

**-Cenaré fuera.**

Rin salió del estudio.

**-Eh? Aah! Rin, no!**

Kagome entró corriendo a la habitación de Rin.

**-Por favor, manita, no me hagas esto… por fis… me vas a dejar pasando hambre? **

**-Tú sabes cocinar y ya que me esclavizaste por toda la semana próxima, no voy a cocinar esta.**

**-Sí, te crees que es muy fácil comer escuchando a mamá: "Ay! Rin, esto está delicioso. Kagome, porqué no cocinas como tu hermana? Deberías…"**

Kagome hablaba haciendo muecas, imitando a su madre. Rin la veía de reojo y rió.

**-Esta vez le diré: "Bueno mamá, la que trabajó en un restaurante y cambió de carrera 7 veces fue Rin, así que no puedes esperar que sepa tanto como ella".**

**-Oye! No te la cargues conmigo! Y qué si no soy amante de los números y no sabía qué me gustaba? Eso le pasó por no dejarme tomar las vacaciones de invierno. Hm! Tendré que calarme a mamá y papá por una semana. Es que no saben hacer visitas de un día?**

**-No seas tan despegada.**

**-Bah! Sabes que vienen a criticar.**

Ambas rieron. Kagome se tiró en la cama de Rin.

**-Oye, Rin, esta cama…**

**-Ni se te ocurra, fuera de aquí. Me voy a bañar.**

**-Y si te llama…**

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

**-Apuesto a que es él!**

**-No!**

Hicieron una carrera hasta el teléfono. Kagome le ganó.

**-Hola?**

**-Er-Rin?**

**-Hola, Shippo!**

Kagome le sacó la lengua a Rin.

**-Es Kagome, la gemela perdidamente enamorada de ti. No sé que le ves a ella.**

**-E-ehehe…**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

**-Shippo? Es Rin…**

**-Hola, me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme esta noche a una cena… no es una cita…**

**-Lo siento, me hubieras avisado antes, pero ya hice planes.**

**-Bueno, para otra ocasión será…**

**-Sí, lo siento…**

Rin cerró la llamada y Kagome le tiró una almohada.

**-Cómo se te ocurre decirle que no a ese bombón?**

**-Quee? No me gusta, es un crimen?**

**-Sí tú no! No te gusta un hombre alto, con un cuerpazo…**

**-No, no me gusta.**

**-Desde que volviste, no eres la misma.**

**-Qué noticia! **

**-Lo siento, Rin. Olvida que hablé.**

**-Sí… y que sea la última vez que vea ese anillo, de acuerdo? **

**-No seas tonta, en vez de botarlo, véndelo, usa ese dinero para ti. Te lo mereces…**

**-No! No me vuelvas a tocar ese tema, ni a sacar ese anillo de la basura.**

Rin lo buscó y lo tiró al zafacón de la cocina.

**-No quiero nada que ver con ese anillo, ni con el valor que representa. Por primera vez en tu vida, respeta ésta decisión.**

Kagome la abrazó.

**-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Me perdonas?**

**-Sólo si haces la cena.**

**-Aprovechada. No te saldrá nada más que macarrones con queso.**

**-No esperaba nada más.**

Rieron. Al día siguiente, los muchachos fueron tras Hiroshi y justo en ese momento Rin lo alcanzó.

**-Hiroshi, necesito que vengas conmigo, por favor.**

**-Te salvaste… por ahora…**

Entraron al salón de clases.

**-Por qué te golpean?**

**-Por ser hijo del Gran Sesshoumaru Youkai.**

**-Yo no puedo hacer nada al menos que quieras hablar… en realidad nunca los he visto golpearte y eso me quita poder para actuar…**

**-No comprende, verdad? Es el precio a pagar por ser su hijo…**

**-Pero…**

**-No importa… al parecer yo no debía nacer…**

**-Hiroshi!**

**-Pues todo el mundo está en mi contra! No encajo aquí, ni en mi casa! Es como si no debiera estar en el mundo… se supone que todo tiene su lugar… pero cuál es el mío?**

**-Tienes un lugar… aquí…**

Rin señaló su propio pecho mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Hiroshi trató de sonreír.

**-Tu padre vendrá a la reunión?**

**-Se lo dije dos veces, pero no creo. **

**-Veremos.**

Rin lo convenció de esperar a su padre, pero no llegó. Eran las 8 de la noche y todos los padres se habían ido.

**-Se lo dije… mejor me voy…**

**-Te llevaré.**

**-Gracias…**

**-Es más, te invito a cenar. Sí?**

**-Está bien.**

Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida y luego Rin lo llevó a su casa.

**-Sensee…**

**-Fuera de la clase, puedes decirme Rin.**

**-Porqué hace esto? Por qué es tan amable conmigo?**

**-Porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Porqué? Por preguntar?**

**-Olvídelo. Gracias, me divertí mucho.**

**-Dile a tu padre que vaya mañana.**

**-Sí…**

Pasaron varias semanas y Sesshoumaru nunca fue a la reunión pautada.

Kagome estaba en su oficina y terminaba de preparar un informe, Sango entró en la oficina.

**-No te imaginas quienes vienen a la reunión.**

**-Los ejecutivos?**

**-Duh! Aparte de ellos! Inuyasha Youkai y Miroku Houshi!**

**-Ellos? Y porqué?**

**-Se rumora que los Youkai quieren comprar esta empresa. **

**-Si vienen no es rumor, es realidad.**

**-Se enteraron que trabajas aquí y quieren que estés presente en la junta.**

**-Kami! No!**

**-La junta es mañana a las 10.**

**-Eso lo sé. Pero sabes lo que le dije a Inuyasha la última vez que lo vi?**

**-No!**

**-Le dije que era un estúpido, un insensible, un mujeriego, que no pensaba en otra cosa que no involucrara una cama o un auto ultimo modelo. Que si por mí era podía arder en el infiero…**

**-O sea, que a fin de cuentas, literalmente, lo mandaste al infierno…**

**-Si fuese sólo eso… Hacen como 8 años…**

**-Quizás no lo recuerde…**

**-Eso espero…**

…………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews, de ellos me ayudo para mejorar!**


	2. Pasado en el Presente

**Capítulo 2**

**Pasado en el Presente**

Rin y Hiroshi se cansaron de esperar y salieron del colegio.

**-Mejor se da por vencida, Rin. Él nunca irá.**

**-Darse por vencido no es una opción, ni es cosa de triunfadores.**

**-Como sea… cuál es su dulce favorito?**

**-Aparte del helado?**

**-La invito a comer helado. Vamos?**

**-Vamos.**

Estaban en una heladería, Rin no quería pero Hiroshi insistió en pagar él con su primer sueldo.

**-Muchas gracias, Hiroshi, aunque no era necesario.**

**-No me han golpeado en dos semanas, debo agradecérselo.**

**-No, no me lo agradezcas…**

Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Disculpa… Bueno? Kagome… e-estoy en una heladería… sí esa misma…. Kagome? Me colgó.**

**-Quizás se le cayó la llamada…**

**-No lo creo… ahí está…**

**-Rin!**

Kagome fue hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Rin.

**-No vas a creer lo que tengo que decirte… Inuyasha volvió y va a comprar la compañía… no te he visto en alguna parte?**

**-Kagome, cálmate. Él es Hiroshi, mi asistente en la guardería y el hijo de Sesshoumaru…**

**-Aah! Hola…**

**-Son hermanas?**

**-Sí, mellizas…**

**-Conoces a mi tío también?**

**-Inuyasha Youkai… estudiamos juntos en secundaria…**

**-Oye, no es por nada, pero qué sabes de su regreso?**

**-Sólo sé que papá lo mandó a volver porque necesita que se haga cargo de una división aquí en Tokio.**

**-Kami, viene para quedarse!**

**-Venía de todas maneras.**

**-No puedes negar que son familia… te pareces tanto a él…**

**-A mi papá?**

**-Sí, tienes mucho de él, pero también de tu tío.**

Kagome se disculpó y se marchó, más tarde Rin estaba llevando a Hiroshi a su casa.

**-Gracias por el helado, Hiroshi.**

**-No fue nada. Le sigo recordando la reunión a mi papá?**

**-Hm! Bueno, eres excelente estudiante y ya no te golpean… vamos a darle unas vacaciones…**

Rieron. Cuando Rin llegó a la casa, Kagome casi saltó sobre ella.

**-Qué acaso fumaste algo?**

**-Encontré mi anuario.**

**-Y? Es el mismo que el mío.**

**-Sí, pero adentro, tenía una foto de unas vacaciones, quiero que la veas.**

Kagome le enseñó una foto en la que estaban los hermanos Youkai, ellas, Sango y Miroku.

**-Vaya! No creí que tuviera fotos con Sesshoumaru. Se verá así todavía?**

**-Nah! De seguro que los dos ahora son gordos y se ven requete viejos…**

**-Kagome! Y Miroku? Cómo se verá?**

**-Mañana te digo.**

**-Mira esto… Hiroshi es idéntico a Sesshoumaru en esta foto.**

**-No es posible, no es sólo hijo de Sesshoumaru…**

**-Pues mira la foto.**

**-Ayala! Sí! Negó a la mamá…**

**-Como ella a él. Bueno, no es nuestro problema…**

**-Shippo te llamó.**

**-Oye sólo esta vez, te perdono si me lo robas.**

**-Sólo si me hiciera caso, pero para él, sólo existe una Higurashi.**

**-No sé porqué me atacas tanto, tú tampoco le haces mucho caso a Kouga. **

Kagome resopló y viró los ojos.

**-Ese papito con ojitos de lobito hambriento…**

**-Si tanto te gusta, te lo regalo.**

**-Hagamos un intercambio…**

Rieron.

……………………

En su oficina, Sesshoumaru golpea un grueso fólder conteniendo unos papeles con la punta de su lapicero.

**-"Rin Higurashi… 12 años rondando en mi mente y ahora te vuelves a materializar…"**

Mira una foto igual a la que Rin tenía.

**-"Fuiste el amor de mi vida… y desapareciste cuando Sara dijo que estaba embarazada… qué hubiera pasado de no ser así?..."**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Parte de su pasado lo atormentaba, pero la otra parte aún remanecía en su vida. Su hijo. Vio una foto del pequeño a los 4 ó 5 años.

**-"Te has acercado más a él de lo que yo jamás pude hacerlo. Una vez me dijiste que me admirabas… por el bien de Hiroshi, no me acercaré a ti…"**

……………………

El día de la reunión había llegado. Kagome espera paciente a los ejecutivos a los cuales, les debía explicar el actual estado de la empresa, su asistente le anuncia que la sala está lista. Kagome entró y revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar, tomó el control del proyector, y el de las luces.

**-Esas! Sí que son unas piernas, mírala, Inuyasha…**

**-Miroku… ésa es Kagome…**

**-Qué!**

Ciertamente no quedaba mucho de la niña que Miroku conocía. Kagome era poseedora de unas peligrosas curvas por las cuales el empresario estaría dispuesto a volcarse y era más de uno en esa situación. Inuyasha no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de aquella ahora una mujer gritándole infinidades de cosas para terminar esa discusión con una cachetada y luego huir con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Buenos días…**

**-Buenos días, señor Youkai, señor Houshi…**

**-Kagome, querida, a mí trátame como de costumbre…**

**-No creo que sea apropiado.**

**-Miroku para ti… S-S-Sango…**

**-Ueda para ti.**

**-Ehem! Este no es lugar para esto…**

**-La señorita tiene razón.**

Inuyasha tomó asiento en el sillón de la cabecera, de frente a la pantalla. Kagome se puso de pie al lado de la pantalla y miró al techo, a la esquina opuesta a ella. Una vez que todos los ejecutivos estuvieron presentes, tocó su bolsillo y anunciando el inicio de la presentación, apagó las luces.

Debido a su cercanía con el proyector ella quedaba en completa claridad. Inuyasha, lógicamente le prestaba más atención a sus peligrosas curvas que a lo que se exponía en la pantalla. Vestía un traje de chaqueta y falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de color púrpura. Su pelo caía sobre su espalda y su hombro, dejando a su vista aquellos rizos que una vez acarició. Movía los dedos como si tuviera la sedosa cabellera entre sus dedos, acariciando algo invisible. Sus senos, generosamente más jugosos que cuando fuera una chiquilla de 15 años. Y vaya que se notaba por ese escote que creaba dejar los dos primeros botones de la blusa abierta. Dándole también libertad para recorrer su cuello con la mirada.

Desvió los ojos hacia la pantalla cuando una mira láser apuntaba los gráficos, no se explicaba cómo era posible, si Kagome estaba parada al lado de la pantalla. Al terminar la exposición, se encendieron las luces y luego de una breve ronda de preguntas y respuestas, Kagome los invitó a degustar de unos bocadillos en la sala contigua.

**-…Mi asistente los guiará…**

Una vez que todos salieron, Kagome tomó asiento aspirando una bocanada de aire. Todo el tiempo sintió la mirada ambarina sobre ella, devorándola, quitándole la ropa y haciéndole el amor allí mismo.

**-"Ya no lo amas!"… A quién trato de engañar?**

**-Sabia elección de palabras… quién es tu próxima víctima?**

**-Déjame en paz, Inuyasha…**

**-Ah! Señor Youkai para ti…**

**-Como sea… Pensaba que nunca volvería a Japón, "Señor" Youkai…**

**-Voy donde hayan negocios… y éste es uno muy bueno… **

**-Me alegra… tal vez su nueva fortuna atraiga a más de una a su cama…**

**-Sabes qué? Necesitaré una asistente…**

**-Hable con recursos humanos, "Señor" Youkai… **

**-Y no eres asistente?**

**-No, Señor. Yo soy la gerente administrativa… claro que es algo desde ahora temporal… supongo que esos puestos serán de sus empleados…**

**-Aunque lo dudes soy justo. Así como para trabajar en mis empresas se necesita pasar una prueba, aquí también se hará. Y sólo los aptos, conservarán sus empleos.**

**-Me alegra. Con permiso… **

Kagome se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar, de repente una mano la haló por un hombro haciéndola quedar pegada a su pecho.

**-Ih…**

Se detuvo al instante en que se supo susurrando su nombre.

**-Se oye tan bien de tus labios…**

Sus rostros a escasos milímetros, sus miradas presas la ambarina de la castaña y viceversa y sus labios, ardientes, sintiendo la suave caricia del aliento del otro. Le habló en un tono bajo y sensual.

**-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca… tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…**

**-No creo que haya nada de que hablar entre nosotros, señor Youkai.**

**-Dime Inuyasha, maldición… dilo… cómo sólo tu sabes decirlo…**

**-Decídase de una buena vez…**

**-Tenemos mucho que aclarar, Kagome… 8 años…**

**-Lo que pasara 8 años atrás, se quedó 8 años atrás! Acaso vives en el pasado?**

Kagome se soltó de su agarre y salió del salón dando gracias que no tenía nada más que hacer, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Llegó a la casa maldiciendo la hora en que Inuyasha se volviera cruzar en su camino. Rin estaba corrigiendo unas pruebas.

**-Qué pasó!**

**-Ese… Ese… Anormal! **

**-Kagome! Cálmate!**

**-Tienes razón… Kami, Rin… porqué no puedo olvidarlo?**

Rin la abrazó mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

**-Cálmate… **

La hizo descansar su cabeza en su regazo.

**-8 años y no lo puedo olvidar…**

Rin acariciaba su cabellera.

**-Sabes que nadie olvida su primer amor… **

**-Pero aún lo amo, Rin!**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Diablos, me siento como una chiquilla otra vez! 18 años de nuevo! … perdóname Rin…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Por hacerte recordar a Sesshoumaru…**

**-Sesshoumaru fue una ilusión, Kagome, nada más… Inuyasha y tú sí estuvieron juntos…**

**-No debería dejar que me altere así…**

**-Y cuándo la razón ha gobernado al corazón? Vamos, date un baño, papá y mamá llegan hoy.**

Mientras Kagome se relajaba bajo la ducha, Rin se llevó las manos al pecho mordiendo su labio inferior.

**-Quién soy yo para hablarle de amor? Si me puedo anotar los fracasos más grandes…**

Tocaron a la puerta, Rin fue a abrir.

**-Papá! Mamá!**

Rin los recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

**-Cómo fue el viaje?**

**-Todo en calma…**

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en su habitación y encontró a Hiroshi sentado en la cama.

**-Hola papá…**

**-Hola.**

**-Papá… todavía tienes tu anuario?**

**-Mi qué?**

**-Tu anuario… de la preparatoria…**

**-Para qué lo quieres?**

**-Rin… Higurashi sensee…**

**-No está en mi anuario… **

**-No estaban juntos?**

**-Soy tres años mayor. Ella estaba con Inuyasha…**

Hiroshi se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

**-Hiroshi.**

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre.

**-Qué relación tienes con ella? Evidentemente va más allá de profesor-estudiante.**

**-Quizás ella sea lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre…**

Hiroshi abandonó la habitación. Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo. Sabía muy bien qué significaba el mutismo de su hijo. Pensó que de haberlo dicho, el último pilar de frialdad que quedaba, se derrumbaría. Fuera de la habitación, Hiroshi terminó la oración.

**-…Y probablemente sea lo más real a un padre…**

Sesshoumaru, con 18 años, ciertamente no estaba listo para ser padre. Y mucho menos ser un padre soltero. Así que hizo lo que él creyó hicieron con él. Llenó una habitación de juguetes, y pagó las mejores escuelas. Durante un tiempo fue un verdadero padre. Pero ya no recordaba cómo serlo. Ni encontraba tiempo para ello.

Hiroshi, tirado en su cama vio la última fotografía que se había tomado junto a Sesshoumaru, su séptimo cumpleaños. Poco después, murió su abuelo, y con el paso de los meses, al parecer, su padre también.

……………………………………

Inuyasha está en un bar. Tiene los vasos uno sobre otro, formando una pirámide. Mínimo unos 17 vasos.

**-Dame otro, doble.**

**-Ya pasaste tu límite amigo.**

**-Puedo pagar! Dame el maldito trago!**

En ese momento, Miroku entra en el bar. Pagó la cuenta de Inuyasha y emprendió camino a la mansión Youkai. Al sacar cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido su socio, pensó que lo más sensato sería llevarlo a un hospital.

**-A este paso te vas a matar!**

**-Eso es lo que quiero! **

**-Inuyasha…**

**-No comiences, Miroku! Porqué tenía que aparecerse ahora?**

Miroku sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Recordaba claramente aquella batalla de la que fuera testigo mudo.

……………

**N/A: Sí, lo sé… es demasiado corto, pero las cosas deben ser asi…**

**Gracias a Ceci, Eli, Lou, Mary, Esme, Elen, FENIXGIRL, Diosa de Dioses, Jorleen, Fabisa, Darkwishsessho, Nekochan, Naru Urashima, HawkAngel, Angie, W.Snape, Kaki 35, yelitza, Miara Makisan, Pantera, Lig, Yuzu, Diosa de Dioses (sí que te gustó ah?), Saya…. Aah… ya esas son todas….**

**-Y qué hay de mí?**

**-Ah? Quien?**

**Mizuho busca por todas partes pero no encuentra al dueño de aquella chillona e irritante voz.**

**-OYE! ESTOY AQUÍ!**

**-AAh!**

**Mizuho hace uso de un lente para joyeros.**

**-Hola, Syren-chan…**

**-Ya tengo 17! No me digas chan!**

**-Y? Sigues siendo tan pequeña como un parásito…**

**-$"$&"$&#&/#/$/$&/(/(/()/()…**

**-Está bien, lo admito, casi te olvido… gracias por tus… er- hermosas amenazas de muerte…**

**-Retráctate! Sabes que tengo un batou!**

**-Y yo tengo dos colines…bien, lo admito, ya no eres microminichibichisai… creciste dos milimetros, asi que ahora eres macrominichibichisai…**


	3. Amor de Padre

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor de Padre**

Un pasado lleno de dolor envolvía la vida de Rin. Que trataba de olvidarlo a toda costa. Preparaba el desayuno para todos. Su madre, se metió en la cocina y estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que no la notó.

**-Casi podría jurar que te has enamorado otra vez…**

**-Entonces estás lista para un manicomio.**

**-Rin…**

**-Mamá, por favor… ya han pasado dos años. Ya volví, ya me quedaré. Sola, pero me quedaré…**

**-Rin, eres joven y hermosa…**

**-Y no estoy interesada. Estoy harta de las relaciones… terminarías el desayuno? Tengo clases…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Ah! Y no vendré a comer, salgo a las 4. Adiós.**

Rin tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su madre con un beso. En realidad no tenía clases tan temprano, pero tampoco deseaba discutir su extinta vida amorosa a la hora del desayuno. Apreciaba que sus padres se preocuparan por ella, pero no hasta ese punto.

Estaba sentada en un banco del jardín, leyendo un libro cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

**-Hola, Hiroshi…**

**-Hola, sensee…**

**-Te ves desanimado… qué te pasa?**

**-Mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas…**

**-Eso lo sé. Lo tengo anotado, mira…**

Le mostró su agenda con el día marcado con muchos colores y debajo decía "Cumpleaños de Hiroshi". El chico sonrió.

**-Cumplirás 12…**

**-Pero creo que eres la única que lo recuerda…**

**-De seguro que tu papá lo recuerda.**

**-Y tendrá una reunión ese día.**

**-Tal vez no se pudo zafar…**

**-Ni el año pasado, ni el anterior…**

**-Pues yo no dejaré que tu cumpleaños pase por alto. No señor! Eres mi secretario! Te diré qué haremos. Si no puede estar contigo, me llamas, y yo te haré un cumpleaños inolvidable… por cierto… qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases…**

**-Me expulsaron del salón.**

**-Qué!**

**-Estaba de mal humor y le contesté al profesor, me expulsó de la clase.**

**-Uy! Estás para mandarte a hacer planas!**

Hiroshi la besó en la mejilla.

**-Pero me quieres tanto que no lo harás… verdad que sí?**

**-Yo sí te quiero mucho… tanto, que te mandaré a hacerlas, para que aprendas…**

**-Pero Rin!**

**-Pero nada!**

Rin rió mientras Hiroshi apoyaba su cabeza de su hombro.

**-Está bien, las haré… pero sólo porque tu dices que así aprenderé… pero a qué?**

**-A no ser mal humorado y contestón como tu papá. **

**-Lo conoces muy bien…**

**-Quién sabe? Ya ni sé si lo conozco…**

Rin pasó su mano por la rubia cabellera.

**-(Hasta pude ser tu madre…)**

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y con un sentimiento maternal a flor de piel, lo besó en la cabeza. Hiroshi sonrió.

**-Un secreto… no sabes cuánto quisiera que fueras mi mamá…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Yo estaría encantada de tenerte como hijo…**

……………………

Kagome entró en su oficina para descubrir a Inuyasha, sentado en su sillón.

**-Presidencia está dos pisos más arriba, señor.**

Cada vez que le decía señor, Inuyasha sentía una punzada en la boca del estómago.

**-Llegas tarde.**

**-Gracias por recordármelo, me sellas el ticket?**

**-No seas insolente, Kagome…**

**-Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Inuyasha. Es obvio que la compra es un hecho. Dame mi carta de despido y líbrate de mí!**

**-No… eso sería demasiado fácil…**

**-Entonces te lo pondré más fácil aún. Renuncio.**

**-No acepto tu renuncia.**

**-Es interesante ver cómo giras la moneda y te pintas de víctima, cuando tú me engañaste.**

**-Qué? Tú fuiste quien se acostó con Houjo.**

La única reacción de Kagome fue de sorpresa.

**-Yo? Acostarme con Houjo? Pero si Houjo es gay! Estás alucinando Inuyasha. **

**-Tú tenías un romance con Houjo!**

**-Houjo era mi amigo! Tú te acostabas con Kikyou…**

**-Qué!**

8 años y la verdad florece.

**-No me vengas con esas caritas. Por eso me dejaste. Me hiciste a un lado para estar con ella. Pues que te aproveche.**

Kagome dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. No fue a la oficina los días siguientes.

Inuyasha parecía más un fantasma que otra cosa. 8 años maldiciendo a la mujer que amaba por una falta que no cometió. Ahora una nueva interrogante aparecía en su mente. Ella aún lo amaba?

………………………

Rin llevaba a Hiroshi a su casa, la luz roja había cambiado y el auto que estaba en frente avanzó, Rin puso el auto en marcha.

**-RIN, CUIDADO!**

Un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad. Rin pisó el acelerador a fondo, pero no fue suficiente, el camión golpeó el auto por el lado de Rin, en la parte de la cajuela, haciendo que el auto diera un peligroso viraje en U. Quedando el lado de Rin pegado del camión.

Hiroshi salió de su aturdimiento para descubrir que Rin estaba inconsciente, pegada del guía.

**-RIN!**

Usando su celular llamó a una ambulancia. Rin recobró la conciencia.

**-Kami! Hiroshi! Estás bien?**

**-Creo que me rompí un brazo… pero estoy bien…**

**-Creo que yo también…**

**-Llamé a una ambulancia…**

Hiroshi resultó tener más de una fractura. Por lo que después de haber enyesado a Rin, ella fue con él mientras intentaba hablar con Sesshoumaru. Finalmente contestó la llamada.

**-Hiroshi, estoy en una reunión…**

**-Habla la profesora de Hiroshi… Rin Higurashi…**

**-Pasa algo? Porqué usa este número?**

**-Sufrimos un accidente… estamos en el hospital central…**

**-Qué le pasó?**

**-Hiroshi está bien…**

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y en cuestión de minutos estaba en el centro. Al ver la sala dónde estaba Hiroshi, vio a Rin tratando de calmar su dolor y limpiando sus lágrimas. Entró a la sala.

**-Hiroshi!**

**-Papá…**

**-Qué pasó? Es que acaso no sabe conducir?**

**-PAPÁ!**

**-Hiroshi…**

**-No fue la culpa de Rin… el conductor del camión se durmió y se pasó la luz en rojo…**

Un doctor se acercó a ellos.

**-Son los padres? Deben esperar afuera.**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Afuera.**

Una vez fuera de la sala, una enfermera les dijo que pasaría como una hora. Sesshoumaru notó que Rin estaba algo alterada.

**-Qué tal si nos tomamos un jugo, o un café?**

**-Mmhm…**

Estaban en la cafetería. Ciertamente preocupados por Hiroshi. Sesshoumaru notó el yeso en el brazo de Rin y entonces se fijó en sus raspones y moretes que comenzaban a marcarse en su rostro.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí… Sesshou… Youkai-san… perd…**

**-Llámame por mi nombre Rin. No somos perfectos extraños…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Por un segundo, Sesshoumaru se dio el lujo de fijarse en Rin como mujer. Pero volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, no era el lugar ni el momento para eso. Volvieron a la puerta de la sala.

**-Qué tanto te has acercado a Hiroshi?**

**-Me permití quererlo… no como a un alumno… no sé…**

**-Como a un hijo?**

**-Tal vez…**

**-Leí de tu compromiso con…**

**-Eso ya no existe… nunca existió…**

**-No comprendo.**

**-Se deshizo más rápido de lo que tardaron haciendo el anillo…**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja.

**-Estás en una relación…**

**-Estoy… como quiero estar…**

**-Rin…**

**-Este no es el lugar, Sesshoumaru. Ciertamente no lo es… **

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Rin tenía toda la razón. Pero tampoco había logrado olvidarla en 12 años. Una enfermera les avisó que podían entrar. Rin se apresuró y al verlo lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

**-Perdóname, Hiroshi… perdóname, precioso…**

**-Rin… estoy bien… tú deberías estar aquí… tú te desmayaste…**

**-Yo estoy bien…**

Sesshoumaru se acercó y pasó una mano por la cabeza de su hijo.

**-Realmente estás bien?**

**-Sí… me rompí el brazo y me disloqué el hombro… por eso los sacaron, para ponerlo en su lugar…**

…………..

Sesshoumaru conducía, Rin iba a su lado y Hiroshi en el sillón trasero.

**-Rin, ven con nosotros…**

**-Hoy no puedo… pero prometo que mañana te paso a visitar, sí?**

**-Está bien…**

Su voz sonaba desanimada.

**-Hiroshi, cariño… no te pongas así… yo no sé tú, pero mi brazo me duele bastante… sólo quiero descansar… Además… yo no rompo mis promesas… nunca… **

**-Hay algunas que se olvidan con el tiempo…**

**-Tampoco las olvido, Sesshoumaru.**

Rin le indicó dónde debía doblar para llegar finalmente a su casa. Una vez allí, Rin se despidió de Hiroshi y Sesshoumaru la ayudó a bajarse del auto.

**-Gracias…**

**-Rin… quiero verte…**

**-Hay otras cosas que claman tu atención…**

**-Rin…**

**-Hace 4 meses te estoy convocando para hablar de tu hijo. Toma cartas en ese asunto, y veremos si realmente podremos vernos.**

**-Dime cuándo. Mañana?**

**-El viernes.**

**-Qué? Hoy es martes…**

**-Gracias por el dato, ya lo sabía. El viernes…**

**-A las 8?**

**-A las 4 en el colegio. Hiroshi sabe dónde está mi oficina…**

Rin entró a su casa y luego de cerrar la puerta, Sesshoumaru puso el auto en marcha. Rin lo vio alejarse por la ventana.

**-Rin!**

**-AAh!**

Se volteó con rapidez, dando un pequeño brinco.

**-No me hagas eso!**

**-Qué te pasó?**

**-Estoy bien, Kagome…**

**-Cómo vas a estar bien? Mírate.**

**-Un accidente… un camión me chocó… estoy bien…**

**-Quién te trajo?**

**-Sesshoumaru.**

**-Qué!**

**-Sesshoumaru me trajo… mejor me voy a descansar…**

Rin se dio un baño como pudo. Ya estaba en su cama, cuando Kagome le llevó una sopa.

**-Es algo ligero… supongo que no tienes mucho apetito…**

**-Gracias…**

Kagome se sentó a su lado mientras ella comía.

**-De verdad estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-Esta vez no sentí nada…**

**-Qué hacías?**

**-Discutí con Inuyasha… el muy tonto cree que gana algo con no dejarme renunciar… aunque sí sentí náuseas en un momento… no sé… estaba muy nerviosa… trató de besarme…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Trató? O te besó?**

**-Claro que no! Lo único que tuvo de mí fue la fiel impresión de mi mano en su cara.**

Ambas rieron.

**-No sé si fue la anestesia o… no sé… pero tuve la impresión de que Sesshoumaru no me ha olvidado…**

**-De lo que estamos seguras es de que tú no…**

**-Ni un segundo…**

La mirada de Rin se opacó. Jugó un poco con la sopa.

**-Rayos, qué importa! Ya no quiero saber de…**

**-Rin… si aparece la oportunidad, tómala…**

**-Estás loca? Cuantas veces crees que se me puede romper el corazón?**

**-No me digas bobadas, que el imbécil ese no te rompió nada…**

**-Aunque no lo creas… yo sí lo amé…**

Kagome abrazó a su hermana y tomando los remanentes de la sopa, la convenció de descansar. Tocaron a la puerta y Kagome atendió. Era una entrega de un arreglo floral con tulipanes. Al verlo, supo que eran para Rin. Firmó el recibo y lo llevó emocionada a la habitación.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Tú me lo dirás!**

**-Tulipanes! Ah! Kami!**

**-Qué?**

**-Dame… dame la tarjeta…**

Al verla, Rin confirmó sus sospechas. Leyó la tarjeta. -_"Si el pasado pesa tanto, borrón y cuenta nueva. Me gustaría volver a conocerte en esta nueva vida."- _Y estaba firmada con las iniciales _SY_.

**-No lo puedo creer…**

**-De quién son?**

**-De Sesshoumaru…**

**-Qué!**

**-Sí… de Sesshoumaru…**

**-Entonces no sólo fue una impresión… no te olvidó…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Le darás una oportunidad?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Rin!**

**-Kagome, no lo sé… ya no quiero enamorarme…**

………………………………

Al día siguiente, Rin estaba visitando a Hiroshi, le había llevado unas galletas y estaban sentados en el jardín, disfrutando del dulce.

**-Gracias, Rin…**

**-No es nada… cómo te sientes?**

**-Bien… Nos pusieron el yeso del mismo color…**

**-Sí… oye, qué te pasa? Te noto como… desanimado…**

**-No es nada…**

Hiroshi se recostó sobre el regazo de Rin.

**-De verdad quisiera que fueras mi mamá…**

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Pareces ser la única persona a la que le importo…**

**-No digas eso… Hiroshi… no digas eso…**

**-Es la verdad, Rin… Me puedo morir mañana y a esa señora no le importaría… y mi papá…**

**-Tu papá te quiere, Hiroshi… te quiere mucho… ayer salió dejándolo todo por mitad cuando supo que estabas en el hospital…**

**-No, Rin…**

**-Yo lo vi. Cuando nos sacaron de la sala. Estaba tembloroso y pálido… quería pensar en todo menos que estabas en peligro… no digas que no te quiere… si te escucha, lo herirías mucho…**

Rin pasó su mano por su pelo.

**-El problema con tu papá es que no sabe expresarse… te ama con toda su alma, pero nunca te lo dirá… no si puedes recordarlo…**

Rin nunca imaginó que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca. Al escuchar a su hijo, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Se encerró en su estudio.

………………………

Inuyasha se paseaba por el piso administrativo por quinta vez en el día. Sólo para confirmar que Kagome no había llegado. Masculló algo entre dientes y salió de la oficina.

………………………

Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil en su sillón. Pensando en las palabras de Hiroshi y dándose cuenta en la verdad en las palabras de Rin. Amaba a su hijo con locura, sin embargo, no era capaz de demostrárselo. Sabía que la única persona capaz de ayudarlo, para que Hiroshi no terminara como él, odiando a su padre, era Rin. Se puso de pie, decidido a hablar con ella.

Llegó al jardín y ambos reían animadamente. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando que Rin nunca fue capaz de permanecer seria.

**-Rin…**

Ambos centraron su mirada en él.

**-Podría hablar contigo unos minutos?**

**-Estaré en mi habitación.**

**-Seré breve, lo prometo.**

Hiroshi se puso de pie y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Sesshoumaru se sentó en el pasto junto a Rin. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio seguía presente.

**-Vaya que eres breve!**

**-Rin… necesito…**

Aceptar que necesitaba ayuda de otros no era factible para Sesshoumaru. Pero en este caso, no tenía opción.

**-Necesito que… me… ayuda…**

**-Sabes que lo haré con gusto. Para qué?**

**-Recuperar a Hiroshi…**

**-Recuperar? No te comprendo…**

**-Para que deje de odiarme…**

**-Hiroshi no te odia… pero tiene su carácter bastante parecido al tuyo…**

**-Quiero que él sepa la verdad.**

**-No.**

**-Pero así…**

**-Sesshoumaru, no te imaginas el daño que le harías a tu hijo si el se enterara… ya bastante tiene con saber que Sara no lo quiere…**

**-Kami! Cuánto más daño es capaz de hacer esa mujer?**

**-Todo el que se proponga. Pero para eso estás tú… para evitar que lastime a tu hijo…**

**-Hiroshi te quiere… eso es algo que tenemos en común…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Y quieres usarme para recuperarlo?**

**-No usarte… pero… créeme… me he distanciado tanto de él… que creo que eres mi única salvación…**

**-No lo digas más… claro que te ayudaré… pero el paso número uno es que tú seas capaz de decirle cuánto lo quieres…**

Sesshoumaru desvió la vista.

**-Pensé que no serías capaz de usar esa psicología barata…**

**-Es la más efectiva…**

**-Hay algo de esa psicología barata que me ayude a conseguir una cita contigo?**

**-Buen intento. Tal vez cuando me quiten el yeso lo pensaré… pero… hablaba con Hiroshi de ir al cine… nos invitas?**

**-Con gusto. **

Rin le dijo que en ese caso iría a su casa a prepararse. Pensó que se había tardado mucho en la ducha, porque no bien terminaba de maquillarse y ya Sesshoumaru y Hiroshi la esperaban.

**-Con calma! Acaso no saben que vestirse con una mano es pesadilla?**

**-Yo tengo dos, dispuestas a ayudarte, preciosa… **

Esto se lo dijo al oído una vez que Hiroshi estuvo dentro del auto, provocando que Rin se sonrojara. Cuando llegaron al cine, la sala estaba llena y tuvieron que esperar la próxima tanda, Sesshoumaru propuso cenar primero. Fueron a un restaurante en el mismo centro comercial.

**-Yo comeré las palomitas del cine, no tengo hambre… papá, me das dinero?**

Le señaló un centro de juegos de videos. Sesshoumaru le dio el dinero sin chistar. Una vez que Hiroshi se separó de ellos, Rin sonrió.

**-Recuerdas que no salíamos de un lugar así?**

**-Los vicios de la juventud.**

**-Cómo crees que ande esa puntería?**

**-Esfumada, no toco una cosa de esas desde que Hiroshi nació…**

**-De tal palo tal astilla…**

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-Realmente se parece tanto a mí?**

**-Más de lo que crees…**

Sesshoumaru fijó su mirada en Rin que lo estudiaba bajo sus espesas pestañas.

**-He cometido tantos errores!**

**-Nadie es perfecto…**

**-A veces quisiera volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo…**

**-No digas eso… Hiroshi es un niño maravilloso… y lo quiero tanto…**

**-Precisamente por eso… no me creas que me arrepiento de que Hiroshi sea mi hijo. De eso nunca!**

Sesshoumaru se concentró en su vaso de whisky.

**-Pero tal vez… sobre lo maravilloso, podría ser feliz… estoy seguro que tú nunca habrías hecho lo que hizo ella…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Es la verdad Rin. Una cosa es no amarme y dejarme a mí… pero a tu hijo? **

**-Tienes razón… yo no sería capaz… pero veo que Sara…**

**-Ese nombre me da náuseas…**

**-Perdón… ella… te hizo mucho daño…**

**-Ella le dijo a mi padre que si no me casaba abortaría… tomé esa decisión, sólo por él… y en el proceso te perdí…**

Rin comprendió la aparente dureza de Sesshoumaru. Tantos años de sufrimiento en silencio. Extendió su brazo a través de la mesa y un poco dubitativa hasta las manos de Sesshoumaru.

**-Sessh…**

**-Cómo es que lo haces, Rin?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Apenas te veo y se me abre el corazón…**

**-Es fácil, Sesshoumaru… yo te escucho con mi corazón…**

Sesshoumaru le dio una media sonrisa. Siempre había sido transparente para ella.

**-Vamos a concentrarnos en que recuperes a Hiroshi…**

**-No volverte a ver es una cosa… pero verte y no…**

**-Un paso a la vez, Sesshoumaru… yo no estoy lista para esta ni para ninguna relación… Y no creo que tú tampoco…**

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó. Nunca imaginaron que Hiroshi había escuchado todo.

**-Además… Sesshoumaru… no creo que sea lo mejor para Hiroshi…**

**-No… mejor dime que ya no me amas… dime lo que sea, pero no uses a Hiroshi como excusa.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Si hay algo que te han hecho los años es enseñarte a ser directo.**

**-Tal vez me merezco todo lo que ha pasado… pero no creo que eso incluya no tener una segunda oportunidad.**

Rin reconoció su mirada, derrotada. Apretó el agarre de su mano como queriendo darle ánimos.

**-Pero a cambio tienes a Hiroshi…**

**-Siempre tendré a Hiroshi…**

**-Una pregunta. Por qué no ibas las reuniones convocadas?**

**-Cuando supe que eras su profesora… realmente no lo sé… eres alguien especial en la vida de Hiroshi… no quiero que el pasado afecte eso…**

**-No comprendes… considero a Hiroshi como un hijo… logró meterse tanto en mi corazón…**

**-Y sé bien que te quiere como a una madre… y no quiero que eso cambie…**

**-No cambiará…**

…………………………………

Kagome finalmente volvió a la oficina al parecer de Inuyasha.

**-Así que te dio la gana de dar la cara…**

**-Por qué nadie lee los boletines?**

**-Te estás burlando de mí?**

**-De haber leído sabrías que tenía una licencia médica.**

**-Nadie se enferma por tres semanas!**

**-Yo sí!**

**-Ehem!**

La discusión quedó suspendida cuando la asistente de Kagome le entregó un vaso con agua y manifestó su alegría por tenerla de vuelta, para luego retirarse.

**-Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente…**

Decía esto sin mirar a Inuyasha mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

**-Así como supongo lo tendrás tú…**

Sacó un frasco anaranjado y de allí dos pastillas que se tomó con el agua. Inuyasha entonces pensó que realmente estaba enferma.

**-Oye… estás bien?**

Su voz era suave, ronca, completamente diferente a cuando le gritaba. Era una caricia para sus oídos. Sin mencionar el tono de preocupación oculto en la misma.

**-Sobreviviré…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Estoy bien, Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha cerró los ojos embriagándose del sonido de su voz, queriendo grabarse su nombre de sus labios.

**-Tenemos que hablar.**

**-Del trabajo? Perfecto, cuándo?**

**-Tenemos que hablar de nosotros…**

**-No.**

**-Kagome…**

**-Cuándo vas a comprender que eso está en el pasado?**

**-Cuado realmente salgas de mi corazón…**

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Kagome lo vio marcharse sorpendida, cayendo sobre su sillón con todo su peso. Saber que Inuyasha aún la amaba enardecía aquella llama que había estado dormida en su corazón. Sintió el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**-Inu… yasha…**

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para concentrarse en su trabajo. Era cerca de la hora de la comida, cuando Sango entró en su oficina.

**-Hola, extraña!**

**-Sango… cómo estás?**

**-Yo, de maravilla…**

**-Me alegra… **

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada… oye, estás libre esta noche?**

**-Sí…**

**-Quieres ir a casa a cenar?**

**-Rin aún tiene el yeso…**

**-Cocinaré yo.**

Sango hizo una mueca y luego sonrió.

**-Está bien…**

Kagome volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo cuando escuchó que la puerta de su oficina se cerraba y pasaban el seguro. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Inuyasha frente a ella.

**-Kagome…**

……………………………

**N/A: gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que me apoyan con este y cada uno de mis otros fics.**

**Les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero como algunas sabran, he tenido el tiempo en mi contra. A partir de mañana comienzo la uni y tengo un horario que no muerde porque no tiene dientes. Pero igual haré mi maximo esfuerzo para publicar a un ritmo razonable. (hasta a mí me da grima publicar solo una vez al mes).**

**Son tantas y tengo tan poco tiempo que no las mencionare a cada una, esta vez. Pero saben que adoro sus reviews, me alegra volver a ver a las que habían desaparecido y saber que estan vivas.**

**Las adoro**

**Miles de besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Nadie Sabrá

**Hola! Este cap lleva un canción. "I'm in love" - Disney's Hercules Soundtrack**

**Es de los animados de Disney, Hercules. Espero que les guste...**

**Disclaimer:... ya saben lo que va... bla,bla,bla,zzzzzz...

* * *

**

4

**Nadie Sabrá**

Sesshoumaru veía cómo Rin y Hiroshi reían divertidos en el jardín. Apenas volvían de haberle removido el yeso a cada uno. Finalmente, la hora de la cena había llegado.

**-Creo que mejor me voy…**

**-No! Rin quédate!**

**-Pero Hiroshi…**

**-Por favor!**

Vio a Sesshoumaru apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y que le asintió. Sonrió y besó a Hiroshi en la frente.

**-Está bien… vete a dar un baño…**

Hiroshi entró en la casa como un rayo. Rin se acercó sonriendo a Sesshoumaru. Quien sin pensarlo dos veces, la retuvo en un abrazo posesivo y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Sessh…**

**-Shh! No tenemos mucho tiempo!**

Rin lo siguió con una sonrisa cómplice hasta el estudio donde cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a comérsela a besos. Era algo indescriptible, la tensión que creaba por poder ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba de manera que ella no podía zafarse, ni quería hacerlo. Acariciaba el interior de su boca con su lengua no queriendo nunca dejar de hacerlo. Maldijo la necesidad por respirar pero no la soltó de su posesivo abrazo. Ella se recostó de su pecho buscando sosiego y pensando que así su corazón no saltaría de su pecho.

**-Preciosa, se lo quiero decir…**

**-Jajaja! Lo que quieres es que duerma contigo!**

**-Eso también…**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru no la dejó terminar, ya la besaba nuevamente. Se separaron con extrema lentitud.

**-Antes de hablar con Hiroshi… tenemos el problema hermanos… Inuyasha y Kagome no se soportan…**

**-Rin… eso no me importa. Que te quede claro que no te volveré a dejar ir.**

Rin sonrió algo sonrojada.

……………………

Fueron al mismo restaurante del centro comercial y tal y como Sesshoumaru lo había planeado, Hiroshi se fue a las máquinas de juegos. Lo que le dio a ellos un buen tiempo a solas. Al volver a la mansión, Hiroshi se despidió de Rin con un beso y se fue a acostar con la pregunta de porqué no llevaron a Rin a su casa en la cabeza. Pero a fin de cuentas el cansancio le ganó y se fue a dormir.

Varios apasionados besos después, Rin le pidió que la llevara a su casa, a lo que Sesshoumaru le contestó con otro beso.

**-Quédate…**

**-No puedo…**

**-Rin…**

**-Si nos ve…**

**-Será feliz… quédate conmigo…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Está bien… vamos…**

Rin reconoció esa expresión de decepción en su rostro. Era exactamente la misma de Hiroshi.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Ella seguía sentada en su escritorio, donde él la sentara durante uno de sus tórridos besos. Atrajo su rostro con sus dedos y lo besó con ternura.

**-Sabes que no puedo quedarme…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Porque… **

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

**-No tienes que justificarte. Vamos, te llevaré…**

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos con una intensidad tal que ella sintió derretirse entre sus brazos. Justo en ese momento recordó su promesa de no enamorarse nunca más. De repente sus ojos se humedecieron y se puso de pie con prisa.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… no quiero herirte…**

**-De qué hablas? Rin?**

**-Esto… esto no puede ser… no puedo hacerte esto… no a ti…**

Sin dar más explicaciones, Rin se marchó dejando a Sesshoumaru anonadado y con la sensación de abandono en todo su cuerpo.

Rin corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Sin contar con el aguacero torrencial que caía en ese momento.

Rin

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

_Si hubieran premios para los pensamientos putrefactos_

**I guess I've already won that**

_Supongo, los hubiera ganado_

**No man is worth the aggravation**

_Ningún hombre vale la pena_

**That's ancient history,**

_Eso es historia Antigua_

**Been there**

_Estuve ahí_

**Done that**

_Hice eso_

Finalmente cayó de rodillas en el pasto. Reconoció el lugar, era el parque donde Sesshoumaru la besó por primera vez, mientras Hiroshi buscaba refresco.

**-Porqué a mi? Porqué? Porqué!**

Su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Llegó de forma casi automática a su casa y simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cama llorando amargamente.

**-No puedo amarlo, no es verdad! No es verdad!**

Conciencia

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?**

_A quién crees que engañas?_

**He's the earth and heaven to ya**

_Él es el cielo y la tierra para tí_

**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya**

_Trata de ocultarlo, dulzura podemos ver a través de tí_

**Girl ya can't conceal it**

_Nena no puedes ocultarlo_

**We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

_Sabemos lo que sientes, en quien estás pensando_

Rin no podía sacarlo de su mente. Simplemente todo se lo recordaba. Su sabor aún estaba en su boca, su aroma en su piel, sus caricias aún le quemaban la piel y sus manos ardían por tocar la suya.

Kagome veía con el alma hecha añicos, cómo el corazón de su hermana se destrozaba nuevamente. Se acercó a ella para tratar de brindarle consuelo.

**-Rin…**

**-No puedo amarlo, Kagome, no puedo…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-No soportaría que pasara otra vez…**

**-Lo que Bankotzu haya hecho… maldición Rin! Olvídate de ese imbécil! Acaso no me dirás que dejaste a Sesshoumaru!**

El llanto de Rin le dio la respuesta. Kagome se enardeció de la rabia y le dijo todo lo que pensaba.

**-Carajo! Rin! Es que acaso estás loca? Cómo eres capaz de dejarlo ir por segunda vez? Es que acaso no comprendes que sólo eres feliz con él? Ni Shippo ni nadie más por más maravilloso que sea te hará así de feliz! COMPRENDELO!**

**-No es posible que lo ame! No puedo hacerle eso! El se merece a alguien que no tema, ser amado por una mujer completa!**

**-CEREBRO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE FALTA!**

Kagome salió de la habitación furiosa y dando un portazo.

**-BAKA!**

Tomó el teléfono y sin pensarlo llamó al único que podría ayudarla. Al escuchar su voz, ronca y sensual sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

**-Bueno?**

**-Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Kagome le pidió sin muchos rodeos que llevara a Sesshoumaru a su casa.

**-Qué está pasando?**

**-Cuándo dejarás de ser tan ciego? Sólo tráelo antes de que haga algo estúpido…**

**-Quién diablos te crees?**

**-Maldición, Inuyasha! Sólo haz lo que te pido! Olvídate de nosotros por un segundo!**

Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kagome, rasgada por el llanto, envenenada por la rabia.

**-No voy a permitir que Rin pase por lo mismo que yo… si se resiste dile que se trata de Rin…**

**-Pero…**

**-Si de verdad me amaste alguna vez, hazme caso… escúchame por primera vez en tu vida!**

Inuyasha dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió en busca de Sesshoumaru. Lo encontró en la biblioteca con la botella de whisky en la mano.

**-Tienes que venir conmigo…**

**-Déjame en paz…**

**-No sé bien qué pasa… pero se trata de Rin… **

Aquello hizo que Sesshoumaru dejara caer la botella.

**-Qué le paso?**

**-No lo sé. Pero tienes que verla…**

……………………………

Kagome decidió darle un calmante. Aquello de sentir su pena la estaba matando. Tanto que ya no sabía por qué exactamente le dolía el pecho. Si por Inuyasha o por Rin. Sólo sabía que el dolor de Rin era inmenso. Era el dolor del amor.

El cuerpo fue perdiendo la batalla con los calmantes, ya no reaccionaba. Pero su mente y corazón continuaban aquella batalla interna que le robaba la calma.

Rin

Ooooh

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**

_De ninguna manera, no lo dire, no no_

Conciencia

**You swoon, you sigh**

_Lo ves y suspiras_

**Why deny it, uh oh**

_Por qué negarlo, uh oh_

Rin

**It's too...cliché**

_Es un cliché_

**I won't say I'm in love**

_No diré que me enamoré_

(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

_Crei que mi corazón había aprendido su lección_

**It feels so good when ya start out**

_Se siente tan bien cuando comienza_

**My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"**

Mi cabeza me grita "Ponte en cintura"

**"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh**

"_A menos que quieras sacar tu corazón a llantos"_

Conciencia

**You keep on denying**

_Lo sigues negando_

**Who you are and how you're feelin'**

_Quien eres y cómo sientes_

**Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling**

_Amor, no mentimos, te vimos tocar el techo_

**Face it like a grown up**

_Enfréntalo como una adulta_

**When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?**

_Cuando aceptarás que tienes el toque otra vez?_

Rin

**Woah**

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**

_De ninguna manera, no lo diré_

Conciencia

**Give up, or give in**

_Ríndete o entrégate_

**Check the grin, you're in love!**

_Mira esa mueca, estás enamorada!_

Rin

**This scene won't play**

_Esta escena no irá_

**I won't say I'm in love**

_No dire que estoy enamorada_

**You're way off base**

_Estás fuera de lugar_

**I won't say it**

_No lo diré_

**Get off my case**

_Déjame en paz_

**I won't say it**

_No lo diré_

Conciencia

**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

_No seas orgullosa, está bien, estás enamorada_

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Kagome le explicó cómo había llegado y que le había dado calmantes. Lo dejó pasar a la habitación. Él se acercó a ella aún sin comprender su huída. Pero algo en su mirada antes de hacerlo le rogaba que no la reprochara. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla. Sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios.

**-Descansa, preciosa… todo va a estar bien…**

La besó en la frente y de inmediato notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y en se entregaba al sueño que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Rin

**Ooooooh**

**At least out loud**

_Al menos en voz alta_

**I won't say I'm in...love**

_No dire que estoy… enamorada_

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación con las preguntas escritas en todo su rostro.

**-Porqué está así? Porqué me hiciste venir? Ella…**

**-Me imaginé que nunca te lo diría… ella tiene miedo…**

**-Miedo a qué?**

**-A enamorarse… la verdad es que tengo algo de culpa en… yo la convencí de olvidarte, de rehacer su vida… pero todo fue un desastre… se volvió a enamorar de un importador y pocos días antes de la boda… Lo que pasó contigo, más lo que él le hizo fue suficiente para que Rin nunca más pensara en enamorarse… hasta que te volvió a ver…**

Sesshoumaru escuchó atónito las confesiones de su "cuñada". Al terminar, estaba con los codos apoyados de sus rodillas y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Rin. La vio dormir hecha un puñito. Kagome se acercó a sus espaldas.

**-Me quedaré con ella. Quiero que me diga lo que tú no quisiste decir…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Kagome los dejó solos. Inuyasha aún estaba en la sala. Apenas lo vio a los ojos y desvió la mirada.

**-Gracias…**

**-Qué fue lo que pasaste? **

**-Llorar hasta la inconsciencia… sentir que algo me oprimía el corazón, atrofiándolo…**

Kagome cerró los ojos.

**-Amarte y odiarte a la vez…**

**-Y el odio es todo lo que quedó…**

Inuyasha se marchó sin decir ni escuchar una palabra más.

………………

Sesshoumaru se quedó despierto toda la noche, abrazando a Rin y velando su sueño. Más de una vez la escuchó mencionar su nombre, pero había tanto dolor en su voz.

Parecía que estaba en una pesadilla. Su mente no conseguía descanso. Él se acercó a su oído.

**-Estoy aquí, preciosa… no me iré…**

…………………

Rin despertó rodeada de tanta paz. Tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Era imposible luchar contra todo aquello.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Aquí estoy, preciosa…**

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz ronca y sensual tras ella. Trató de voltearse, pero estaba al borde de la cama y casi se cae, de no ser por los fuertes brazos que impidieron su caída.

**-Sé que soy feo por las mañanas, pero no es para tanto…**

**-No eres feo…**

Fue todo lo que Rin pudo decir y Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-Creo que bien…**

**-Crees que bien?**

**-Y tú?**

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

**-Yo no dormí. **

**-Qué haces aquí? Porqué no dormiste?**

**-Kagome me pidió que viniera y tenía que cuidar de ti… eres alguien muy valiosa para dejar que algo malo te pase…**

Rin lo veía sorprendida.

**-Espero que no te moleste, pero me tomé la libertad de quitarte las ropas mojadas que tenías…**

Rin se vio bajo las sábanas y descubrió que tenía un pijama.

**-QUE TÚ HICISTE QUÉ!**

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

**-Me alegra ver que eres la misma de siempre. Kagome fue quien te cambió.**

**-Después de lo que te hice ayer…**

**-Pues comprendí una buena parte de tus acciones… pero no justifica que me beses y huyas, preciosa… qué pasó?**

**-Traté de ganar una batalla perdida…**

Kagome tocó la puerta de la habitación. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y ella le entregó un paquete.

**-Lo trajo tu chofer.**

**-Gracias…**

Estaban solos nuevamente. Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a Rin.

**-Hay otro baño, que pueda usar?**

**-El de la tercera habitación no tiene agua caliente…**

**-(Tal vez la necesite así de fría).**

**-Pero… quiero que te bañes conmigo…**

Sesshoumaru no comprendió aquel cambio tan radical en Rin.

**-Anoche, me di cuenta… en las palabras de Kagome… y en lo que hiciste… pensé que era un sueño… pero realmente estabas aquí… y si tengo 12 años amándote en secreto… porqué ahora que en verdad puedes ser mío, huyo? No huí por miedo a enamorarme… nunca dejé de amarte… huí por miedo a volver a perderte… como aquella vez… no se terminaba de asentar tu aroma en mi piel y ya sabía que no te volvería a tener…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerzas. La besó en la cabeza y siguió apretándola.

**-No dejaré que te me escapes otra vez… Rin…**

**-No quiero seguir huyendo…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó riendo. Ya estaban bajo la ducha y reían entre besos, abrazados con el agua corriendo sobre su piel. Salieron de la habitación agarrados de la mano, sólo para hallar una nota en la puerta de la nevera.

**-"Se acabó la leche… vuelvo a las 4 de la tarde, suerte. K".**

Sesshoumaru rió y la tomó en brazos de vuelta a la habitación.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-He pasado 12 años… soñando con volver a hacerte el amor…**

Después de todo, las palabras son sólo eso, palabras. Y Rin no podía pedir mejor declaración de amor.

**-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor…**

Se fueron desvistiendo mutuamente y con extrema lentitud. Recordando cómo al otro le gustaban las caricias, los besos. Sus manos temblorosas. Ciertamente, sexo y hacer el amor eran cosas muy diferentes. Estaban arrodillados sobre la cama, completamente desnudos, Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la dejó de espaldas al colchón. Contempló su cuerpo de mujer, comparando con el recuerdo de la niña que hizo mujer y sonrió.

**-Los años te sientan bien, preciosa…**

Rin rió mientras él delineaba una pequeña marca en forma de estrella en la parte baja de su abdomen. Se inclinó sobre sus senos y saboreó la piel que añoró por tantos años. No sabía bien si hacerle el amor, o simplemente quedarse sintiendo el calor de su piel.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru se distrajo de aquel manjar y la besó apasionadamente. Mientras se deslizaba sobre ella, asegurándose que no quedara un centímetro sin besar en todo su cuerpo. Se deslizó besando sus piernas y separándolas poco a poco. Hasta encontrarse con su intimidad. A plena luz del día.

**-Eres hermosa… **

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sujetarla por la cadera y besarla. Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir sus labios y de inmediato recordó el placer que eran capaces de entregar. Escucharla al borde de la locura era más de lo que él podía desear y aunque planeaba llevarla al mismo límite, no soportó la tentación y la hizo suya de una vez.

"Ya habrá tiempo para jugar… hoy es para amar". Eran los pensamientos presentes por milésimas de segundos. Hacer el amor de aquella forma era más de lo que podían hacer. Preferían disfrutar de su cercanía, respirar su aliento y alargar el placer tanto como fuera posible. No había otra forma de hacerlo. Era increíble notar la manera en la que sus cuerpos encajaban, como si estuvieran hechos de un molde roto, donde cada uno era la mitad faltante.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru aumentó sus movimientos, su velocidad, su profundidad, ella se aferró a su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en su piel con cada penetración, gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos para luego quedar con la mente en blanco y permitir que su cuerpo convulsionara experimentando la máxima expresión de placer. Sesshoumaru la penetró apenas dos veces más y se unió a ella, dejando su cabeza entre sus senos y gritando su nombre.

**-Argh! RIN!**

Una vez que sus cuerpos volvieron a la calma y tenían total control de su respiración, Sesshoumaru salió de ella. Sonriendo, la abrazó y la vio refugiarse en su pecho llenándolo de besitos.

**-12 años soñando contigo… y ni se parece a lo que soñé…**

**-Cómo así?**

**-Mucho mejor… **

Rin sonrió y abrazada a él, lo vio quedarse dormido, apacible, sin preocupaciones, hasta era capaz de reconocer que sonreía dormido.

**-Gracias… por cuidarme, anoche…**

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Estaba completamente dormido. Después de unos minutos de observarlo, se quedó dormida, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y recibiendo el calor que emanaba de su amplio pecho.

……………………………………

Rin despertó con la mirada ambarina sobre ella.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó como saludo y volvió a acomodarse.

**-Cuándo se lo diremos a Hiroshi?**

**-Tengo que hablar con él primero…**

**-Pero Rin!**

**-Mi amor… déjame hablar con él primero… y después se lo decimos…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió. Ciertamente parecían una pareja de chiquillos. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, volvió a besarla.

**-Nunca más…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Dejarte ir… nunca más…**

…………………………

**Gracias a Lou, Ceci, Eli, Esme, Angie, Elen, Kaki/35, Miara Makisan, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Fabisa, Hawk Angel XD, Andrea, FENIXGIRL, Kagome-chan, Saya, DarkwishSessho y Lig…. Permito ke me maten si olvide a alguien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el cap! Es una de mis canciones favoritas en lo que a películas de Disney se refiere.**

**Para el próximo capítulo, también llevará canción. "Si Volvieras a Mí" – Josh Groban.**

**No se pierda en el próximo capítulo de _Kokoro No Tsuyoi:_**

_**-No tienes idea del infierno que viví… **_

_**-Yo pasé exactamente lo mismo tú…**_

_**-No Inuyasha, nunca pasarás lo mismo que yo… fuiste un…**_

_**-Sí! Fui un estúpido!**_

_**-No, Inuyasha… fuiste mucho más que un estúpido… es algo que no te puedo perdonar…**_

_Kagome tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina._

_**-Renuncio…**_

_**-No te la acepto! Si abandonas tu puesto, te procesaré!**_

_**-Maldito seas, Inuyasha! Sal de mi vida de una buena vez!**_


	5. Si Volvieras a Mí

**5**

**Si Volvieras a Mí**

_**Como sobrevivir? **_

_**Como calmar mi sed? **_

_**Como seguir sin ti? **_

_**Como saltar sin red? **_

Inuyasha no parecía ni la sombra de lo que fue. Sumido en sus recuerdos. Como una película vieja, pasaba por su mente la forma tan estúpida en la que perdió a Kagome.

**-Naraku… maldito…**

A esta altura de juego, no dudaba que todo haya sido una trampa. Puesto que años después, le dio cabida Naraku en los negocios y resultó ser un estafador. Realmente de no ser por las habilidades Sesshoumaru, las empresas se habrían ido a pique. Ahora Naraku cumplía condena por estafa a gran escala y fraude fiscal.

**-Debe haber una manera…**

Una manera para recuperarla. Al menos comprender porqué lo odiaba con tanta furia. Ya ambos sabían que habían caído en una trampa, porqué ella no podía perdonarlo de la misma manera.

_**Con ese adiós tan salvaje y cruel**_

_**Me deshojaste la piel**_

_**La eternidad en final se quedo**_

_**Y un desierto es... mi corazón...**_

**Flashback**

**-No tienes idea del infierno que viví… **

**-Yo pasé exactamente lo mismo tú…**

**-No Inuyasha, nunca pasarás lo mismo que yo… fuiste un…**

**-Sí! Fui un estúpido!**

**-No, Inuyasha… fuiste mucho más que un estúpido… es algo que no te puedo perdonar…**

Kagome tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina.

**-Renuncio…**

**-No te la acepto! Si abandonas tu puesto, te procesaré!**

**-Maldito seas, Inuyasha! Sal de mi vida de una buena vez!**

Kagome se alejó corriendo, para cuando Inuyasha llegó a los ascensores, no había nadie allí.

**Fin del flashback**

**-Maldito sea… MALDITO ESTOY! ES UNA MALDICIÓN QUE NO PUEDA OLVIDARTE!**

Aquello desencadenó una furia que dormitaba en su interior, apretó el vaso de whisky hasta partirlo entre sus manos. Continuó apretando los trozos de vidrio, enterrándolos poco a poco en su carne.

**-Sólo me queda morir… KAGOME!**

_**Ay si volvieras a mí**_

_**Encendería el sol mil primaveras**_

_**Si regresaras por mí **_

_**Seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras**_

_**Pero hoy te vas**_

_**Y no hay vuelta atrás**_

Nunca creyó que sus plegarias serían escuchadas, ella entró en la oficina cargando unos papeles. Al ver la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el piso, los dejó caer todos y corrió hacia Inuyasha.

**-Inuyasha!**

Kagome no dudó en llamar a una ambulancia. La cantidad de sangre era anormal e Inuyasha estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

**-Inuyasha, no te duermas! **

**-Déjame dormir…**

**-No! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

**-Ya descansaré…**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-(Esa voz…)**

Kagome lo llamaba a todo pulmón, evitando que terminara de dormirse. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Si apretaba más le incrustaba los cristales, si no lo hacía, moriría desangrado.

**-Déjame volar…**

De sus dorados ojos salieron lágrimas.

**-Déjame volar…**

_**Que habrá después de ti? **_

_**Más que estas lágrimas**_

_**Si hasta la lluvia en el jardín**_

_**Toca música sin fin**_

_**Sombría y trágica**_

Los paramédicos llegaron y de inmediato le vendaron las manos. En la ambulancia, Kagome se negó a separarse de él.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Si muero hoy… dejarás de odiarme?**

_**Hoy de rodillas le pido a Dios**_

_**Que por el bien de los dos**_

_**Algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oír**_

_**A este loco que se muere de amor**_

Las lágrimas de Kagome empapaban su rostro.

**-Kami, Inuyasha, de dónde sacas que te odio?**

En el hospital no la dejaron entrar en la sala. Mientras esperaba llamó a Rin, sospechando que aún estaría con Sesshoumaru.

……………………………

**-Ah! Preciosa!**

Con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, Rin se movía sin descanso, obteniendo y brindando todo el placer que era posible. Escuchó el teléfono timbrar, pero obviamente, no respondería. La llamada se cortó. Volvió a sonar insistentemente. Finalmente dejó de sonar. Rin sonrió y aumentó los movimientos de sus caderas.

**-Sesshou… Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y continuó los movimientos.

**-Ah! Rin!**

**-Sessh!**

Un grito al unísono y sus cuerpos y mentes entraron en ese estado máximo de placer. El celular de Rin timbró y ella se vio forzada a salir de su estado de éxtasis al reconocer que era Kagome. Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior y la dejó alcanzar el endemoniado aparato, pero sin soltar su cintura y llenando su espalda de dulces besitos.

**-Kagome! Qué pasa?**

**-Estás con Sesshoumaru?**

Rin se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

**-Etto… pues sí… Kagome, qué pasa?**

**-I-Inuyasha…**

**-Le pasó algo?**

**-Vengan al Central… estamos en la sala 4… **

**-E-está bien, vamos para allá…**

Rin cortó la llamada y se puso de pie inmediato, buscando su ropa regada por el piso.

**-Preciosa, pasa algo?**

**-Vístete…**

**-Rin…**

**-Tenemos que ir al Hospital Central.**

**-Al Central?**

Apenas llegaron al hospital y Rin corrió hacia Kagome que estaba llena de sangre.

**-Estás bien? Rin, qué hacemos aquí?**

**-I-Inuyasha…**

**-Qué le pasó?**

**-El muy imbécil trató de suicidarse… Rin, no quiero que se muera…**

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Va a estar bien…**

**-Cómo trató de suicidarse?**

**-No sé bien… cuando entré en su oficina había un río de sangre… y sus manos… tenía vidrios incrustados… traté de sacar uno, pero salió tanta sangre… Kami…**

Finalmente salió un doctor de la sala.

**-Inuyasha Youkai…**

**-Soy su hermano… Cómo está?**

**-Lo llevaremos a cirugía. Logramos controlar la salida de sangre…**

**-Pero qué tanta sangre puede haber…**

**-Abra sus manos.**

Sesshoumaru así lo hizo, el doctor le señaló unas venas visibles en la palma de las manos.

**-Están perforadas… y los músculos muy lastimados. Debemos reconstruirlos y cauterizar las venas… Kagome…**

**-S-soy yo…**

**-Él quiere verla antes de ir a cirugía…**

**-Está bien…**

La dejaron entrar en la sala. Se acercó y rozó sus mejillas con sus dedos para que abriera los ojos.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Porqué no me dejaste esta vez?**

**-Porque te amo, estúpido… qué crees que ganas con esto?**

_**Ay si volvieras a mí**_

_**Encendería el sol mil primaveras **_

_**Si regresaras por mí**_

_**Seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras**_

_**Pero hoy te vas**_

_**Y no hay vuelta atrás **_

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

**-Ya lo subiremos…**

**-Un minuto más…**

Kagome se inclinó sobre él y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

**-Después de todo… te sigo amando…**

_**Y desataste un huracán **_

_**Fuego y furia de un volcán**_

_**Que no se apagar **_

_**Como olvido que fui**_

_**Esclavo de ti... ya no puedo más**_

Los días siguientes a la cirugía, Kagome iba unos minutos, en especial cuando estaba dormido. Se acercó a la cama y lo vio dormir, pasó su mano sobre su mejilla, apartando un mechó de pelo que solía caer sobre sus ojos.

**-Kami, Inuyasha… no me vuelvas a hacer algo así… yo… no sabes lo difícil que es odiarte en un instante y amarte al otro… tal vez si me hubieras creído… pero no… defendiste a tu amigo… antepusiste a ese bastardo entre nosotros… éste es el adiós… Que tengas una vida llena de paz…**

Kagome lo besó una última vez en los labios antes de irse. Inuyasha lo había escuchado todo.

**-Kagome!**

Kagome no miró hacia atrás, Inuyasha escuchó su llanto mientras salía de la habitación.

**-KAGOMEE!**

La soledad reinaba nuevamente en su vida. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. No era mucho lo que podía hacer con ambas manos vendadas e inmovilizadas. Atado a la cama con cientos de cables y sin poder quitarlas, simplemente se dio por vencido.

Pocos días después Inuyasha estaba en la casa. Rin lo iba a visitar muy seguido, lo ayudaba con los vendajes y le lavaba las heridas.

**-Ya está listo…**

**-Gracias… Rin, dónde está Kagome?**

**-No lo sé… no me ha dicho… me llama desde su celular, así que no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar…**

**-Le has dicho que quiero verla?**

**-Sí… pero dice que es mejor así…**

**-Fui tan estúpido… tú lo sabías?**

**-Lo de Naraku? Yo fui quien lo impidió… pero recuerda que Naraku era el hijo de un senador, nunca nos creerían… por eso Kagome te lo trató de decir tantas veces…**

Inuyasha desvió la mirada.

**-Ella tiene razón… no me la merezco…**

**-Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha se negó a levantar la mirada. Rin se despidió y salió de la habitación.

_**Ay - si volvieras a mi vida, si volvieras**_

_**Si regresaras por mí **_

_**Seria feliz otra vez **_

_**Pero hoy te vas **_

_**Y no hay vuelta atrás**_

Inuyasha se quedó dormido evitando derramar las lágrimas que se acumulaban bajo sus ojos. Tantos años maldiciendo a la mujer que amaba.

…………………

Kagome se mantenía encerrada en su habitación, procuraba estar completamente sola cuando llamaba a Rin. Sabía bien que al momento en que se enterara, le diría a Inuyasha dónde estaba.

…………………

Hiroshi se acercó a Rin y la abrazó.

**-Tengo sueño…**

**-Ya es tarde… vamos, te llevaré a tu cama…**

Rin esperó paciente a que Hiroshi se pusiera su pijama. Luego de que estuviera acostado, lo besó en la frente.

**-Dulces sueños, precioso…**

**-Hasta mañana, mam… Rin!**

Rin se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero sólo sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

**-Que descanses, mi amor…**

**-Rin…**

**-Si?**

**-Eres la novia de mi papá, verdad?**

Rin se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

**-No te gusta la idea? Qué tal si fuéramos novios? Y nos quisiéramos casar? No te gusta?**

**-Sí! Si se casan, serías mi mamá?**

**-Bueno, no tu mamá… tu madrastra…**

Hiroshi bajó la cabeza desalentado. Rin pasó su mano por su pelo.

**-No necesito casarme con tu papá para quererte… sabes que te quiero mucho…**

**-Entonces no eres novia de mi papá…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sí, soy novia de tu papá…**

Hiroshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hiroshi cuando Sesshoumaru pasaba de camino a su habitación. La abrazó y siguieron el camino.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hiroshi nos descubrió.**

**-Cómo?**

**-Simplemente me preguntó que si yo era tu novia… ya sabes cómo es… Traté de esquivarlo, pero el quería un sí o un no.**

**-Cómo lo tomó?**

Rin se sentó en la cama.

**-Se puso feliz, me abrazó y me llenó de besos…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y Rin quedó sobre su pecho.

**-Lo quiero tanto!**

**-Qué tanto?**

**-Creo que como a un hijo…**

**-Quieres que sea tu hijo?**

Rin se bufó.

**-No sabes cuántas veces desee ser yo quién estuviera esperando a tu hijo… hubiera dado este mundo y el del lado por eso… pero…**

**-Muchas veces también quise que fueras tú y no esa mujer… no sabes cuanto… y Hiroshi te quiere tanto que pensé en hacerte su madre legalmente…**

**-Qué! T-te refieres a…**

Sesshoumaru asintió y Rin simplemente se lo comió a besos.

**-Te juro que si no estuviera tan cansada, te haría lo que no te han hecho…**

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja.

**-Y qué sería eso?**

**-Es un se-cre-to… No!**

Dijo esto entre risas mientras Sesshoumaru la desnudaba poco a poco y a la vez le hacía cosquillas.

**-Cariño… de verdad, estoy cansada… **

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie, buscó su pijama, un pantalón y una camisa de seda azul marino.

**-Me acompañas a un baño?**

**-Está bien.**

Al salir del baño, Rin se puso la camisa del pijama de Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué tal?**

**-Preciosa…**

**-No tienes más? No planeaba quedarme hoy…**

**-Quédate con ella.**

**-Y tú? Te dará frío, cariño…**

**-Frío? Acaso piensas dormir en otra habitación… para mantenerme caliente, te tengo a ti…**

Rin sonrió y lo esperó sentada en la cama, cuando él se sentó a su lado, la besó con ternura.

**-Me dejarás en el borde de la cama?**

**-Siempre me ha gustado este lado…**

**-Pero es mí lado, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y rodeó la cama, se acomodó en el justo centro y haló a Rin por la cintura.

**-Ya nadie pelea por su lado…**

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Se siente extraño…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Tenerte de este lado… ahora te tocará apagar el despertador…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Con gusto…**

………………

Rin despertó sintiendo una deliciosa caricia en su pecho, levantó las sábanas y vio la rubia cabellera que acarició para darle a saber que estaba despierta. Él sonrió y con una porción de piel entre sus labios musitó un saludo ininteligible.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru abandonó su tarea y se deslizó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

**-Buenos días preciosa…**

**-Buenos días, cariño…**

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-De maravilla… y tú? **

**-Mejor imposible…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a su tarea.

Rin bajó las escaleras y se sonrojó al encontrarse con Inuyasha y Hiroshi dispuestos a sentarse a la mesa. Hiroshi la saludó con un beso y un abrazo.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Hola, Rin…**

**-Inuyasha, qué tal las manos?**

**-Mejor… qué fue lo que me pusiste ayer?**

**-Sábila. Antes de irme, te pondré más.**

Sesshoumaru entró al comedor y abrazándola por la espalda, la besó en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa…**

Pasó una mano por la cabeza de Hiroshi.

**-Inuyasha, cómo sigues?**

**-Mejor, gracias…**

Luego del desayuno, Rin le curó las manos a Inuyasha, fue por su cartera a la habitación y allí Sesshoumaru la tomó por sorpresa, pegándola a su cuerpo y aprisionándola en un apasionado beso.

**-Rin, tenemos que hablar…**

**-Esta noche… se me hace tarde…**

**-No te irás a tu casa?**

**-Tengo que hacerlo…**

**-Pero yo no quiero…**

**-Sessh… no pensaba quedarme, tengo que al menos buscar ropa…**

**-Está bien… te pasaré a buscar cuando salga…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Se vieron obligados a romper el beso cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

**-Perdón!**

Rin sonrió y se libró de los brazos de Sesshoumaru para acercarse a Hiroshi.

**-Ya estás listo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Mejor nos vamos…**

**-Esperaré abajo mientras ustedes… se despiden…**

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas mientras Rin le llamaba la atención. Hiroshi salió de la habitación nuevamente, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su molesta novia y la llenó de tiernos besitos. Al cabo de varios besos apasionados, Rin sonrió.

**-Eres un apoyador… se me hace tarde…**

**-Te quedarás esta noche…**

**-No…**

**-Rin!**

Rin sonrió y lo besó antes de salir de la habitación.

**-Si te portas bien, puedo pensarlo…**

Rin y Hiroshi estaban camino al colegio con el chofer de Sesshoumaru.

**-Mam… Rin!**

Rin sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabeza que permanecía baja.

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Perdón…**

**-Quieres decirme así?**

**-Sé que no debo…**

**-Olvídate de eso… sólo dime qué quieres?**

**-Sí quiero… te quiero…**

**-Yo también te quiero… y me sentiría muy orgullosa de ser tu mamá…**

**-Pero papá no me…**

**-De Sesshoumaru me encargo yo. Ahora, entre tú y yo, si quieres llamarme mamá, no tengo ningún problema. Así que deja de disculparte que no has hecho nada malo… de acuerdo?**

Hiroshi asintió con las mejillas coloradas.

**-Qué me querías decir?**

**-Ya no lo recuerdo…**

Rin sonrió.

……………………

**-Inuyasha…**

Kagome se puso de pie por primera vez en días. Llamó a Rin.

**-Bueno…**

Sintió que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz roca y sensual.

**-Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha sabía bien que era Kagome. Rin había olvidado su celular en su habitación.

**-Dónde estás?**

**-Perdóname… pero es lo mejor para los dos… debo desparecer de tu vida…**

**-NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! TE QUIERO AQUÍ! CONMIGO!**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Kagome, olvidemos el pasado… cometí muchos errores… pero era un chiquillo…**

No hubo respuestas. Se fijó en la pantalla del aparato sólo para confirmar que la llamada había terminado. Escuchó las voces de Rin y Sesshoumaru que se acercaban riendo. Rin abrió la puerta de la habitación y de inmediato se quedó horrorizada. Toda la cama estaba llena de sangre.

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-Qué paso?**

Se acercó a él y se apresuró a remover el vendaje para comprobar que se había abierto la herida de una de las manos.

**-Estoy bien…**

**-Estás loco? Esto no es normal!**

**-Kagome te llamó…**

**-Kami… Hablaste con ella?**

**-Rin… de verdad me odia tanto?**

**-No será fácil que te perdone, si es lo que buscas…**

**-Iré por Hiroshi…**

Sesshoumaru sabía que necesitaban estar a solas. Rin se concentró en curar la herida.

**-Rin…**

**-Ella no te quiere perdonar… tú no le creíste, no estuviste para ella cuando más te necesitó… aunque ahora resulte mentira… por ocho largos años creyó que la traicionaste dos veces.**

**-Pero yo…**

**-El que una sea mentira no le quita el peso a la otra, Inuyasha… Kagome fue a decirte que tu mejor amigo trató de abusar de ella y tú ni la escuchaste. La echaste de tu casa y defendiste a tu amigo por encima de la mujer que amas… y cómo te agradeció él? Desfalcando tus empresas…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Si tú fueras ella? Te perdonarías?**

Rin terminó de vendar la mano nuevamente. Una mucama entró en la habitación con sábanas limpias. Rin lo dejó pensando en sus palabras antes de marcharse. Sesshoumaru estaba en la terraza. Rin se acercó a sus espaldas y pasó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Shh! No me tienes que hablar cada 5 minutos…**

Rin se recostó de su pecho y contempló las nubes en el cielo. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras permitía que la brisa llevara su aroma hasta su nariz, embriagándose del mismo. Sabía que era la verdad, nunca encontraría una mujer que lo conociera mejor o de igual manera lo comprendiera más que Rin.

**-Eres mi ángel…**

Dijo en un susurro audible para luego besarla en la cabeza. Ella sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de Sesshoumaru. Ella había llegado a esa casa a sanar corazones. Tanto el propio, como el de Hiroshi y el del mismo Sesshoumaru.

**-Más bien, eres mi doctora corazón…**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**-No puedo creer que lo recuerdes…**

**-Claro que lo recuerdo… recuerdo que fue la primera vez que te besé, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia… vestías esa blusa amarilla que me volvía loco y unos jeans ajustados y rotos a la rodilla. Tenías la guitarra…**

**-Kami! Lo recuerdas todo!**

**-Todo… me dijiste que querías ser doctora…**

**-Y tú me dijiste que qué bueno, porque tenías el corazón roto… te dije que tal vez lo podía arreglar…**

**-Serás mi doctora corazón?**

**-Hasta que pierda la razón…**

Ambos rieron.

**-Era estúpido a esa edad…**

**-Eras un niño más…**

**-Debí pelear por ti…**

**-Sesshoumaru… olvida eso…**

**-Tienes razón… ya estás aquí…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó en su abrazo y se quedaron callados un buen rato. Hasta que de la nada llegó Hiroshi y les tomó una fotografía en aquella posición.

**-Déjame verla…**

**-Cuando la revele, ésta no es digital…**

Rin le hizo señas para que se acercara.

**-Te gusta tomar fotos?**

**-Quiero ser fotógrafo y viajar por todo el mundo y tomar fotos de todas partes.**

Rin sonrió. Hiroshi hablaba de ello con una pasión que distaba de ser una fantasía infantil.

**-Pero ya sé que tengo que estudiar administración…**

Su voz cambió a una apagada. Antes de que Sesshoumaru dijera nada, se alejó. Rin se apartó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Es mi primogénito y es el único heredero…**

**-Pero…**

**-No es un tema abierto a discusión, no lo toques.**

**-Baka!**

Rin se puso de pie y siguió a Hiroshi, lo encontró en su habitación.

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Está bien… sólo es un sueño estúpido… como querer ser astronauta…**

**-No es un sueño estúpido… es algo magnífico…**

**-Es una pérdida de tiempo…**

**-Hiroshi… puedo ver lo que has hecho?**

**-Ese álbum azul…**

Rin tomó el álbum y quedó maravillada con las tomas que habían allí.

**-Ya has tomado clases, verdad?**

**-No.**

**-Qué! Y cómo sabes todas éstas técnicas? Blanco y negro, sepia…**

**-Les cambio los lentes, mira.**

Le mostró una variedad de lentes de colores y le explicó lo que hacía cada uno. Rin notó que eran mucho más nuevos que el resto del equipo.

**-Esto es nuevo…**

**-Lo he comprado con el dinero del trabajo… aún me falta para la cámara que quiero…**

Le mostró una fotografía de la cámara en un anuncio de una revista.

**-Pero ésta es muy sencilla. No tendrás los mismos resultados…**

**-Es lo que hasta el momento puedo hacer… papá dijo que no tiene nada que ver con esto…**

**-Sesshoumaru no baka!**

Hiroshi rió.

**-Las que les tomé eran las últimas… creo que mañana puedo revelar el rollo…**

**-Vamos ahora, te llevaré… **

Hiroshi sonrió y tomó su cámara. Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando chocó de frente con Sesshoumaru y la cámara fue a parar al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Hiroshi se quedó inmóvil mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Rin se apresuró hasta él y su única reacción fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Hiroshi, discúlpame…**

Hiroshi tenía ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño. Aquella cámara había sido su más preciada compañía desde que su padre se alejara de él a sus escasos 7 años. Había aprendido a limpiarla, arreglarla y mantenerla desde que la encontró y ahora lo único por lo que pensaba valía la pena pelear con su padre, se había ido.

Rin lo guió a la habitación y se quedó con él hasta tarde en la noche cuando luego de luchar porque no quería comer, lo hizo y se durmió. Rin lo besó en la frente y apagó la luz. Entró en la habitación de Sesshoumaru y lo vio tratando de arreglar la cámara.

**-Cariño, qué haces?**

**-Cómo está Hiroshi?**

**-Muy triste… me dijo cómo la encontró… quería mucho esa cámara… me mostró su primera fotografía… Sesshoumaru! No me estas escuchando!**

Sesshoumaru continuaba concentrado en la cámara.

**-Claro que sí, preciosa… pero tengo que ver dónde va esto… no lo recuerdo…**

**-No lo recuerdas?**

**-Ésta cámara era mía, preciosa… la recuerdas? Cuando fuimos al pasadía en el campo? Yo tenía una cámara nueva y no la soltaba por nada del mundo…**

**-Kami…**

**-Una vez se me cayó y se rompió… pero la pude arreglar… más o menos, después de eso se trababa…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Ya que no sabía más que cómo tomar la foto, lo dejó trabando en la cámara. Era pasado media noche.

**-Sesshoumaru, deja eso, lo sigues mañana…**

**-No puedo…**

**-Cariño… estás cansado, mañana consigues un manual por Internet…**

**-No! Rin, es que no viste sus ojos? Su cara? Me culpó… Es como si pensara que estoy feliz de que se haya roto…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-No puedo hacerle eso… no otra vez… no ahora…**

Rin se levantó y se acercó a la mesa dónde Sesshoumaru trabajaba, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-De qué hablas, mi amor?**

**-Decepcionarlo… no puedo hacerlo otra vez…**

**-Fue un accidente y él lo sabe… mañana la llevas a un experto y te la dejan como nueva… lo decepcionas mucho más al no dejarlo ser lo que quiera ser… Sesshoumaru… lo que Inutaisho haya hecho contigo, no quiere decir que haya sido lo correcto entonces, ni que lo será ahora para Hiroshi…**

Sesshoumaru besó las manos de Rin y se puso de pie.

**-Tienes razón…**

**-Además de que puedes hacer un trato con él.**

**-Cuál?**

**-Desde ahora que estudie la fotografía. Así cuando se gradúe del colegio, ya tendrá una base. Tú no te retirarás por ahora. Así que déjalo que estudie fotografía y luego administración. Para el momento en que le toque tomar el control, lo hará tranquilo…**

Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos y la besó.

**-Eres brillante!**

Continuó besándola y los besos se fueron transformando junto con las caricias que le añadían.

**-Ah! Rin!**

Sesshoumaru asía su cintura con fuerza mientras la atraía y la alejaba de él a un ritmo marcado. Se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba en la espalda, recorriendo el surco de su columna con sus labios y lengua, llenando su cuello de besos. Se detuvo para hacerla girar. La besó mientras reiniciaba el vaivén de sus caderas. La penetraba con fuerza cada vez que ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, provocando que ella volviera a enterrarlas en su piel.

**-Seh…**

Sesshoumaru la conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente lo que significaba cada gemido, cada palabra ahogada por los suspiros llenos de placer. La besó apasionadamente y logró ahogar aquel inevitable grito que liberaba cuando el placer embargaba su cuerpo, alma y mente. Poco después se unió a ella dejando que todo su peso quedara sobre ella. La continuaba besando, negado a abandonar su interior.

**-Te quiero, preciosa…**

Rin sabía que el significado de aquellas palabras era mucho mayor de lo que pretendían ser. Recibió sus besos sintiendo que el corazón le estallaría.

**-Te quiero, Sessh…**

……………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con los besos de Rin en todo su rostro. Sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

……………………

**N/A: Gracias a todas! Mizuho tiene que correr por su vida! Adoro sus reviews!**

**P.D: Para las que leen Heroína Solitaria… tal parece que el 5 no será el último capítulo. (Sonrisa nerviosa)… Tengo ke correr!**


	6. El Desencuentro

"**EL DESENCUENTRO" – DANIELA ROMO**

…………………………

**6**

**El Desencuentro**

Rin se despidió de su hermana con un fuerte abrazo, no hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión y evitar que se mudara. Había vuelto a Kyoto con sus padres. Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron de visita por el fin de semana, pero ya tenían que volver. Se acercó a su madre, que tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó en la frente.

**-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rin…**

**-Gracias, mamá…**

Sin embargo la idea de volverse a separar de su hermana, no le atraía mucho. Ella lo notó.

**-Rin, Kagome estará bien… sólo dale tiempo….**

**-Lo sé…**

Hiroshi se acercó a Rin.

**-Ma… Rin… dice papá que se nos hace tarde…**

**-Ya voy…**

Rin se despidió de todos nuevamente y abordó el taxi que los esperaba para llevarlos a la estación de tren. Todo el camino a la estación, Rin sólo vio por la ventana sin ver nada en verdad. Podía sentir el vacío en el corazón de Kagome y eso la carcomía.

**-Preciosa…**

Era la quinta vez que Sesshoumaru la llamaba y ella no respondía, así que recurrió a llamarla por su nombre.

**-Rin!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Eso quiero saber. Qué te pasa?**

**-Estoy bien… estoy bien…**

**-Papá, ya si puedo decírselo?**

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos.

**-Está bien, ya díselo.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Ven a vivir con nosotros, mamá…**

Rin sintió que toda su sangre se asentó en su rostro y le faltó el aire. Al verla, Sesshoumaru sólo rió.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Eso creo…**

**-Mamá… no has contestado… **

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru que también esperaba una respuesta. Sonrió al ver que padre e hijo tenían la misma expresión.

**-Saben qué? No me gusta vivir sola… y ahora que Kagome se fue, esa casa es muy grande para mí…**

**-Entonces?**

**-Sí…**

Hiroshi, que iba sentado entre los dos, la abrazó con fuerza. Rin le respondió el abrazo sonriendo. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Debía aceptar que Hiroshi y mucho menos él, sonreían tanto antes de tener a Rin con ellos.

…………………

Rin estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes en el estudio cuando Inuyasha entró y se sentó en la butaca frente el escritorio.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Qué has sabido de ella?**

**-Kami, Inuyasha! Qué quieres que haga? Ella está bien.**

**-No quiero que hagas nada… sólo quiero saber cómo está.**

**-Está bien… Inuyasha… **

**-Aún me odia?**

**-No es que te odie, no te odia… pero tampoco volverá contigo… lo siento, pero no lo hará…**

Inuyasha se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

……………………

_Tu con tu vida, yo con la mía_

_Por dos caminos hoy tan distintos y _

_Eternamente enamorados del amor._

Kagome estaba sentada a la mesa, se puso de pie para dejar a la vista su estado de gestación. 6 meses atrás, al saberse embarazada, buscó un apartamento evitando hacer sus padre probar aquel amargo trago que les daría a beber si se quedaba allí. Tomó los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

**-Te he dicho que eso lo hago yo. Tú vete a descansar.**

**-Gracias, Kouga…**

**-No hay de qué.**

Kouga sonrió y recogió los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos. Se sirvió un poco de agua y volvió a sonreír pasando sus dedos sobre la imagen de ultrasonido que estaba sujeta por un imán a la puerta de la nevera. Fue hasta la habitación con otro vaso con agua en las manos, se sentó al lado de Kagome y ofreciéndole el agua, la besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias…**

**-Te tomaste las vitaminas?**

**-Sí… pero me tienes que dejar hacer algo…**

**-No. Debes descansar.**

**-Estoy descansada!**

**-Sí? Y porqué se te nota a leguas el sueño?**

**-Porque ahora me dio sueño…**

**-Ah! Ya veo…**

Kouga la besó en la frente.

**-En ese caso, me iré para que duermas tranquila…**

**-No… no quiero estar sola…**

**-Está bien…**

Kouga se acomodó a su lado, tomando entre sus manos el guardián de la cama. Un lobito de peluche que Kagome llamó Kouga, por tener los ojos azules. Kagome se acomodó entre sus brazos y encendió el televisor.

**-No que ibas a dormir?**

**-En un rato me duermo…**

………………………

Inuyasha se había mudado de la mansión Youkai alegando que necesitaba estar solo. Llegó a su apartamento para encontrarse con una pelirroja de ojos azules que lo esperaba sentada en la sala.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Ayame… qué haces aquí?**

**-Así es como saludas a tu novia?**

Ayame lo besó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la habitación. Una vez en la habitación, Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Realmente estoy cansado…**

**-No digas más… un buen baño, un masaje y a dormir…**

**-Gracias.**

La verdad era otra. Se había pasado el día pensando en Kagome. Apenas tocó la cama, se quedó dormido.

**-Flashback-**

Habían pasado pocos días de que Inuyasha se reintegrara al trabajo luego que sus manos curaran. Salió a dar una vuelta y sin saber cómo llegó a la casa de Kagome y estaba tocando la puerta. Ella abrió algo sorprendida al verlo.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-No puedo más…**

La abrazó y la besó apasionadamente mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación. Había visitado la casa cuando ella no estaba y ya la conocía bien. Al saberse de espaldas al colchón, Kagome rompió el beso.

**-Inuyasha, no… estoy con alguien…**

**-Estás conmigo…**

Hacían apenas dos noches que Kagome saliera con Kouga y las cosas terminaron en la cama. Aunque no había nada dicho, en éste caso en particular, los hechos pesaban mucho más que cualquier palabra. Pero las palabras de Inuyasha parecían pesar más que cualquier hecho.

Kagome se entregó a sus besos, al principio con algo de reserva, pero ya no encontraba fuerzas para seguir luchado contra todo aquello.

**-Te amo, Kagome… te amo tanto que me duele…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Sólo dime la verdad… dime lo que sientes… no lo pienses…**

Inuyasha sentía que los labios le ardían cada vez que la besaba. Kagome sentía que la piel se le quemaba donde fuera que Inuyasha pasara sus labios.

Kagome despertó entre los brazos de Inuyasha, que la veía sonriente y lleno de paz.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Te amo, Inuyasha… pero tienes que irte… esto fue un error. Nunca debió pasar…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Me hiciste ser infiel! Vete de aquí! Es que aún no sabes lo débil que soy frente a ti? Por favor vete… no me vuelvas a buscar…**

**-Kagome…**

**-No, Inuyasha. Él no se merece esto. Vete, por favor…**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Kagome cerró los ojos pensando en Inuyasha. Cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos pensando en Kagome.

_Cuanto he pasado, cuanto he buscado_

_Para encontrarte cuando ya es tarde_

_Que yo te ame y tú me ames que más da._

Kouga se inclinó un poco hacia su mesa de noche. Y sacó una bolsita de la gaveta.

**-Kagome…**

**-Sí?**

**-Quieres ser mi esposa?**

**-Kouga!**

**-Quiero que mi hijo tenga padres casados…**

**-Kouga…**

Kagome vio con los ojos aguados cómo Kouga tomaba su mano y colocaba el ostentoso anillo de compromiso.

**-Vas a darme una respuesta? O sólo repetirás mi nombre?**

Sin saber ni qué pensar, Kagome sólo asintió y Kouga sonrió mientras la llenaba de besos. Concentró su atención en su vientre.

**-Escuchaste eso? Tu mami dijo que sí…**

Kagome sonrió pasando su mano por la sedosa melena azabache.

…………………

Inuyasha estaba en un centro comercial buscando un regalo para su sobrino que pronto cumpliría los 13 años. De pronto se quedó paralizado al ver la pareja que se acercaba sin notarlo. Hasta que ella lo vio.

**-Kagome…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Son viejos amigos?**

**-Sí… Inuyasha es el hermano de Sesshoumaru, el novio de Rin…**

**-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo… se parecen un poco… Mucho gusto, Kouga Matsuna…**

**-Inuyasha Youkai… Kagome… tú… disculpa… me has sorprendido… estás embarazada…**

**-Sí…**

**-Felicidades…**

**-Gracias.**

Kouga no lo notó. Pero la tristeza se reflejaba en la voz de Inuyasha que trataba de no armar un escándalo.

**-Cuánto tiempo tienes?**

**-6 meses…**

**-Muchas felicidades… se me hace tarde, debo irme…**

Sin decir más, Inuyasha se comenzó a alejar de ellos. Al ver el anillo en la mano de Kagome que gritaba compromiso a los 4 vientos, sintió náuseas y se vio obligado alejarse lo más pronto posible.

_Que cruel destino es el amar fuera de tiempo_

_Es desangrarse y contener los sentimientos_

_Como dos hojas que llevadas por el viento_

_Caen a destiempo así es, el desencuentro._

No bien Rin terminaba de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando Sesshoumaru, la abrazó por la espalda, besando su cuello y abriendo su blusa.

**-Sessh! Espera!**

**-No quiero esperar…**

Rin giró y sonriendo se entregó a sus besos. En ese justo instante sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru. Mascullando algo entre dientes, se dispuso a apagarlo, pero al ver quién llamaba, contestó.

**-Bueno…**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama…**

**-Jaken…**

**-Será mejor que venga pronto… Estoy en Proto's…**

**-Que pasó?**

**-Inuyasha está pasado de tragos.**

**-Maldición… ya voy…**

Sesshoumaru cortó la llamada y se comenzó a cerrar la camisa.

**-Perdóname, preciosa, pero tengo que salir.**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Inuyasha está borracho en un bar… tengo que ir por él…**

Se puso los zapatos y besó a Rin.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Está bien…**

………………

Sesshoumaru llegó al bar y lo sacó antes de que quedara incosciente. Todo el camino al apartamento iba maldiciendo. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada hasta que Inuyasha maldijo a Rin.

**-Oye, qué te pasa? Rin no te ha hecho nada…**

**-Me mintió! Igual tú maldito!**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-POR QUÉ CARAJOS NADIE ME DIJO QUE ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE ESE HOMBRE! Un hijo… UN HIJO QUE DEBERÍA SER MIO!**

Llegaron al apartamento. Inuyasha se tiró sobre la cama con los ojos cristalinos.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Sólo vete…**

**-No me atrevo a dejarte sólo… no sé de qué eres capaz…**

**-No me voy a matar… aunque bien lo vale…**

**-Cuándo la viste?**

**-Esta mañana… se ve preciosa… pero está esperando un hijo de él…**

Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer. Inuyasha estaba encorvado y lloraba como un niño. No pudo hacer más que sentarse a su lado y colocar una mano en su hombro.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo ya tranquilo, casi dormido, Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru. Luego de terminar la llamada, se despidió de su medio hermano y se marchó. En su aletargamiento, Inuyasha se quedó pensando en ella.

**-Al menos tú serás feliz… sólo eso me da razones para vivir…**

_Queda el consuelo, de que tú existes _

_Y aunque prohibido, triste y sentido_

_A tantas cosas que en la vida yo soñé_

_Y mientras tanto nunca te olvides_

_Que aun con tu vida y yo con la mía_

_Recordaremos para siempre este amor._

Kagome permanecía pensativa desde el momento en que llegó a la casa. Tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad a Kouga. Antes de volver a pensar en una boda. Kouga entró en la habitación, la vio con el anillo en las manos.

**-Pasa algo?**

**-Tenemos que hablar…**

Kouga sintió que algo como un choque eléctrico recorría todo su cuerpo.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No creo que debas casarte conmigo…**

Kouga se sentó frente a ella. Kagome se notaba temblorosa y pálida, completamente alterada. Hablaba balbuceando.

**-Kagome…**

**-Inuyasha… Inuyasha es el hombre del que te hablé… por él me fui de Tokio…**

**-No te comprendo Kagome… aún lo amas?**

**-Kouga… no creo que debas casarte conmigo… porque… porque… mi hijo… puede que no… sea tuyo…**

**-Qué!**

Kagome se había prometido no llorar, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. Rojos y cristalinos.

**-Sé bien que no te lo mereces Kouga… has sido más, mucho más de lo que pueda pedir…**

**-Cuándo fue?**

**-Qué?**

**-CUANDO TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL? Cuando fui a Hokkaido?**

**-No!**

**-Cuando fue, maldita sea!**

Kagome tembló al escucharlo gritar.

**-Realmente crees que no sea mío?**

Kouga estaba arrodillado frente a ella, los ojos cristalinos conteniendo las lágrimas al borde.

**-No lo sé, Kouga, no lo sé… no sé nada… por eso pienso que sería un error que te casaras conmigo…**

**-Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?**

**-Porque no había pensado en eso… cometí un error, tal vez el más grande en toda mi vida… pero comprende… no puedo permitir que te cases conmigo…**

**-Pero… ya veo, eres igual a todas… una zorra más!**

Kouga se puso de pie y se marchó. Kagome no tuvo más que hacer que llorar amargamente toda la noche.

_Que cruel destino es el amar fuera de tiempo_

_Es desangrarse y contener los sentimientos_

_Como dos hojas que llevadas por el viento_

_Caen a destiempo así es, el desencuentro._

………………………

Rin apenas comenzaba a despertar, acostada boca abajo y Sesshoumaru besándola en el cuello.

**-Hm! Sessh! Tengo sueño…**

**-Perdóname por dejarte sola anoche…**

**-Está bien, ya te lo dije… por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaste?**

**-Era demasiado tarde.**

Sesshoumaru continuaba besándola. Ella se dio vuelta y recibió un tierno beso en los labios.

**-Qué le pasó a Inuyasha?**

**-Se encontró… con Kagome… y descubrió su embarazo…**

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de besarla.

**-Qué! Sesshoumaru! Espera!**

Sesshoumaru descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Rin.

**-Kagome estaba con el novio… y pues no me lo dijo, pero creo que ya sabe que se van a casar…**

**-Y lo dejaste sólo?**

**-No puedo hacer nada, si él me pide estar sólo…**

**-Eres idiota o que! Cómo lo dejas sólo? Acaso olvidaste que…**

**-Rin! Cálmate… él está bien…**

**-Pero…**

**-Está bien… en parte lo comprendo… es… es como cuando me casé… sabía que era el paso final a perderte… ella está esperando un hijo de otro hombre y se casará con él… aunque queramos mantenernos fuera de todo esto, no podemos… hablamos de mi hermano y tú hermana…**

Rin lo abrazó.

**-Kami…**

En ese momento sonó el celular de Rin. Sesshoumaru se lo pasó.

**-Bueno… QUÉ! Y-ya voy…**

Rin cerró la llamada temblorosa.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Kagome está en riesgo…**

Rin se levantó como un rayo y se metió al baño. Se vistió como pudo, sólo para notar que tenía la camisa de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru la abrazó para calmarla.

**-Que llegues ahora o 5 minutos más tarde no cambia nada. Respira…**

Sesshoumaru la llevó al centro médico. Kagome estaba en cuidados intensivos prenatales.

**-Rin!**

Rin se apresuró y la abrazó.

**-Qué paso?**

**-Tengo contracciones…**

**-Qué! Pero si sólo tienes 6 meses…**

**-Tengo 7…**

**-Kagome… y Kouga?**

**-Kouga se fue… Rin, tengo miedo… mi bebé…**

**-Todo va a estar bien… pero explícame… cómo de buenas a primeras tienes un mes más?**

**-Puede que sea hijo de Inuyasha… Kouga se fue… no lo culpo… pero nada de eso me importa…**

**-Claro que no… ahora lo más importante es tu hijo… cálmate… todo estará bien…**

Pero las cosas fueron todo lo contrario y los médicos decidieron hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Rin permanecía abrazada a Sesshoumaru.

**-Todo va a estar bien, preciosa…**

**-Tengo miedo…**

**-Tranquila… sólo piensa que pronto conocerás a tu sobrinito…**

**-Puede ser que sea tuyo también…**

**-Qué!**

**-Me dijo que Kouga la dejó… que puede ser hijo de Inuyasha…**

Sesshoumaru no salía de su asombro.

**-Tengo que llamarlo, Rin…**

**-Aún no…**

**-No comprendes, Rin, Inuyasha se va a París, tengo que llamarlo!**

El doctor salió buscando a Rin.

**-Doctor…**

**-Por el momento todo está bien… la bebé parece responder bien…**

**-La bebé? Hablamos de Kagome Higurashi?**

**-Sí… es una niña…**

**-Creíamos que era varón… Cómo están?**

**-Las dos están bien. La subiremos a una habitación. Tendremos a la niña en incubadora, aunque parece no necesitarla… **

**-Gracias!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Sacó su celular y llamó a Inuyasha, no le dijo razones sólo le pidió que fuera al hospital.

Poco después Rin entró en la habitación de Kagome.

**-Kagome…**

**-Rin! Mi bebé!**

**-Está bien… ya hablé con el doctor. Dice que es preciosa…**

**-Es una niña?**

**-Sí… me dijo que está perfecta… completamente sana…**

**-Gracias a Kami… la viste?**

**-No… aún no… descansa…**

Rin salió de la habitación en el justo momento en que Inuyasha salía del ascensor.

**-Si ustedes están bien… Hiroshi…**

**-No… Hiroshi está bien… Inuyasha… es Kagome…**

**-Kagome?**

**-Acaba de dar a luz…**

**-Qué! Rin… te aprecio mucho… pero yo no tengo nada que buscar aquí…**

**-Tú y Kagome tienen que hablar…**

**-Yo no…**

**-No seas estúpido y habla con ella!**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Inuyasha entró en la habitación. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía confundir ese perfume.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Aquí estoy…**

Kagome abrió los abrazos y él no lo pensó dos veces.

**-Kami! Pensé que era un sueño!**

**-Qué pasó? Dónde está tu marido?**

Kagome negó con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

**-Kouga no es mi esposo… no es nada mío… se fue…**

**-Te dejó? Pero está loco?**

**-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte… Inuyasha…**

**-Ahora nada importa… Kagome… sé que soy un bruto la mitad de las veces… pero yo te amo… y sabes que nunca dejaré de hacerlo… amor…**

Kagome negaba con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Kagome… tu hijo… cómo sobrevivió con 6 meses?**

**-No tiene 6 meses… tiene 7… casi 8…**

Inuyasha se puso de pie dio varias vueltas mientras procesaba la información.

**-Ocho meses… ocho...**

Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Kagome y comenzó a llenarla de besos.

**-T-t-tengo un hijo… un hijo… te amo…**

**-Inu…**

**-Un hijo…**

**-Inuyasha!**

La voz de Kagome estaba quebrada por el dolor.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-No sé si es tuya o no…**

**-Mia? Es…?**

**-Es una niña… pero…**

**-Es mí hija…**

**-No lo sé… Inuyasha… sabes bien qué pasó ese día… no sé quién es el padre…**

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y recordándole su herida, la volvió a recostar de la cama y la besó en la frente.

**-No me importa… nada de eso… amor… **

Una enfermera entró con una incubadora. En su interior, una hermosa bebita envuelta en una manta rosada.

**-Está bien?**

Inuyasha preguntó preocupado. Por el peso, tamaño y salud de la niña.

**-Todo está bien… pesa 7 libras, 5 onzas, mide 43 centímetros… y está perfecta de salud…**

Inuyasha respiró aliviado y se inclinó sobre la cunita para ver a la bebita, la enfermera la cargó sonriendo y se la pasó a Kagome.

**-Felicidades, mamá… es preciosa…**

**-Gracias…**

La enfermera se marchó dejándolos solos. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y besándola en la sien, se concentró en conocer a su hija.

**-Es mía, Kagome… es mi hija…**

**-No lo sabemos, Inuyasha…**

Kagome movió su mano temblorosa para ver el pelo de su hija.

**-Por Kami!**

Kagome no reaccionaba. Inuyasha se quedó con los ojos fijos en la niña y cerrándolos besó a Kagome en la sien.

**-Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Te amo!**

Inuyasha gritaba emocionado mientras besaba a Kagome en la sien y acariciaba con sus dedos la rubia cabellera de su pequeña. Sus gritos provocaron que la niña comenzara a llorar. Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

**-Tranquila, mi amor… sé que no me has escuchado antes, pero yo soy tu papi, preciosa… **

Poco a poco la niña se fue calmando.

**-Cásate conmigo…**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Kagome, no sabes… no tienes idea del disparate de hombre que soy sin ti…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Es que…**

Inuyasha se vio interrumpido por el beso que Kagome le daba en los labios.

**-De verdad estabas dispuesto a aceptarla aunque no fuera tuya?**

**-Desde que te encontré estuve rezando para fuera mía…**

**-Inu…**

**-Te casarás conmigo?**

Kagome asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla sonriendo y emocionado.

**-Tengo una hija… una hermosa bebita idéntica a su madre… mi amor… abre tus ojitos… para tu mami y para mí…**

La niña abrió sus ojitos y ambos sonrieron. Algo grisáceo con un tono verduzco.

**-En un tiempo veremos...**

**-No me importa… es la luz de mi vida…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Sí?**

Inuyasha apartó sus ojos de la niña para ver un instante a su futura esposa.

**-Qué nombre le vamos a poner a nuestra hija?**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Quiero que tú lo elijas…**

**-Estás segura?**

**-Claro…**

**-Sakura…**

**-Sakura?**

**-Sí…**

**-Me encanta! Sakura… Sakura, mi amor…**

Kagome besó a la niña en la frente y luego se entregó a un apasionado beso de Inuyasha. Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron en la habitación con unos obsequios.

**-Ves? Te dije que ya la habían traí… creo que mejor esperamos afuera…**

Se separaron sonriendo.

**-Rin, Sesshoumaru, vengan a conocer a su sobrina…**

Rin se acercó a Kagome.

**-Es hermosa! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias…**

**-Kami…**

**-Se llama Sakura.**

**-Sakura? **

Rin dejó escapar una lágrima, se apresuró a borrarla.

**-Soy una llorona…**

**-Realmente es hermosa… Inuyasha… pienso que una prueba de ADN…**

**-No es necesario… es mi hija…**

Kagome le descubrió la cabeza a la niña y pudieron apreciar su escaso pelo rubio platinado. Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo.

**-Es mi hija, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Felicidades…**

Inuyasha sólo sonrió. Una enfermera entró y se llevó a la pequeña, prometiendo que volvería más tarde con ella. Inuyasha se despidió con un beso de su futura esposa, para ir a movilizar el papeleo de la declaración. Rin le pidió a Sesshoumaru que le buscara algo de comer, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y no había ni desayunado. Una vez que se vieron solas, Kagome le explicó todo a Rin.

**-Antes de decidir irme a Kyoto… yo salí con Kouga… sabes? como salíamos, como amigos… pero esta vez, las cosas se salieron de control y dormí con el… estaba realmente confundida, Rin… no sabía que hacer. Si odiaba o no a Inuyasha… Inuyasha llegó a la casa sin avisar… Kami… no pude volver a pelear con él… aunque no había nada afirmado entre Kouga y yo, no quería… pero sólo mi mente no quería… cada vez que Inuyasha me besa, siento que el corazón me va a explotar…**

Rin escuchaba atónita.

**-Kagome… y todo este tiempo tú…**

**-No… como una semana después tuve un sangrado, no sé porqué… me duró dos días y creí que era mi período… Pero ya había decidido no volver a ver a Inuyasha, en esos días me formalicé con Kouga… y no sospeché de mi embarazo hasta tres semanas después. Por eso estaba segura de que era de Kouga…**

**-Y cuándo comenzaste a pensar que no?**

**-Fui al médico sola… y me dijo que era muy grande para mi tiempo… que por tamaño, debería tener un mes más…**

Rin la convenció de descansar un poco. Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Kagome dormía plácidamente. Luego de comerse el sándwich que su apuesto novio le llevara, Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos para descansar.

**-Ya todo terminó…**

**-Terminó? Apenas acaba de empezar…**

Sesshoumaru asintió y se inclinó para reclamar un beso. Rin se acomodó con la cabeza en su regazo.

**-Estás cansada?**

**-Un poco…**

**-Descansa, preciosa…**

……………………………

**N.A: Gracias a Ceci Lou, Esme, Angie, Darkangel xd, ne-chan, miara makisan, clau, elen, fenixgirl, darkwishisessho, grupo fans de sesshoumaru, fabisa, kagi 35….**

**PARA EL PROXIMO CAP LES RECOMIENDO QUE CONSIGAN LA CANCIÓN **

**_"CORAZÓN DE NIÑO" DE RAÚL DI BLASIO_.**

**ES UN INSTRUMENTAL Y SÓLO ASÍ COMPRENDERÁN EL SENTIMIENTO.**


	7. Corazón de Niño

**Capítulo 7**

**Corazón de Niño**

Habían pasado dos días y ya Kagome y Sakura estaban listas para ir a casa. Inuyasha contrató un equipo de mudanza y en dos días habían mudado todas las cosas de Kagome y habilitado la habitación para Sakura. Kagome apenas sabía dónde vivía Inuyasha. Estaban en el ascensor.

**-Te prometo que cuando estés bien, nos mudaremos a una casa… pero por ahora…**

**-Mi amor… tranquilo… puede ser una caja de cartón y de igual manera viviré contigo…**

Entraron al apartamento. Exquisitamente decorado por uno de los diseñadores más reconocidos de Tokio.

**-Inuyasha! Es hermoso!**

Inuyasha la guió a la habitación de Sakura. En la puerta tenía una flor de Sakura tallada en madera. Kagome dejó a la niña en su cuna.

**-Kami… es hermoso… todo…**

**-Compré varias cosas… pero de ropa no sé nada… tendremos que ir mañana…**

Kagome sonrió comprobando que en la habitación había de todo, sólo faltaba surtir un poco más el ropero.

**-Es perfecto…**

**-Quieres ver tu habitación?**

Inuyasha la guió y luego de verla, la acomodó en la cama.

**-Debes descansar. Aún estás convaleciente…**

**-Inu…**

**-Tranquila, amor… quieres que te traiga algo?**

**-No…**

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

Inuyasha iba a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que Kagome se lo pidiera, se acomodó a su lado y le permitió acomodarse en su pecho. Había una paz que simplemente no se podía explicar. El simple hecho de saberse abrazados, era suficiente para ellos. Por primera vez en 9 años durmieron. Disfrutaron del sueño que compartieron, hasta que Sakura los despertó con su llanto. Abrieron los ojos sonriendo y se saludaron con un beso. Inuyasha fue por la niña mientras Kagome se acomodaba para darle el seno.

Sólo sonrió al verlos en el umbral de la habitación. Inuyasha la cargaba y apuntaba a Kagome mientras decía algo al oído de su pequeña. Se acercó a ella y luego de dejarla en sus brazos, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza y a Kagome en la frente. Se acomodó a su lado y besó a Kagome en la sien para luego apoyar su cabeza de su hombro y ver a su pequeña comer.

**-Es hermosa…**

**-Como su madre… gracias, Kagome…**

**-Gracias a ti, Inuyasha…**

………………………

Kouga abrió la puerta del apartamento que hasta hace unos días compartiera con Kagome. A primera instancia no notó nada hasta que entró en la habitación. De inmediato notó que las cosas de Kagome no estaban. Escuchó los mensajes de la grabadora. El primero era de Kagome.

**-Kouga… tenemos que hablar… sólo… llámame cuando quieras.**

Kouga supo al instante que todo estaba perdido. Tomó el teléfono y la llamó al celular.

Kagome puso a su pequeña en la cuna y se recostó de la barandilla sólo para contemplarla dormir. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, la besó en la mejilla.

**-No me atreví a contestar, tu celular va a estallar.**

**-Ya voy…**

Kagome fue a la habitación y contestó.

**-Bueno?**

**-Kagome…**

**-K-Kouga!**

**-Kagome, de qué me quieres hablar?**

**-N-no puede ser por teléfono…**

**-Dónde estás? Por qué me dejaste?**

**-Yo te dejé? Tú diste media vuelta y te fuiste. Mi hija tiene 3 días de nacida…**

**-D-diste a luz? Es una niña?**

Kagome se armó de valor.

**-No puedo hablarte esto por teléfono. Nos veremos en la… en la cafetería de la plaza a las 4 de la tarde…**

**-Pero... dónde estás? Iré por ti…**

**-No. Nos veremos allá.**

**-Si puedes, lleva a la niña…**

Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama, con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-K-kouga…**

**-Sé que tienes que verlo… pero…**

**-Lo siento Inuyasha… tal parece que me he pasado la vida tomando decisiones equivocadas y apresuradas… te he envuelto en todo esto…**

Inuyasha la interrumpió con un dulce beso en los labios.

**-Kagome… no sabes lo que sientes por mí?**

**-Claro que sé! Es lo único que he tenido claro en toda mi vida… Por Kami, Inuyasha, si no hay ni un solo día en el que no te ame más que el anterior…**

**-Sólo prométeme una cosa…**

**-Qué?**

**-No lo besarás, verdad que no?**

**-Claro que no!**

Inuyasha sonrió y la acomodó en la cama.

**-No sé cómo no recuerdas que estás operada. Kagome! Tienes que descansar!**

**-A las 4 tengo que ir a la plaza…**

**-A qué?**

**-Voy a hablar con Kouga…**

**-No creo que deberías…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-No me dejarás por él?**

**-Inu…**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó.

**-Voy a preparar la comida. Tú descansa.**

…………………………

Rin llegó del colegio junto con Hiroshi, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Sesshoumaru, que se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. Les pidió que lo siguieran al estudio. Al entrar, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

**-Todo lo que está sobre esa mesa, es tuyo, Hiroshi… **

**-Qué!**

Hiroshi se acercó y de inmediato se volvió y abrazó a Rin dándole las gracias. Luego y sin que lo esperara, abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Gracias!**

Sobre la mesa estaba una cámara fotográfica digital, de los últimos modelos en el mercado con todos sus accesorios. Y la antigua cámara.

**-No pude arreglarla. Pero me gustaría que la conservaras… **

**-Gracias, papá… **

**-A mí no… a Rin…**

Hiroshi volvió a abrazarla y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, mamá…**

Rin sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Hiroshi tomó la cámara y les pidió que se acercaran.

**-Pero no has leído el manual…**

**-Es una Konica Minolta, Maxxum 7D, de 6 mega píxeles y anti-temblores… **

**-En español sería…**

**-La mejor cámara del mundo hasta ahora inventada… y sí se usarla…**

Rin rió divertida y Sesshoumaru la vio idiotizado, en ese justo momento Hiroshi tomó la fotografía.

**-Ahora una estática. Papá, dale un beso.**

**-Hiroshi! Estás loco…**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la besó con ternura, Hiroshi tomó la fotografía.

**-Genial! Se ven bien, juntos…**

Rin rió. Hiroshi fue a darse un baño antes de comer. Rin quiso hacer lo mismo pero terminó con Sesshoumaru en la ducha haciéndole el amor. Mientras se vestían, Rin apreció mejor el trasero de su novio.

**-De-li-ci-oso…**

**-Qué cosa, preciosa?**

**-Tú…**

Sesshoumaru se rió con aquel tono ronco y sensual. Rin simplemente quería que le volviera a hacer el amor. Conteniéndose como pudo, se terminaron de vestir y antes de salir de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la detuvo y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te quiero, preciosa…**

**-Te quiero, Sessh…**

Bajaron las escaleras y escucharon una música que rápidamente era interrumpida por otra y otra. Hiroshi buscaba entre los discos de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hiroshi!**

**-P-papá!**

Hiroshi palideció. Hacía unos años había roto unos discos de Sesshoumaru que acababa de comprar y desde ese día le prohibió ponerles la mano y él nunca más lo hizo. Hasta hoy, que los tenía todo sobre la mesa y los metía en el radio.

**-Qué haces?**

**-P-perdón… peroesqueestoybuscandounacancionqueescuchéhacepocoymegustó mucho…**

Hiroshi hablaba sin respirar y atropelladamente de todo lo que dijo, Sesshoumaru no entendió una palabra. Era evidente que estaba enojado, así que Rin intervino.

**-Calma… qué haces con los discos de tu papá?**

**-Hace unas noches escuché una canción y me gustó mucho… quiero saber cómo se llama…**

**-Te ayudaré. Cómo dice la canción?**

**-No tiene letra… es un solo de piano… sé que si la escucho de nuevo la reconozco…**

**-Cuando la escuchaste?**

**-Hacen… 4 días… es muy bonita… te prometo que te devolveré tu disco… por el ritmo supongo que no es oriental…**

**-No está en esos discos…**

**-No?**

Sesshoumaru se acercó al piano de cola, que supuestamente estaba de adorno únicamente. Tocó las primeras tonadas y Hiroshi sonrió.

**-Esa es!**

Rin cerró los ojos y se abrazó así misma mientras escuchaba aquella tonada que fue su fiel compañera durante muchos años, siempre en su mente. Sonreía. Hiroshi la vio y se acercó a ella.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Escúchala…**

Rin lo abrazó y juntos escucharon la canción que Sesshoumaru tocaba tal cual profesional fuese. Al terminar, Rin se acercó y olvidándose que Hiroshi estaba con ellos, lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Creí que la había soñado… pero eras tú…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún sentado, hundiendo su rostro en su vientre. Hiroshi sonrió, pero decidió hacerse notar.

**-Prefieren que los deje solos?**

Rin dejó de besar a Sesshoumaru en la cabeza y miró a Hiroshi sonriendo.

**-Corazón de niño…**

**-Qué?**

**-Así se llama… Corazón de niño…**

**-De quién es?**

**-Cuando era un niño fui con mi papá a Argentina y nos invitaron a un concierto de Raúl Di Blasio, en especial porque era mi cumpleaños y mi pasión era el piano…**

**-Creí que la historia era más… romántica…**

Rin rió.

**-Lo es… cuando conocí a tu papá estaba tocando esa pieza… y me la dedicó…**

**-Pero por qué ya no lo tocas?**

**-Dejé de tocar el piano cuando…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

**-Vamos a comer, se hace tarde…**

**-Cuándo dejaste de tocar el piano?**

Sesshoumaru se adelantó sin contestar.

**-Fue cuando nací, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco y sólo cerró las manos en puños mientras apresuró el paso.

**-Sólo soy un estorbo…**

Rin abrazó a Hiroshi.

**-No lo eres… es sólo que hay cosas de las que tu papá no habla…**

**-Y por qué no me lo dice? Soy su hijo! Renunció a tantas cosas que por eso me odia!**

Hiroshi tenía los ojos rojos y contenía las lágrimas sin éxito alguno. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

**-No es así… mi amor, no es así… **

Sesshoumaru lo escuchó todo y sentía una presión en el pecho.

**-Te diré la verdad… sólo para que dejes de pensar estupideces… Sesshoumaru me había prometido que nunca más tocaría esa canción si no era para mí… y decía que si no podía tocarla, no tenía sentido tocar el piano…**

**-Pero te dejó a ti! Renunció a ti por mí! Por eso me odia!**

**-Pero cómo te va a odiar? Hiroshi, te estás escuchando? Te ama tanto que hizo todo lo demás a un lado, sólo por ti!**

Rin lo apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru no respondía.

**-Por Kami! Sesshoumaru! Deja de fingir que eres de acero! Tu hijo te necesita!**

Sesshoumaru sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y tal y como decía Rin, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para fingir. Volvió con ellos y abrazó a Hiroshi con fuerza mientras el niño descargaba su dolor en el pecho de su padre.

**-Nunca repitas eso… me escuchas? Nunca más… eres mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de ti… te quiero, hijo…**

**-Papá!**

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas sabiendo que aquellas palabras no significaban cariño, sino amor. Una vez que Hiroshi se hubo calmado, Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza. Rin se acercó a ellos. Se sorprendió cuando los dos juntos la besaron cada uno en una mejilla.

………………

Aunque Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con que Kagome saliera en su condición, la llevó a la plaza y se sentó en otra mesa con la niña, mientras no perdía de vista a Kagome. Sintió puros celos al ver a Kouga acercarse y la sangre hervir cuando trató de besarla al saludarla.

**-Kagome…**

**-No. Kouga…**

**-Sé que hice las cosas mal… actué muy mal… pero…**

**-No tienes la culpa de nada… simplemente no debía ser… lamento mucho haberte herido tanto… realmente lo siento… cualquier mujer que te tenga será dichosa…**

**-Quiero que esa mujer seas tú…**

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

**-Yo no puedo ser feliz lejos de él… simplemente no puedo… perdóname...**

**-Y la niña? Es mi hija?**

**-Kouga…**

**-Si es mía no me la puedes quitar…**

**-No es tuya… es idéntica a su padre…**

**-Hasta nunca…**

Kouga se puso de pie y se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás. Todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento, no cruzaron una palabra. Al llegar, Kagome alimentó y durmió a Sakura. Salía de la habitación cuando Inuyasha la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

**-Kagome…**

**-Dime que hice lo correcto…**

**-Amor…**

**-Dime que hice lo correcto… para ver si así me siento menos basura…**

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Hiciste lo que te gritaba tu mente? O lo que te susurraba tu corazón?**

**-Kami, Inuyasha! Te amo tanto!**

Kagome se refugió en el pecho de Inuyasha, que le brindó sus brazos con una sonrisa.

**-Yo también te amo… Kagome…**

Inuyasha sacó una cajita roja de su bolsillo.

**-Quiero que seas mi esposa…**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Quiero que seamos una familia de verdad… tú, Sakura y yo… y los que vengan más adelante…**

**-Más! Adelante! Aún no me quitan los puntos de ésta cesárea y tú quieres más?**

**-Ah! Ahora sí recuerdas que estás operada…**

Rieron mientras Inuyasha le ponía el anillo con una única pieza de diamante rosado, tallada a la perfección en forma de pétalo de sakura. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que Kagome quiso admirar su anillo. Se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo.

**-Sakura…**

**-Especialmente para ti…**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla. Sakura comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha fue por ella.

**-Sólo querías a tu papi, verdad que sí?**

…………………

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión Youkai. Rin y Kagome tenían una gran manta en el pasto y estaban con Sakura que ya contaba con 4 meses de edad.

**-El doctor dijo que está perfectamente bien… que no tengo que preocuparme por nada.**

**-Me alegro! Y que hay de ti?**

**-Yo estoy bien.**

**-Y la cicatriz?**

**-Ya cerró completamente.**

**-Entonces pronto tendremos boda…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Inuyasha la quiere en dos meses.**

**-Mamá!**

Rin volteó para ver a Hiroshi tomarle una fotografía. Se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Perfecta! Hola tía…**

Saludó a Kagome con otro beso y dejando la cámara a un lado, cargó a Sakura.

**-Mamá… si papá y tú tienen un hijo… se parecería a Sakura?**

Rin se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, duró unos instantes callada y luego sonrió.

**-No lo sé… no creo… Aunque nosotras seamos mellizas, Sessh e Inuyasha no… y son de diferentes madres…**

**-Piensas tener hijos con mi papá?**

Rin se atragantó de puro aire.

**-No sé… de dónde sacas tantas preguntas?**

**-Pues que tampoco sabes si te vas a casar con él…**

**-No, tampoco lo sé…**

**-O mi papá es un idiota, o ustedes están locos…**

**-Hiroshi!**

Hiroshi sentó a Sakura en la manta y tomó su cámara sin hacerle mucho caso a los balbuceos de Rin. Le tomó varias fotografías y volvió a cargar a la niña.

**-Dile a tu tía que yo quiero una hermanita como tú.**

**-Desde que tienes 13 eres un dolor de cabeza…**

**-Voy a imprimir las fotos…**

Hiroshi se puso de pie y se alejó. Rin se quedó viendo a Sakura jugar con sus dedos. Kagome sólo rió.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Nada…**

**-Cómo que nada?**

**-Estás lista… **

**-Para qué? Estás loca!**

**-Rin!**

**-Creo que si quedo embarazada ahora, a Sesshoumaru le daría un infarto.**

**-Claro que no!**

**-Claro que sí!**

**-Y todo lo que hizo fue en vano? Para que vivieras con él y nunca pasar a más?**

**-No lo sé… pero sí se que matrimonio no está en el diccionario de Sesshoumaru. Y yo lo acepté así… **

**-Rin…**

**-Es algo redondo. Estaremos siempre en el mismo lugar hasta que nos cansemos o nos hagamos viejos. Pero estoy segura que Sesshoumaru no se quiere volver a casar.**

Rin besó a Sakura.

**-Así que asegúrate de tener muchos bebés preciosos y de llenarme de sobrinos…**

Dieron la conversación por terminada al ver a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru acercarse. Cada uno saludó a su mujer con un beso y se acomodaron en su regazo. Sesshoumaru tenía a Sakura mientras Rin le acariciaba la larga cabellera platinada.

**-Youkais… no puedes vivir con ellos… no puedes vivir sin ellos…**

Las mujeres rieron. Hiroshi se acercó con las fotografías.

**-Tía, éstas son tuyas… mira, creo que la blanco y negro es la mejor…**

Kagome observó las fotografías y felicitó a Hiroshi.

**-Cada vez te quedan mejores. Mira, mi amor…**

**-Es preciosa…**

Hiroshi se sentó junto a Rin.

**-Ésta la quiero poner en mi habitación. Puedo?**

Hiroshi le mostró la que le tomara antes. Rin había quedado de espaldas, con la barbilla sobre su hombro y sonriendo, Hiroshi la imprimió en sepia.

**-Te quedó genial, mi amor! Pero cómo está eso de pedirme permiso?**

**-No sé… tal vez no quieras…**

**-Claro que sí puedes… mañana te compraré un marco para ponerla…**

**-Yo tengo…**

Sesshoumaru vio la foto.

**-No… Hiroshi, ésta no te quedó bien…**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Eres mucho más bonita que ésta fotografía…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Estás loco.**

…………………

Rin salía del baño y buscaba su ropa a oscuras procurando no despertar a Sesshoumaru. Se llevó tremendo susto cuando le haló la toalla y la hizo caer sobre la cama.

**-Sessh…**

**-Shh! **

Sesshoumaru besaba y acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

**-Sessh! Ahí no!**

**-Shhh!**

Eran esos lugares que la hacían gritar y retorcerse de placer, con los que él quería jugar hoy. Estaba disfrutando de su respiración agitada, sus gritos en susurros y aquellos gemidos que parecían nacerle en la boca del estómago. Apretó el pezón en su boca con sus labios y sintió su respuesta inmediata, cuando lo haló del pelo con fuerza mientras ahogaba un grito. Subió hasta su rostro y se arrepintió.

**-Rin… estás bien?**

**-Eso me dolió mucho…**

**-Perdóname preciosa… perdóname…**

**-Está bien, sólo que no lo hagas con tanta fuerza…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-Sessh…**

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

**-Estoy bien. Ahora, date prisa y hazme tuya…**

**-Ya eres mía…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras con sus manos recorría sus piernas y las separaba. Comenzó aquel jugueteo de rozar sus sexos, sabiendo que eso la desesperaba.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sintió como lo devoraba poco a poco mientras entraba en ella, notando a la vez que estaba más que caliente en su interior. Tanto que él pensaba no ser capaz de soportarlo.

**-Rin! Me quema!**

Comenzó a moverse despacio, procurando no hacerle más daño. Pero esa idea quedó descartada cuando ella le pidió que se moviera con más fuerza y más rápido. Muchas veces se sorprendía de la resistencia de Rin, que parecía no tener límites y estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor toda la noche aunque haya tenido un día duro.

Descansaba en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma, escuchando su corazón latir agitado y luego ir disminuyendo su ritmo poco a poco. Se movió para salir de ella y entonces un frío recorrió toda su espalda al recordar que no había usado protección.

**-(No creo que afecte… no lo he usado antes y sé bien que Rin toma las pastillas… de hecho es tan estricta con eso, que parece que no quiere tener hijos… será?)**

**-(Kami! Qué rico es así! No quiero que los use jamás! Pero hoy fue una de las pocas que lo olvida… aunque puedo inventarme una excusa… Ah! Quiero que me haga el amor otra vez!)**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hm?**

**-Te estás durmiendo?**

**-Ya casi…**

**-Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

Rin salió de su aletargamiento, abriendo los ojos como faroles.

**-Qué dijiste?**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Dulces sueños, preciosa…**

Rin se entregó al sueño entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, asegurándose que había escuchado mal. Sentía la claridad del día, pero como era sábado, no quiso despertarse tan temprano. Más tarde, salía del baño en el momento en que Sesshoumaru entraba en la habitación, lo vio ponerle seguro a la puerta y la cargó dejándola entre él y la pared. La besó apasionadamente.

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

**-Hola, cariño…**

Rin rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Luces radiante…**

**-Tú te ves muy feliz…**

**-Tal vez…**

Sonrieron.

**-Sessh… tenemos que hablar…**

Sesshoumaru la besaba en el cuello y se abría paso hacia su pecho.

**-Habla… te escucho…**

**-Sessh! Es en serio… Ah!**

Dejó de mordisquear su cuello como cachorrito juguetón y la besó en la mejilla para luego llevarla a la cama. Se sentó frente a ella.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No pasa nada… es sólo que… es que…**

Rin sentía que la cara le ardía y un hormigueo por todas partes. Imaginaba que así como le ardía estaría de roja. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla tan sonrojada y la besó en la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Debe ser algo… sólo dime…**

**-N-no… no quiero que vuelvas a usar preservativos…**

Sesshoumaru sólo levantó las cejas un tanto sorprendido.

**-Y-yo cambiaré de método a uno más efectivo… Después de todo… yo sé que tú no… que…**

**-No te soy infiel…**

**-Entonces… no es tan necesario…**

**-Sabes algo? Tampoco me gustan mucho… prefiero sentirte por completo… realmente hacerte el amor…**

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura mientras se iban acomodando en la cama, Sesshoumaru fue creando un camino hasta su pecho y ahora, a plena luz del día podía ver la piel resentida y un rasguño. Se apartó de inmediato.

**-Rin! Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**-De qué?**

**-Pero ni bestia que fuera! Mira lo que te hice! Perdóname preciosa…**

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Sessh, mírame…**

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada avergonzado.

**-Mi amor… mírame…**

Rin usaba un tono de voz como de niña consentida, tomó su rostro y lo hizo mirarla, se inclinó en la punta de sus pies y lo besó con dulzura.

**-No me has hecho nada… a todos se nos va la mano con la pasión la mayoría de las veces…**

**-Pero te herí!**

**-Ese rasguño no fuiste tú… me lo hice con un espejo de cartera que se me rompió cuando me resbalé en el baño hace un rato…**

**-Te caíste? Estás bien? No te duele nada?**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru estaba realmente preocupado.

**-Estoy bien, mi amor… estoy perfectamente bien…**

**-Eso no quita que te haya lastimado anoche.**

**-Ya te lo dije, si lo haces más suave, me gusta… Sessh… me encanta la manera en la que me haces el amor… eres el mejor amante del mundo… **

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él y entre besos se justificó.

**-Soy… el mejor… porque… tengo… a la profesora… más sexy… del mundo… conmigo…**

Rin rió aún besándolo y se asió de su cuello con fuerza. Estando descalza, la diferencia de tamaños se notaba mucho más. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, quedando sobre ella. Ella se aferraba a su espalda ya resbalosa por el sudor, él la penetró una última vez antes de su mente quedara en blanco.

**-Rin!**

Sesshoumaru sintió la esencia de Rin bañarlo por completo mientras lo soltaba y su cuerpo temblaba. Entre besos y caricias, Rin se fue quedando dormida. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó una última vez antes de buscar las sábanas para cubrirla.

……………………………………

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Esme, Elen, Angie, kagi35, ne-chan, Clau, HawkAngel XD, Darkwishsessho, Miara Makisan, Hitomi Kasaki Fanel, Fabisa, FENIXGIRL (ya no usas tu e-mail?), Saya, y ultimo pero no en importancia, Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru.**


	8. De Corazones Rotos

**8**

**De Corazones Rotos**

El sol se colaba con mucha mayor intensidad a través de la espesa cortina. Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en su pecho.

**-Mi amor! Déjame dormir!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Rin se pegó a su pecho como lapa, dándole un cálido beso justo en el centro.

**-Preciosa… es hora de levantarse…**

**-Estoy cansada!**

**-Es casi medio día. Qué tanto puedes dormir?**

**-Qué malo eres! Cómo esperas que esté como nueva después de hacer el amor 3 veces?**

Sesshoumaru rió. Rin le hablaba y le refutaba, pero aún no abría los ojos. La besó en los labios con ternura.

**-Está bien… te lo perdonaré sólo porque estuviste fantástica… y sólo esta vez…**

Rin abrió los ojos y lo abrazó.

**-De verdad te gustó? Mi amor?**

**-Qué tan seguido puedes hacerlo?**

Ambos rieron.

**-Y por cierto… me encanta que me llames así…**

**-Cómo? Mi amor?**

Sesshoumaru la besó como respuesta.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Sesshoumaru comenzó a comportarse como un niño y a pellizcarla, Rin corrió en los últimos escalones, huyéndole mientras reía. Trató de llegar al comedor sin éxito pues Sesshoumaru la alcanzó y la cargó por detrás. Ambos reían. Hiroshi les tomó una fotografía sin avisarles. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la soltó de su posesivo abrazo.

**-Hiroshi… alguna vez sueltas esa cámara?**

**-Sólo para dormir.**

Sesshoumaru rió y lo saludó pasando su mano por la rubia cabellera.

**-No tienes remedio.**

………………

Kagome despertó al escuchar a Sakura, rodó entre las sábanas y notó que estaba sola.

**-Inuyasha?**

Comprendió que lo que escuchaba no era el llanto de su hija, sino su risa. Se quedó en silencio recostaba del umbral de la puerta mientras veía a Inuyasha tirado sobre una manta en el piso, usando uno de sus más finos trajes y jugando con la pequeña. Inuyasha se detuvo cuando la notó allí parada.

**-No te detengas… me gusta verte así…**

**-Ven aquí…**

Kagome se acercó y arrodillándose a su lado los saludó a ambos con un beso.

**-Hola, preciosa… te gusta jugar con tu papi? Mi amor…**

Besó a Inuyasha quien deseó que el beso no terminara.

**-Cómo dormiste? Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bien… gracias, amor…**

Inuyasha sonrió.

**-Quieres salir a comer?**

**-Está bien… bañaré a Sakura…**

**-Yo ya lo hice.**

**-Sí? Ya eres todo un súper papá?**

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y tomó a la niña que estiraba sus bracitos hacia ella.

**-Kagome…**

**-Sí?**

**-Qué es lo que tanto esperas? Quiero casarme ya… no quiero que te me vuelvas a escapar…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-No me iré a ninguna parte, mi amor… pero me gustaría poder ejercer mis funciones como esposa… **

Besó a Sakura.

**-Qué tal si te vas a cambiar? Vas a dañar tu traje…**

**-No importa…**

**-Le daré de comer a Sakura y nos podremos ir.**

**-Está bien.**

Kagome se la llevó a la habitación, dónde la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a amamantarla. Poco después Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Es hermosa, mi amor…**

**-Tal y como su papi. **

**-Me gusta verte así… te ves preciosa…**

**-Inu…**

**-Sí?**

**-Realmente esperarás hasta que esté bien?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa… si eres todo para mi…**

Inuyasha volvió a besarla y se quedó allí contemplando a su pequeña. Fueron a un pequeño restaurante y Kagome sonrió al verlo. Era su restaurante favorito e Inuyasha lo recordaba. La besó en la mejilla cuando la ayudó a bajar del auto y luego cargó a Sakura. Al entrar en el restaurante, Kagome se sorprendió al ver a la pareja de tórtolos que se daban besos furtivos entre caricias en la mejilla.

**-Sango!**

Al escuchar su nombre, Sango interrumpió el beso que Miroku depositaba en sus labios para ver a quien la llamaba.

**-Kagome! **

**-Sango… Miroku…**

**-No sabía que habías vuelto…**

**-Hace unos meses. Te llamé pero cambiaste el número.**

**-Rin lo tiene… ahora estoy viviendo con Miroku…**

**-Ya veo… me alegro mucho por ustedes…**

Miroku se puso de pie y la saludó.

**-Te ves… radiante…**

**-Gracias…**

**-Kami! Kagome, es Inuyasha… y tiene un bebé en brazos!**

Kagome sonrió y tomó a la bebita que Inuyasha cargaba.

**-Sango, ella es Sakura, mi tesorito…**

**-T-tú…**

**-Es nuestra hija…**

**-Qué! Ustedes?**

Kagome rió. Miroku los invitó a acompañarlos y así enterarse de lo sucedido.

**-Inuyasha, nos vimos hace una semana… por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**-No lo sé… Tampoco me dijiste que salías con Sango…**

**-Etto… pues… es que…**

**-Hace una semana estábamos separados.**

**-Kami! O sea que están de reconciliación y nosotros en el medio…**

**-No nos molesta…**

……………………

Rin imprimía las fotos que Hiroshi había tomado.

**-Mamá…**

**-Dime, mi amor…**

**-De verdad no te vas a casar con mi papá?**

**-Hiroshi!**

**-Es que yo quiero que seas mi mamá…**

**-No lo sé… no sé qué pasará entre tu papá y yo. Ya te lo dije… ya que tu papá tiene que trabajar hoy, vamos a salir.**

**-P-pero no tengo dinero…**

**-Yo sí, vamos.**

Aunque Rin sabía dónde estaban las llaves de los autos, decidió por irse en taxi, ya que Sesshoumaru no le había dicho que podía usarlos. Estaban en un centro comercial. Pasaron por varias tiendas y fueron a la parte de los restaurantes a comprar helado. Estaban en una mesa cercana a la heladería.

**-Mamá… cómo te puedes comer todo eso?**

**-Tengo hambre. El tuyo también es grande… Ah! Vamos a pasar por una tienda de computadoras…**

**-Lo que la tuya necesita es que la tiren a la basura. Es muy vieja.**

**-Pero lo de adentro es nuevo.**

**-No lo creo.**

**-Está bien… tiene algunos… 5 ó 6 años…**

**-Obsoleto. **

**-Una palabra muy grande para una boca tan chiquita.**

Ambos rieron. Una mujer se les acercó. Rin no la reconoció, pero Hiroshi sí y se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer la cuchara.

**-Hiroshi… qué pasa?**

**-Higurashi? Higurashi Rin?**

**-Sí…**

**-Hiroshi? Hijo, eres tú?**

**-Yo no soy su hijo!**

Rin nunca creyó que podría ver una mirada así en un niño. Llena de odio, de rencor y de mucho dolor.

**-Qué cosas dices? Hijo…**

**-Le dije, Señora, que yo no soy su hijo!**

Sus ojos trataban de contener las lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla. Rin se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano.

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos… Hiroshi…**

**-No te lo puedes llevar! Es mí hijo!**

**-Sí? Ahora soy su hijo? Dónde estuvo los último 13 años? Usted no es nada mío.**

**-Hiroshi, amor, vamos… no te tortures de esta manera…**

Rin supo que estaba mal llamarlo así frente a Sara, pero temía que Hiroshi se saliera control.

**-Amor? No me digas que estás con Sesshoumaru otra vez!**

**-Y qué si es así?**

**-Por eso es que nunca avanzas. Estancada en el pasado y con las sobras de alguien más.**

Rin le soltó sonora cachetada.

**-Si tienes un problema conmigo, resuélvelo conmigo. Hiroshi no tiene nada que ver.**

Rin lo hizo adelantar el paso y se fueron del centro comercial.

……………………

Sesshoumaru cerraba la puerta del garaje cuando vio el taxi detenerse frente a la casa. Al notar que Rin abrazaba a Hiroshi de manera protectora corrió a ellos.

**-Qué paso?**

Hiroshi simplemente continuó llorando abrazado a Rin, ella le hizo señas de que no dijera nada. Entraron a la casa y Rin lo llevó a su habitación.

**-Hiroshi, ya todo pasó… cálmate…**

**-La odio! La odio! No sé porqué tiene que aparecerse en mi vida!**

**-No digas eso… eres muy joven para odiar…**

**-No me digas que tengo que quererla!**

**-Claro que no… pero cálmate. Yo te amo un millón de veces más.**

**-Mamá!**

Hiroshi se aferró a su regazo aún llorando. Rin lo abrazó y lo trató como si fuera un bebé recién nacido. Logrando que finalmente, se durmiera, cansado de tanto llorar. Lo besó en la frente.

**-Te amo…**

Salió de la habitación y fue a la suya, allí estaba Sesshoumaru, sentado en la cama y preocupado. Aún no sabía porqué Hiroshi estaba así, pero tampoco quería verlo a él.

**-Qué pasó? Por qué Hiroshi no me quiere ni ver?**

**-Cálmate… fue algo del momento… aunque no es tu culpa ahora mismo, también le has hecho mucho daño…**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Fuimos al centro comercial nuevo… y en la heladería nos encontramos con Sara…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-No me grites! Cálmate!**

**-Q-Qué le dijo esa mujer? Por Kami, Rin, habla!**

**-Lo escuchó llamarme mamá y se acercó como reconociéndome. Luego a Hiroshi y lo llamó hijo suyo. Hiroshi…**

Rin le contó lo sucedido, incluyendo lo de la cachetada. Sesshoumaru parecía perro rabioso enjaulado.

**-Nunca pensé que era capaz de hacer tanto daño intencionalmente…**

**-Es capaz de eso y más… maldita perra!**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama. Sintiendo que perdía ante la frustración.

**-Ella no tiene ningún derecho a acercársele, mucho menos a llamarlo hijo suyo.**

**-Estás en un error. Aunque no quieras, sí es su madre.**

**-Sólo porque yo lo evité. Rin no comprendes! No puede tenerlo cerca sin querer hacerle daño!**

**-Lo comprendo. Sesshoumaru estuve ahí. La vi derramar todo su veneno…**

**-Ella renunció a él.**

**-Qué?**

**-Es como si lo diera en adopción. Ella ya no esa nada de él. Hiroshi es únicamente hijo mío.**

Rin se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor… Ya no… Hiroshi es mi hijo también… sin importar lo que pase, yo lo amo como si así fuera…**

**-Perdóname, Rin!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Rin lo abrazó sin comprender nada.

**-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…**

**-Mamá…**

Hiroshi estaba parado en la puerta con el rostro y los ojos rojos.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor? Ven…**

Rin soltó el abrazo con Sesshoumaru. Hiroshi se sentó a su lado y se recostó de su hombro.

**-No encuentro pastillas para el dolor de cabeza…**

**-Dolor de cabeza? Hiroshi, si tienes fiebre!**

**-Me siento mal…**

Rin se puso de pie y fue al baño, volvió poco después con unas pastillas.

**-Ve a tu cama, te llevaré agua…**

Rin salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo como Rin se comportaba como una verdadera madre. Hiroshi lo vio un minuto antes de armarse de valor y hablar.

**-Te vas a casar con ella?**

Sesshoumaru sintió que se ahogaba sólo con aire. Vio a Hiroshi con un ligero carmín que se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

**-De qué hablas?**

**-De Rin!**

**-N-no lo sé…**

**-La amas? Aunque sea un poquito?**

**-No lo sé…**

Rin escuchó esta última parte y no pudo evitar sorprenderse dejando caer el vaso con agua que llevaba.

**-Rin!**

**-Mamá!**

**-K-Kami! Qué desastre! Voy a buscar con qué limpiarlo.**

Rin recogió los pedazos grandes y se fue.

**-Qué esperas?**

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Baka! Te oyó decir que no la quieres!**

**-Yo no dije que no la quiero!**

**-Mucho peor… no sabes si la quieres…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación para buscarla.

**-Rin!**

Se estaba desesperando, no la encontraba en ninguna parte de la casa. Salió al amplio jardín y pudo verla escondida tras uno de los enormes árboles. Llegó hasta ella y se dejó caer de rodillas sin importarle su finísimo traje italiano. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía al verla con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

**-Rin…**

**-A qué vienes? Ahora me lo quieres decir a la cara? Kami! Sesshoumaru! Cuando me dijiste que me querías fue sólo para cumplir requisitos? Dime! Qué querías? Me pediste que viviera aquí! Me seguiste a mi casa y me cuidaste cuando temía que el corazón se me volviera a romper! POR QUÉ LO HICISTE SI NI SIQUIERA SABES SI ME QUIERES O NO!**

Rin le soltó una cachetada que le acomodó todas las ideas.

**-BAKA!**

Rin se detuvo al verlo contener las lágrimas, sus dorados ojos cristalinos por ellas lucían apagados y reflejaban un dolor que sólo vio una vez en ellos. Cuando se separaron la primera vez. Pero ella no había terminado. Y no quería detenerse ahí. Había demasiadas cosas por las que estaba pasando por culpa de Sesshoumaru.

**-Eres un imbécil… me dejaste volver a enamorarme de ti…**

**-Nunca dejaste de amarme…**

**-Es diferente! Era un amor limpio… puro… estúpido!**

**-Mou yamete! YAMETE KUDASAI! Onegai… _(Ya para! DETENTE, TE LO RUEGO! Por favor…)_**

Sesshoumaru colapsó. No era el hombre frío y calculador que pretendía ser. Esa imagen que vendía en el mundo de los negocios, era sólo eso. Una imagen. No sabía dónde esconder el rostro lleno de lágrimas que corrían ahora libres por sus mejillas.

**-Watashi wa… watashi wa kimi ni Daisuki! Demo… kowai… _(Yo… yo te quiero! Pero tengo miedo…)_**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Shinjiteruna! _(Créeme!)_**

Rin se quedó paralizada. Le iba a creer nuevamente?

**-Por favor… Rin… créeme… eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida… te quiero… **

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos en toda la cabeza y rostro. Se acercó a sus labios.

**-No me dejarás?**

Rin negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

**-Puedo besarte?**

**-Eres un tonto si aún no lo has hecho…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

**-No me importa ser un tonto… siempre y cuando sea el tuyo…**

**-No debería perdonarte… romperme el corazón por segunda vez es para matarte…**

**-Perdóname, preciosa… aún soy muy estúpido para estas cosas…**

Rin sonrió, sabía que era cierto. Para los sentimientos Sesshoumaru solía ser bastante brusco y hasta incapaz de demostrarlos, pero cuando lo hacía era completamente sincero. Sesshoumaru notó que Rin tenía una mano lastimada.

**-Qué te pasó?**

**-Cuando bajé con los pedazos de vidrio…**

Sesshoumaru besó la herida con increíble ternura.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Kami! Qué hago aquí! Hiroshi está enfermo!**

**-Él está bien…**

**-Cómo va a estar bien si tiene fiebre?**

**-Le da cada vez que la ve.**

Rin comprendió que hablaba de Sara. A Sesshoumaru le era imposible nombrarla. Lo besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la casa. Estaba en la habitación de Hiroshi, lo acomodó en su cama y lo besó en la frente.

**-Mama… s-sakki ni… _(Mama… a-antes…)_**

**-Todo está bien, mi amor…**

**-Perdóname por hacerte llorar…**

**-Las cosas entre tu papá y yo, no debes presionarlas. Lo conozco bien y lo que deba ser, será. Descansa. Si necesitas algo…**

**-Estoy bien.**

**-Me alegro…**

Rin volvió a besarlo y se dirigía a la puerta.

**-Mamá… te quiero mucho…**

**-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…**

Apagó la luz y al salir se encontró con Sesshoumaru. Llegaron a su habitación en silencio. Sesshoumaru se quitó la yukata y se sentó en la cama vistiendo su pijama de seda negra. Rin se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

**-Me daré un baño…**

Rin salió del baño y notó que Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la misma posición. Se notaba distante y distraído, tanto, que no notó cuando a Rin se le cayó la toalla. Se terminó de poner el pijama y se sentó a su lado, lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Sessh…**

**-Hermosa…**

Sesshoumaru se quedó contemplándola unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de hablar.

**-Rin… y-yo…**

**-Creo que hemos hablado demasiado hoy. El día ha sido muy largo…**

**-Rin…**

**-No quiero hablar más… no quiero decir nada más que te hiera…**

**-Pero yo tengo algo que decirte…**

Rin notó que tenía el rostro rojo. En especial donde le había dado la cachetada.

**-Mira lo que te hice… Kami, no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza…**

**-Rin, déjame hablar…**

**-No quiero escucharte. Por que estoy segura que o me harás llorar aunque no quiera o querré dejarte. Y no quiero ninguna de las dos.**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama, con ambas manos bajo su cabeza. Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, pero él no le respondió el beso.

**-Que descanses.**

Rin apagó la luz y se acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru. Sintió que los ojos le picaban, pero no se permitió llorar. De pronto sintió una caricia en su cuello y luego cálidos besos en el mismo. Una mano que acarició su espalda y luego desde su hombro hasta su cintura, se deslizó hasta su vientre y la apretó en un abrazo.

**-Te quiero, Rin… más de lo que te imaginas, más de lo que te puedo demostrar, más de lo que se debe sentir… yo te quiero.**

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y acarició su mejilla y sus labios, recibiendo un beso en su mano.

**-Era tan difícil decirme eso?**

Hablaba con dificultad, con las lágrimas corriendo de lado. Sesshoumaru la abrazó protectoramente, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y besándola con dulzura y ternura.

**-Tal vez… pensé que admitirlo era una debilidad… pero mi verdadera debilidad es cuando dices que te vas…**

**-Yo no me quiero ir…**

**-Yo no pienso dejarte ir…**

Rin lo besó y ese beso se transformó en uno apasionado. Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos sobre ella y se detuvo al llegar a sus senos, apartó las manos y poco a poco rompió el beso.

**-Perdóname… me creo que después de un beso soy libre para hacerte el amor…**

**-Yo quiero que me hagas el amor…**

Se besaron apasionadamente a la vez que Sesshoumaru soltaba los botones del pijama y se abría paso hacia su pecho. Apenas besó sus pezones y la sintió temblar debajo suyo.

**-Sessh…**

**-Sólo yo esta noche…**

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a darle placer con sus labios en todo su cuerpo. Rin sentía que el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo sólo con los dedos de Sesshoumaru dentro de ella. Recurrió a taparse la boca con una almohada temerosa que Hiroshi despertara por sus gritos. Se entregó al clímax gritando el nombre de su amante y derramando su esencia sobre él. Sesshoumaru la besó una última vez saboreando su esencia y creó un camino de besos hasta su boca donde la besó apasionadamente.

**-Eres hermosa… y deliciosa…**

Sesshoumaru trató de esperar a que su cuerpo recuperara su calma pero no quiso quería sentir nuevamente aquellas contracciones sobre su carne. La besaba en un seno mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano. La sentía temblar, sensible a cada roce.

**-Sessh! Espera!**

**-No quiero…**

**-P-pero es que… AH!**

Sesshoumaru estaba dentro de ella. La besó apasionadamente y llenó todo su rostro de dulces besitos mientras esperaba por ella.

**-Tenía frío…**

**-Baka! Eres demasiado grande. Cuando te digo que esperes, espera!**

**-Preciosa… estamos haciendo el amor y quieres discutir ahora?**

**-Es que pareces un adolescente!**

Sesshoumaru movió sus caderas y Rin se aferró a su espalda. La besó.

**-Está bien?**

**-Mmjjmm…**

**-No olvides que te quiero, preciosa…**

Sus cuerpos sudorosos aún eran uno, un último beso antes de salir de ella, provocando que se estremeciera. Ella buscó el calor de su pecho y se refugió allí mientras se permitía quedarse dormida.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí?**

**-Olvídalo, preciosa, dulces sueños…**

…………………

**GRACIAS A Ceci, Lou, Esme, Lady Sesshoumaru, grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, FENIXGIRL, saya, kagi35, miara makisan, elen, hawkangel…**

**Si me faltó alguien, acepto tomatazos.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	9. No te Puedo Dejar Hacer Eso

**9**

**No Te Puedo Dejar Hacer Eso**

Rin y Hiroshi llegaban del colegio. Iban bromeando con que Hiroshi quería ver su examen.

**-Si le pones la mano, te la corto.**

**-Ouch!**

**-No puedes tocarlos, de acuerdo?**

**-Lo sé. Lo sé…**

**-Relájate un poco, mi amor, estudiaste mucho, estoy segura de que te fue bien…**

Rin se fue a su habitación y dio un baño. Al salir, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en uno de los sillones.

**-Sessh! No te esperaba tan temprano…**

**-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…**

**-Qué es?**

Rin se vestía mientras notaba que las facciones de Sesshoumaru estaban tensas. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó mientras se cerraba la blusa.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-El tipo este… tu ex… cómo se llama? De dónde es?**

**-Es mitad japonés, mitad ruso, creció en Rusia. Se llama Bankotsu Gutkcho. Qué con él?**

**-Me imaginé que fuera el… y no puedes verlo ni en pintura?**

**-No seria agradable volver a verlo. Qué pasa?**

**-Nada… nada importante… si me dejas hacer una llamada, tengo la tarde libre para ti.**

**-Sí! **

Rin lo besó y se puso de pie, fue a la habitación de Hiroshi, que acababa de vestirse.

**-Deberías cerrar la puerta.**

**-Lo olvidé… sabes si quedan galletas?**

**-De las que hice ayer? Deben haber… creo que voy a salir con Sessh, vienes?**

**-No prefieres que estén solos?**

Rin se sonrojó y sonrió.

**-Hace un tiempo que no salimos solos…**

**-Y yo tengo mucha tarea… **

**-Rin…**

**-Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde…**

Rin lo besó de despedida y se fue con Sesshoumaru. Entró en la habitación y en el momento en que él la abrazó sonó su celular.

**-Youkai… Sí, es cierto… hablaremos de esto en el lugar y momento que le corresponde…**

Rin escuchó cómo su interlocutor le gritaba a Sesshoumaru que ése era el momento. Sesshoumaru se exasperó.

**-YO DECIDO CUÁL ES EL LUGAR Y EL MOMENTO! YO SOY EL DUEÑO DE TODAS LAS EMPRESAS Y YO DECIDO QUÉ TRATO SE FIRMA Y QUE TRATO SE CANCELA! TE QUEDÓ CLARO!**

Sesshoumaru cortó la llamada y apagó su celular.

**-Perdóname preciosa… a veces hay empleados que olvidan cuál es su lugar con tal de ganar una comisión…**

**-Lo despedirás?**

**-No lo sé… después de todo, trabaja bien…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué lindo eres!**

Sesshoumaru se permitió reírse a carcajadas al ser considerado "lindo". La besó en la mejilla y le dijo que en el mundo de los negocios a los lindos se los comían de postre.

**-Vamos a comprar helado, sí?**

**-Helado?**

**-Sí!**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru le avisó a Hiroshi que llamara al celular de Rin. Luego de eso se marcharon. Estaban paseando tomados de la mano a orillas de un lago. Rin le señaló un banco para sentarse. Una vez allí, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Están fríos!**

**-Caliéntalos…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Se apoyó de su hombro y él la rodeó con su brazo.

**-Se siente bien…**

**-Qué cosa, preciosa?**

**-Esto… estar así, como ahora…**

**-Ser novios…**

**-Sí… sé que no te gusta contarme de cosas de negocios. Pero porqué se alteraron tanto, por qué cancelaste ese contrato. **

**-No te va a gustar la respuesta.**

**-Pero quiero saberlo… tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-En parte sí…**

**-Entonces dime…**

**-Gutck…Guktco…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gutkcho…**

**-Sí, él… me contactó a través del gerente de mercadeo y quiere hacer negocios conmigo. Te escuché mencionar ese nombre con Kagome, así que preferí esperar antes de decidir. Si no quieres verlo, es imposible que yo haga negocios con él.**

**-Pero entonces, por mí vas a cancelar ese negocio…**

**-Hacerlo mi socio implica incontables cenas y reuniones juntos, muchas a las que tendrías que acompañarme, ya que tengo que presentarlo entre los empresarios de Japón… simplemente no te haré pasar por eso. No importa cómo o porqué hayan terminado, si no quieres, está bien.**

**-Pero tú…**

**-Preciosa, no te voy a obligar, no te obligues tú tampoco.**

Rin se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

**-No creo que pueda verlo sin querer volarle la cabeza… o… no sé qué pasaría… yo simplemente me fui al aeropuerto y tomé el primer vuelo a Japón…**

Sesshoumaru sabia que se iba a casar con él, pero no le quería preguntar que pasó.

**-Kagome me dijo que se iban a casar…**

**-Sí… todo estaba listo… y tres días antes fui a la casa nueva, a dejar mi ropa y él estaba estrenando la cama con la que sería mi dama de honor…**

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Perdóname, preciosa…**

**-Pero sí tú no tienes nada que ver…**

**-Te hice recordarlo… perdóname…**

**-Ya no me importa tanto… después de todo, él no me quería… **

**-Rin…**

**-Sessh, tú serías capaz de casarte con alguien si no te gusta el sexo con esa persona?**

**-Acaso olvidas que me casé con una mujer que me daba náuseas ver?**

**-Hablo de voluntariamente… serías capaz de casarte conmigo aunque sea horrorosa en la cama?**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

**-Preciosa, eres estupenda en la cama…**

Se lo dijo al oído mientras lo rozaba con su lengua. Rin se sonrojó.

**-Pero a qué viene eso?**

**-Pues esa fue su excusa… Mi amor, no me hagas hablar de ese idiota…**

**-Lo siento…**

Rin vio a todas partes y asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa, le pidió un beso.

**-Qué?**

**-Anda, amor, bésame…**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonriendo y la besó apasionadamente. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, disfrutando del paisaje. Cuando se hizo tarde, decidieron volver a la casa, pero no se separaron. Se acomodaron en el sillón de la terraza de manera que podían admirar el cielo estrellado. Ambos boca arriba, Rin sobre Sesshoumaru quien la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella descansaba sus manos sobre las de él.

**-Rin… hay ciertas cosas… que no sé por qué… pero no puedo decir…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Ah? Qué sabes?**

**-Que me quieres…**

**-Es más que querer… pero no sé como decírtelo…**

**-No necesito palabras… las palabras se las lleva el viento… no necesito nada más que no sea estar contigo.**

**-Sabes? El sueño de todo hombre es encontrar a la mujer perfecta y regalarle el mundo… No te puedo regalar éste mundo, pero sí te puedo regalar mí mundo…**

Sesshoumaru sacó una cajita achatada y cuadrada del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió con los ojos de Rin fijos en ella. En su interior, una fina cadena de platino con un dije cristalino tallado, un mundo.

**-Sessh! Es precioso!**

**-Te lo quise dar desde que volviste conmigo… pero no encontraba un joyero capaz de tallarlo con tanta perfección…**

**-Me lo pones?**

Ambos se incorporaron, Rin levantó su sedosa melena para que Sesshoumaru le pusiera la cadena, la besó en el cuello y luego en los labios.

**-Gracias, mi amor… es precioso…**

……………………

Sesshoumaru apenas volvía a respirar normalmente cuando Rin, sentada sobre su vientre, acarició su pecho.

**-Kami! Rin! Cuántas veces eres capaz de hacer eso?**

**-Van 3, vamos a ver cuántas más…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se trató de sentar Rin se apoyó de sus hombros manteniéndolo contra el colchón.

**-No… hoy sólo juego yo…**

**-Te prometo que te va a gustar…**

Rin lo dejó incorporarse para besar su pecho. Jugando con cada pezón dentro de su boca, haciéndola halarlo del pelo y volverse loca con sus caricias.

…………………

Un par de apasionados besos más tarde, Rin se concentró en su regalo.

**-Debo tener cuidado, verdad? No se vaya a romper…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Qué crees que es?**

**-Pues no se… parece cristal… no tiene color ni nada...**

Sesshoumaru rió divertido y dibujando círculos con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Rin, le dijo la verdad.

**-Es un diamante africano, preciosa…**

**-Qué? U-un diamante? P-pero un diamante como este vale más de lo que ganaré en 10 años como profesora!**

**-Sólo son 3 quilates… no quería que fuera tan grande… tiene el tamaño perfecto…**

**-No sé ni como agradecértelo…**

**-Unas simples gracias y un rico beso serían un buen comienzo…**

**-GRACIAS!**

Rin lo besó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla.

**-Te quiero, Rin…**

**-Te quiero, Sessh…**

……………………

Hiroshi ya estaba listo para ir al colegio, pero necesitaba dinero, la puerta no tenía seguro así que la abrió. Rin dormía de lado, y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la cintura, completamente pegado a ella. Ambos dormían profundamente. La sábana sólo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Hiroshi sentía que el rostro le iba a estallar y salió de allí lo más pronto que pudo.

Minutos más tarde, Rin despertó sonriendo con los besos de Sesshoumaru en su espalda. Giró para verlo de frente y recibió un beso de buenos días.

**-Hmm! Hola, mi amor…**

**-Hola, cariño…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-Rico…**

**-No tienes que dar clases hoy?**

**-Sí… no quiero… quiero quedarme contigo…**

**-Yo no puedo quedarme… tengo que resolver lo del contrato… pero… esta noche saldremos a cenar. Si?**

**-Está bien…**

Rin se incorporó tapándose el pecho desnudo con las sábanas y notó que la puerta no estaba cerrada.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-L-la puerta… está abierta…**

**-Crees que Hiroshi haya entrado? Hiroshi!**

**-Kami! Sesshoumaru! Estoy desnuda!**

Rin se cubrió con lo primero que encontró. La camisa de Sesshoumaru. Hiroshi entró en la habitación. Al ver a Rin, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

**-Pasa algo, papá?**

**-Tú abriste la puerta esta mañana?**

**-G-Gomen…**

**-EEeeh!**

Rin sintió que se le enrojecía hasta el pelo.

**-Me iba a adelantar con Yitto pero no tengo dinero… Demo… no vi nada… salí de una vez…**

Rin le pidió que la esperara que pronto estaría lista. Hiroshi salió de la habitación.

**-Kami, Sesshoumaru! No tienes tacto!**

**-No es nada del otro mundo…**

**-Claro que lo es! **

**-Tiene 13 años… acaso crees que se aún se traga el cuento de flores y abejitas?**

**-Te mato!**

Rin se levantó y se fue a bañar, cuando salió, Sesshoumaru tenía el pantalón de su traje puesto.

**-Usé el baño de Hiroshi.**

Rin terminó de vestirse. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Sientes vergüenza de que tu hijo te vea desnuda…**

**-Acaso tú te dejas ver?**

Sesshoumaru sintió que el rostro se le calentaba.

**-Etto… bueno… una vez… me estaba bañando…**

**-Te sonrojaste! Qué lindo, mi amor!**

**-Y dale con lo de lindo!**

**-Pues resulta que a mí me gusta lo lindo…**

Rin lo besó. Sesshoumaru le extendió una tarjeta dorada y las llaves de un auto.

**-Necesito la otra hoy… pero ésta debe ser suficiente para lo que quieras…**

**-Eh? Qué es esto?**

**-Es mi tarjeta de crédito…**

**-Lo sé, para qué es la pregunta.**

**-Si necesitas algo para esta noche…**

**-Sesshoumaru, yo tengo dinero…**

**-Pero quiero regalártelo… acéptalo, preciosa…**

**-Está bien… gracias…**

**-No te olvides las llaves…**

**-Ah?**

Rin vio la marca en las llaves del auto y de inmediato se las devolvió a Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-E-estás loco? No puedo andar en un Ferrari así como así!**

**-Esas son las del mío, las tuyas son las del Carrera.**

**-Un Porsche?**

**-Acaso pretendes seguir tomando taxis?**

**-No crees que sería demasiado evidente quién es mi novio? Quedamos en que sería secreto para ellos, por el bien de Hiroshi.**

**-Todos son deportivos.**

**-Hablo de la marca…**

**-Quedan el Mercedes y el BMW…**

**-Préstame el BMW…**

**-Es de cambios…**

**-Uff!**

Rin tomó las llaves del Porsche y halándolo por la corbata, lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Gracias, mi amor… prometo cuidarlo…**

**-Adiós, preciosa…**

**-Adiós…**

…………………………

Rin estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes en el salón de profesores y se descubrió pensando en lo que había hecho con Sesshoumaru la noche anterior, sintió un corrientazo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**-Waa! Higurashi sensee! Estás sonrojada!**

**-Aah! Iie… ah! Espera, no lo grites…**

**-Hm! De seguro que estabas pensando en tu novio!**

**-Shh!**

**-Sí! Estabas pensando en él!**

**-Chizuka sensee! Onegai!**

**-Verdad que él te regaló el auto en el que viniste hoy?**

**-Kami, baja la voz…**

**-Sí! Tu novio te regaló ese Porsche!**

**-No es un regalo… me lo prestó…**

**-Pero sí fue tu novio! Ah! Qué bien! Tienes novio!**

Rin no sabía dónde meter la cara y la profesora continuaba armando alboroto. Ya los demás estaban prestando atención.

**-A ver, habla, quién es? Por que para poder regalarle un auto así a la novia, debe ser milloneta…**

**-Qué cosas dices! Ya te dije que no fue un regalo…**

**-Pero… Ah! Youkai!**

**-Qué!**

**-Siempre vienes y te vas con el chico Youkai! No será que su apuesto y millonario papá es tu novio?**

**-Pero de dónde sacas todo eso! Es mi sobrino! Soy su tía, entiendes, su tía!**

**-Su tía?**

**-Mi hermana y el otro hermano Youkai son la pareja…**

**-Rin… de verdad esperas que creamos que ese auto es tuyo?**

**-No es mío! Me lo prestó…**

**-Quién? Sólo dime… tienes novio?**

**-Sí…**

Tocaron y abrieron la puerta.

**-Shitzureshimasu! Higurashi sensee…**

Rin sintió que se le detenía al corazón al ver que la enfermera preguntara por ella.

**-Sí?**

**-Es el niño Youkai…**

Rin dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió como un rayo camino a la enfermería. Al llegar, se quedó horrorizada al ver a Hiroshi tan herido.

**-Hiroshi! Mi amor! Qué te pasó?**

**-Mamá…**

Con más de una cortada, severos raspones y moretes, Hiroshi parecía más un herido de guerra, que un estudiante.

**-Hiroshi, tienes que hablar, quién te hizo esto? Por qué?**

**-I-ie…**

Rin lo besó en la frente.

**-Eres tan terco como tu papá… vamos, te llevaré a la casa… Dejé las llaves en el salón de profesores. Espérame aquí…**

Rin recogió sus cosas y volvió con Hiroshi para llevarlo a la casa.

Después de curar sus heridas, Rin se sentó con más calma al lado de Hiroshi.

**-Mi amor… qué pasó? Mírame…**

Hiroshi desviaba la mirada. Terminó por acostarse y cubrirse con las sábanas.

**-Cómo esperas que te ayude si no me dices lo que pasa? Descansa…**

Sintió cómo Rin lo besaba en la mejilla y luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru varias veces, pero no contestó. Después de un buen rato, le devolvió la llamada.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sessh, estoy en la casa… a Hiroshi…**

**-Qué le pasó?**

**-Lo golpearon… no me quiere decir nada, de hecho, no me habla….**

**-Otra de sus peleas…**

**-No es otra de sus peleas! Sesshoumaru, está herido! Tiene moretes por todas partes y cortadas y raspones… pienso que fueron al menos 3…**

**-Terminaré esto y voy para allá. Cálmate…**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa 3 horas después. Rin estaba en el estudio, corrigiendo los exámenes.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Te veo muy preocupado!**

**-No estaba tan cerca, estaba saliendo de Tokio cuando me llamaste…**

**-No es conmigo, es con tu hijo.**

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Hiroshi. Lo encontró poniéndose la camisa.

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-No es lo que veo. Ábrete la camisa.**

**-No.**

**-Ábrete la camisa.**

Hiroshi le obedeció. Al verlo Sesshoumaru se encolerizó. Tenía todo el pecho y la espalda llenos de moretes.

**-Quién te hizo eso!**

**-No sé…**

**-Habla!**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Rin se petrificó al verlo, llevándose las manos a la boca y ahogando un suspiro.

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-Pero cómo vas a estar bien, mi amor, mírate… quién fue? Hiroshi, tienes que decírnoslo...**

**-Tú…**

**-Yo? Pero yo nunca te he tocado para hacerte daño! Hiroshi, no digas mentiras…**

**-Tú… por ser el gran Youkai… y tú por ser su novia! Por ser mi profesora y su novia! Por ser mi mamá…**

Hiroshi se dejó caer de rodillas, Rin se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó.

**-Quién se enteró? Hiroshi, nunca he dicho nada en el colegio. Nadie sabe de mi relación con Sesshoumaru…**

Ya que Hiroshi no quiso hablar, las cosas se quedaron así. Los días pasaron y las heridas de Hiroshi sanaron.

Rin llegó del colegio mucho más tarde, porque tenía reunión de profesores. Estaba tan cansada, que se acostó a dormir un rato. Despertó al sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Sesshoumaru, que se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Preciosa…**

Rin estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y luego los tiró por sobre el cuello de Sesshoumaru.

**-Quieres salir?**

**-Dame unos minutos, aún tengo mucho sueño…**

**-No es ahora, sino esta noche…**

**-Hmm! Sí! A dónde iremos?**

**-Es una cena… no es formal…**

**-Mejor, por que no tengo vestido… qué me pondré?**

Sesshoumaru besaba el cuello de Rin y lo humedecía con su lengua.

**-Tienes… uno… estilo… chino… que… me… fascina…**

Rin rió, tanto por las cosquillas, como por el comentario.

**-Y no será muy atrevido?**

**-Es perfecto…**

**-Déjame levantarme…**

**-No, si es así que te quiero…**

**-Vamos, mi amor, déjame levantarme, tengo que hacer algo…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó levantarse. Cuando Rin salía del baño, Sesshoumaru se estaba deshaciendo de su ropa de oficina, en ese momento sólo vestía el pantalón. Mientras arreglaba la corbata en la percha, Rin se sentó en la cama a admirar su musculosa complexión y rió para sí misma, pero su risa fue audible.

**-De qué te ríes?**

**-De nada…**

**-Nada eh?**

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella y tomándola por la cintura, la apresó entre él y el colchón. Rin reía entre los apasionados besos, ya que las caricias resultaron ser más cosquillas, que otra cosa. Hiroshi abrió la puerta buscando a Rin.

**-Ma… lo siento!**

Salió de la habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo. Sesshoumaru se había apartado de Rin. Ambos cruzaron miradas sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

**-Habla con él…**

**-Y qué le voy a decir?**

**-No lo sé…**

Rin notó el abultamiento bajo el pantalón de Sesshoumaru.

**-Crees que haya visto algo?**

**-No lo sé…**

Rin se cerró los botones de su blusa y se puso de pie, pasando frente al espejo, se acomodó el pelo. Entró en la habitación de Hiroshi, que se sonrojó al verla.

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Perdona…**

**-Todo está bien… etto…**

**-Estaban haciendo el amor?**

Rin sintió que el rostro le hervía. Trató de respirar con calma y pasó una mano por la cabeza de Hiroshi.

**-Vaya, mi amor… admiro tu franqueza… Etto… la verdad es que no… sólo nos estábamos besando…**

El rostro de Rin estaba al rojo vivo.

**-Porqué se besan tanto?**

**-Ay! Hiroshi, me pones en aprietos… mira, cuando se es pareja, hay otra forma de demostrar ese cariño… cuando son amigos, se abrazan, verdad? Pues cuando se es pareja, los besos, sustituyen los abrazos, como muestra de cariño…**

Hiroshi se quedó pensativo, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru se mordía la lengua tratando de que el dolor lo distrajera de la otra reacción física que tenía su cuerpo ante la visión de Rin con aquél vestido ajustado a sus curvas. Le encantaba su forma de vestir, podía ser tan sensual sin siquiera tocar lo vulgar. El lugar dónde se encontraban contaba con un ambiente festivo y bastante movido. Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin, que conversaba con las esposas de varios empresarios.

**-Disculpen… preciosa… me concedes esta pieza?**

**-Claro…**

Rin se disculpó y se alejó tomada de la mano de Sesshoumaru hacia la pista de baile. Una vez que estuvieron bailando, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su oído.

**-Preciosa, me vuelves loco...**

Rin rió.

**-Tú me pediste que usara éste vestido…**

**-Porque me encanta…**

Volvieron a la casa. Sesshoumaru esperó paciente por Rin, que entró a la habitación de Hiroshi. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te amo…**

Salieron de la habitación, ya en la suya, Sesshoumaru se aseguró de ponerle el seguro a la puerta. Rin le dio la espalda. Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella y la cargó.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Eres mía, no lo olvides… eres mía y de nadie más…**

La piel de Rin ardía donde Sesshoumaru posaba sus manos, sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse con sus palabras y clamar por él. Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura y besando su cuello tomó el cierre entre sus dientes y lo bajó. Llegaba justo hasta el fino bikini que Rin usaba, recorrió su espalda en ascenso con su lengua y la hizo girar para besarla apasionadamente.

**-Sessh…**

**-Shh…**

Sesshoumaru la silenció con otro beso mientras el vestido caía a sus pies y su pelo regado sobre sus hombros y espalda. Movió sus manos sobre él y lo desvistió con increíble agilidad. Al llegar a su pantalón, bajó el cierre y metió su mano, comprobando que estaba completamente erecto.

Sesshoumaru rompió el beso, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, producto de aquella caricia.

**-Ah! Preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y se dedicó a besar su pecho. Un leve empujón fue suficiente para hacerlo caer sentado en el sillón. Continuó besando su pecho y sentándose sobre sus piernas, besándolo mientras él acariciaba sus senos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se fue alejando y quedó de rodillas frente a él. Terminó de halarle el pantalón y viéndolo a los ojos, lo tomó entre sus dedos.

Sesshoumaru se estremeció al sentir los labios de Rin llenándolo de besos y brindándole placer.

**-Rin… **

Rin continuó en su tarea mientras lo sentía temblar cada vez que acariciaba la punta con su lengua.

**-No hagas eso…**

Sesshoumaru sintió que todas sus energías eran drenadas de su cuerpo.

**-Ah! Rin!**

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y le llenó el pecho y rostro de besitos.

……………………

Sesshoumaru besaba todo su pecho y cuello.

**-Hm! Sessh!**

**-Buenos días, cariño…**

Rin abrió los ojos sonriendo y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-De las mil maravillas… sabes? Es bueno tener almohada en vez de ser la almohada. Y la mía sí que es buena, suavecita y perfumadita…**

Rin rió y se acomodó en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Lo besó en el pecho y luego en la mejilla.

**-Cuando quieras, mi amor…**

**-Hm! Me encanta cuando me dices así!**

…………………………

**Ando rapidito, pero saben que me encantan sus reviews! Este cap va dedicado en especial a Jorleen que me lo pidió casi rogando.**

**Las quiero mucho, besitos**

**Mizuho**

**P.D: FENIXGIRL, este fic en español se llama "LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN" y el nuevo se llama "VIENDO CON EL CORAZÓN". Procuraré poner las traducciones a los títulos de ahora en adelante.**

**Adios!**


	10. Las Sendas del Amor

Las partes entrecomillas y en itálicas son la conciencia de Sesshoumaru.

**

* * *

Capítulo 10**

**Las Sendas del Amor**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, leía un largo contrato con numerosas páginas. Al terminar, lo tiró en la trituradora. El hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio sacó unos papeles exactamente iguales a los que Sesshoumaru acababa de destruir.

**-Sabía que harías eso?**

**-Te haré el trabajo sencillo.**

Sacó un encendedor de cigarros y lo tiró encendido al zafacón metálico al lado de su escritorio, que en cierta forma, no encajaba en aquella estilizada oficina.

**-Puedes arrojar todas tus malditas copias.**

**-Ya me preguntaba la razón de ese zafacón tan… feo…**

**-Puedes quemar tu sentido del gusto y del humor junto con ese contrato.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se concentró en la amplia vista que le concedía su oficina en el piso 50 de aquel majestuoso edificio.

**-Acaso no comprendes, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Señor Youkai, para ti. No olvides tu lugar.**

**-Muy bien, Señor Youkai… si no hace esta unión, su empresa perderá…**

**-No me interesa… No quiero nada que tenga que ver con un matrimonio arreglado.**

**-Pero…**

Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones, su mirada encendida en llamas.

**-Dije que no!**

**-Cometes un grave error… o, espera… no será que la profesora te ha llegado donde ninguna otra lo ha hecho? Me sorprende, "Señor Youkai"… creí que no era capaz de enmorarse…**

**-RECUERDA TU LUGAR! Mis asuntos personales, son MIOS! **

**-Aún recuerdo mi lugar, SEÑOR… pero cito de sus propias palabras que el amor es una cursilería inventada por los vendedores para promover sus productos...**

La ira de Sesshoumaru sobrepasaba su poder para controlarla, tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano y lo lanzó contra la pared.

**-SI RECUERDAS TU LUGAR! CONSÉRVALO! Y te prohíbo referirte a Rin como una mujer más en mi vida! RIN ES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA! **

Sesshoumaru recuperó el aliento y la compostura.

**-Lárgate de mi vista…**

**-Tal vez debas pensarlo un poco más…**

**-LARGATE!**

El hombre decidió salir de la oficina, en ese momento, Inuyasha guiaba a Rin hasta ella. Al entrar, se sorprendieron al ver el desastre que era la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Al verla, Sesshoumaru se calmó y se dejó caer en su sillón.

**-Intentas redecorar? Qué le pasó a tu zafacón?**

**-Desaparece, Inuyasha.**

**-No me pensaba quedar… sólo traje a mi querida cuñada a visitarte, saco de papa…**

Inuyasha se despidió de Rin con un beso en la mejilla y los dejó solos. Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru un poco temerosa.

**-No te voy a morder, lo sabías?**

**-Entonces no me gruñas, ni me ladres…**

Sesshoumaru se alejó de su escritorio y abrió los brazos. Rin se sentó en sus piernas.

**-Te quiero, lo sabías? Preciosa?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó. Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y fijando su mirada esmeralda en la ambarina. Removió un mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre su mejilla y la acarició.

**-Yo te amo, Sessh…**

Rin suspiró llevándose una mano a la boca. Casi sintiendo miedo. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Acarició sus mejillas.

**-Cásate conmigo…**

Rin se quedó sin palabras. Sesshoumaru, aún sorprendido por aquella proposición, sólo esperó la respuesta. Al Rin no contestar, Sesshoumaru le volvió a preguntar.

**-Rin… no me vas a responder?**

**-Es una broma? Porque si lo es… Kami, Sesshoumaru, no juegues conmigo…**

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios, sujetándolos juntos con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

**-Mi amor, quiero que seas mi esposa…**

Rin gritó tan duro que varias personas irrumpieron en la oficina, sólo para ver a la pareja de enamorados, besándose apasionadamente. Se separaron sonriendo al notar el público que se amontonaba a la puerta de la oficina. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla y sujetándola por la cintura, dijo que todo estaba bien.

**-Pero la señorita…**

Sesshoumaru vio al guardia de seguridad con su acostumbrada mirada asesina.

**-Estoy bien, gracias… nos podrían dejar solos unos minutos? Les aseguro que el mismo Sesshoumaru se encargará de darles el chisme completo.**

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas mientras los empleados salían de la oficina, una vez solos, se volvieron a comer a besos.

**-Cómo que me encargaré de darles el chisme?**

**-Acaso no le dirás a nadie que serás mi lindo… encantador… y amoroso esposo?**

Volvió a reír divertido y acarició su rostro.

**-Te estás escuchando? Te pareces a cuando eras una niña chillona, molestosa…**

La expresión de Rin era de disgusto, Sesshoumaru siguió hablando sin hacerle caso.

**-…Hermosa, encantadora, dulce y apasionada… desde niña tienes todo lo que quiero en una mujer…**

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su hombro, dándole pequeños besitos en cuello.

**-No me importa qué tipo de mujer sea, siempre y cuando sea la tuya…**

Varios apasionados besos más tarde, Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban de pie, abrazados, frente al ventanal y observando la ciudad desde aquella altura.

_**-"Bien, la harás tu mujer… ya era hora…"**_

**-(De qué hablas? Rin siempre ha sido mi mujer…)**

_**-"De la boca para afuera. Ahora será mejor que nunca descubra tu pequeño secretito, o la perderemos para siempre…"**_

**-(Cómo es que el secreto es mío, pero Rin es de los dos?)**

_**-"Es tú secreto, porque yo me harté de gritarte que no lo hicieras, pero noo, el gran Sesshoumaru, bebió más de la cuenta, se olvidó de su bella novia que lo esperaba para salir y bebiste tanto, que no supimos de nosotros hasta el día siguiente, y del gran error que habías cometido".**_

**-Cállate…**

Rin desvió la mirada del paisaje a su novio.

**-Dijiste algo, mi amor?**

**-No… no importa… preciosa… qué tal si vamos a comer?**

**-Está bien… Kami! Olvidé para lo que vine…**

**-Y para qué viniste?**

**-No lo recuerdo… pero me gustó el resultado de venir...**

**-Eso quiere decir que sí te querías casar conmigo?**

**-Y tú alguna vez lo dudaste? Qué poco me conoces, mi amor!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazo con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho y dándole incontables besos.

**-Si te conozco, preciosa... por eso te amo...**

**-Sessh!**

**-No te sorprendas, preciosa... es la verdad... te he amado desde que te bese por primera vez... en el festival de Sakura...**

Sesshoumaru la beso mientras la aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo, sus manos emigraron de su rostro a sus senos, Rin rompió el beso riendo.

**-Recuerdo ese beso... te costo una cachetada que te dejo viendo estrellas... y todo por tener las manos tan ligeras...**

Sesshoumaru rió y la volvió a besar. Salieron de la oficina con el paso apresurado, riendo y tomados de la mano, empleando el chofer y la limosina de las empresas, Rin y Sesshoumaru disfrutaron del largo camino a la casa entre besos y caricias. Rin sentía que no necesitaba nada más y Sesshoumaru pensaba que no seria feliz con nadie más.

Al darle la noticia a Hiroshi, se lanzo sobre ellos y los abrazó, llenando a Rin de besos en las mejillas. Sesshoumaru tuvo que volver a salir. Ya era tarde en la noche y Hiroshi continuaba sin apartarse de Rin. Sesshoumaru se acerco a ellos.

**-Hiroshi, seguirá siendo tu mamá en la mañana, pero yo la necesito como mi novia ahora...**

Hiroshi sonrió y le pidió que lo llevara a la cama. Una vez acostado, Rin lo arropo y lo beso en la frente.

**-Cierra los ojos, mi amor!**

**-No puedo... es como cuando tienes 5 y es día de navidad! Tengo mamá!**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Siempre has tenido mamá, una mamá que te ama, y que siempre velará por ti, no importa lo que pase. **

**-Esa eres tú, verdad?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor… Ahora, duérmete. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos… Descansa, mi amor…**

Rin lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, se quedó maravillada. Todo estaba apagado y solo iluminaban unas velas, un suave aroma rodeaba el ambiente. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y haciendo la sedosa melena a un lado la besó en el cuello.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Cierra los ojos, preciosa…**

**-Para qué?**

**-Cierra los ojos…**

Rin cerró los ojos y Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-Abre los ojos, mi amor…**

Rin abrió los ojos y no vio nada frente a ella. Pero más abajo, estaba Sesshoumaru arrodillado, sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo con un ostentoso diamante verde.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Te amo… y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos…**

**-Tus hijos?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa… todos los que quieras…**

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro, casi sin poder hablar susurró un "Si" que sólo él pudo oír. Tomó su mano y deslizó la joya por su dedo, luego se puso de pie y la cargó riendo.

…………………

Sesshoumaru besaba el pecho de Rin que reía por las caricias a sus costillas.

**-Mi amor! Me haces cosquillas!**

Sesshoumaru apoyó su barbilla en su pecho. Rin levantó la mano y vio su anillo.

**-Te gusta?**

**-Es hermoso… mi amor, me encanta…**

**-A mí no… pero quería dártelo hoy.**

**-Cómo así?**

**-Pues verás, me pasé toda la tarde de joyería en joyería, buscando un diamante que le hiciera justicia a tus hermosos ojos…**

**-Por eso desapareciste todo el día? Mi amor… pero si es bellísimo! De verdad te gustan mis ojos?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

**-Me gusta todo lo tuyo…**

**-Pues pienso que es simplemente perfecto, gracias, mi amor.**

…………………

Rin despertó con Sesshoumaru aún dormido sobre su pecho, sonrió y lo vio despertar.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Hola, dormiste bien?**

**-Hm! De las mil maravillas… y la futura señora Youkai?**

**-Feliz… qué haces?**

Sesshoumaru besaba y acariciaba su vientre.

**-Sessh…**

**-Qué anticonceptivos usas?**

Rin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

**-Píldora, por qué?**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla. Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos.

**-Te diré un secreto, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie… ni siquiera a Kagome…**

**-No confías en mi?**

**-Claro que confío en ti, preciosa… bien, te diré… Cuando… cuando supe que tendría un hijo, lo que más me dolió es que tú no eras la madre. Y por Kami, que desde que te volví a ver me la paso soñando con que tú eres mi esposa… y que tenemos muchos…**

Sesshoumaru de detuvo al sentir a Rin llorando, levantó su rostro y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Kami, Sesshoumaru!**

**-Preciosa… qué pasa? Perdóname, sabes que no soporto verte llorar…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru se sentía confundido y un poco desesperado.

**-Rin… por Kami, Rin, no sé qué hacer! Dime qué hice? Cómo lo arreglo? Sabes que soy un bruto para estas cosas…**

**-No, mi amor… no eres ningún bruto… eres…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó.

**-Eres perfecto… es sólo que soy una llorona…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

…………………

Rin y Hiroshi volvían del colegio.

**-Mamá, podemos parar por helado?**

**-Pero ya es muy tarde, y vamos a cenar en un restaurante.**

**-Está bien…**

Llegaron a la casa y Hiroshi seguía en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados y callado. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Vamos, mi amor. En el restaurante puedes pedirlo de postre.**

**-No, ya no quiero nada…**

Entraron a la casa, Sesshoumaru esperaba por ellos. Hiroshi le pasó por el lado y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru recibió a Rin con los brazos abiertos.

**-Hola, mi amor.**

**-Hola, cariño… qué le pasó a Hiroshi?**

**-Creo que se molestó conmigo.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Le dije que no cuando me pidió helado. Pero por qué me siento mal? **

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Bienvenida a la parte mala de ser padre. Cada vez que le digas que no, que no le compres el juguete que quiere, que no hagas lo que el quiera, te hará lo mismo. Y no sólo Hiroshi, sino, todos.**

**-No me gusta.**

**-Olvídalo, ya se le pasará.**

Camino al restaurante, Sesshoumaru vio a Hiroshi por el retrovisor y luego cruzó miradas con Rin. Ella había tratado de hablar con él, pero él no la quiso escuchar.

**-Hiroshi, qué pasa?**

**-Nada.**

**-Nada? Nada es dejar de hablarle a tu mamá?**

**-No es mi mamá… si ella se lo cree, allá ella…**

Sesshoumaru detuvo el auto, sacó a Hiroshi y le dijo a Rin que se quedara dentro. Rin no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba enojado. Bajó del auto.

**-…sólo mírala! Acaso no te das cuenta de que la hieres cuando hablas así?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Rin…**

**-Está bien, Sesshoumaru, no puedes forzarlo a nada. Él tiene razón, yo no soy nada suyo… sabes qué? Vamos a la casa, ya no quiero cenar…**

**-Rin, nos están esperando.**

**-Llámalos.**

Rin volvió al auto. Sesshoumaru vio a Hiroshi y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus músculos se marcaron.

**-Sólo te daré el mejor consejo de tu vida… no te conviertas en el imbécil que puedo ser…**

Volvieron al auto y en el camino, Sesshoumaru llamó a Inuyasha y le dijo que no irían porque Rin se sentía mal. Al llegar a la casa, Hiroshi los escuchó discutir.

**-Por favor, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Eso te digo a ti! No es posible que lo consientas tanto!**

**-Es un niño!**

**-Un niño que sabe aprovecharse. Por Kami, Rin! Lloraste!**

**-Lloré porque soy estúpida, porque soy una llorona y me tomé demasiado en serio lo de ser su madre. Pero él tiene la razón! Yo no soy su madre! Y por más que intente nunca lo seré! Su madre es…**

**-No la menciones!**

**-Tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo. Los dos.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se encaminó a la habitación. Se detuvo mientras le daba vueltas a su anillo de compromiso, Sesshoumaru vio la acción.

**-Sabes algo, Sesshoumaru? Si Hiroshi no lo acepta, por más que tratemos, lo nuestro no funcionará… Y se le debe tomar en cuenta, como hasta ahora. Debemos aceptar su opinión.**

Las palabras de Rin le abrieron los ojos a Sesshoumaru a una realidad muy diferente a lo que él se creyó. Se quedó un rato parado, pensando. Luego se sentó en la sala, se había preparado un trago. Se negaba a sí mismo que su hijo podría ser lo que se interpusiera entre él y Rin. Sintió una mano en su hombro y la tomó por la muñeca, apretándola. Soltó el agarre al ver a Hiroshi.

**-Papá…**

**-Qué?**

**-Perdón…**

**-A mí? Primero que todo, no es conmigo, es con Rin, y segundo, como sigas comportándote como un mocoso necio y malcriado me vas a conocer… y no te va a gustar.**

**-Yo no…**

**-Tú no qué! Por el amor de Dios, Hiroshi! Tienes 13 años! Actúa como tal! Ésta rabieta por un helado… por un helado! Hiroshi piensa en lo que has hecho, heriste a Rin, a quien llegaste a querer más que a mí! Eso no es lo que me importa, pero lo que le dijiste en el carro… Hiroshi cómo puedes ser tan cruel! Sólo tienes 13 años!**

**-Detente! Sesshoumaru, basta!**

Hiroshi tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, Rin corrió a él y lo abrazó.

**-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru te has vuelto loco? **

**-Esto es lo que lo tiene así! Ya no me importa un carajo.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

**-Escúchame bien, Hiroshi. Y ódiame si te da la gana. Pero no te aguantaré otra rabieta. A la próxima, te enviaré a un internado en Inglaterra. Para que aprendas a comportarte como un hombre.**

Sesshoumaru se dirigió su habitación mientras escuchaba a Hiroshi rogarle a Rin que no lo dejara enviarlo al internado.

**-Con calma, Hiroshi, mi amor, cálmate, no te enviará a ningún internado…**

**-Perdóname, mamá, perdón…**

**-Mi amor, nunca dejes que las cosas lleguen tan lejos antes de disculparte. Puede ser que ya sea muy tarde.**

**-Yo no quería…**

Rin lo besó en la frente.

**-Claro que te perdono, mi amor, mucho antes de que lo pidieras. Ven, será mejor que te acuestes a dormir. Yo hablaré con tu papá después.**

Después de que Hiroshi estaba dormido, Rin fue a la habitación con Sesshoumaru. Estaba acostado de lado dándole la espalda a todo. Rin se preparó para dormir y al acostarse se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru.

**-Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

Lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó. A los pocos minutos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el hombro.

**-Rin…**

**-Creí que estabas dormido…**

**-No puedo dormir sin ti…**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el pecho de Rin y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-No, no esta noche…**

Rin lo abrazó y de la nada se escuchó un gruñido.

**-Qué fue eso?**

**-Lo siento… es que tengo mucha hambre…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en el vientre.

**-Quieres que te prepare algo?**

**-No… estoy bien…**

**-Rin…**

**-Estoy bien, mi amor…**

……………………

Inuyasha y Kagome dormían abrazados cuando el llanto de Sakura hizo eco en el pasillo. Kagome trató de soltarse del abrazo, pero no lo logró. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

**-Yo voy…**

Inuyasha se pasó un buen tiempo en la habitación de Sakura, así que Kagome decidió ir con él. Los encontró dormidos. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la mecedora mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, pegándola de su pecho. Kagome sonrió y se acercó a ellos, besó a Inuyasha con ternura. Quién sonrió al verla.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Cuánto tiempo me dormí…**

**-Como una hora…**

Kagome tomó a la niña y la acomodó en su cuna.

**-Vamos a dormir, amor… llegaste muy cansado…**

**-Pero no pude verla en todo el día…**

Se acomodaron en su cama. Kagome en el pecho de Inuyasha.

**-No la vi…**

**-No te preocupes mi amor… ella sabe que la amas…**

**-Más que a mi vida…**

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas del amplio ventanal, aún así, Kagome sentía frío, aún con los ojos cerrados, se movió entre las sábanas buscando a su prometido sin éxito alguno.

**-Mi amor…**

Abrió los ojos para confirmar que estaba sola en la habitación. Salió de la misma atándose la yukata a la cintura. Fue a la habitación de Sakura y vio a Inuyasha recostado de la cuna, su mirada tierna y fija en su pequeña, pero el resto de su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Estaba tan perdido que no notó la presencia de Kagome hasta que ella lo abrazó recostándose de su espalda desnuda y dándole besitos allí.

**-Qué te pasa, mi amor?**

**-Tengo miedo…**

**-Miedo a qué?**

**-A que todo esto sea un sueño… que sus ojos sean azules…**

**-Inuyasha, mírala. Es rubia como el sol. Rin podrá tener los ojos verdes, pero no hay más de ahí, en mi familia no hay nadie rubio, así que de ahí no lo sacó. Y conozco la familia de él, tampoco hay rubios…**

**-No quiero perderla… y se le está oscureciendo el pelo…**

**-Y no lo harás. Inuyasha, es tu hija…**

**-Estás conmigo por eso?**

**-De verdad estás loco…**

Kagome lo soltó y se fue de la habitación. Inuyasha la siguió.

**-Kagome…**

**-Porqué haces esto, Inuyasha? Eres perfecto hasta que piensas cosas tan estúpidas como esa.**

**-Si Sakura no fuera Sakura…**

**-Cómo que si Sakura no fuera ella? **

**-Si Sakura no fuese mi hija… te hubieras quedado con Kouga?**

**-Si no hubiese sido así, tú estarías a mi lado?**

**-No me contestes con otra pregunta.**

**-Dime, es obvio que después de lo que hizo y me dijo no volvería con el aunque fuera suya. Además Inuyasha, esa fue una relación dañina. Yo no lo amaba. Aunque traté, no lo amé…**

**-Entonces, si Sakura fuese hija de Kouga… y yo aún así la aceptara… estarías aquí?**

Kagome sonrió y se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

**-Estaría aquí… por que tú… tú la quisiste sin importarte nada… tu la amaste desde que supiste de su existencia, no la abandonaste… **

Inuyasha la abrazó, cerrando los ojos.

**-Perdóname, Inuyasha… debí decirte que estaba embarazada… pero es que no sospeché que pudiera ser tuya…**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

**-La amo, Kagome… la amo… y no quiero perderla… a ninguna de las dos…**

**-Inuyasha… quieres asegurarte de que es tu hija?**

**-Es mi hija. La sangre no me importa… pero no quiero que…**

**-Inuyasha, no pasará… tú viste lo que hizo cuando le dije que no es suya… Ven, no has dormido nada…**

Volvieron a acostarse. Inuyasha se inclinó sobre su vientre y la besó.

**-No quiero dormir… sigo teniendo ésta pesadilla donde dices que Sakura no es mi hija y se la entregas a Kouga… me dices que no me amas…**

Kagome se incorporó y lo besó en la cabeza.

**-Inu… es sólo un sueño…**

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y besó la pequeña marca de la cesárea.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

…………………………

Estaban almorzando en un lujoso restaurante. Hiroshi le hacía muecas a Sakura para que riera.

**-Creo que deberías decirles, preciosa…**

**-Hm! Tienes razón… Kagome… recuerdas cuando éramos niñas que decíamos que nos casaríamos el mismo día?**

**-Kami! Hace tanto de eso…**

**-Aún te gusta esa idea?**

**-Una boda doble? Pero… No es posible! Y no me dijiste nada!**

**-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora…**

**-No entiendo…**

**-Inu, se van a casar!**

Inuyasha vio a Sesshoumaru sorprendido.

**-Felicidades!**

Rin les hizo la historia emocionada. Hiroshi escuchó atento y sus ojos vagaron un poco hasta encontrarse con los de Sesshoumaru. No supo bien qué fue lo que vio en su mirada, pero pudo catalogarlo como una duda.

………………………

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Esme, Angie, Elen, Kagi35, Syren 888, Claudia, Fabisa, FENIXGIRL, Saya, Jorleen, HawkAngel XD……………..**

**Sí, sé que me detestan XD, nos vemos en el próximo cap. (La velocidad de publicación será directamente proporcional con la cantidad de reviews. XP)**


	11. ADN

**Capítulo 11**

**ADN**

Debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que se les presentó en la empresa, los planes se vieron aplazados por un tiempo. Rin había ido a ver a Kagome después de dejar a Hiroshi en sus clases de fotografía.

**-Está preciosa… pero sus ojos aún no se definen…**

**-Sólo tiene 6 meses. Inuyasha le preguntó al doctor y dijo que más o menos hasta los 10 años le seguirán cambiando.**

**-Ya veo…**

Rin la hacía reír con poco esfuerzo. Pero volvió a enfocarse en su hermana.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tengo un ligero problemita…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No-no puedo responderle a Inuyasha…**

Rin arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos como luna llena.

**-No me mires así! Ya hablé con el doctor y me dijo que el dolor es perfectamente normal… pero te juro que prefiero dar a luz sin anestesia… estoy segura que dolería menos…**

**-Pero han pasado 6 meses…**

**-No me lo recuerdes.**

Ambas hermanas cruzaron miradas con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

**-Kagome… hay otros métodos…**

**-Qué?**

**-Pues hay otras formas de que puedas complacerlo sin tener que pasar por ese dolor. Claro que eventualmente deberás resolver ese problema…**

Ahora sus rostros mostraban un profundo carmín. El tono de esa conversación era cada vez más subido. Rin le hablaba como si fuera una terapeuta sexual.

**-Permíteme preguntarle a mi querida hermanita… de dónde rayos sacaste todo eso?**

**-Pues cómo crees que me voy a casar con Sesshoumaru? Con ese hombre hay que tener un poco de cada cosa, es bastante exigente, por si no lo sabías.**

**-Por Kami, Rin…**

**-Oye! No me mires así. Además, porqué no puedo hacerle lo que el iría a pagar a un burdel? Créeme, sino lo haces tú, alguien lo hará… no digo que te vaya a ser infiel, pero a ellos les gustan ese tipo de cosas…**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Rin se despidió de su hermana y fue por Hiroshi. Sabía que Sesshoumaru no llegaría temprano así que cenaron en un restaurante de comida rápida. Al llegar a la casa, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Rin trataba de bajarse la temperatura de aquella conversación con su hermana, donde sentía escalofríos cada vez que recordaba haber hecho algo así con Sesshoumaru. Metida en la tina, con el agua un poco más fría de lo que acostumbraba, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que fuera estaba en su mente. Salió de ese estado cuando sintió un beso en sus labios. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Sesshoumaru.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Hola, preciosa… te importa si me doy una ducha?**

**-Para nada… te importa si veo?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla. Vestía una camisa blanca, que estaba con las mangas recogidas y el cuello abierto. Se veía bastante cansado. Se terminó de desvestir y se metió bajo el agua permitiendo que golpeara su espalda y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Rin había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero al escucharlo, los abrió. Drenó el agua de la tina y entró a la ducha con él, abrazándolo por la espalda. Él giró y la abrazó. En sus ojos se reflejaba el cansancio de las 14 horas que había estado trabajando.

**-Ven, te daré un masaje…**

**-Gracias, pero estoy bien…**

**-Seguro?**

**-Sí…**

**-Bien, te espero en la cama.**

**-De hecho… te agradecería si me traes algo para comer…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en el pecho.

**-Está bien… **

Sesshoumaru terminaba de secar su pelo cuando Rin entró con una bandeja y la puso sobre sus piernas.

**-Qué es?**

**-Sándwich especial y jugo de pera…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se comió el sándwich de tres bocados, Rin rió.

**-Quieres más?**

**-No, estoy bien. Gracias, mi amor, estuvo delicioso.**

**-No te tomarás el jugo?**

**-No me gusta el jugo de pera…**

Rin se quedó pensativa un rato.

**-No recuerdo que me lo dijeras.**

**-No importa.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se sirvió agua de la pequeña nevera ejecutiva que tenía al lado del mismo. Volvió a la cama y abrazó a Rin.

**-Estoy molido… me duele la espalda…**

**-Déjame darte el masaje…**

**-No… no podré terminar…**

Rin rió.

**-Te prometo que no te provocaré. Ni siquiera usaré cremas.**

**-Rin…**

**-Si te duermes así, despertarás peor.**

Sesshoumaru aceptó y se quitó la camisa del pijama. Rin sonrió al verlo sólo con el pantalón de seda negro. Luego de que se acostara bocabajo, comenzó con el masaje.

**-Más arriba… ahí… ah! Rin!**

Rin volvió a reír.

**-No grites tan duro. Creerán que hacemos el amor…**

**-Oh, SI, AMOR SÍ!**

Ambos rieron, Rin continuó con el masaje hasta que deshizo el último nudo de tensión en su espalda. Lo besó en la misma.

**-Ahora te toca en el pecho, date vuelta.**

Se quedó esperando su respuesta y se inclinó sobre él para descubrir que estaba dormido.

**-Que descanses, mi amor…**

Lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado. Aun no conciliaba el sueño cuando él la abrazó dormido.

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj, las 5 de la mañana. La luz que Rin dejaba encendida en el baño, le daba la claridad suficiente para poder contemplarla dormida. Hacían dos semanas desde que comenzara este horario forzoso que lo esclavizaba sin poder zafarse.

Rin despertó y sonrió al verlo.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo las sábanas sin previo aviso.

**-Sessh!**

**-No te diré que te amo ahora…**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**-Tonto…**

**-Pero tuyo…**

………………

Bajaron al comedor sonrojados y tomados de la mano. Como aún estaban solos, Sesshoumaru la haló y la llevó al estudio donde aprisionándola entre él y la pared, la besó apasionadamente.

Durante todo el día Rin no logró deshacerse del rubor en sus mejillas. Lo que la volvió a meter en problemas en el salón de profesores y más aún el que notaran el ostentoso anillo de compromiso.

**-Cómo es posible que te vayas a casar y no nos lo dijeras!**

**-Ya tú te encargas de hacer el trabajo por mí. Chizuka-san, por favor, baja la voz.**

**-Acaso es un secreto!**

Rin se estaba enervando. No era posible que no pudiera hablar sin gritar.

**-Sí! Habla bajito.**

**-Pero dinos quién es!**

**-No puedo! Preferimos el anonimato.**

Rin dio gracias al cielo porque su celular sonó. Se extrañó al ver la pantalla y que decía **"Privado",** dio gracias a eso ya que Chizuka lo había leído.

**-Bueno?**

Su expresión se relajó al escuchar a Sesshoumaru.

**-Cariño… no, espera… pero es que… claro que sí, tú eres su padre… pero amor, aún no sabemos nada… está bien, lo haré… nada en realidad… pero no… si lo planeas todo, para qué me preguntas?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Yo también.**

Cerró la llamada con las mejillas más sonrojadas aún que antes. Chizuka se quedó viéndola en silencio. Rin esperaba que estallara, pero no pasó.

**-Estoy feliz por ti, Rin… se nota que están enamorados…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sabes? A veces trato de llamar la atención de todos… pero es para que me noten, tú no necesitas hacer nada. Donde vas, viran para verte. Aunque no quieras, te ves siempre elegante y atractiva. Nunca conocí a alguien como tú… no sé para qué te digo, si no soy tu amiga…**

**-Te equivocas…**

Chizuka vio a Rin.

**-Sí te considero mi amiga. Fuiste la primera que me habló cuando llegué aquí. Te encargaste de que no hiciera algo estúpido que me restara puntos en mi período de pruebas. Pero más que eso, notaste que aunque sonreía, no era feliz.**

Rin vio a su alrededor.

**-Qué tal si vamos por un refresco?**

Ya en los jardines, Rin notó a Chizuka en un tono menos infantil.

**-Chizuka…**

**-Helena…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Mi nombre es Helena, pero aquí nadie lo sabe…**

**-Helena. Mucho gusto, Rin You… Higurashi…**

Helena apretó la mano que Rin le extendió.

**-Perdona por insistir tanto… pero es que… tal vez no deba decirte esto… pero me gusta el profesor Itzuka…**

**-No es cierto!**

Helena asintió sonrojada.

**-Pero él ni sabe que existo. Sólo tiene ojos para ti… no estoy celosa de ti, ni nada por el estilo… pero quería hacerle ver que su amor por ti es tan imposible como el mío por él…**

**-Pero él nunca ha demostrado nada…**

Se sentaron en un banco.

**-Nosotros… hemos pasado por muchas cosas… juntos, separados y juntos nuevamente… y apenas puedo esperar a ver el día en que me case con él… pero hay una persona de por medio que sale perjudicada si se hace pública nuestra relación en ciertos ámbitos… no es casado, si es lo que piensas…**

**-Por lo que escuché tiene un hijo… es tuyo también?**

**-No hay nada que quisiera más en el mundo, pero no… lo amo como si lo fuera… pero es por él, precisamente, que no digo quién es… pero… te aseguro que irás a mi boda…**

Rin le guiñó un ojo. Helena sonrió.

**-Y cómo es tu príncipe?**

**-Es… realmente es un príncipe… es cariñoso aunque a veces parezca seco y distante… es increíblemente dulce…**

Helena rió a carcajadas.

**-Estás enamorada.**

**-Eso, sí puedes gritarlo.**

**-Oye, en qué ha quedado lo de Youkai?**

**-Ah?**

**-Quién lo golpea?**

**-Pues él no quiere hablar, así que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Aunque no lo han vuelto a golpear…**

**-Sabes? Siento un poco de pena por él.**

**-Porqué?**

**-Conoces a su papá. Es un hombre insufrible. Nunca conocí a alguien tan insensible en toda mi vida. Y la mamá es peor. Me dijo de sus labios que le importaba un comino lo que le pasara.**

**-Es cierto que él ha sufrido mucho. Pero todo eso va a cambiar… y no sólo él, sino Sesshoumaru también…**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-Sí, sabes, es el hermano de mi cuñado…**

**-Te has encariñado con el niño…**

**-Más que eso… lo amo…**

**-A veces uno no sabe si es cariño o lástima…**

**-No… nunca ha sido lástima…**

……………………

Rin estaba en el estudio corrigiendo unos trabajos. Hiroshi entró y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola, mamá…**

**-Conozco ese tono… qué quieres?**

**-No puedo saludar a mi mamá? Te ves muy linda hoy…**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Ya que no necesitas asistentes… yo me quedé sin entradas…**

Rin rió y señaló su cartera para que se la pasara. Le dio dinero y él la besó en la mejilla.

**-Igual te ves linda hoy… **

Hiroshi salió corriendo al momento en que Sesshoumaru entraba.

**-Hola, adiós papá!**

**-Qué le dio?**

**-Tal vez quiere comprar algo…**

Rin dejó su trabajo a un lado y se puso de pie para abrazar a su apuesto prometido.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la besó como queriendo fundirse con ella. Se sentó en el sillón en que ella estaba y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

**-Tengo mucho trabajo, mi amor…**

**-Lo haces después.**

**-No puedo… tengo que entregar las notas…**

**-No te dejaré…**

Rin rió y lo besó.

**-Sabes que no hay nada más rico que tú me abraces… pero es mi trabajo…**

**-Salí temprano para estar contigo…**

Rin lo volvió a besar y resolvió que se acostara en su regazo mientras ella terminaba. Una vez que lo hizo, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Sessh…**

**-Hm?**

**-Ya terminé…**

**-5 minutos más!**

Rin rió y acarició su rubia cabellera, volvió a besarlo y esperó paciente.

**-Rin…**

**-Si?**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…**

**-He sido un verdadero estúpido… todos estos años… debí seguirte, impedir que te alejaras… tú debiste ser la madre de Hiroshi.**

**-Y lo soy, Sessh. Lo soy… pero sí me hubiera gustado ser tu novia 2 meses antes y así serlo realmente…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza aún hundiendo su rostro en su vientre.

Esa noche Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor como queriendo compensar por cada lágrima que la había hecho derramar, la amó con cada fibra de su ser y halo de su aliento. La observó dormida, pegada su pecho, destilando amor y felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

**-Te amo…**

La abrazó y dejó que Morfeo lo arrastrara al mundo de los sueños.

………………………

Inuyasha está sentado en su oficina, mira su reloj desesperado. Ya tenía 3 días en los que no veía a su hija despierta. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

**-Señor…**

**-Si es que les da la gana de llamar, diles que se me presentó un problema y que llamen mañana, si les das el número de mi celular, te despido.**

**-Señor!**

**-Vete a casa, descansa, si yo lo necesito, tú también.**

La secretaria le sonrió, Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa mientras marcaba el número de Kagome.

**-Amor… aún estoy en la oficina, pero voy saliendo… está despierta? No dejes que se duerma, ya voy…**

Se despidió de su secretaria con un ademán de su mano mientras entraba al ascensor. Llegó a la casa tan rápido que Kagome se asustó al pensar a la velocidad a la que debió conducir.

**-Inuy…**

La cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo… dónde está mi princesa?**

Kagome sonrió y le dijo que estaba jugando en su cuna. Inuyasha fue a la habitación de Sakura y se acercó a su cuna, la niña, al verlo, sonrió.

**-Hola, mi amor… extrañaste a tu papi? Verdad que sí?**

Inuyasha la sostenía por encima de su cabeza mientras la hacía reír y luego la llenó de besos.

**-La iba a bañar cuando llegaste… qué tal si la bañas tú?**

**-El baño está listo?**

**-La iba a bañar conmigo, pero te lo preparo…**

**-No es mala idea… te quieres bañar con papi y mami? Sí? Mi amor?**

Kagome sonreía mientras veía a Inuyasha como un niño grande con su hija. La niña desde que lo viera no paraba de sonreír. Finalmente el agua se comenzó a enfriar, Inuyasha salió de la tina y luego de ponerse su yukata, cargó a la niña. Kagome salió mientras Inuyasha la secaba y le hacía cosquillas. Era indescriptible lo que sentía al verlos. Después de vestirla, vio su reloj y supo que era la hora de su cena.

**-No tienes leche?**

**-Hay una botella de fórmula lista…**

**-No te sacaste?**

**-Hace una semana que no me sale… el doctor dijo que es normal…**

**-Y no le hará daño a Sakura?**

**-No…**

Kagome le pasó la botella. Inuyasha se acomodó con ella en brazos y la veía tomársela.

**-Qué te dijo el doctor?**

**-Que está fuerte y sana… y me recomendó que comenzara a darle papillas y cosas suaves…**

Inuyasha sonrió y vio a su hija dormirse entre sus brazos. La besó y la llevó a su cuna.

**-Que sueñes con los angelitos…**

Al volver a la habitación, Kagome se recogía el pelo y se preparaba para dormir.

**-Déjalo suelto…**

**-Ah? Pero es que…**

**-Me gusta suelto…**

Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Vamos a dormir.**

Inuyasha se acostó y Kagome hizo lo mismo. Se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, en especial bajo su pantalón.

**-K-Kagome…**

**-Inuyasha… v-vamos a intentarlo…**

**-No.**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Porque no quieres. Y por Kami que si sigues con esas babosadas…**

**-Sí quiero, Inuyasha! Quiero que me hagas el amor como la última vez… **

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

**-Kagome…**

**-Sólo ten cuidado…**

Inuyasha asintió y se dejó besar y acariciar por un buen rato. Kagome parecía no saciarse de él. Fue bajando por su cuello y su pecho, definiendo su abdomen con su lengua y hasta llegar a su hombría.

**-Kago…**

La mente de Inuyasha quedó en blanco. Se daba cuenta de que lejos de lo que sintiera por ella, ella ya no era la misma. Era una mujer. Sintió que se excitaba aún más como si aquello fuera posible. Aunque trataba de resistirse, finalmente cedió al placer que lo embargaba. En aquel estado de sensibilidad, Kagome acarició la punta con su lengua y aquello hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

**-N-no hagas eso…**

Kagome sonrió y volvió a su altura. Le besaba el pecho mientras esperaba que él se recuperara.

**-Kami! Mujer!**

Kagome sólo rió. Una vez que Inuyasha controló su respiración, y sin avisarle, la aprisionó contra él y el colchón. Kagome rió porque sus caricias le resultaron en cosquillas.

**-Inu…**

**-Tranquila, preciosa… la noche es joven…**

La besó apasionadamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, la sentía estremecerse con cada caricia. Contempló sus senos aún hinchados y los besó. Aquella caricia que le proporcionaba con su lengua recorría todo su cuerpo antes de llegar a su cerebro y desatar la locura en su interior.

Lentamente fue bajando una mano hasta su feminidad y la acarició. De inmediato notó lo húmeda y caliente que estaba. Dibujó un camino de besos hasta allí y sentado frente a ella, la haló por las caderas y la hizo quedar con su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo y sus caderas a la altura de su rostro.

La besó olvidándose del resto del mundo. Sus suspiros y gemidos de placer sólo eran un aliciente para continuar.

Kagome sintió que se volvía loca al sentir sus dedos dentro suyo.

**-I-tai!**

Inuyasha se detuvo de su juego con sus dedos, pero no de besarla. La volvió a dejar en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

**-Estás lista?**

**-Sí…**

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras entraba en ella. Sentía que se quemaba en su interior, pero no quería abandonarlo nunca. Víctima de la molestia, lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

Antes de moverse, Inuyasha volvió a besarla.

**-Te amo…**

Kagome tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar despertar a su hija, ya que el intentar callarse no funcionaba. Inuyasha le dijo que quitara las manos y la besó apasionadamente mientras continuaba moviéndose como una bestia en celo. Justo antes del clímax Kagome pensó que se iba a romper y a eso le siguió su mente en blanco.

Aún dentro de ella, Inuyasha controló su respiración y la vio a los ojos sonriendo.

**-Lo hicimos?**

**-Sí…**

**-Te amo…**

La besó y salió de su interior. Hablaban de alcanzar el clímax a la vez. Ese placer más allá del propio de llegar al orgasmo juntos.

**-Te amo, Inu…**

Sin necesidad de más palabras, se entregaron a un sueño que repondría sus energías.

……………………

Kagome e Inuyasha paseaban con su pequeña en un parque cercano a la casa. Inuyasha cargaba a Sakura con una canguro.

**-Es bueno estirar las piernas de vez en cuando…**

**-Te ves precioso con ese canguro puesto. Pondré la foto en… lo olvidaba, ya no trabajo…**

**-Quieres volver a trabajar?**

**-Sí! Pero Sakura…**

**-Podemos ponerle una nana… es tú decisión.**

**-Me gustaría mucho. Pero mi hija está primero…**

Kagome se inclinó sobre él y besó a la niña en la cabeza.

**-Kagome?**

Kagome levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con quien la llamaba sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas al reconocer la voz y ver su rostro. Kouga estaba frente a ellos con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Inuyasha sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Ustedes se conocen?**

**-Sí, claro! Fuimos novios hace unos meses…**

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, fingió que no se había enterado de nada y se volvió hacia Kouga.

**-Inuyasha! Tienes una hija?**

**-Sí… se llama Sakura…**

**-Es hermosa! Mira, mi amor, tiene los ojos azules!**

Aquél comentario hizo que a Inuyasha se le revolviera el estómago.

**-A quién crees que se parece?**

**-La verdad es que no le encuentro en ninguno de los dos… sólo que parece rubia… pero en mi familia no hay pelirrojos y mírame…**

Sakura bostezó e Inuyasha vio su escapatoria justo en ese momento.

**-Sabes? Es la hora de la siesta de Sakura. Debemos volver a la casa. Hasta luego…**

Kagome se despidió torpemente y pronto alcanzó a Inuyasha.

**-Inu…**

**-No quiero hablar…**

Al llegar al apartamento, Inuyasha se mantuvo pegado a Sakura. Kagome aprovechó que no podía estar con ella y completó algunas tareas como lavar su ropa y las botellas. Al terminar, se dio un baño, luego fue a la habitación de la niña, la escena fue desgarradora. Inuyasha lloraba mientras la veía dormir.

**-Eres mía… eres mía… nadie me puede decir lo contrario… Eres mía…**

**-I... Inuyasha…**

**-Es mía!**

Kagome se acercó a él.

**-Inu… **

**-No se parece a mí…**

**-Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome no sabía que hacer, más que responderle el abrazo.

**-Inuyasha, por Kami que nadie te la va a quitar. Sólo cálmate… **

**-Él puede quitármela.**

**-Él no la quiere, así que no lo hará.**

Kagome no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. El lunes, un abogado se presentó en la oficina de Inuyasha con una orden para realizar una prueba de ADN. Al abrir el sobre y saber de qué trataba, Inuyasha echó al abogado de su oficina y salió del lugar como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Al llegar a la casa, Kagome estaba preparando a Sakura para darle de comer.

**-Inu! Qué sorpresa! Kami! Qué pasó?**

Inuyasha cargó a Sakura con los ojos rojos y la llenó de besos. Sin decir palabra se fue a la habitación. Kagome sólo lo siguió y lo vio acostarse abrazando a la niña.

**-Kami, no me la puedes quitar… no después de amarla tanto… no después de todo… es mía, es mí hija…**

Kagome se sentía con el alma destrozada, se acercó a Inuyasha.

**-Amor, qué te pasa?**

**-Me la quieren quitar…**

**-Eso es imposible…**

**-Un juez ordenó una prueba de ADN…**

**-Inu, aún así…**

**-Y si de verdad no es mi hija? No…**

**-Inuyasha, tú mismo dijiste que la sangre no importa… el que una prueba te lo demuestre dejarás de amarla?**

**-Nunca!**

**-Esa prueba no hará nada… además, de que diga lo que diga la prueba, no hay un juez en la tierra que me pueda quitar a mí hija. Independientemente de quién sea el padre.**

…………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa cerca de las 10 de la noche, Hiroshi ya dormía, pero Rin lo esperó sentada en la cama.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Ah?**

**-Te ves muy preocupada. Qué pasa?**

**-Kouga pidió una prueba de ADN…**

Aquello le cayó como piedra a Sesshoumaru.

**-C-Cómo?**

**-Kagome dice que es sólo por molestar, pero yo creo que quiere hacerles daño…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin.

**-Lejos de lo que pienses de tu hermano, es un excelente padre… si de verdad Sakura no…**

**-Rin, creo que sí lo es…**

**-Ah?**

**-Creo que Sakura sí es hija de Inuyasha…**

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

**-Es lo que todos queremos creer…**

……………………………

El día de la prueba, Kagome tuvo que controlar a Inuyasha para evitar que le partiera la vida a Kouga en los laboratorios.

**-Porqué lo haces, Kouga? Sabes bien que no es tu hija… ni siquiera te importa lo que le pase a ella…**

Kouga sonrió maliciosamente.

**-Simplemente me da la gana…**

**-Disfrutas el verlo así, verdad? Destrozado…**

**-Y haré añicos los pedazos que queden…**

La bofetada que Kagome le propinó hizo eco en todo el lugar. Con el rostro claramente marcado, Kouga le apretó la mano.

**-Maldita perra!**

Inuyasha se interpuso entre ellos.

**-Como vuelvas a tocar a mí mujer, te mato, me oyes? Te mato!**

………………………………

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Esme, Angie, Elen, Claudia, Jorleen (FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!), Saya, FENIXGIRL, HawkAngel, Fabisa, Kagi35 y Nadeshiko-luna…**

**Muchas gracias a todas y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**No se pierdan el próximo Capítulo de Kokoro No Tsuyoi… Los resultados**

**-…** **se determina que su compatibilidad genética es de 0 por ciento... **

**Inuyasha la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos...**

**No se lo pierdan! Adios!**


	12. Los Resultados

**Capítulo 12**

**Los Resultados**

Como era de esperarse, Inuyasha le partió la nariz a Kouga en el laboratorio, así como él le asestó un puñetazo a la mejilla.

Los días pasaban y aquella tensión lo sumía más y más en su mundo de tristezas, cada día Sakura tenía el pelo más y más oscuro y sus ojos cambiaban constantemente. Era como si se pareciera a todos, menos a él.

Así como Sakura, estaba cambiando él. Malhumorado todo el tiempo. Comenzó a tener fuertes discusiones con Kagome y llegar al punto en que ella lo mandara bien lejos.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se vieron en la obligación de intervenir. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaban en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

**-Cuándo les dan los resultados.**

**-Debió ser hace dos días…**

**-Inuyasha, qué te pasa?**

**-Cómo que qué me pasa?**

**-Sí, qué te pasa? Te andas como perro rabioso. Y hasta Rin quiere tu cabeza.**

Inuyasha bajó la guardia un poco.

**-No sé qué hacer… y si no es mía?**

**-Si no es tuya, irás a un juzgado y te casarás de inmediato. Como esposo de Kagome, serás el padre legalmente y no podrán quitársela a Kagome alegando que la niña está en un hogar inestable. **

Inuyasha asintió, como si aquello fuera una orden.

**-Además, zopenco. No se te ha ocurrido de quién resultó ser una copia al carbón?**

**-No. De quién?**

**-De Izayoi, animal! **

**-Pero… eso no es lo que me importa. Sino lo que pueda pasar. Es que no comprendes que si es de Kouga, nunca me libraré de él? Tendré que…**

**-Compartirla…**

**-Es de mi hija que hablamos! No de un objeto!**

**-Lo sé! Hablaba de la custodia, estúpido! Mira, no estás pensando en lo más mínimo. Así que tómate unos días… yo me encargaré de todo aquí…**

**-No… tú también tienes tu familia que atender…**

Inuyasha terminó por aceptar, llegó a la casa. Kagome estaba acomodando la ropa, pero se detuvo cuando Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda.

**-Inu…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor… Inu, suéltame, estoy toda sudada…**

Sakura comenzó a llorar. Kagome se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó.

**-Ve por tu hija en lo que yo me baño…**

**-Mía…**

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Inuyasha, me preocupas…**

**-Estoy bien… iré por ella…**

Inuyasha fue con Sakura. La tenía entre sus brazos y la niña reía sólo con verlo. Kagome se quedó viéndolos un rato y luego se acercó. Se arrodilló a un lado de la mecedora y besó los pies de su hija. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó.

**-Son grises hoy… pero tiene un puntito castaño…**

**-Estoy segura que sea cual sea su color, tendrá unos ojos hermosos… como los de su papi…**

Inuyasha volvió a besarla. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

**-Kami, no tengo nada bajo esto…**

**-Yo voy…**

Inuyasha fue a abrir con la niña en brazos. Del otro lado esperaban 2 hombres y Kouga. Al verlos, Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

**-Buenos días, señor Youkai…**

**-Buenos días…**

**-Soy el fiscal Matsunaga. Me acompañan los señores, el licenciado Syou y el señor Kouga… traemos los resultados de las pruebas realizadas… se encuentra la madre?**

Inuyasha nunca pensó en invitar a Kouga a su casa.

**-Sí… Pasen tomen asiento… si me dan un segundo…**

Inuyasha se acercó a las habitaciones.

**-Amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Trajeron los resultados de las pruebas…**

Kagome salió de la habitación y pensando que estaban a solas, lo besó y luego a la niña.

**-Ya los abriste?**

**-No, te están esperando…**

Entonces fue que Kagome notó la presencia de los 3 hombres. Una vez sentados, Inuyasha aún con la pequeña en sus brazos, la abrazaba y le daba besos.

El fiscal procedió a abrir el sobre y a leer los resultados.

**-En la pruebas realizadas a la infante Youkai Sakura sobre la cuestión paternidad, han arrojado los siguientes resultados… En cuanto a la maternidad, por parte de la señora Higurashi Kagome, se determina una compatibliliad genética de 99.9.**

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era la hora de la verdad. Sakura jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, pero se concentró en lo que leía el fiscal.

**-En cuanto a las pruebas realizadas al señor Kouga, se determina que su compatibilidad genética es de 0... **

Inuyasha dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro y besó a Sakura en la cabeza. El fiscal continuó leyendo.

**-Las pruebas realizadas al señor Youkai Inuyasha, determina una compatilibidad genética de 99.9...**

El fiscal interrumpió la lectura al ver a Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su pequeña.

**-Lo sabía, lo sabía… eres mía, mi amor…**

**-Felicidades, señor Youkai…**

**-Gracias…**

Su voz, quebrada por la emoción y corrompida por el llanto. Pero una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de las lágrimas sus ojos brillaban en el dorado más intenso que Kagome hubiera visto.

**-Señores… deben firmar…**

Kagome, Inuyasha el abogado de Kouga y el fiscal firmaron.

**-Señor…**

**-No lo firmaré…**

**-Fírmalo de una buena vez y lárgate de mi casa!**

Kouga firmó el documento y le tiró el lapicero a Kagome.

**-Bonita perra con la que te quedas… asegúrate de ponerle cadena…**

Kagome le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la sala.

**-A mí casa no vendrás a insultarme, infeliz…**

Kouga se marchó y el abogado lo siguió. El fiscal felicitó a Inuyasha nuevamente y se marchó. La furia de Kagome aún estaba a flor de piel. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Inuyasha la vio sonriendo.

**-Ves eso, mi amor? Por eso es que tienes que portarte bien con tu mami, mira qué fea se pone cuando se enoja.**

Sakura reía y Kagome trataba de ignorarlo.

**-Vamos a ver si vuelve a ser linda…**

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente ella con Sakura. Fingió una voz fina e infantil.

**-Mama, cazate con mi papa y dame muchoz hedmanitos…**

Kagome rió y cargó a la pequeña.

**-Claro que me voy a casar con tu papá…**

Inuyasha rió y sentó a Sakura en el sillón, abrazó a Kagome y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo…**

**-Te amo…**

Se quedaron un buen rato disfrutando de estar solos. Finalmente, Kagome llamó a su hermana para darle la noticia e Inuyasha llamó a Sesshoumaru. Quedaron en verse en un restaurante.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin iba a entrar al baño. La abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-Sessh!**

**-Olvidemos la cena…**

Rin rió, pero no cedió a sus manos que buscaban sus senos bajo su yukata.

**-No, amor, ahora no…**

**-Rin…**

**-Se nos hará tarde…**

**-Al menos puedo bañarme contigo?**

**-Te… prometo… que… te dejaré… hacer… lo que quieras… cuando volvamos…**

Le dijo esto entre besos fugaces, cada vez, Sesshoumaru intentaba profundizar el beso un poco más, sin éxito alguno.

………………………

Sesshoumaru la tenía en sus brazos, contra la pared, sus piernas rodeaban su cadera mientras él la penetraba enérgicamente. Ella se aferraba su cuello mientras intentaba no gritar.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

**-Ah! RIN!**

Sesshoumaru la penetró una última vez mientras dejaba correr su esencia libre dentro de ella. Sintió algo caliente que recorría sus piernas hacia abajo. Se fijó en Rin que estaba roja como tomate. Sonrió y la besó.

**-Te quieres bañar ahora o quieres esperar?**

**-E-Espera…**

Sesshoumaru se movió y salió de su interior, se quedaron en silencio, abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que Rin abrió el paso del agua. Se besaban apasionadamente y ninguno decía nada.

Mientras Rin se vestía, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Kami, Sesshoumaru, detente…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Qué rayos me haces que no puedo decirte que no?**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

**-Te amo.**

Al volver a la casa, ya tarde en la noche, Rin se cercioró de que Hiroshi estuviera dormido. Apenas pudo escapar de las manos de Sesshoumaru, pero antes de entrar a la habitación él la cargó y entró corriendo. Ambos reían.

Aún estaba dentro de ella, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y notablemente faltos de aliento. Se negaba a abandonar su interior y ella no lo dejaría ir. La besó apasionadamente y descansó sobre su pecho.

**-Eres insaciable!**

**-Sólo cuando se trata de ti…**

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

**-Tienes suerte de que puedo aguantarte la marcha… **

Sesshoumaru rió con el ego rozando el cielo.

**-Preciosa, eres la única que puede aguantarme la marcha…**

Sesshoumaru besaba la unión de sus senos.

**-No, Sessh… estoy cansada…**

**-Yo también…**

**-Una pregunta personal… puedo?**

**-Quieres algo más personal que saber dónde no soportas las cosquillas?**

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba con su lengua un lunar justo bajo su seno derecho.

**-Ya... no más… JAJAJA!**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y la besó en la marca.

**-Qué me querías preguntar?**

**-Si soy la única que puede con tu ritmo… cómo te hacías?**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Nada… no soy nada sin ti, Rin…**

Rin sonrió con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas.

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla entre los senos.

**-Te puedo pedir algo?**

**-Lo que quieras, mi amor… lo que quieras…**

**-Lo que quiera?**

**-No me pedirás nada malo o sí?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-No, no es nada malo… quiero que me prometas que al momento que nos casemos quedarás embarazada…**

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura teniendo noción de que ella no sería capaz de hablar.

**-Sesshoumaru… tú… tú…**

**-Quiero tener un hijo contigo…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y besó su rostro bebiéndose sus lágrimas.

**-No llores preciosa… porqué te entristece?**

Refugiada en su pecho, Rin negó con la cabeza.

**-No es tristeza…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con dulzura. El saber que él quería un hijo con ella y pedírselo, la hacía tan feliz que lloraba.

**-Mi amor… tú… de verdad…?**

**-Creo que han sido suficientes emociones para una noche… descansa, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru le dijo esto en una voz ronca y sensual característica suya a la hora de conquistar. La besó en la mejilla y le brindó su pecho como refugio para la fría noche que apenas empezaba.

……………………………

Los días consecuentes no fueron entre las nubes como ellos esperaban. En realidad apenas se veían. Sesshoumaru estaba de reunión en reunión y apenas llegaba a la casa, se acostaba a dormir. Rin trataba de comprenderlo, pero sentía que no tenía cabida entre Sesshoumaru y sus negocios. Sesshoumaru llegó a las 12 de la noche, se había quitado los zapatos y se soltaba la corbata al entrar en la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a Rin esperándolo y un poco más al verla girando su anillo en su dedo. Dejó todas sus cosas a un lado y se sentó frente a ella. Al verlo, Rin contuvo el aire. Sesshoumaru se veía pálido.

**-Rin… preciosa, qué pasa?**

**-Sesshoumaru, te sientes bien?**

Rin le tomó la temperatura y luego lo besó en la frente.

**-Rin… s-sé que las cosas van mal… pero no es para que pienses en dejarme…**

Rin alzó las cejas como única reacción a aquella oración.

**-Sesshoumaru… no te voy a dejar…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó haciendo que quedaran acostados.

**-Perdóname, preciosa…**

**-Pero sí hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… y es algo muy serio…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó nuevamente y guardó silencio.

**-No creo que debamos casarnos ahora…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque tú no tienes tiempo para una familia. Sesshoumaru, estás centrado en tus negocios y yo como esposa te exigiré lo que no te exijo como novia. Sabes por qué? Porque me creeré con el derecho y esa será nuestra perdición…**

**-No, Rin. Lo que sea menos eso… he luchado por más de 12 años para… Rin… qué es lo que quieres? Estás en tu derecho… Dímelo!**

**-Sessh…**

Rin negó con la cabeza y lo besó en la frente.

**-Dímelo, Rin! Haré de todo! Todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a mi lado…**

**-Yo sólo quiero pasar al menos una hora contigo… sólo eso… **

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su pelo.

**-Perdóname, preciosa… te prometo que todo cambiará…**

**-Mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte… te amo, Sesshoumaru… sólo quiero estar contigo… no quiero nada más…**

………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina y Rin entró en ella, pensando en darle una sorpresa, en cambio, se encontró un Sesshoumaru más serio de la cuenta. Su abogado se puso de pie y dejó un documento sobre su escritorio, luego de despedirse de ambos, se marchó. Rin se acercó y de todas maneras lo saludó con un beso, él la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

**-Vengo en mal momento, mi amor?**

**-No… son sólo cosas de la oficina…**

Pero la expresión de Sesshoumaru no se alivianó en lo absoluto.

**-Qué me ocultas?**

**-Yo no te oculto nada…**

**-Sí lo haces. Te conozco, Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Sólo si prometes no armar un escándalo…**

**-Te lo prometo. Dime.**

Sesshoumaru abrió el fólder marrón para dejar ver un documento. Rin leyó el encabezado.

**-Un prenupcial?**

**-Mis abogados y socios insisten con que debería hacerlo, ya que…**

**-Ya que Sara estaba tras tu dinero…**

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

**-Crees que deba firmarlo?**

**-A mí me puede importar menos… yo te amo y confío en ti y es todo lo que necesito para casarme contigo…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Mientras Sesshoumaru aún se recuperaba de aquél tórrido beso, Rin tomó su lapicero y firmó el contrato.

**-No! Qué haces!**

**-Yo te amo, y estar contigo y Hiroshi es todo, absolutamente todo lo que me interesa…**

Rin alcanzó su cartera y le devolvió a Sesshoumaru su tarjeta dorada que él insistía que ella conservara.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Puedes revisar el balance. No le he puesto la mano a tu dinero…**

**-Rin!**

**-No me interesa, Sesshoumaru! Nunca me importó! De la única manera que llegué a ver tu dinero fue como una razón para separarnos… Ya lo hizo una vez, Sesshoumaru… no permitiré que vuelva a pasar…**

Rin se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Sesshoumaru la alcanzó y la abrazó.

**-Rin, amor, qué nos está pasando?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Rin lo abrazó y se entregó a sus besos.

**-Lo que nos pasa es que soy celosa… y tienes una amante con la que no puedo competir…**

**-De dónde sacas esas estupideces? Yo no tengo amantes!**

**-Y yo no hablo de mujeres… hablo de esta oficina…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y tomó sus llaves, así mismo tomó a Rin de la mano y al salir de la oficina, le dijo a su secretaria que no volvería en el día. Rin no sabía a dónde iban, pero no se imaginó terminar en un hotel.

**-Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Apaga tu celular…**

Rin así lo hizo y Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo.

**-Aquí me tienes. Sólo para ti. No hay nadie que nos pueda encontrar…**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó mientras lo llenaba de besos.

**-Eres… el… mejor… novio… del… mundo!**

Sesshoumaru rió. Rin estaba segura de los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru. Sus acciones algo toscas, al final dejaban ver sus intenciones románticas desde un principio, sin contar con sus dulces palabras, cuando realmente deseaba hablar.

**-Te amo, preciosa… y no hay nada ni nadie en esta tierra que te pueda decir lo contrario… hoy, aquí, vamos a arreglar cada grieta… porque perderte es un lujo que no puedo pagar…**

Rin chilló de alegría y lo hizo caer sobre la cama.

**-Es que no puedes ser menos perfecto!**

…………………

En la oficina, Miroku le pidió a Sango que se adelantara mientras la besaba en la mejilla y acariciaba su trasero.

**-Pero qué vas a hacer?**

**-Tengo una reunión… prometo llegar para la hora de la cena…**

Miroku le robó un beso.

**-Y qué quieres de cena?**

Aún con ella entre sus brazos, volvió a besarla.

**-De aperitivo, prepara lo que quieras, de plato fuerte, te quiero a ti…**

Miroku salió de la oficina, casi corriendo sabiendo que estaba muy tarde.

Llegó a la casa y el olor hipnotizante lo guió a la cocina. Dejó caer sus cosas al ver a Sango usando un delantar… y sólo eso.

**-S-S-sssSango!**

Se dio vuelta dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar, su rostro rojo hasta las orejas.

Miroku nunca esperaba algo así de su parte, siendo extremadamente difícil probar cosas nuevas con ella.

**-Sango? No… quién eres y qué hiciste con mí Sango?**

**-Miroku…**

Sango se acercó con un peligroso contoneo en sus caderas, saludó a Miroku con un ardiente beso mientras soltaba el nudo de su corbata. Bajó la línea de los botones y hasta su entrepierna donde lo sintió completamente erecto. Sonrió y dejó que la tomara en brazos.

Miroku se deshizo del delantar con sus dientes y dibujó un camino con su lengua desde su cuello y hasta su intimidad, sólo para descubrir que lo esperaba, húmeda y caliente. Sujetándola por las caderas, insertó su lengua, buscando más de aquella dulce miel, la sintió arquear la espalda al contacto de sus labios proporcionándole placer y disfrutaba de escucharla expresarlo a su máxima expresión. Se detuvo justo antes de que llegara al clímax, que era precisamente lo que él quería, hacerla retorcerse de placer. Pero decidió complacerla cuando ella le pidió que la penetrara.

Algo que nunca imaginó es que ella lo haría acostarse y se colocó con cada pierna a su lado. Tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo guió a su interior y comenzó con un movimiento que a Miroku no le quedó más que apretar los dientes.

**-Ah! SANGO!**

Miroku pensaba que cuando menos, lo despedazaría. Sentía que el placer embargaba su cuerpo y gran parte de su mente.

**-SANGO!**

Sango arqueó su espalda emitiendo un grito para luego dejarse caer sobre él. Se quedaron abrazados y como uno un largo rato. Cuando finalmente Sango se movió, se sintió morir al ver que Miroku estaba cubierto de una sustancia un tanto pegajosa. Al verla, él sonrió y la abrazó mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

**-Eso fue maravilloso…**

**-Quiere decir que te gustó?**

**-Claro que sí, mi diosa del Nilo…**

Sango sonrió sonrojada, Miroku había recordado que le fascinaba la cultura egipcia. Miroku aprovechó que estaba fuera de aquella coraza en la que se refugiaba.

**-De hecho me gusta mucho más así…**

**-Miroku!**

**-Que no te quepa duda de que eres una mujer atractiva y muy sensual… sólo tienes que dejar salir esa sensualidad que fluye bajo tu piel…**

…………………………

**Gracias a todas! Ando rapidito, es tardecito y mañana tengo otro examencito! Jeje**

**Espero poder con el ritmo al que las mal acostumbre, ojala yo que mis fics favoritos los publicaran cada semana… jeje**

**Bueno, besos a todas y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Mizuho**


	13. Imaginame Sin Ti

**Capítulo 13**

**Imagíname Sin Ti**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa cerca de las 8 de la noche. Rin lo esperaba en la habitación.

**-Preciosa…**

La saludó con un beso.

**-Cómo está la profesora más sexy del mundo?**

Se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

**-Cómo estás, mi amor?**

**-Estoy bien… y tú?**

**-Un poco cansado, pero nada que un par de besos y abrazos tuyos no resuelva…**

La besó en el cuello y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón.

**-Es raro que trabajes tan tarde… qué haces?**

**-En realidad, iba a decirte para inscribir a Hiroshi mañana para el próximo año, pero resulta que estos datos no concuerdan.**

**-Qué datos?**

**-Perdóname por buscar entre tus cosas, pero estaba buscando el acta de nacimiento de Hiroshi y encontré esto que dice que nació en julio… pero no es posible…**

_Mientras brillen las estrellas_

_Y los ríos corran hacia el mar_

_Hasta el día en que tú vuelvas_

_Sé que no te dejaré de amar_

Sesshoumaru sintió que le drenaban hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo.

**-Si de verdad hubiera sido así, sólo significa que tú me fuiste infiel… que estuviste con Sara más o menos cuando teníamos dos meses juntos…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie dio varias vueltas y se arrodilló frente a Rin.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Qué cosa te voy a perdonar? Sesshoumaru mi paciencia es grande, no infinita!**

Sesshoumaru decidió que era hora que Rin supiera la verdad.

**-Sabes? A veces me sorprendo de los errores que soy capaz de cometer… y nunca los puedo arreglar… Es cierto… Hiroshi sí nació de 9 meses…**

Rin trataba de digerir toda aquella información.

**-Me engañaste…**

**-Rin, no… era joven, era estúpido y estaba borracho… no supe qué había hecho hasta el día siguiente…**

**-Ya comprendo… no, Sesshoumaru, la estúpida fui yo que te creí…**

**-Rin, por favor…**

**-Kami, Sesshoumaru cuántas veces podrás ser capaz de hacerme esto? Cuántas más crees que te perdonaré?**

**-Rin… no…**

**-Más que me hayas engañado, es el cuento con el que me saliste, que era tu novia antes que yo… que tenía 4 meses de embarazo… y yo de estúpida te creí…**

**-Y qué se suponía que hiciera? Darle el dinero que me pedía? Dejar que matara a mi hijo!**

**-NO, ESTÚPIDO! DECIRME LA VERDAD HUBIERA SIDO UN BUEN COMIENZO!**

**-Rin…**

**-Eres un mentiroso! Me mentiste entonces y me mentiste ahora! Tienes a tu hijo viviendo en una mentira! KAMI, SESSHOUMARU! HASTA DÓNDE ERES CAPAZ DE LLEGAR?**

**-HARÍA LO QUE FUERA PARA NO VOLVERTE A PERDER…**

Rin lo vio a los ojos con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

**-Y lo único que conseguiste fue eso…**

**-No… Rin…**

**-No puedo perdonarte… no tantas mentiras…**

Rin se quitó el anillo y lo puso en su mano.

**-Rin, no… no hagas esto… por favor…**

**-NO REPITAS MIS PALABRAS! Ya no sé dónde comienza la verdad y dónde termina la mentira! Tu hijo no sabe ni cuándo es su verdadero cumpleaños! Crees que eso es justo para él!**

Como pudo y con movimientos torpes, Rin recogió unas cuantas de sus cosas.

**-RIN! PERDÓNAME!**

**-No! No puedo! El poco de dignidad que me queda… Al menos déjame eso, maldición! **

**-Dame otra oportunidad!**

**-Tuviste tu oportunidad! Y la echaste al caño! 2 VECES!**

Hiroshi vio a Rin salir de la habitación, con los ojos rojos y un maletín en sus manos.

**-Mamá? Qué pasa?**

**-No pasa nada, mi amor… es sólo que ya no puedo vivir aquí…**

**-Pero por qué? No, mamá, no te vayas!**

Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza, provocando que los retazos del corazón de Rin se rompieran en pedazos ínfimos.

**-Mi amor… perdóname… pero no puedo casarme con tu papá…**

**-Perdónalo, mamá… no me dejes sólo…**

Hiroshi trataba de contenerse, pero no pudo. Rin soltó el maletín y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te amo, mi amor… pero no puedo… sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa, cuando quieras…**

**-No me dejes sólo…**

**-Hiroshi… no puedo quedarme… no sigas, que me estás haciendo el corazón añicos…**

**-Y qué hay de mí! Tú eres la única a la que le importo! Tú eres la única que me quiere como soy!**

Las palabras de Hiroshi, no sólo golpearon a Rin, sino a Sesshoumaru, tan fuerte y tan profundo que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

**-No me dejes, mamá, no me dejes…**

Rin sabía que no podía hacer nada. Sentía que estar con Sesshoumaru era como estar atrapada en un círculo vicioso. Sin voltearse a verlo y besando a Hiroshi en la cabeza.

**-Sesshoumaru, déjame seguir viéndolo… por favor…**

**-No me lo tienes que pedir… no tengo el corazón para separarlos…**

Rin salió de la casa con el corazón hecho añicos. Más arrepentida por haber dejado a Hiroshi que a Sesshoumaru.

_Si escucharas mi lamento_

_Si me vieras volverías,_

_Ya he pagado un alto precio_

_Por el mal que yo te hacía_

Tres meses habían pasado. Sesshoumaru parecía un fantasma, flaco hasta los huesos. Apenas comía, Hiroshi no le hablaba, excepto que para cosas en extremo necesarias.

Seis meses se hicieron presentes y con ellos, las esperanzas de Sesshoumaru desaparecieron. Decidido a ser un infeliz, como ella misma lo llamara, Sesshoumaru se hundió en una turba de mujeres y relaciones vacías.

Hiroshi estaba viendo una foto de Rin en su habitación. Sesshoumaru lo vio y le quitó la foto.

**-Quiero que te olvides de ella.**

**-Nunca! Tú deberías de tratar que te perdone en lugar de estar con ésas estúpidas!**

**-Cállate!**

**-No! El único que tiene derecho a hablar aquí soy yo! Por que tú eres un estúpido!**

**-Que te calles, te digo!**

**-No me callo! Es que no entiendes que te detesto! No has hecho más que arruinarme la vida desde el momento en que me la diste! Rin fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida! Y tal vez en la tuya!**

**-CÁLLATE!**

Sesshoumaru movió las manos y con ese movimiento le dio una bofetada a Hiroshi. Éste cayó sentado en la cama y llevándose la mano al rostro, lo vio con los ojos rojos por llorar y llenos de furia.

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Siempre tuve la razón… la única que me quiere es Rin…**

Hiroshi se puso de pie y tomando su mochila, salió corriendo. Sesshoumaru vio la foto aún en sus manos. Supo que era reciente por la fecha impresa atrás. Rin abrazaba a Hiroshi desde atrás, los dos reían felices. Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de Rin. Una profunda tristeza.

_Soy culpable ya lo sé_

_Y estoy arrepentido, te pido_

Hiroshi tocaba la puerta desesperado, al momento en que vio a Rin, la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Mi amor, qué paso?**

**-No quiero volver a verlo…**

Ya en la sala, Rin acariciaba su rubia cabellera, mientras él se abrazaba a su crecido vientre.

**-No quiero vivir con él. Quiero estar aquí contigo…**

**-Pero Hiroshi, sabes que no se puede… por mucho que te ame, no puedo hacer nada con respecto a tu custodia…**

**-Pero yo quiero!**

**-Es que no tengo poder legal para hacer nada. La única persona que puede sacarte de ahí es Sara… y creo que estás mejor con Sesshoumaru…**

**-Es un idiota…**

**-Oye… es tu papá. No hables así…**

**-No le importo un comino! Sólo se la pasa entre esas cabezas huecas que tiene por novias!**

Rin no pudo evitar sorpenderse.

**-Tiene novia? **

**-Perdón…**

Rin negó con la cabeza mientras retenía las lágrimas, fingió una sonrisa.

**-No importa, mi amor… tú le has dicho algo?**

**-No… yo no le hablo… además, no quiero que pase todo lo que yo…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Mi amor… has tenido que crecer tan rápido!**

**-Me puedo quedar contigo hoy?**

**-Solamente si él dice que está bien…**

Rin marcó el número con dificultad. Era la primera vez en los 6 meses que llevaban separados que volvería a hablar con él.

**-Bueno?**

Rin sintió un nudo en su garganta.

**-S-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Rin?**

**-Sí… Hiroshi está conmigo…**

**-Está bien?**

**-Sí… puede quedarse conmigo?**

**-Está bien…**

**-Gracias…**

**-Y tú… cómo estás?**

**-Yo estoy bien…**

**-Me alegra… Rin… dile a Hiroshi que realmente lo siento…**

**-Porqué no se lo dices tú?**

Rin le pasó el teléfono a Hiroshi que lo apagó al instante.

**-Hiroshi!**

**-No quiero hablar con él.**

**-Se quería disculpar…**

**-Lo perdonaré cuando tú lo perdones.**

**-Espérate un momento! No es lo mismo! Es tú papá!**

**-No quiero hablar con él… no quiero hablar de él… háblame de mi hermanita…**

Rin rió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Es niño…**

**-Qué!**

**-Sí… hoy fui otra vez y tenía las piernitas abiertas, es niño…**

Hiroshi la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Si tu papá cambiara, sería posible que yo le diera…**

**-No lo hará… además… ya sé porqué lo dejaste…**

Rin lo vio sorprendida.

**-Cómo que ya sabes? Qué sabes?**

**-Que te engañó… que mi cumpleaños es en julio, no en mayo… **

Rin cerró los ojos.

**-Quién te dijo esto? Hiroshi tú no debes…**

**-Sara me lo dijo…**

Rin exhaló buscando calma.

**-Olvidemos eso… vamos a cenar…**

Durante la cena, Rin trató de imaginarse cómo estaría Sesshoumaru realmente. Por su voz, casi podía jurar que estaba enfermo.

**-Está muy flaco…**

**-Qué?**

**-Mi papá… estabas pensando en él…**

**-Sí… **

**-Aún no se recupera bien. Se enfermó y perdió mucho peso. Pero ya está bien…**

**-Pero me acabas de decir que aún no se recupera bien…**

**-O sea… aún no es como antes. Pero ya se curó… **

**-Ya veo…**

_Imagíname sin ti,_

_Y regresarás a mi_

_Sabes que sin tu amor,_

_Nada soy_

_Que no podré sobrevivir_

_Imagíname sin tí_

_Cuando mires mi retrato_

_Si algo en tí, queda de mí_

_Regresa por favor,_

_Imagíname sin tí_

Hiroshi entró en la habitación de la clínica, llevaba un peluche en brazos, lo dejó sobre una silla y se acercó a Rin que tenía al niño en brazos. Rin le sonrió y le habló con voz ronca.

**-Ven a conocer a tu hermanito…**

Hiroshi se acercó a contemplar al pequeño de pelo negro. Sonrió.

**-Se parece a ti…**

**-No, mi amor… es igualito a tu papá…**

**-Y sus ojos?**

**-Se ven grises… tiene una buena mezcla, eso se tardará un poco…**

**-Él sabe que estás interna… qué le digo?**

**-No quiero que lo use como excusa… no le digas que es su hijo…**

**-Está bien…**

Hiroshi besó al bebé en la cabecita.

**-Perdóname, Hiroshi… no debería meterte entre nosotros dos…**

**-No lo hago por ti… lo hago por él… prefiero mil veces que esté sólo contigo a que esté sólo con él…**

**-Acércate, mi amor…**

Hiroshi se acercó y Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias…**

**-Cómo le vas a poner?**

**-Sanosuke…**

**-Sanosuke Youkai…**

**-No, mi amor… Sanosuke Higurashi…**

**-Pero…**

**-No me casé con tu papá… Sanosuke es lo que le dicen hijo natural…**

**-Hijo natural?**

**-Ilegítimo… un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Y ya que no estoy con tu papá, no puedo declararlo con su nombre…**

**-Pero se lo vas a decir…**

**-Sí… se lo diré… pero no ahora. No cuando sé que me puede convencer de lo que sea…**

**-Mi hermanito… le puedo tomar una foto?**

**-Pero a mí no… estoy muy fea…**

**-Te ves preciosa…**

Hiroshi sacó su cámara de su bulto y tomó varias fotos. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Puedo cargarlo?**

**-Claro que sí…**

Hiroshi tomó al pequeño con extremo cuidado.

**-Cuidado con la cabeza… así…**

Rin sonrió y se recostó en la almohada.

**-Estoy feliz… No resultó como quería, pero tengo mi hijo… y afortunadamente es fuerte y sano…**

**-No tienes un único hijo…**

**-No, mi amor… te tengo a ti también…**

**-Mamá… si no te hubiera engañado… aún así yo existiría?**

**-Tal vez sí, mi amor… pero en ese caso serías hijo mío…**

Hiroshi contempló a su hermanito entre sus brazos.

**-Mi papá es un idiota…**

**-No hables así… él simplemente no sabe lo que quiere…**

En ese momento entraron Kagome e Inuyasha con la pequeña Sakura tomada de la mano. Al verlos, Rin sonrió.

**-Hola…**

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy bien… fue bien rápido…**

**-Tía…**

Kagome vio a Hiroshi y al pequeño manojo de alegrías en sus brazos.

**-Es precioso, Rin!**

**-Verdad que sí?**

…………………

Hiroshi estaba en la casa, estaba imprimiendo las fotografías con varias copias. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

**-Hijo…**

**-Hola…**

**-Hiroshi… tenemos que hablar…**

**-Espera…**

Hiroshi guardó el proyecto en que trabajaba.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tengo que viajar… no puedo dejarte aquí sólo…**

**-Me puedo quedar con mamá?**

**-Hiroshi…**

**-Si es por ella, a ella no le importa…**

**-Pero ella está interna o no?**

**-Sí, pero ya mañana le dan de alta… y además así puedo ayudarla con mi hermanito…**

**-Hermanito? Qué hermanito?**

Hiroshi no planeaba decírselo de aquella manera, pero el daño estaba hecho.

**-M-mamá tiene un hijo…**

**-Un hijo? Mío?**

Sesshoumaru tomó una de las fotos de Rin con el bebé en brazos. Sintió que algo oprimía su pecho y todas sus entrañas.

**-P-puedo?**

**-Sí… pero ésa no es la mejor…**

Hiroshi le mostró una donde Rin sonreía y se veía mejor la cara del niño.

**-Se parece mucho a ella… Cómo se llama?**

**-Sanosuke… **

_Se ha borrado mi sonrisa_

_Y la lluvia no ha cesado,_

_Si supieras como duele_

_El no tenerte aquí a mi lado_

Sesshoumaru estaba en el avión, veía el agua deslizarse horizontalmente por las ventanas, sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y aprovechando la intimidad del jet privado, se permitió sacar a flote todo su dolor.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, se descubrió llorando amargamente. Era como si el dejar que su garganta se desgarrara con cada quejido aliviaría el dolor de su pecho. En pocos meses había pasado de ser un hombre enamorado a un hombre derrotado. Derrotado por su propio orgullo, por su necesidad imperiosa de no demostrar los sentimientos. Y con un pasado lleno de arrepentimientos y preguntas como "Y si…?"

No había nada en la tierra que lo pudiera cambiar. Él tenía un hijo con otra mujer y ella decidió sacarlo de su vida. Una prueba era el fruto de tratar de olvidarlo en otros brazos.

_Soy culpable ya lo sé_

_Y estoy arrepentido_

**-"Un hijo… un hijo que debió ser mío!"**

Se sentía morir mientras lo volvía a pensar, sin poder sacarlo de su mente.

………………………

Rin veía a su hijo crecer y sonreírle cada vez que la veía, pero volvía a pensar en Sesshoumaru. Sus constantes viajes no le permitían localizarlo. Cada noche se dormía arrepentida de no hacerle saber que tenía un hijo suyo. Rin estaba preparando a Sanosuke para llevarlo a su cama. Hiroshi estaba con ella. Tocaron a la puerta.

**-Yo voy!**

Rin cargó al pequeño.

**-De seguro es tu papá que vino por ti…**

**-Déjame despedirme…**

Hiroshi cargó a su hermanito y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te prometo que vendré mañana…**

……………………

Sesshoumaru sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando abrieron la puerta. Un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

**-Disculpe… ésta es la casa de Higurashi Rin?**

**-Sí, pase, ya viene…**

Hiroshi bajó las escaleras con el niño halando su pelo.

**-Ah! Sanosuke, así no!**

**-Papapapa… Waaa!**

Rin reía, al ver a Sesshoumaru sintió que un frío recorría todo su cuerpo. A más de un año de estar separados y aún lo amaba como el primer día.

**-Michael… nos dejarías solos un momento?**

**-Me lo llevo?**

**-No…**

Michael los dejó. Hiroshi le paso el niño a Rin y tomó sus cosas. Se fue a esperar al auto.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Es increíble ver la rapidez con la que me olvidaste… mientras yo esperaba que contestaras mis llamadas tú…**

**-Es que acaso nunca me podrás hablar sin herirme? Cada palabra tuya está destinada a destruírme? Kami, Sesshoumaru, cuándo vas a cambiar?**

**-…**

**-Creo que no conoces a Sanosuke…**

**-No…**

La expresión de Sesshoumaru se suavizó al poner atención al niño.

**-Papa! **

Sintió que cierta calidez lo rodeaba, así como la sintió cada vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

**-Ya está aprendiendo a hablar…**

**-Papapapa… mñnmmn…**

El niño se metió su manita en la boca.

**-Felicidades, Rin… tienes un hijo hermoso…**

**-Sesshoumaru… tenemos que hablar…**

**-No, Rin…**

**-Mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru alzó las cejas.

**-Creo que estás confundida. Tal vez Michael se sienta un poco…**

**-Michael?**

**-El padre de tu hijo, Rin…**

Rin rió.

**-Michael? Michael tendrá hijos cuando los hombres den a luz.**

**-Ah?**

**-Michael es gay. Recuerdas el amigo del que te hablé? Vino de Estados Unidos y se está quedando conmigo en lo que se establece…**

**-Rin…**

Rin sonrió.

**-De verdad quiero hablar contigo, Sesshoumaru… no podemos estar así… le estamos haciendo daño a Hiroshi, a Sakura, al matrimonio de nuestros hermanos y a la larga le haremos daño a Sanosuke…**

**-Sólo dime la verdad, Rin, lo haces por tu hijo…**

**-Sí, lo hago por él… pero también lo hago por nosotros… por todos nosotros… Es tarde… qué tal si vienes mañana?**

**-Está bien… a qué hora estarás aquí?**

**-No estoy trabajando… No puedo dejarlo sólo…**

**-Ya veo… En ese caso, nos veremos mañana…**

Sesshoumaru se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Rin los vio marcharse con el deseo haciendo un nudo en su garganta.

**-"No fuiste capaz de reconocer a tu propio hijo…"**

……………………

Sesshoumaru sentía que la vida se le extinguía a cada segundo. El recuerdo del niño llamarlo papá, la voz de Rin llamarlo su amor nuevamente, acariciaban sus oídos. Sin saber por qué, marcó el número del celular de Rin.

**-Bueno? Bueno?**

…………………

Rin abrió la puerta mientras Sanosuke lloraba desesperado.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Rin…**

**-Pasa… **

Rin fue con Sanosuke y Sesshoumaru entró y cerró la puerta. Rin cargó a Sanosuke y le aplicaba un hielo en la frente.

**-Cálmate mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru tenía un peluche azul con verde en las manos. Una vez que Sanosuke se calmó y buscó refugio en el pecho de su madre y se metió a la boca los dedos mayor y anular. Al verlo, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Hiroshi hacía lo mismo…**

**-Es que se golpeó con el borde de la mesa…**

**-Ya camina, verdad?**

**-No… pero gatea mucho… ya está intentando pararse…**

Sesshoumaru le mostró el peluche al niño que sonrió al instante y lo tomó en un abrazo posesivo.

**-Mama, ía…**

**-Es precioso, mi amor! Lo vas a cuidar mucho, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver que el niño se encariñaba con el juguete. Ambos decidieron hablar a la vez llamándose por sus nombres. Sonrieron.

**-Las damas primero…**

**-No, dime…**

**-Rin…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sonrieron.

**-Qué me querías decir?**

**-No sé cómo comenzar… pero en síntesis es que no podemos tratarnos como perros y gatos toda la vida. Tenemos a Hiroshi de por medio. Y a Sakura… eso sin nombrar a Inuyasha y Kagome que ya están casados…**

**-Estoy de acuerdo… realmente, yo ya no puedo más…**

**-Vamos al menos a tratar de llevarnos como amigos…**

Amigos. Era la última palabra en el vocabulario de Sesshoumaru con la que describiría una relación con Rin. Pero así debía ser.

_Imagíname sin tí,_

_Y regresarás a mí_

_Sabes que sin tu amor,_

_Nada soy_

_Que no podré sobrevivir_

_Imagíname sin ti_

_Cuando mires mi retrato_

_Si algo en tí, queda de mí_

_Regresa por favor,_

_Imagíname sin tí ..._

Conforme los días pasaron, Rin y Sesshoumaru se fueron acercando más. Eran las 6 de la tarde, Sesshoumaru fue por Hiroshi a la casa de Rin.

**-Te puedes quedar a cenar?**

**-Segura?**

**-Sí…**

**-Está bien…**

Durante la cena, Hiroshi los veía y veía a su hermanito y sonreía, planeando una manera para unirlos nuevamente. Después de la cena, Hiroshi se fue con Sanosuke a jugar a su habitación. Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban hablando. De buenas a primeras, Sesshoumaru cambió el tema.

**-Rin… realmente no puedes perdonarme?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Por Kami, Rin… te necesito… sé que fui un torpe y todo lo demás… pero yo te amo…**

Rin cerró los ojos.

**-Sé lo que piensas… y no me importa…**

**-Qué?**

**-No me importa… no me importa que no sea mi hijo… Kami, lo amo tanto como a ti… Rin… dame otra oportunidad… comenzar desde cero…**

**-No es lo que piensas…**

**-Creo que el error más grande que cometimos fue retomar una relación que falló, sin arreglar los fallos…**

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y le extendió su mano.

**-Sesshoumaru Youkai…**

**-Qué?**

**-Comenzar desde cero… Hola, preciosa, cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sesshoumaru Youkai…**

Rin rió pero apretó su mano.

**-Rin Higurashi…**

**-Sabes? Me interesas en un plano más personal que el de simple amistad… pero mis relaciones se basan en la confianza…**

**-Eres un lanzado!**

**-Me traes loco como coco…**

Rin volvió a reír.

**-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa… sabes? Tengo un hijo… ya tiene 14 años…**

**-Yo también tengo un hijo… 9 meses…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Debe ser tan hermoso como su madre…**

**-Tal vez, pero se parece mucho a su padre…**

**-Ya veo…**

Ambos sonrieron.

……………………………

**N/A: Ando volando! Tengo dos examenes mañana y …. Uuf! Ni se imaginan. **

**Muxas gracias a todas por dejarme reviews, y leer mi fic las que no dejan reviews… y en general.**

**Gracias amiga por tu preocupación. Alguien muy especial te manda saludos.**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	14. Comenzar desde Cero

**

* * *

Recuerden leer el oneshot, Segunda Oprtunidad y dejar sus reviews!

* * *

Capítulo 14**

**Comenzar Desde Cero**

Rin y Hiroshi reían divertidos mientras Sanosuke reía a más no poder con las muecas de Sesshoumaru.

**-Más o menos qué juguetes puede usar?**

**-Pues cosas grandes… le gusta llevarse todo a la boca…**

**-Y qué harás?**

**-Realmente no sé… algo entre nosotros…**

**-Y su padre? Vendrá?**

**-Tal vez…**

**-Hiochi!**

**-Lo llevaré a mi habitación…**

Una vez que se vieron solos, Sesshoumaru se quedó acostado en el pasto.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Es un niño maravilloso… lástima que no lo supo apreciar… pero no me puedo quejar, su pérdida es mi ganancia…**

**-De que hablas?**

**-De Sanosuke… ésta es su mejor edad… es cuando uno disfruta a plenitud…**

**-Hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre Sanosuke…**

**-No, Rin… no me digas nada…**

**-Es que eres…**

**-No quiero saberlo… por favor, Rin, no sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para no creerlo mi hijo…**

**-Pero…**

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un beso.

**-No quiero saberlo.**

Rin se llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

**-Perdóname, me dejé llevar…**

**-Bésame…**

**-Rin…**

Rin se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente. Ambos sentían esa fuerza que apresaba sus cuerpos uno contra el otro y no les permitía romper el beso. Pero la necesidad de sobrevivir, los forzó a separarse. Rin se refugió en el abrazo que Sesshoumaru le brindaba.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Kami! Sesshoumaru! Te he extrañado tanto!**

Sesshoumaru supo que las cosas habían cambiado. Rin lloraba y sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa. La apretó entre sus brazos.

**-No llores… sabes que no soporto verte llorar…**

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru, perdóname… mira a dónde nos ha llevado mi estúpido orgullo…**

**-Rin…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…**

**-Sólo…**

Rin continuó besándolo. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Ya en la noche, Sesshoumaru vio su reloj. Subieron a la habitación de Sanosuke y ambos dormían. Volvieron a salir.

**-Creo que mejor lo dejo aquí…**

Sesshoumaru iba a salir.

**-No me dejes sola…**

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficiente para que Sesshoumaru se diera media vuelta y la abrazara.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando de todo lo que se habían extrañado uno del otro.

**-Háblame de Sanosuke…**

**-Kami… qué quieres saber?**

**-Todo… cómo supiste que estabas embarazada? Pero no me hables de su papá…**

**-Sólo me sentí mal… muy mal, y me hice unos análisis… quise llamarte, pero tú no estabas en Tokio… y después pensé que era una mala idea… mientras estuve embarazada, soñaba contigo cada noche… Kami, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Oye… no llores, Rin… preciosa…**

**-Te juzgué tan mal! Te juzgué para luego cometer tus mismo errores!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Nunca pienses que tu hijo es un error. Jamás… todo pasa por alguna razón…**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Tal vez era necesario… una cucharada de mi propia medicina… Rin… te prometo que todo será diferente esta vez…**

La besó en la sien.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru cargaba a Sanosuke por encima del pastel para que soplara la vela. Luego de hacerlo, Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

**-Cuántos años tienes, mi amor?**

Sanosuke levantó su dedito índice, señalando que ya tenía un año.

**-Sí!**

Rin lo volvió a besar, estaba hablando con Kagome mientras veía a Sanosuke jugar con Sakura.

**-Qué es esto entre Sesshoumaru y tú?**

**-Lo volveremos a intentar… claro… sólo tengo que decirle que Sanosuke es hijo…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Quieres algo de tomar?**

**-No, gracias…**

Sesshoumaru se alejó cuando Inuyasha lo llamó. Veía a todos lados buscando el padre de Sanosuke, pero no daba asociarlo con nadie.

**-Rin…**

**-Dime, Kagome…**

**-Cómo es que no le has dicho?**

**-Le dije que tenía que hablar con él… pero no me dio la oportunidad. Traté de decírselo cientos de veces, pero simplemente no quiere escucharme cuando se trata del padre de Sanosuke…**

**-Tal vez debas tratar otra manera…**

**-Cuál? Acepto sugerencias, porque te juro que ya no tengo ideas…**

Mientras, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaban del otro lado del jardín.

**-Oye… como vuelvas a lastimarla, te voy a romper lo irrompible…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

**-Conoces al padre de Sanosuke?**

**-Sí…**

**-Cómo es?**

**-Un perfecto idiota… un imbécil que no supo apreciarla y le fue infiel…**

**-Qué!**

Inuyasha disfrutaba de verlo en ese estado.

**-No lo sabías? El muy animal le mintió tanto en tan poco tiempo, que ella comenzó a dudar qué era verdad de todo aquello. Así que decidió dejarlo. Como a la semana, estaba en casa y se sintió muy mal. Se mareó tanto que no podía ponerse de pie…**

**-Crees que ella aún quiera volver con él? O conmigo?**

**-Yo no sé…**

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo al pequeño jugar con su sobrina. Inuyasha le ofreció un trago de whisky.

**-Sé bien lo que estás pensando.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Y si? Y si Sanosuke fuera tu hijo? Rin te habría dejado? O habría corrido a decirte que estaba embarazada…**

**-Claro que sí…**

**-Claro que no. Estúpido hermanito. Realmente crees que de ser tuyo te lo diría?**

**-No me importa… igual será mi hijo…**

**-Cómo exactamente piensas lograr eso?**

**-En la cena de los socios… le pediré que se case conmigo…**

Inuyasha sonrió.

…………………………

Hiroshi se había ido con el chofer a la mansión Youkai. Sesshoumaru se quedó con Rin para ayudarla a recoger. El pequeño estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala, al terminar, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuna. Lo contempló dormir mientras no pudo evitar acariciar su pelo negro. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. En ese momento, Rin entró y él no logró ocultarlo a tiempo. Salió de la habitación y la sacó para no despertar al niño.

**-Qué te pasa, Sesshoumaru?**

**-Kami, Rin… fui un verdadero estúpido… ahora es cuando lo comprendo todo… a ti, a Inuyasha… dime cómo hago para que se vaya…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Este dolor… de saber que pudo ser mío…**

**-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…**

**-No quiero saber nada más! No quiero… sólo dime eso…**

Rin acarició sus mejillas y el pelo que caía sobre ellas haciéndolo a un lado y abrazándolo por el cuello.

**-No se va…**

**-Nunca?**

**-Nunca… pero es que tú no tienes que cargar con eso… el padre de Sano…**

**-Te dije que no quiero saberlo, Rin… no quiero enterarme nunca…**

**-Debo decírtelo!**

**-No quiero saberlo! Y como vuelvas a mencionarlo, me voy y no vuelvo… es que no entiendes que me duele?**

**-Pero es que debes saberlo…**

**-No quiero… no lo sé y no me interesa… quiero… quiero… sólo por una noche déjame creer que es mío…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en la curva entre su hombro y cuello. Rin lo abrazó.

**-Es tu hijo, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru tenía esa necesidad imperativa de sentirlo todo suyo, la besó como si no hubiera mañana mientras movía sus caderas como si ya estuviera dentro de ella. Rin lo sentía erecto, rozándola, deseando tenerlo en su interior, volverlo a sentir, gritar su nombre y escucharlo susurrarle que la ama. Sesshoumaru rompió el beso ante la falta de aire y la cargó hasta la habitación.

**-Eres mía…**

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarla sobre la cama y empezar a desvestirla. Ella suspiraba extasiada de placer ante sus caricias y no fue si no hasta que sintió sus dedos dentro de ella que se aferró a él ahogando un grito.

Para él era increíble ver lo húmeda que estaba, eso sólo indicaba todo lo que lo deseaba. Aunque el ardor en la boca de su estómago y los punzantes recordatorios en la parte baja de su vientre le avisaban que él la deseaba tal vez más que ella a él. Aún así quería alargar el placer todo lo que fuera posible.

**-Se-Sesshoumaru, hazme tuya…**

Sentirla nuevamente mientras entraba en ella era todo lo que había deseado por casi dos años que estuvieron separados. De repente a su mente vinieron la decena de relaciones vacías que tuvo en ese lapso y se dio cuenta que ninguna le brindó el simple placer que sentía al besarla. Hizo aquellos recuerdos a un lado y empezó a moverse sobre ella. Sus movimientos eran profundos, pausados y fuertes. En vez de estar con una mano a cada lado, manteniéndolo separado, la abrazó. Sus cuerpos completamente pegados, sus labios unidos en un beso interminable.

**-Seh-sessh…**

Sesshoumaru disminuyó sus penetraciones y la besó en los párpados.

**-Rin…**

Rin abrió los ojos y se mordió los labios procurando no gritar.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a retomar su ritmo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La sintió apretarlo tanto en su interior como en el exterior y sin poder ni queriendo evitarlo llegaron al clímax a la vez.

Sesshoumaru se quedó recostado de su pecho y sin saberlo, se quedó dormido, Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-Tenías muchas noches sin dormir? Así como yo sin ti? Que descanses mi amor…**

……………………

Rin despertó al sentir el resto de la cama vacía. Cerrándose el nudo de la yukata entró a la habitación de Sanosuke, donde Sesshoumaru lo cargaba vistiendo sólo sus pantalones.

**-Sessh… son las 4 de la mañana…**

**-Ya se está volviendo a dormir…**

**-No lo creo…**

Sanosuke sonrió al ver a Rin, recostado del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

**-Está más despierto que nosotros dos…**

Rin besó a su hijo en la cabeza y después a Sesshoumaru. Sin notarlo, llevaba el ritmo lento en que Sesshoumaru se balanceaba para dormir al niño.

**-Estás aprendiendo a bailar, mi amor? Sabes? Tu papi es un gran bailarín… así que tienes que aprender a bailar como él y como tu hermanito…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Luego de un buen rato, Sanosuke se mostraba renuente a dormirse.

**-Vamos a llevarlo con nosotros. Tengo mucho sueño…**

Por alguna razón, Sanosuke no quiso soltar a Sesshoumaru. Rin sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. Antes de notarlo, los tres estaban profundamente dormidos.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas y sus espesas cortinas. Rin despertó al sentir un peso sobre su pecho. Sonrió al ver a Sanosuke.

**-Hola, mi amor… y Sesshoumaru?**

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura y una en la cabeza.

**-Espero que no te moleste… pero no puedo faltar a la oficina hoy…**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Gracias…**

Besó a Sanosuke en la cabeza.

**-Puedes almorzar conmigo?**

**-Sí… dónde nos vemos?**

**-Puedes pasar por mi oficina?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

**-Hay varias cosas que tenemos que aclarar… pero será a su debido tiempo…**

Sesshoumaru sacó de su cartera una tarjeta platino.

**-Tiene mi nombre…**

**-Porque es tuya…**

**-Pero…**

**-Es un regalo. Y quiero que la estrenes comprándote el mejor vestido que encuentres…**

**-Para qué?**

**-Es una sorpresa. Será el viernes…**

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla y terminó de vestirse con una camisa que había dejado una vez que Sanosuke lo ensuciara.

**-Gracias por lavar mi ropa…**

**-No fue nada…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se despidió de ambos con un gran beso a cada uno. Se sentía feliz, completo y determinado a hacer de Rin su mujer.

**-"Me gustó mucho ser su papá por una noche".**

Sesshoumaru estaba concentrado en su trabajo y no notó la alharaca que se armó fuera de su oficina cuando Rin llegó con Sanosuke.

**-Es una preciosura!**

**-Gracias!**

**-Kami! Es idéntico al señor Youkai…**

Rin rió. Todo el mundo era capaz de notar el parecido excepto el mismo padre. Una de las secretarias fue a avisarle que Rin había llegado.

**-Señor, su esposa está aquí…**

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño confundido.

**-Mi esposa?**

**-Rin-sama…**

**-Ah! Gracias, le puedes decir que entre?**

**-Como guste…**

Sesshoumaru cerraba la carpeta al momento en que Rin entró en la oficina. Al verlo, Sanosuke rió y extendió sus bracitos hacia él. Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo cargó, el niño tomó su rostro entre sus manitas.

**-Apapaapa…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Se ha pasado la mañana llamándote…**

**-Sí? Me dice papa?**

Rin rió.

**-Tengo hambre, nos vamos?**

**-Cuando quieras.**

Salieron de la oficina, Sesshoumaru cargaba a Sanosuke que iba jugando con un mechón de su pelo. Le avisó a su secretaria que no volvería esa tarde. Pasaron por Hiroshi y se fueron a un restaurante.

Se pasaron la tarde paseando por diferentes sitios de la ciudad. Al anochecer, Hiroshi esperaba en el auto mientras Rin y Sesshoumaru aún en la puerta se despedían con un apasionado beso.

**-No quiero que te vallas…**

**-No quiero irme…**

Volvieron a besarse. Rin rompió el beso contra la voluntad de cada célula de su cuerpo.

**-Hiroshi te espera en el auto…**

………………………………………

Sango entró en la habitación y besó a Miroku para despertarlo.

**-Miroku… Mir…**

Sintió una mano en su trasero y tomó un cojín para golpearlo en la cabeza.

**-Eres pervertido hasta dormido!**

Miroku sonrió y se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba y mostrando su abultada entrepierna bajo las sábanas.

**-No soy un pervertido… tú me haces así…**

Sango se inclinó sobre él y mientras lo besaba acarició su erección.

**-Eres un pervertido… pero así me gustas…**

Sango sintió su pelo mojado.

**-Ya te bañaste…**

**-Cuando hacías el desayuno… pero realmente… tengo algo para ti…**

**-Sí? Qué cosa?**

**-Quita las sábanas…**

Sango lo hizo y vio que se había echado chocolate por todo el pecho y abdomen. Rió.

**-Qué dices?**

**-De qué? Ah! Escribiste algo… a ver… tienes una letra muy fea… no entiendo nada…**

**-En ese caso, cierra los ojos…**

Sango los cerró y Miroku le colocó un anillo. La besó con dulzura en los labios y luego todo su cuello y pecho, desnudándola al paso de sus labios sobre su piel.

**-Te amo, Sango… y quiero que seas mi esposa…**

**-Mi… Mi… Miroku!**

Sango sonrió y lo abrazó olvidando el chocolate sobre él.

**-Sí!**

La sesión de besos se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, sus labios ardían al igual que sus cuerpos, el deseo de Miroku se exteriorizaba mientras su temperatura aumentaba cada vez más derritiendo el chocolate duro que contorneaba los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Las manos de Sango lo recorrieron y luego fueron a su rostro.

La necesidad por oxígeno los hizo separarse. Sonreían felices y embarrados de chocolate.

**-Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí…**

Miroku la besó en la punta de la nariz, eliminando la mancha. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos continuó besándola, poco a poco y buscando comodidad, Sango estaba sentada frente a él sobre sus piernas, rodeando sus caderas con las suyas. Miroku trató de penetrarla, pero Sango lo detuvo.

**-No, mi amor… aún no…**

Aquellas palabras en ese tono tan complaciente lo volvieron loco de pasión y aún más al verla limpiar el chocolate en su pecho con nada más que su lengua. Al acariciar sus pezones, éstos se endurecieron al contacto.

**-S-Sango! Ah!**

Sango sonrió y continuó devorando a su apuesto novio. Mientras, Miroku sentía que explotaría antes de lo previsto. Pero justo cuando pensó que su tortura llegaba a su fin, Sango se detuvo.

**-Miroku… **

Sango se acostó de espaldas, invitándolo a saborearla. Miroku se deslizó sobre ella como un lince tras su presa. Recorrió sus piernas con besos hasta llegar a su intimidad y la besó mientras ella arqueaba su espalda al contacto con sus labios. Miroku sonrió y continuó determinado a llevarla al mismo clímax, pero su cuerpo le recordó su situación.

**-Sango…**

**-Miroku…**

**-Sango… voy a estallar…**

Sango asintió y Miroku la penetró, la sintió caliente y húmeda y sin poderse controlar comenzó a moverse. Se sentía en las nubes y mucho más al llegar al clímax juntos. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, aún como uno y embarrados de chocolate. Miroku sonrió mientras su respiración y temperatura volvían a la normalidad. Acarició el rostro de Sango y la besó con ternura.

**-Te amo…**

**-Te amo…**

Sango sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos llenándole el pecho de besitos.

………………………………………………………………

**N/A: No les prometo nada, pero creo que se acerca el final!**

**Gracias a toodas! No tengo mucho tiempo, pero las quiero a todas!**

**-Qué haces escribiendo?**

**-Perdón, mi amor… sólo me estaba relajando!**

**-Cómo pretendes aprender embriología sin hacer al bebé?**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada, ya ves como te fue en anatomía después de estudiar conmigo…**

**-Sessh! Déjame descansar 5 minutos! Ve preparando la tina y el aceite caliente…**

**Sesshoumaru se sonrojó de inmediato y sonrió de manera arrogante.**

**-Quién le dará el masaje a quién?**

**-Claro que tú a mí, mi amorcito. Sino, no practicamos para el bebé.**

**Sesshoumaru besó a Mizuho apasionadamente y tomando el aceite, se dirigió a la habitación.**

**-MIZUHO!**

**Me voy!**

**Tengo examenes hasta el viernes, trataré de publicar algo, pero no prometo nada.**

**Besitos…. Sólo para Sessh!**

**Mentira, para ustedes también y un abrazote!**


	15. Close Your Eyes

Canción, Close your eyes de Cindy Lauper

**

* * *

Capítulo 15**

**Close Your Eyes**

El viernes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sesshoumaru lucía impecable y esperaba impaciente en la sala con Sanosuke en sus piernas. El niño estaba vestido con un trajecito igual al de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hay algo que debes aprender de las mujeres. Cuando vayan a salir, siempre diles una hora antes. Para que así salgan a la hora en punto… oye… cómo me veo? Crees que tu mamá me diga que sí?**

Sanosuke rió.

**-Si me dice que sí, yo seré tu papá… y viviremos todos juntos… te gusta la idea?**

Sesshoumaru besó al pequeño en la cabeza al momento en que Rin bajaba las escaleras.

**-Estoy lista, mi amor…**

Al verla, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Sanosuke para no dejarlo caer. Rin llevaba un vestido color champaña, con un marcado escote frontal, la espalda libre y el pelo recogido en un elegante peinado alto. Tenía el cuello desnudo. Previendo aquello, Sesshoumaru se acercó luego de dejar a Sanosuke sentado en el sillón.

**-Luces hermosa… pero te falta algo…**

Sesshoumaru le mostró la cadena con el pendiente del mundo tallado en el diamante.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se lo puso y sonrió.

**-Perfecto…**

La besó con ternura y tomando al pequeño en brazos, se dirigieron a la puerta.

**-Espera… mi ropa…**

**-Ya está en el auto…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Al llegar a la mansión Youkai, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado. En el camino, Sesshoumaru trató de decirle algo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Llamaron la atención de más de un invitado al entrar juntos y Sesshoumaru con Sanosuke en brazos. Cerca de ellos estaban Inuyasha y Kagome junto con Sakura, Rin se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar del niño en brazos de Sesshoumaru, cerca de una hora después, el pequeño bostezó.

**-Tiene sueño…**

**-Puedes dejarlo en mi cama.**

Rin tomó al pequeño y se dirigió escaleras arriba, donde se encontró con Hiroshi.

**-Te ves genial, mamá!**

**-Gracias, mi amor… no te vi abajo…**

**-Estaba haciendo unos trabajos, apenas terminé…**

**-Voy a acostarlo…**

**-Déjalo en mi habitación…**

**-Me parece que es mejor idea a la de Sesshoumaru.**

Para cuando Rin acostó a su hijo, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

**-Papá y tú ya volvieron, verdad? Se van a casar?**

**-De eso aún no sé… pero sí estamos juntos ahora…**

Hiroshi sonrió.

**-Vamos a bajar antes de despertarlo…**

……………………………

Sesshoumaru hablaba con varios invitados sin poder apartar la mirada de Rin, quien tenía más de un par de ojos sobre ella. Kagome no se quedaba atrás, pero su celoso marido solucionaba aquello fulminando con su mirada a quien osara verla.

Las hermanas se apartaron un poco de la multitud.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Cómo que qué cosa? Tú y Sesshoumaru…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Es como te dije, lo estamos intentando…**

**-Sí, pero olvidas que tienes que decirle algo…**

**-Ya se lo dije, Kagome, no soy tan torpe…**

**-Y cómo lo tomó.**

**-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… era como si realmente deseara que así fuera…**

Kagome guardó silencio. Prefirió no contarle a nadie sobre el colapso de Sesshoumaru. La primera y única vez que lo vio llorar.

_**-Flashback-**_

Kagome abrió la puerta con Sakura en brazos. Sesshoumaru llevaba unos papeles en las manos, buscaba a Inuyasha, pero como no estaba, Kagome lo invitó a pasar y esperarlo.

Sakura jugaba con su tío y de repente, Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio, viendo a la pequeña jugar con sus dedos. Kagome se preocupó al ver que sus ojos brillaban por las incipientes lágrimas.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Qué fue lo que hice, Kagome? Qué hice? En un intento desesperado por hacerlos felices… les arruiné la vida…**

**-Sesshoumaru, no puedes tenerlo todo…**

**-No quiero tenerlo todo… sólo la quiero a ella…**

**-Entonces lucha por ella…**

**-Pero... es que acaso no ves que hizo su vida…**

**-Rin no hizo nada… cometió un error… pero lo cometió por miedo a lo que puedas hacerle…**

**-Yo jamás sería capaz de herirla, no a propósito…**

**-Entonces demuéstraselo. Rin te ama… aún te ama… **

**-Ese niño…**

**-No seas tonto. En vez de verlo como una razón para separarse, vélo como una razón para acercarse. Debes comprender algo. Sin importar cómo llegó a ella, ese niño es su más preciado tesoro. Y es un deseo que albergaba en su corazón desde que… ni sé bien desde cuando…**

**-Qué no diera yo por que fuera mi hijo?**

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

La noche avanzaba entre conversaciones y saludos. Sesshoumaru se escabulló entre los invitados hasta Rin y su cuñada, se disculpó tomándola de la mano y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, allí Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

**-Mi amor, tus invitados…**

**-Que se esperen… Rin hay algo que debo decirte…**

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas de la biblioteca y Sesshoumaru maldijo no haber puesto el seguro. Una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules, se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Darling! Te he buscado toda la noche!**

La mujer se colgó del cuello de Sesshoumaru. Aquella actitud hizo que Rin sintiera su estómago hervir.

**-Amy, no, aún no le digo…**

**-Sí que eres lento… ella es la mamá de Hiroshi?**

**-No… bueno sí… Ella es Rin…**

**-Ah! Mucho gusto! Soy Amy...**

La presentación de Amy y las palabras de Sesshoumaru salieron a la vez.

**-…mi futura esposa…**

Fue todo lo que Rin escuchó y procesó. Amy sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru, sin escuchar lo que dijo, Rin simplemente salió corriendo. No sabía a dónde ir, la puerta más cercana daba al inmenso jardín trasero, por el que salió corriendo. Estaba empezando a llover. En la biblioteca, Sesshoumaru no comprendía la actitud de Rin.

**-Qué le paso?**

**-Voy por ella…**

Rin continúa corriendo, haciendo caso omiso al torrencial aguacero que coronaba la noche. El agua había deshecho su peinado y su pelo caía pegado a su cuerpo y rostro. Tropezó y calló de rodillas en el pasto. Su hermoso vertido de seda color champaña estaba todo salpicado de lodo. Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia que golpeaba su rostro sin clemencia. Se tapó el rostro y se permitió llorar ampliamente. De pronto algo cálido, pero igualmente mojado la rodea. Siente una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y otra a su costado mientras aspira su inconfundible aroma.

**-Sh! Todo estará bien…**

Esa voz sensual y ronca que sólo el poseía y que sacudía cada fibra de su cuerpo. De la nada sacó fuerzas. Extendió una mano y cerró sus ojos y con la otra tomó una suya y la puso contra su pecho. Donde su corazón latía desbocado y gritando cuánto lo amaba.

**Close your eyes, give me a hand, darling**

_Cierra tus ojos, dame una mano, cariño_

**Do you feel my heart beating?**

_Sientes mi corazón latiendo?_

**Do you understand?**

_Entiendes?_

Sesshoumaru tocó la mano sobre sus ojos y la guió hasta sus labios donde la besó. La que estaba sobre su pecho subió hasta su cuello y la acercó para luego unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

Rin no podía creerlo. Cuando lo creía todo perdido, Sesshoumaru le declaraba su amor.

**Do you feel the same?**

_Te sientes igual?_

**I'm I only dreaming?**

_Sólo estoy soñando?_

**Is this burning? An eternal flame**

_Esto está ardiendo? Una llama eterna_

Se volvió a entregar a sus besos sin pensar en nada más. La lluvia los golpeaba, pero nada más les importaba, nada que no incluyera amarse eternamente.

Rin recordaba aquellas noches en las que hacían el amor apasionadamente, donde casi 2 años atrás, plantara en su interior el fruto de aquel amor. Recordaba cuando lo veía dormido, abrazado a su vientre, disfrutando del calor mutuo. Hiroshi los veía desde la parte más alta de aquella mansión, con su pequeño medio hermano en brazos.

**-Iochi… e ve?**

**-Por fin seremos una familia… sabía que papá no me fallaría…**

El pequeño no comprendía. Hiroshi sonrió.

**-Tú tendrás papá, y yo tendré mamá.**

Sesshoumaru seguía bebiendo de sus labios, embriagándose de su aliento, acariciando su piel.

**-Te amo…**

**I believe it's meant to be, darling**

_Creo que es el destino, cariño_

**I watch you when you are sleeping**

_Te veo cuando estás durmiendo_

**You belong with me**

_Perteneces a mi lado_

**-Te amo…**

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió y continuó besándola. La mantenía apretada contra su pecho. Sentía que algo bullía en su interior, que su corazón brincaba de alegría al saber que ella aún lo amaba. De repente ella rompió el beso y negando con la cabeza se puso de pie.

**-No… no…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tú…**

**-Yo te amo, Rin… Todo estará bien…**

**-Me acabas de presentar a tu prometida! Nada puede estar bien si te casarás con ella.**

**-Qué!**

Sesshoumaru de repente comprendió todo. No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a abrazar a Rin.

**-Suéltame!**

Rin se soltó de su agarré y volvió a correr.

**Do you feel the same?**

_Te sientes igual?_

**I'm I only dreaming?**

_Sólo estoy soñando?_

**But is this burning? An eternal flame**

_Pero esto está ardiendo? Una llama eterna_

**-Rin!**

Su grito se escuchó haciendo eco en las profundas oscuridades de la noche mientras la lluvia finalmente cesaba su caída.

**-Ella es mi prima… te presenté a ti como mi prometida…**

**-Estás mintiendo!**

**-No… cuando dije que todo estaría bien, hablaba de tu hijo… quiero que sea mío… nuestro… Te amo, y quiero a tu hijo… es cuestión de que digas que sí para hacerlo mío…**

Rin palideció.

**-RIN!**

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa.

**Say my name, sun shines trough the rain**

_Di mi nombre, el sol brilla a través de la lluvia_

**A whole life so lonely**

_Toda una vida de soledad_

**And then you come and ease the pain**

_Y llegas y calmas el dolor_

**I don't want to loose this feeling**

_No quiero perder este sentimiento_

Al verla inconsciente, Hiroshi se sintió tentado a enfrentarlo, se detuvo al ver cómo la acostaba con delicadeza en la cama. Se apresuró por toallas y la secó como pudo, para luego cubrirla con el cobertor de la cama.

**-Rin, amor… despierta… aún no me has contestado…**

Sesshoumaru depositó un dulce beso en sus labios y la abrazó con fuerza. Él mismo temblaba por el frío. Hiroshi se acercó mientras Sesshoumaru se quitaba las ropas mojadas y se colocaba algo seco y caliente. Una vez que estuvo seco, le pidió que cuidara del niño. Hiroshi salió de la habitación.

Rin despertó envuelta en un ambiente cálido y rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Preciosa!**

**-Perdóname!**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Por favor perdóname…**

**-Con una condición… serás mi esposa…**

Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al instante. Sesshoumaru las quitó con sus dedos.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No puedo…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Me odiarás…**

**-Rin… acaso tiene que ver con tu hijo?**

Rin asintió entre lágrimas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó asegurándole que nunca podría odiarla. El pequeño entró en la habitación buscando a su mamá.

**-Mama…**

**-Amor!**

Rin lo cargó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Rin… no me importa quién es el padre de tu hijo…**

**-Sesshoumaru… míralo bien… lo has visto incontables veces, pero no lo has mirado…**

Sesshoumaru estudió las facciones del pequeño. Que jugando, puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

**-Me estaré volviendo loco, pero se parece a Hiroshi… no importa… de ahora en adelante, será mi hijo también…**

Rin sonrió negando con la cabeza.

**-Sesshoumaru… Sanosuke… es tu hijo…**

Sesshoumaru sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un bloque de hielo, justo a la cara. Rin se apresuró a explicarle.

**-Cuando nos separamos… lo supe casi de inmediato… pero tú te fuiste de Japón… y cuando volviste… nunca me diste la oportunidad para…**

**-Sh! Es mi hijo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Cuando me lo dijiste, no me estabas siguiendo la corriente…**

**-Kami es testigo de todas las veces que traté de decírtelo y tú no querías oír…**

**-Rin… realmente es mi hijo?**

**-Es tu hijo, Sesshoumaru… tu sangre…**

Sesshoumaru contempló al pequeño que pasaba sus deditos por los cauces de las lágrimas de su madre en su rostro.

**-Mama… **

Rin cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hijo.

**-Porqué no me dijiste nada? Porqué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?**

Rin negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y alcanzó el bulto con su ropa. El frío le llegaba a los huesos y tenía que ponerse algo más cálido que la yukata de Sesshoumaru.

**-Fui una tonta al pedirte perdón… claro que no me perdonarás…**

**-Te equivocas…**

Rin lo vio sorprendida.

**-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz en todo el universo…**

Sesshoumaru besó al pequeño en la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

**-Sólo me falta una cosa…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Que seas mi esposa…**

Rin sonrió mientras se entregaba a los besos de Sesshoumaru apenas susurró un sí.

……………………………

Apenas Sango y Miroku volvían de su luna de miel, se celebró la boda de Rin y Sesshoumaru. Contrario a las expectativas de la farándula, la boda fue sólo con los amigos y familiares cercanos. Amy se ofreció a cuidar a los niños mientras ellos disfrutaban de una larga luna de miel por todo el mundo. Apenas llegaron a la casa y el pequeño Sanosuke corrió hacia su madre.

**-Mama!**

Rin se arrodilló y recibió el fuerte abrazo de su hijo que pronto cumpliría los dos años.

**-Mi amor! Te extrañé tanto!**

Y era la razón por la que estuvieran de vuelta. Rin no soportó estar tanto tiempo alejada de su manojo de alegrías.

**-Dale un beso a tu papi…**

Sanosuke extendió sus bracitos hacia él y le plantó tremendo beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. Esa misma noche, durante la cena.

**-Darling, necesito un apartamento… me ayudarías a buscar uno?**

**-Voy a vender mi casa. No te gusta? **

**-Ay! Me encanta! Me lo vendes tal y como está?**

**-Pues sí… no necesito los muebles…**

Apenas dos días después Amy se mudó a su nuevo hogar, que seguramente disfrutaría con su nuevo novio. Un hombre alto, apuesto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Shippo estaba eternamente agradecido de que Rin los presentara.

………………………

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS LINDAS LECTORAS. LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

**P.D: SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE KOKORO NO TSUYOI!**


	16. Shiawase

**Capítulo 16**

**Shiawase**

Rin convenció a Sesshoumaru que la dejara trabajar en las empresas. Cediendo a los encantos de su esposa, Sesshoumaru aceptó.

Rin llegó a la casa, era cerca de las 8 de la noche y vio a su esposo dormido en el piso de la sala y a su hijo jugando con marcadores. Se acercó a ellos sonriendo y le hizo señas a Sanosuke de que guardara silencio. Casi explota de la risa al verlo con todo el rostro pintarrajeado, se inclinó sobre él y lo despertó con un beso.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola…

-Me perdonas por haberte gritado en la oficina hoy?

-Mi amor, las cosas de la oficina, se quedan en la oficina.

-Me gusta esa política…

-Sí? Por qué?

-Porque estoy seguro que la gerente de mercadeo me quiere cortar la cabeza… pero mi bella esposa de seguro me permitirá hacerle el amor esta noche…

-Verás, mi amor… yo apenas llegué… y aparte de que estoy muy cansada, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Trabajo?

-Claro. No te imaginas, pero tuve un día pésimo, como sé no quieres oír nada, así que no te contaré. Voy a llevar a Sanosuke a dormir.

Rin cargó al pequeño que ya estaba en pijamas y lo llevó a su habitación.

-Perdóname por llegar tan tarde, mi amor… tenía mucho trabajo…

-Mama…

-Sí?

-E queddo…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi cielo…

Rin lo besó y lo acomodó en su cunita. En cuestión de segundos el pequeño se quedó dormido. Rin se apoyó de la barandilla y se quedó contemplándolo un largo rato. Sesshoumaru entró y la abrazó, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te acabo de preparar el baño.

-Gracias, mi amor.

Salieron de la habitación abrazados. Una vez en la de ellos, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Me acompañas?

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

-Por qué?

-Porque podría terminar haciéndote el amor…

Rin rió y lo besó.

-Ven, mi amor… no me gusta estar todo el día lejos de ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se desnudó. Una vez en el agua, luego de haberla restregado. Tomó unos aceites calientes y le dio un masaje.

-Ah! Sessh! Tienes manos de seda!

-Rin… no hables así…

El tono de voz de Rin hacía que Sesshoumaru se excitara. Al terminar el masaje, la abrazó y ella quedó recostada de su pecho. Pasaba sus manos sobre las de Sesshoumaru que descansaban sobre su vientre.

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Hm! No quiero hablar de eso…

-Vamos, preciosa, no te quedes con eso adentro.

-Está bien… fue un día malo.

-Por qué?

-Porque descubrí que uno de mis empleados era un espía de otra empresa… o independientemente de que sea un espía o no, tenía dos empleos. De repente sucede que todas las ideas aún sin desarrollar, ya estaban en el mercado. Él confesó que le sacó unas copias a mis llaves. Pero el presidente no me creyó. Parece que confía mucho en el muchacho y me gritó cientos de cosas. Yo le dije que iba a despedir al muchacho, pero él me dijo que no me atreviera y me echó de su oficina…

-Estabas furiosa?

-Mucho… no sé qué mosca le picó, pero no es para que me grite. Yo no tengo la culpa… En fin. Decidí crear un archivo aquí, con las ideas sin desarrollar. Y así estarán más seguros que en las oficinas.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Quieres escuchar mi día?

-Sí…

-Recibí unas fotos de mi gerente de mercadeo y publicidad almorzando con el presidente de otra empresa. Y quien me llevó las fotos, me aseguró que estaban negociando un sueldo a cambio de trabajar como espía en mi empresa. En el momento no lo creí… pero de buenas a primeras surgen los rumores de que las ideas de mercadeo de mi empresa, estaban en la calle…

-Sessh, yo no te traicioné.

-No he dicho que lo hayas hecho… la verdad era que estaba celoso.

-Celoso?

-No debí gritarte. Pero te juro que en ese momento se me olvidó hasta que eres mi esposa. Estaba furioso…

-Está bien, no quiero que me consideres porque sea tu esposa… pero sí déjame hacer mi trabajo y no me pases por encima en mí departamento.

-Te lo prometo… ahora, dejando eso a un lado… te amo…

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru era un esposo cariñoso y amoroso al que nunca le podía negar nada.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Se dio vuelta y rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas lo besó apasionadamente.

-Rin… hay algo que quiero pedirte…

-Qué cosa?

-Es algo que quiero y no tengo…

-Tienes todo lo que un hombre pueda desear en el mundo. Qué te puede faltar?

-Una bebita…

Rin abandonó el beso que le daba en el cuello y fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

-Sessh… tú…

-Qué te parece si comenzamos a tratar? Te diré un secreto, mi amor… yo ya comencé…

-P-pero…

Los ojos de Rin se opacaron por las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru no comprendió, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus mejillas interrumpiendo el paso de sus lágrimas.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Yo no puedo…

-Cómo que no puedes?

-Yo me ligué las trompas cuando Sanosuke nació… no puedo embarazarme…

-Y no es reversible?

-No… perdóname, Sesshoumaru… lo último que imaginé era que volvería contigo o que me pedirías…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-No te pongas así… no importa…

-Cómo que no importa?

-No, mi amor… sólo fue algo para hacerte feliz… no tenía idea de que te entristecerías así… Rin…

Rin se refugió en su cuello. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la sacó del agua. Una vez en la cama, la cubrió con una yukata y se acostó a su lado. Ella se cubrió con las sábanas, pero aún así, Sesshoumaru podía escuchar su sollozo. Se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó la sábana, la besó en el hombro.

-Mi amor…

-Déjame…

-Preciosa, mi amor… no te pongas así…

-Pero es que lo único que tú quieres, no te lo puedo dar! Lo único que me pides… cómo esperas que no me ponga así?

-Rin!

-Es que tú quieres un hijo que no puedo dar! Kami, Sesshoumaru!

Sanosuke despertó llorando. Rin se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hijo. Minutos después Sesshoumaru la siguió. Rin estaba en la mecedora con Sanosuke en brazos.

-Papa…

-Hola, hijo…

-E queddo mucho…

-Yo también te quiero mucho… pero ahora es hora de dormir…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la frente.

-A dormir…

Dentro de poco, el pequeño dormía en brazos de su madre. Rin lo llevó a su cuna y lo acomodó con cuidado. Al salir, se aferró al pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Quieres el divorcio?

-Te estás volviendo loca? Rin escúchate. Apenas mencioné eso y te volviste loca!

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación. Ya se notaba molesto.

-Olvida que hablé.

Se acostó de lado y dándole la espalda.

………………………………

La secretaria de Rin entra en su oficina.

-Señora… el señor Youkai dice que quiere verla en su oficina…

-Está bien, dile que ya voy…

-Dice que es ahora…

-Bien.

Rin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó el ascensor a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Al entrar, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta con seguro y la abrazó.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa, quiero que me perdones por lo de anoche. Fui un perfecto idiota…

-Sessh…

-Acabo de hablar con un médico… un especialista en fertilización… y me dijo que sí es posible…

-Cómo?

-Primero, lo que te hiciste fue corte o liga?

-Liga…

-Entonces es reversible…

-Qué!

-En caso que no funcione, te puedes hacer un in Vitro…

-Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras daba pequeños brinquitos.

-Mi amor! De verdad?

-Quieres ir? Hice una cita para esta tarde…

Rin estaba confiada de que su esposo era el mejor marido del mundo. Lo besó apasionadamente y no pudo evitar suspirar sonrojada al sentir los dedos de su marido acariciarla bajo la falda.

-Sessh!

-Te extraño preciosa… y me pareces irresistible cuando estás feliz…

Rin rió y bajó sus manos hasta debajo de su cintura comprobando que estaba excitado.

-Pero aquí? Mi amor… yo también quiero hacer el amor…

-No… aquí…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello mientras su esposa suspiraba y le facilitaba el acceso a su intimidad, separando sus piernas.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y reconoció la calidez de los dedos de su mujer sobre su miembro. Se dejó quitar la camisa con lentitud mientras sentía que se endurecía cada vez más. Ya desnudos, la cargó dejándola contra la pared y allí la penetró. Rin sintió que se volvía loca al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, ocupando cada centímetro de su interior.

-Rin!

Sus palabras eran suspiros, pero aún así se sentía el grito que nacía bajo su garganta. Rin se aferró a su marido sintiendo que la iba a romper en mil pedazos. Se vio obligada a morderse los labios para evitar gritar como loca y finalmente, desesperada lo mordió en el hombro.

-RIN!

Tratando de salvar la situación, sabiendo que su grito se había escuchado fuera de la oficina. Forzándose a salir de su estado de éxtasis Sesshoumaru gritó un par de incoherencias, pretendiendo que estaban discutiendo.

-No tengo ganas de discutir…

Fue todo lo que Rin pudo decir sin que la voz le falseara por la falta de aliento. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó antes de salir de ella. Tirados en el sillón de cuero negro, sudados y felices, sonreían mientras se abrazaban y se daban besos apasionados. Rin se comenzó a vestir con dificultad, pues Sesshoumaru le quitaba la ropa.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca y sexy que volvió a Rin loca. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego de vestirse, continuaba entregada a los besos de su marido. Y entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-Kami, Sessh!

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-El doctor!

-Qué con él?

-Sabrá que hicimos el amor…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Y eso a él qué le importa?

-A mí me importa! Kami, tengo que ir a la casa…

-Qué vas a hacer en la casa?

-Bañarme, grandísimo tonto! No puedo dejar que un doctor me vea así!

Sesshoumaru seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Que exactamente es lo que hacen éstos doctores?

-Pues me tiene que examinar y evaluar y luego decide mi tratamiento… como cualquier otro doctor…

-Cualquier otro doctor, te quita la camisa y te pide toser. Qué carajos le importa a él si hacemos el amor o no?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No sabes lo que hace un ginecólogo?

-Pues… no con exactitud…

Rin le contó paso a paso cómo era un examen ginecológico. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru tenía una venita en la sien tan levantada, que parecía a punto de explotar.

-No irás.

-Pero Sessh!

-Pero nada! De ninguna manera voy a permitir que otro hombre toque a mi mujer!

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Mi amor… sabes que sólo tú me vuelves loca de amor… qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Realmente estás loca!

-El loco eres tú, estás celoso de un doctor. Acaso crees que di a luz con la ropa puesta?

-No… pero…

Rin lo besó.

-Mi amor… Sólo me gusta cuando me tocas tú… tú eres el único con esas manos de seda…

Volvió a besarlo y sonrió al ver que la venita volvía a su lugar.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones tontito...

………………………………

En la sala de espera, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió ver que era el único hombre. Vio a su mujer que irradiaba felicidad, ella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru fijó su mirada ambarina en ella.

-Gracias por venir conmigo… significa mucho para mí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla sonreírle.

-Pero si quieres, puedes esperar afuera… sé que de seguro estás incómodo aquí… y que no quieres estar aquí…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre su esposa y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Estoy donde quiero estar…

Sintió el apretón en su mano, como respuesta de Rin.

-Me duele la espalda…

Rin se recostó del hombro de su esposo mientras continuaban esperando.

-Youkai…

Llamó la secretaria, Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y sin soltar el agarre de sus manos, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al interior del consultorio.

El doctor se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru y se quedó contemplando a Rin.

-Por casualidad usted no será Higurashi Rin?

-Es mi apellido de soltera…

El doctor rió.

-Parece que sin los piercings sí soy otra persona…

-Qué? Youé?

-El que viste y calza…

Youé era un hombre alto, apuesto, de pelo negro y ojos castaños. Se saludaron con un abrazo.

-Tenía siglos sin saber de ti…

-Hace poco que volví. Estaba en Israel haciendo mi especialidad.

-Qué bien…

-Y qué hay de ti? Con cuál te quedaste finalmente?

-Hm! A ver… después de eso hice psicología y me especialicé en educación temprana…

-Vaya!

-Pero ahora trabajo con mi esposo. En mercadeo y publicidad.

Youé rió.

-Te dije que eso era lo tuyo… bien… etto… tu esposo me explicó que tienes poblemas para embarazarte.

-Es que después de mi primer hijo, me hice la liga…

Youé levantó las cejas.

-Las ligas pueden desacerse y los ganchos plásticos pueden quitarse, hasta se zafan… lo único que no tiene marcha atrás es el corte.

-Yo me hice las ligas.

-En ese caso, puedo deshacerlas por medio de una laparotomía. Si todo sale bien, en 3 o 4 meses estarás embarazada.

-Y si no?

-Podemos intentar un in-vitro…

-Ya veo…

-Pero antes que todo, tengo que evaluarte, así que… allí te puedes cambiar…

Youé le mostró el vestidor. Vio a Sesshoumaru que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo felicito…

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja.

-Muchas de mis pacientes se entristecen y hasta se deprimen porque sus esposos nunca quieren venir. Creen que ser vistos en el consultorio de un ginecólogo manchará su reputación... pero algo lo trajo… qué es?

-Si por alguna razón, Rin no puede volver a quedar embarazada, yo se lo diré. Mire… Rin puede parecer fuerte como el acero, pero es más delicada que una rosa. Y éste tema en particular, la altera mucho…

-Me alegra que pudiera encontrar alguien que realmente la valore.

-Estoy lista.

Rin estaba sentada en la camilla, al entrar, Youé le hizo señas para que se acomodara. Sesshoumaru se paró a su lado.

-Todo bien, preciosa?

-Sí… estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó con dulzura. Youé estaba de espaldas, preparándose. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y le susurró al oído.

-Te quiero…

Youé acercó un carrito con utensilios y se puso los guantes.

-Vamos a empezar… Rin, diste a luz por cesárea?

-No, vaginal…

-Vaya!

Youé buscó entre los espéculos uno entre el más pequeño y el mediano.

-Qué pasa con eso?

-Nada, es sólo que se nota entonces que es muy estrecha. Tuviste complicaciones?

-No realmente. Fue rápido y casi no recuerdo que me doliera.

-Bueno, aquí vamos.

Youé comenzó con el examen, pocos minutos después se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes.

-Qué pasa?

-Al parecer no hay mucho que pueda hacer… vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido…

-Qué!

Sesshoumaru sentía que le ardía la sangre. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho que no hiciera. Pero su esposa lo necesitaba más de lo que él deseaba partirle la cara. Youé acercó la máquina de ultrasonidos.

-Rin, baja los pies y acomódate bien…

Le facilitó una manta para cubrir su intimidad y le descubrió el vientre.

-Ya déjalo Youé… sólo me quiero ir de aquí…

-Rin, mis sospechas no son para mal. No pienses que no tendrás tu hijo. Sólo pensé en voz alta.

-Pero piensas que no puedes ayudarme…

-Pienso que no tengo que ayudarte.

Youé encendió la máquina, se escuchó un golpeteo con un ritmo acelerado.

-Rin… etto…

-No es posible!

-Pues sí lo es.

-Sessh!

Youé sonrió. Sesshoumaru parecía que iba a volarle encima.

-Rin… dile a tu esposo lo que pasa… y así evitamos que me corte la cabeza…

-Sessh, estoy embarazada!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente. Youé sonrió.

-Quieren verlo?

-Se puede?

-Es un corazón fuerte… será un bebé sano…

-Pero cómo? No que te ligaste las trompas?

-Eso es lo que estoy averiguando… veamos… Aquí está! Tienes suerte, lo sabías?

-Yo?

-Hay unos conductos alterno… eso fue lo que te ligaron. Ves esto? Es la liga…

-Pero entonces…

-Te sacaste la lotería… me sorprende que no quedaras embarazada antes.

…………………………

Hiroshi llegó de sus clases de fotografía y los buscó por toda la casa sin éxito alguno. Salió al jardín y bajo uno de los árboles estaban sus padres besándose apasionadamente y envueltos en un abrazo eterno. Sin hacer el menor ruido, Hiroshi les tomó una fotografía. El destello del flash los obligó a separarse, Rin se acomodó de espaldas al pecho de su esposo.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, papá, mamá…

Rin sonrió.

-Adivina qué…

-Qué?

-No te gustaría tener una hermanita?

-Qué!

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

Hiroshi se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades, mamá!

-Gracias, mi amor…

Hiroshi la besó en la mejilla y se fue al interior de la casa. Rin acarició las manos de su marido sobre su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Es niña, Rin, lo sé…

Rin sonrió.

-Será lo que Kami quiera, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Kami Rin! Me asustaste anoche! Nunca me hagas eso!

-Me gustaría que fuera una niña. Verte tratándola con todo tu amor, sin medirte…

-Yo no me mido con mis hijos… bueno ahora no…

-Eres el mejor papá que pueda pedir para mis hijos, mi amor. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… Sabes? Yo creía que Sanosuke era niña. Siempre estaba con las piernitas cruzadas…

-Cuando vi tu fotografía… con Sanosuke en brazos… Kami, Rin… te odié… pensaba que nunca me amaste… que me habías olvidado al momento en que pisaste fuera de ésta casa…

-Nunca, Sessh… nunca…

-Perdóname por pensar así…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Rin giró sobre sus rodillas y lo vio de frente.

-Sessh… dilo…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sanosuke salió al jardín, pero antes de llegar a ellos, se cayó.

-MAMA!

Sanosuke lloraba sentado en el pasto. Rin se puso de pie y lo llevó a la terraza.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor? Te diste duro?

-Itai!

-Dónde?

Sanosuke le mostró su rodilla raspada. Rin lo cargó y lo llevó al baño.

-Tranquilo… Sanosuke, tengo que limpiarla…

-ITAI!

-Lo sé, mi amor, sé que te duele… pero es sólo un ratito.

-IIE!

Sanosuke movió sus manos y le dio en la cara a Rin. Ella terminó de limpiarlo, Sanosuke tiró una patada, entonces Rin la esquivó tirándose hacia atrás y perdiendo el equilibrio, afortunadamente, Sesshoumaru entraba en ese momento y la sostuvo.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la frente.

-Ya pasó, mi amor… cálmate…

Poco a poco, Sanosuke se fue quedando dormido, Sesshoumaru examinó la rodilla.

-Es muy grande para haber caído en el pasto.

-Creo que fue en el paseo y no en el pasto. Desde donde estábamos no se vio bien.

Rin lo besó en la sien y lo llevó a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin salía de la habitación cuando Hiroshi le entregó la foto que les había tomado. Estaba en sepia.

-Gracias, mi amor, está preciosa.

-Quiero mostrarte algo…

Rin lo siguió a la habitación.

-Hoy, me llevé a Sanosuke a mi clase de fotografía.

-Qué? Y no me dijiste nada…

-Se portó bien y no lo dejé entrar al cuarto de revelado… pero mira esto.

Hiroshi le mostró unas fotos en la computadora de una canasta de gatitos.

-Son preciosos!

-Aún no ves lo mejor… Sanosuke estaba jugando con ellos…

La fotografía mostraba a Sanosuke con un gatito sobre su cabeza, otro en sus manos y uno entre sus piernas.

-Cómo lograste eso?

-Yo no, se le subieron mientras él jugaba. Te gusta?

-Bromeas? Me encanta! Me la puedes imprimir.

-La tengo en varias versiones, ésta, que es a todo color, sepia, blanco y negro y varios mixtos.

-Me gustan tus mixtos, déjame verlos.

Rin veía una foto sepia, pero los ojos de Sanosuke estaban a color real y los gatitos por igual.

-Esa… espera… puedes agrandarla?

-Claro…

-Pero céntrate en sus ojos.

Hiroshi así lo hizo.

-Qué pasa?

-Estás viendo lo que veo yo?

-No sé qué ves…

-Pon una a todo color.

Hiroshi así lo hizo, Rin sonrió.

-Qué pasa?

-Le está cambiando el color de ojos.

-Estás segura?

-Hiroshi, mi esposo tiene esos ojos, los reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo. Le están cambiando.

-Ya no serán grises?

-Casi nunca se quedan grises, mi amor.

Hiroshi le imprimió las fotos.

-Gracias, mi amor… ahora, vete a dormir, tienes clases mañana…

-Si, mami…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru estaba poniéndose el pantalón de su pijama cuando Rin entró.

-Mira, mi amor…

-Qué cosa?

Rin le mostró las fotografías. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué te parecen?

-Muy buenas… Hm! Me gustaría poner ésta en mi oficina…

Sesshoumaru separó la de ellos dos besándose.

-Pero ni loca te dejaré. Y que cada socio me vea con tu lengua en mi garganta?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No llego tan lejos, preciosa…

Rin se puso roja hasta las orejas.

-Sesshoumaru! Ah! Mira ésta de mi principito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver la foto.

-Ésta sí la quiero en mi oficina…

-Claro que sí, mi amor, también pondré una… pero mira sus ojitos…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y contempló la fotografía.

-Tiene mis ojos…

Rin sonrió.

-Mi bebé será tan lindo y apuesto como su papi…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No me vas a quitar lo lindo?

-Nunca…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, dejó las fotos a un lado.

-De hecho… quiero algo lindo…

-Sí? Algo lindo como qué?

-Hm! Últimamente me encuentro a mi jefe increíblemente irresistible… hasta planeo pedirle un aumento…

Sesshoumaru rió mientras sentía sus dedos deslizarse por su espalda.

-Rin, sabes que no puedes acercarle gasolina al fuego…

-Entonces quémame…

Sesshoumaru rió y se lanzó sobre ella mientras le hacía cosquillas y la desnudaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No! Sessh! Espera!

-No querías fuego?

-Ja Ja Ja!

Rin se movía enérgicamente sobre su marido dejándolo con nada más que la mente en blanco y un suspiro en la boca. Disminuyó la intensidad y se inclinó sobre él, él vio su oportunidad y la hizo girar quedando ahora ella abajo. Detuvo sus penetraciones.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

…………………………

Rin descansaba entre los brazos de su esposo. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la apretó un poco más. Al día siguiente, decidieron ir en el mismo auto a la oficina.

-Se siente extraño, no es así? Creo que nunca hemos venido juntos.

-Sí… pero también se siente bien… tenerte siempre cerca…

Parados en una luz roja, Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

-…

-Sessh…

-No sé qué decir…

-No me tienes que decir nada.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al llegar al edificio, siguieron tomados de la mano y en lugar de parar en el piso de la oficina de Rin, continuaron directo a la de Sesshoumaru. Varios besos apasionados después, Sesshoumaru abrió la caja fuerte y le mostró a Rin una pequeña cajita aterciopelada. En su interior una esmeralda montada en un ostentoso anillo de oro. Tomó su mano y le sacó el anillo que fuera de compromiso, a su lado era prácticamente insignificante y le colocó el nuevo.

-Finalmente encontré una piedra que justifique tus ojos, preciosa.

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

Rin lo besó y sonrió.

-Pero no lo quiero…

-R-Rin!

Rin tomó su viejo anillo.

-Aparte de su aparente diferencia en cuanto a valor… sólo le gana en el precio… pero al valor sentimental… no, mi amor… me quedo con éste…

Rin le mostró el viejo.

-Por qué no te gusta ese?

-Porque cada vez que veo éste en mi mano, recuerdo cuando me lo diste… fue cuando me propusiste matrimonio… después de dejarte… cuando traté de quitármelo… sentí la primera patada de Sanosuke… tiene un poco de todo. Como te dije, su valor es sentimental…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Son tuyos… haz lo que quieras…

-Me pondrías mi anillo, por favor?

Sesshoumaru se lo puso y casi de inmediato Rin lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Aún abrazada a su esposo, Rin vio el anillo sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo una idea, mi amor…

-Cuál?

-Mándalo a montar en un dije… y así lo puedo usar en una cadena.

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes…

Rin sonrió.

………………………

**-Meses después…**

Sesshoumaru esperaba ya desesperado a que comenzara la reunión. Sonó su celular.

-Rin! Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando…

-Es Kagome, Rin está en la sala de partos.

-Qué! V-voy para allá!

Sesshoumaru canceló la reunión y se fue casi volando. Cuando llegó, no lo dejaron entrar hasta que todo había pasado. Entró y la abrazó.

-Mi amor, porqué no me llamaste antes? Estás bien?

Rin le sonrió.

-Estoy bien…

Una enfermera se acerco y le entregó a Rin un bollito en una manta verde. Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver su rostro. Y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Se parece tanto a ti…

-No… es la copia fiel de su papá…

-Es hermoso…

Rin rió.

-Es niña…

Fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Sesshoumaru se volviera loco de alegría. La llenó de besos y acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-Es hermosa… te amo, Rin…

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar.

-Mi amor… qué nombre le pondremos?

-Hoshi… porque ha traído la luz a la familia…

-Te gusta ese nombre, mi amor? Hoshi?

La bebita abrió los ojos y Sesshoumaru estaba que daba pequeños brinquitos. Sus ojos grises con un verde predominante y su pelo rubio platinado.

-Sessh… no quieres cargarla?

Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos, no sin antes besar a su esposa.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………

**Gracias a todas! Espero que les guste el capítulo. Para las que se preguntan Shiawase significa Felicidad y el nombre de la bebé, Hoshi, significa Estrella.**

**FELIZ AÑO 2006!**


	17. Las Sombras de Hiroshi

**Capítulo 17**

**Las Sombras de Hiroshi**

_**-5 años después-**_

-Ya me tengo que ir! Hoshi!

-Onii-chan wa hidoi! Mama! Dasukete!

-Hiroshi, amor, espera a tu hermana…

-Es que son muy lentos! Sanosuke!

-Ya estoy listo!

Hoshi se acercó a Rin.

-Mama!

Rin se inclinó y besó a su pequeña en la frente, la niña la abrazó. Rin la abrazó por igual y la llenó de besos.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… vete al colegio con tus hermanos.

Rin se despidió de Sanosuke y Hiroshi. Los vio salir de la casa antes de volver a la habitación. Sesshoumaru aún dormía, se metió bajo las sábanas y se pegó a sus espaldas. Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y la abrazó.

-Creí que dormías…

-Aún estoy cansado…

-Yo también… descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el pecho de Rin y la apretó más entre sus brazos.

………………………

Despertaron sonriendo a media mañana. Luego de tomar un rico baño juntos, bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos. Así mismo se pasaron todo el día. Aunque en silencio, pero juntos. Sesshoumaru salió del estudio y fue hasta el jardín donde Rin descansaba, se arrodilló a su lado y atrayendo su rostro desde el libro que leía a estar frente al suyo, se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente. Rin sonrió e hizo el libro a un lado, permitiéndole acomodarse en su regazo.

-Te extraño, preciosa…

-Yo también te extraño, mi amor…

Rin se sonrojó al máximo.

-Pero si quieres puedo…

-No, no quiero… Quiero hacerte el amor…

-Lo siento…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y besó su vientre. Después de unos minutos se separó.

-Está mal que te desee tanto? Aunque sé bien claro que la vida de mi hijo corre peligro?

-No, mi amor. No está mal. Y de ser así, estoy en serios problemas…

Sonó una alarma.

-Tengo que tomarme la medicina…

-Yo te la traigo.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie. A los pocos minutos volvió con un pequeño bulto y un vaso con agua.

-Gracias mi amor…

Rin se tomó cerca de 5 pastillas juntas. Y se recostó del regazo de Sesshoumaru.

-Así no fue como planeé tus vacaciones… perdón…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Deja de disculparte. No es tu culpa…

-Pero es que…

-Rin!

-Si yo no hubiera movido ese estante sola…

-Si no te hubiera dicho que lo haría después…

-No, mi amor…

-Ves? Estamos en las mismas.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Además de que nunca te tomas unas verdaderas vacaciones. Hazlo ahora, no seas terca.

Rin sonrió.

-Abrázame, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la llenó de dulces besitos.

…………………………

Hiroshi pasó por las aulas de Sanosuke y Hoshi. Llevaba a los niños tomados de las manos a su auto.

-Ahí lo tiene! Don papá!

Hiroshi gruñó para su interior. Y apresuró el paso.

-Qué pasa, Youkai? No te gusta el trabajo de niñera?

-Cállate la boca, Menomaru.

Hiroshi llegó a su auto y lo abrió, entró a los niños y al darse la vuelta había 4 más con caras de pocos amigos.

-Miren a éste. Se cree el hijo del rey midas… "Papi, yo quiero un porsche." Y su papito se lo da.

Hiroshi trató de ignorarlos, pero lo golpearon.

-Qué pasa eh? No eres tan valiente cuando estás solo, verdad?

-Hiroshi!

-Quédense ahí!

-Sí! Quédense ahí, si no quieren que les pase lo mismo!

La sangre de Hiroshi hirvió y se levantó con los puños cerrados, arremetiendo en contra de Menomaru.

-A mí, me haces lo que se te venga en gana… pero a mis hermanos los dejas fuera o te rompo lo irrompible!

Terminó por darle un puñetazo en la boca y se la partió. El muchacho le contestó. Sanosuke bajó del auto y corrió hasta Hiroshi.

-Nii-chan…

-Vete al auto, Sanosuke!

-Demo…

-Obedece!

-No me digas que es el hijo de Rin…

-No te metas con mi madre!

-Tú madre! Tú eres un bastardo! Eres un error!

Mientras lo insultaba, le daba patadas. Sanosuke se metió en el medio y recibió una patada de lleno en el pecho. Calló al suelo y no se movió.

-Sanosuke!

Hiroshi se acercó a él. Podía escuchar a Menomaru reírse a carcajadas.

-Te salvé?

-Sanosuke, estás bien?

-Ayudé a mi nii-chan…

-Sí, me ayudaste… eres mi héroe…

-Él es malo, nii-chan…

-Por eso no quería que te bajaras del carro…

-Qué pasa? Ahora te vas a poner a llorar como una nenita? O es que vas a esperar que la mocosita salga a defenderte también?

Hiroshi se puso de pie.

-Te voy a matar, maldito! TE VOY A MATAR!

Hiroshi descargó toda su furia en Menomaru.

-ES UN NIÑO! ABUSADOR! ES UN NIÑO!

Lo dejó tirado en el piso y se acercó a Sanosuke, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sanosuke…

-Me duele, nii-chan…

-Dónde te duele?

-Aquí!

-En el pecho?

-Hai…

-Kami! Puedes mover los pies?

Sanosuke los movió.

-Quiero a mi mami…

-No te muevas, llamaré a un médico…

Hiroshi pidió una ambulancia. Y luego abrazó a Hoshi que lloraba dentro del auto.

-Sanosuke…

-Va a estar bien… necesito que te calmes.

-Pero nii-chan…

-Hoshi… llamaré a papá.

En ese momento llegó la ambulancia. Sanosuke les dijo dónde le dolía y lo subieron a la camilla.

-Es mi hermano… no puedo ir con ustedes?

Sesshoumaru había dejado a Rin acostada en la cama y salía de la habitación cuando sonó su celular.

-Hiroshi… y esas sirenas?

-Papá, estás solo?

-Sí…

-Me atacaron… y Sanosuke se metió en el medio… está bien, pero llamé una ambulancia para que lo lleven al médico… estamos camino al Central del Este.

-Voy para allá!

-Mamá…

-Hablaré con ella.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y despertó a Rin.

-Sessh…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… algo anda mal…

-Rin…

-Es con Sanosuke y tú lo sabes. Qué le pasó?

-Rin, cálmate.

-Qué le pasó a mi hijo?

-Primero que todo, está bien. Vamos a buscarlo al Central del Este.

-Cómo que está bien? Central del Este! Sesshoumaru! Qué le pasó a mi hijo!

-Te dije que está bien!

-El Central del Este se especializa en traumas. Hoshi y Hiroshi! Qué les pasó!

-RIN, CÁLMATE! ESTÁN BIEN!

Pero Rin no podía. Cuando llegaron, Hiroshi estaba con Hoshi cargada tratando de calmarla. Tenía varias heridas en el rostro y unas puntadas en la frente. Rin corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó y los llenó de besos.

-Mi amor… qué pasó? Están bien?

-Hoshi no tiene nada…

-Hiroshi. Qué paso?

La voz de Sesshoumaru era grave y seria.

-Me buscaron pelea… traté de evitarlos, pero me golpearon primero…

-No se trata de quién golpea primero!

-Lo sé! Maldita sea! Sanoskuke se bajó del carro y se metió en el medio… le dieron una patada…

-Youkai…

Un doctor salía de la sala de traumas más cercana. Rin se le acercó.

-Cómo está mi hijo?

-Tiene una costilla fracturada… se repondrá con reposo… fuera de eso, está bien…

Rin entró a verlo.

-Sano…

-Mama…

-Mi amor…

-Salvé a nii-chan… lo ayudé…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermano, verdad?

-Sí, mama…

…………………………………

Entrada la noche, llegaron a la casa, luego de dejar a Sanosuke en su cama. Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Si necesitas algo, me llamas, sí?

-Me duele, mama…

-Lo sé, mi amor… tienes un hueso roto. Pero debes descansar mucho. Para que te cures pronto…

Rin se quedó a su lado hasta que el calmante surtió efecto y Sanosuke se durmió. Cuando salió, escuchó a Inuyasha, bajó a saludarlo.

-Hiroshi… estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Inuyasha, ese imbécil le rompió una costilla a un niño de 7 años! No me digas que fue un accidente que yo estaba ahí!

-Antes que nada, ustedes deben decírselo a Rin…

-Yo se lo diré…

-Decirme qué?

Hiroshi se le acercó y le dijo que se sentara.

-Lo que le hicieron a Sanosuke fue premeditado.

-Hiroshi!

-Me alcanzaron cuando salí con ellos, llegando al carro. Cuando me golpeó, amenazó a Sanosuke y cuando él se metió en el medio, lo pateó para quitarlo… él lo pensó. Y tiene 18 años…

-Y qué pretendes hacer con eso?

-Puedo encarcelarlo… por abusar de un menor…

-Hiroshi…

-Me ves como a un niño! Mamá, no soy un niño! Soy un hombre y el que le hizo eso a Sanosuke también lo es. Si fuera alguien como papá o tío, no lo dudarías.

-Y porqué te atacó?

-Digamos que el odio corre por la sangre…

-Hiroshi…

-Esa es mi batalla. Pero ahora sí se pasaron de la raya. De verdad no le harán nada?

-Hiroshi… no estarás hablando por casualidad de Menomaru?

Hiroshi bajó la cabeza al verse descubierto por Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru exhaló.

-Ya veo… bien, hazlo. Yo te apoyo.

Hiroshi sonrió y volteó a ver a su tío.

-Serás mi abogado?

-Yo no puedo ser tu abogado. No soy litigante.

-Qué? pero…

-Consejos sí te puedo dar. Pero ir a un tribunal, no. En cambio, tu papá sí puede hacerlo.

-Papá…

-Pero no lo haré.

Sesshoumaru se fue a su habitación. Después de que Inuyasha se marchara, Rin y Hiroshi subieron.

-Déjalo sólo…

-Mamá… perdóname…

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Hiroshi…

-No fui capaz de defenderlo… todo era tan confuso… no pude pensar… parece que sí soy un niño después de todo…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hay cosas, para las que incluso tu papá, es un niño aún… hiciste bien… pudiste controlar la situación después de todo… pero quién es Menomaru? Porqué lleva toda tu vida martirizándote y golpeándote?

-Por diversión…

-Hiroshi…

-Es del tipo de delincuente del que no te defiendes por que sabes que después será peor. Pero ya pasó su límite…

-Delincuente?

-Menonaru y Kagemaru, son dos años menores que yo, pero me llevan mucho en tamaño y volumen…

-Menomaru y Kagemaru… Kami! Los recuerdo! Reprobaron el año que cursaron conmigo!

-Son hijos de esa mujer.

-Esa mujer? De Sara?

-Ella los apoya en todo y una vez hasta los animó.

-Hiroshi! Debiste hablar antes!

-Y quién me iba a creer? Quién creería lo que yo decía? Después de todo, yo era más grande y más fuerte… debía defenderme, no?

-NO! Las cosas no son así!

Hiroshi la abrazó.

-Vete a descansar, mamá… yo me encargaré de ellos. Que si no pude como niño, lo haré como hombre… vete a descansar y a cuidar de mi hermanito…

Rin sonrió. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Y Rin lo vio entrar en su habitación. A sus 20 años era la viva imagen de Sesshoumaru y más que padre e hijo, parecían hermanos.

Rin entró en la habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba bajo la ducha, permitiendo que el caño golpeara su espalda. Rin entró y lo tocó en el hombro.

-Mi amor… el agua está helada, no te hace bien…

-Déjame solo, Rin… Por favor…

-Pero…

-Rin…

Rin iba a salir, pero no lo hizo.

-No. No voy a salir. Por qué te haces el duro? Acaso no estás preocupado? Kami, Sesshoumaru, a tu hijo le rompieron una costilla!

-Lo sé!

Sesshoumaru la vio, tenía los ojos rojos.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún destilando agua.

-Claro que me preocupa! Por Kami, es mi hijo!

Rin cerró el paso del agua y lo sacó de allí, mientras se vestían. Comprendió que el peso que cargaba era demasiado para él.

-Te he exigido demasiado… perdóname…

-Rin…

-Tienes demasiadas cosas tú sólo. Las empresas, los niños y mi embarazo… Sesshoumaru, no estás sólo. Estoy aquí, justo aquí!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Corres peligro. Y no tanto tú como mi hijo… sé que Sanosuke estará bien… pero…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No quiero que te preocupes, Rin… yo lo haré por los dos…

-Mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos hasta que Sesshoumaru rió, abrazándola.

-Te había dicho que eres perfecto?

-No soy perfecto mi amor…

-Sí lo eres… eres el esposo y el papá perfecto!

-En ese caso, deberías estar descansando, no tratando de que te vuele encima.

Rin rió. Dormían abrazados cuando Sanosuke entró en la habitación. Rin se asustó al despertar.

-Mi amor, qué haces levantado?

-Me duele...

Sanosuke lloraba en silencio. Rin se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Tomó una servilleta y secó su rostro.

-Quieres otro calmante?

-No… tengo frío…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Quieres dormir conmigo y con papi?

-No te voy a hacer daño?

-No, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Rin, apaga la luz… Sanosuke… estás bien?

-Tiene frío…

Sesshoumaru se hizo a un lado y levantó las sábanas para dejarlo acomodarse entre ellos. Sanosuke subió a la cama y besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Yo también te quiero, campeón…

Sanosuke vio a Rin emocionado.

-Soy un campeón, mama?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… eres un súper héroe…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con Sanosuke pegado a su pecho. Sonrió y lo besó en la frente antes de levantarse. Rin salía del baño. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Qué te pasa? Te noto apagada…

-Me siento mal… tengo tantas náuseas que no he dormido…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Debiste despertarme. Hubiera pasado la noche contigo…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sanosuke despertó llorando.

-Au! Au! Mami!

Rin se sentó a su lado en la cama. Y lo besó.

-No llores, mi amor… qué te pasa?

-Me duele! Dame medicina! Onegai! Duele mucho!

Rin sentía que se le encogía el corazón.

-Pero aún no te toca…

-Onegai, mama! Itai!

Las lágrimas de Sanosuke eran enormes goterones que rodaban por sus mejillas. Rin no quiso seguir viéndolo así y le dio el calmante. Sanosuke se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama, volvió a la habitación y abrazó a Rin nuevamente, la besó en el cuello y le habló quedamente al oído.

-Deberías descansar, preciosa. Recuerda que tienes una condición…

-Haré el desayuno y después me recostaré.

-No.

-Pero es que…

Sesshoumaru sacó sábanas limpias del closet y las cambió todas, incluyendo las fundas de las almohadas.

-Ahí tienes una cama fresca esperando por ti…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego de una deliciosa ducha juntos, Rin estaba sentada en la cama, usaba una blusa rosa pálido y unos pantalones azules. Sesshoumaru se terminó de vestir, se sentó a su lado y la besó con dulzura.

-Vendré al mediodía. Traeré comida, no quiero que te metas en la cocina.

-Mi amor, estoy embarazada, no inválida.

-Tienes un riesgo, y debes descansar.

-Pero es que si me la paso en cama, me pondré gorda y fea.

Sesshoumaru delineó su cintura y sus senos.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor. Eres hermosa y perfecta. Y entre tú y yo… me gustas mucho cuando estás embarazada…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Sus labios se separaron a la vez y sus lenguas entraron en contacto casi de inmediato, provocando que un corrientazo recorriera todo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, dándole un latigazo en la piel bajo su cintura. Al romper el beso, Sesshoumaru se apoyó de su frente. Rin acarició su pelo y lo apartó de su rostro. Él retrocedió un poco y Rin notó el bulto en su pantalón.

-Mi amor…

-No importa, preciosa…

-Pero es que…

-Puedo besarte otra vez?

-No tienes que preguntarlo.

Se estuvieron besando por un largo rato hasta que Hoshi entró en la habitación. Sesshoumaru trató de ignorarla al escucharla reír, pero sólo sonrió y continuó besando a Rin.

-Papa!

-Ya te oí…

Se separaron sonriendo. La pequeña corrió hasta su padre, que la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Mama!

Hoshi se apoyó en la cama al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama, sigues enfermita?

-Algo así…

-Mama, yo no quiero que te enfermes más…

-Yo tampoco, mi amor… quién te puso ese vestido?

Hoshi tenía un vestido de algodón con un estampado de cerezas.

-Hiroshi me bañó y me puso el vestido.

Rin sonrió.

-Me veo linda?

-Preciosa…

-Papa! Dime…

-Ya te dije, te ves preciosa.

-Pero mama es preciosa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te ves como tu mami.

La besó en la frente, y a Rin en los labios.

-Me tengo que ir. Te amo.

-Adiós, amor.

Sesshoumaru no salió bien de la habitación cuando escuchó a Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Papa no me quiere…

-Cómo que no?

-No, él solamente te quiere a ti.

Sesshoumaru se devolvió sobre sus pasos y abrazó a Hoshi. La besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo dices que no te quiero? Si tu eres mi princesita…

-pero tú sólo le dices a mama que la quieres…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin que le asintió.

-Yo te quiero, Hoshi. Te quiero mucho…

-Como a mama?

-No, princesa… mucho más… tu mami es mi esposa. Pero tú mi amor, eres mi hija, mi princesita.

Sus ojos grises se inundaron en lágrimas. Sesshoumaru no comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor? Por qué lloras?

La niña negó con la cabeza y se abrazó al pecho de su papá con todas sus fuerzas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Princesa, qué te pasa? Por qué estás tan triste?

-Iie! Shiawase de…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, mi princesita.

Rin sonrió con los ojos aguados, se incorporó y lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió aún abrazando a su pequeña. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre Rin y la besó con ternura. Luego de un largo rato y que Hoshi se calmara, Sesshoumaru se despidió con un beso y se marchó. Hoshi se quedó abrazada a su madre, que acariciaba su pelo.

-Te dije que tu papá te ama.

-Qué es eso?

Rin sonrió.

-Hm… es mucho más que el cariño… mucho más que decir te quiero.

-Y tú, mama?

-Yo te amo, así como tu papá?

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Voy a descansar un rato, mi amor.

-No me puedo quedar contigo?

-Claro que sí, mi amor.

Hiroshi entró cargando a Sanosuke que lloraba.

-Mama!

Rin despertó un poco exaltada.

-Qué pasa? Sano…

-Mama!

Hiroshi lo dejó sobre la cama, al lado de Rin.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor?

Sanosuke la abrazó. Rin se encontraba al centro de la cama con los niños a cada lado. Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Ya me voy, mamá…

-Que tengas un buen día, mi amor.

Hiroshi se marchó.

…………………………………

Hiroshi entró al primer destacamento de la policía que encontró.

-Quiero denunciar un asalto y abuso a un menor.

El cabo no pareció prestarle mucha atención hasta que Hiroshi le mostró las fotos de Sanosuke.

-El atacante se llama Menomaru Jikan, lo ayudó Kagemaru Jikan, su gemelo.

-Y usted es?

-Hiroshi Youkai.

-Y-youkai?

-Sí.

-Cómo sucedió exactamente.

-Éste niño es mi hermano menor. El ataque iba dirigido a mí, pero él se vio en el medio de todo y luego de que lo amenazaran, lo patearon logrando romperle una costilla.

Después de procesar la denuncia, Hiroshi se fue a la universidad.

…………………………

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Esme, HawkAngel, Amy Gora, Cloclosita, Fenixgirl, Saya y Fabisa.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. Y celebrando que pronto llegaré al review #200, tan pronto lo alcance, publico un cap extra ;p jeje.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. El Precio más Alto

**Cumpliendo Promesas! (Espero que me dejen reviews en este tambien) Aquí esta el cap prometido. Esme, es tuyo! (aunque casi no te agradezco que me levantaras).**

………………………………………

**Capítulo 18**

**El Precio más Alto**

Ya en la tarde, Hiroshi estaba en un parque, tomado de la mano con una joven de pelo castaño y largo hasta la cintura. Caminaban bordeando un lago.

-Angie, quieres conocer a mi familia?

-Qué?

-Que si quieres conocer a mis padres.

-Sí, te entendí… pero es que tú y yo…

-Claro que irás como mi novia, si aceptas…

Angie sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Síiiiiiiiii…

Hiroshi sonrió. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, se acercó hasta besarla. Sonrieron y continuaron abrazados.

-Qué te parece… espera, mi celular…

Hiroshi contestó su celular.

-Mamá?

-Hiroshi, vendrás a cenar?

-Sí.

-Vamos a salir a cenar. Tu papá no quiere que yo cocine.

-A dónde iremos?

-Pues Sano y Hoshi sólo gritan pizza.

-Bien, nos veremos allá.

Hiroshi cerró la llamada.

-Quieres comer pizza?

…………………………………

Al llegar a la pizzería, Hoshi reconoció a Angie y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola, Hoshi!

-Hola, Angie no nee-chan!

Angie sonrió y después cayó en cuenta.

-Me tendiste una trampa! Mira las fachas en las que ando!

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te ves preciosa.

-Pero Hiroshi, por como me dices que son, tu mamá y tu papá son muy elegantes… cómo crees que les caeré si me ven toda desarreglada?

-No te preocupes tanto por cosas insignificantes.

Hiroshi se acercó a la mesa y le indicó a Angie que tomara asiento.

-Hiroshi, que no ves que está ocupada… Sanosuke?

-Nee-chan!

Angie sonrió. Se fijó en la mujer que tenía a Sanosuke a su lado y en el hombre al otro lado.

-Hola, soy Angie…

-Hola, yo soy Rin… conoces a Sanosuke?

-Mama, ella es la novia de Hiroshi…

Angie se sonrojó y Hiroshi sonrió. Sesshoumaru dejó de atender a Hoshi y puso atención en la joven frente a ellos.

-U-un momento… u-usted es…

-Ella es mi mamá. Rin Youkai…

-Qué joven!

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Rin rieron a carcajadas.

-Y mi papá, Sesshoumaru Youkai…

Angie se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar otra indecencia. Para sus adentros se repetía "De tal palo tal astilla. De ahí es que viene el cuerpazo que tiene!".

-Mamá, papá, ella es Angie Welmont… mi novia…

Ambos la saludaron con una cálida sonrisa.

-Welmont… de dónde eres?

-Francesa… pero vine a Japón siendo bebé…

La noche fue bastante animada. Se habló de todo un poco y Angie logró perderle el miedo a los "suegros". Al terminar la cena, Hiroshi buscó un papel en su bolsillo y se lo dio a Sesshoumaru.

-Casi lo olvido, eso es tuyo.

-Qué es?

-Una copia del acta de denuncia.

…………………

Hiroshi llevó a Angie a su casa. En el camino.

-Qué te parecen?

-Son muy jóvenes!

-No sé si te dije, pero papá tenía 18 cuando nací.

-Qué! Y tu mamá también?

-Ella tenía 16, pero no… cómo te explico? No soy su hijo biológico. Pero ella es la única que cuenta como mi mamá.

-Ah…

-Tal vez algún día tengas la mala suerte de conocer a la otra…

-Hiroshi…

-Ya entenderás de qué hablo…

Al llegar a la casa de Angie, se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Hiroshi esperó a que entrara a la casa antes de marcharse. Cuando llegó a la casa, Rin ya salía de la habitación de Sanosuke.

-Mamá… qué te parece?

-Es muy agradable…

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Te gusta mucho, verdad?

-La quiero mucho…

-Ya veo… crees que tenga que hablar contigo respecto al…

-Sexo? Papá se te adelantó como por 6 años.

Rin levantó las cejas. Hiroshi la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mamá…

Rin entró en la habitación, donde Sesshoumaru salía del baño con una toalla a la cintura. Rin se quitó la yukata, y se acomodó en la cama. Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo mientras se quitaba la toalla. Apenas se puso el pantalón del pijama, cuando la sintió besarlo en la espalda.

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru giró y la abrazó mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-Mi amor…

-Dime…

-…-

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y vio su rostro, todo sonrojado.

-Mi amor, qué te pasa?

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-No puedo vivir sin recordarlo.

-Y no te importa que no podamos hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Eso era lo que querías. No. Rin, mírame a los ojos. No me importa. Por qué tengo que repetírtelo tantas veces?

-Porque no puedo… Sessh, eres muy exigente… y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez busques lo que no te puedo dar.

Aquello sólo logró que Sesshoumaru se enfadara.

-Suéltame…

-Sessh…

-Suéltame.

Rin lo soltó y Sesshoumaru se puso la camisa de su pijama y tomó su almohada.

-Tal vez busque algo de confianza.

Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra más y se fue de la habitación.

…………………………

Hiroshi bajó por un vaso de agua. Y se encontró con Sesshoumaru acostado en la sala.

-Papá?

-Qué!

-Bien, no tienes que morderme. Yo no fui quien te mando a dormir sólo.

Hiroshi volvió a su habitación. Al rato Rin bajó las escaleras.

-Mi amor…

-Rin, hazme un favor y decídete. Cómo es que en un momento puedo ser tu amor y en el otro, puedo serte infiel?

-Yo nunca mencioné que me fueras infiel.

-Sólo lo dejaste entredicho!

-No grites. Y sí, me preocupa. Me preocupa porque te conozco. Porque sé que eres prácticamente insaciable cuando se habla de sexo… De verdad esperas que me crea que tienes 3 meses sin hacer nada. Ni tú te lo crees. Así que si quiero encontrarle una solución y seguir casada lo haré.

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No tiene sentido. Contigo no se puede hablar de cosas lógicas. Eres demasiado bruto!

Rin se fue a la habitación, pero a mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo. No hizo ningún ruido, simplemente se sentó y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y realmente se asustó cuando todo se comenzó a ver negro.

-Seh…

Hablaba en un suspiro, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Sessh… SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru se levantó y corrió hacia ella, sólo para verla completamente pálida y virar los ojos mientras caía hacia delante. Llegó justo a tiempo para detener su caída escaleras abajo.

-Rin… RIN!

La cargó y la llevó escaleras arriba. La acomodó en la cama tal y como el médico le había dicho que debía hacerlo si se desmayaba.

Cuando Rin despertó, Sesshoumaru le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Rin frunció el ceño.

-Vete de aquí…

-Kami, Rin, estás enferma!

-De ti! Vete de aquí!

-Rin olvídate de esas estupideces. Ahora…

-No te quiero ver. Por tu culpa me subió la presión. Porque eres un bruto que todo lo tiene que complicar. Vete de aquí!

-Rin… Por Kami, Por tu hijo! Trata de calmarte! Estás siendo irracional!

-Dime qué carajos esperas que piense si sólo te pregunto como alguna posibilidad futura y tú te paras y te vas?

Sesshoumaru tomó aire a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones.

-Rin, si algo le pasa a mi hijo, no te lo perdonaré. Cálmate.

-Es tú culpa que esté así! Te dije que te vayas de aquí! No te quiero ver!

Rin le tiró la almohada a la cara. Sesshoumaru decidió salir. La escuchó llorar al cerrar la puerta.

Después de un largo rato, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin aún lloraba, se sentó a su lado y la hizo descansar en su regazo. Le acariciaba la larga melena azabache.

-Preciosa no sabes cuánto me duele verte así…

Continuó dándole caricias circulares en la espalda.

-Sé que soy un bruto… y no tengo motivos para lo que hice. Que tienes todo el derecho de dudar de mí… después de todo, te engañé una vez y sin motivos…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pero, Rin… mi amor… pagué muy caro el haberlo hecho. Y no soy tan estúpido como para volverlo hacer… Y no hay precio más alto que el de no ver a tu hijo nacer…

Rin estaba calmada. Sesshoumaru continuó hablando hasta que dejó de llorar y la sintió respirar tranquila.

-…Yo te amo, Rin… tanto, que me ofendes al pensar que te puedo ser infiel… Si eres todo para mí… ya no soy el mocosito baboso que no te sabía apreciar… que pensaba que el mar estaba lleno de peces… mi amor…

Para evitar que se volviera a alterar, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie. Ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-No te vayas… yo lo hice mal… fue mi culpa…

-Rin…

-No me dejes sola… onegai…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y apartando el pelo de su rostro, la besó.

-Te amo…

Rin pasó sus manos sobre las manos del él.

-Te amo, mi amor… perdóname… soy tan…

-Eres tal y como te amo…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Eres el marido perfecto… y yo mandándote a la porra…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Y tú eres la esposa perfecta, y muchas veces no lo sé apreciar… pero adivina qué… eso es parte de ser humanos…

Rin sonrió y se entregó a los besos que su marido le robaba. Pronto estuvieron desnudos. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Se inclinó sobre su vientre y lo besó.

-Cuidadito con moverte. Aún te faltan 6 meses ahí, dentro de mami…

Rin rió a carcajadas y se volvió a dejar besar. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-Y hasta aquí llegó el juego.

-Ves lo que te digo? Quiero encontrar una manera de satisfacerte, es todo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó con los brazos abiertos. Rin se pegó a su pecho y lo besó en el centro del mismo. Él cerró el abrazo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. Y de las mil maravillas.

Sesshoumaru le acariciaba el trasero con suavidad mientras le robaba besitos.

-Sessh, te vas a excitar…

Sesshoumaru la vio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Como si ya no lo estuviera. Descansa, preciosa…

-Una cosa más… ya le hablaste a Hiroshi de sexo…

-Sí…

-Qué le dijiste?

-Bueno, el me pregunto sobre las erecciones y me dijo que tenía pelos en varios sitios, así que le dije todo.

-Todo?

-Hasta tarde fue. Rin, se lo dije a los 14. Ya había cosas que él sabía y varios tabúes…

-Creo que esto es parte de ser padre… es decir… uno nunca cree que es tiempo para hablarles…

-Yo sólo espero que no sea tan idiota como fui yo.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Sabes por qué te beso tanto?

-Por qué?

-Para comprobar que eres tú, que no estoy alucinando…

Rin sonrió y no pudo evitar bostezar después.

-Mi amor…

-Tienes sueño…

-Mmhmm…

-Descansa, preciosa…

La besó con ternura y la vio quedarse dormida, pegada a su pecho. Acarició su rostro.

……………………………

Rin despertó y se encontró con la ambarina mirada de su esposo. El cual le sonrió y la saludó con un beso, como si estuvieran de luna de miel.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Ah! Como una reina… y tú?

-De fantasía.

Cuando los niños bajaron a desayunar, se sorprendieron al verlos en la cocina, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente. Sanosuke y Hoshi sólo veían sin expresar sonido. Hiroshi, que era quien los había levantado, entró detrás de ellos.

-Ehem… les dibujo un mapa para que encuentren su cuarto?

Se separaron riendo a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla, mientras rodeaba su cintura desde la espalda.

-Saben algo? Yo amo a esta mujer…

Rin sonrió. Sanosuke y Hoshi no entendían mucho. Hiroshi sonrió.

-Te va a valer.

………………………………

Hiroshi y Angie compartían su almuerzo. Angie había llevado una pomada casera para los moretones de Hiroshi.

-No tenías que molestarte…

-Claro que sí. No puedo permitir que mi novio ande con todo el rostro lleno de moretes.

-No te preocupes, ya no pasará.

-De verdad los denunciaste?

-Claro que sí.

Angie lo besó en la mejilla.

-No eres como los demás. He visto mucha gente con hermanos menores. Y generalmente no los quieren o los tratan muy mal…

-Son mis hermanos… ya después te diré. Ellos pasaron muchas cosas para poder estar juntos. Te darás cuenta que a veces parecen novios…

-Y no te importa?

-Se lo merecen. Me gusta verlos así, felices.

Hiroshi miró al cielo.

-Ellos estaban separados cuando Sanosuke nació. Y mamá no se lo quería decir a mi papá. Y no le aclaré ninguna duda.

-Entonces…

-Mi papá creía que era hijo de otro.

-O sea que tu mamá lo engañó?

-No! Mira, cuando se separaron, mi mamá no sabía que estaba embarazada. Y estuvieron separados por más de un año. Así que él creyó que mi mamá tenía otra pareja. Y yo no le dije nada.

-Pero tú si sabías que era tu hermano.

-Sí…

-Y qué dijo tu papá cuando se enteró?

-Estaba feliz. Mi papá sufrió mucho porque creía que no volvería con ella. Así que realmente se puso muy feliz.

-Y por qué se separaron?

-Cosas de ellos. Una mega pelea que tuvieron, se dijeron más de la cuenta y ella se fue.

-Así sin más? Sin pensar en ti?

-Le dolió mucho… pero me decía que no podía seguir viviendo con él…

Hiroshi la tomó de la mano.

-No hablemos de eso. Después de todo, son felices.

…………………………………………

Considérenlo un regalo de Reyes atrasado, jeje

Adios!

Besitos

Mizuho


	19. Mamá por un Día

**Capítulo 19**

**Mamá por un Día**

Hiroshi llevó a Angie a la casa, para mostrarle sus trabajos fotográficos. La pareja entró tomada de la mano y se petrificó al ver a Rin y Sesshoumaru comportándose como un par de chiquillos. Riendo y besándose. Sesshoumaru la cargó mientras le repetía cuánto la amaba.

-Mi amor, Hiroshi está aquí…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a dejar de pie y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola…

-Mamá, papá… recuerdan a Angie…

-Claro que sí! Pero pasa, qué hacen ahí parados como estatuas?

-Están simplemente felices? O pasó algo?

-Sí! Ya no estoy en riesgo!

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho, felicidades…

-No es lo mejor, mi amor… son gemelos!

-Qué!

-Sí! Estaban abrazaditos, y… los dos están perfectamente bien y saludables…

Hiroshi abrazó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla mientras la felicitaba. Angie también la felicitó.

-Voy por Hoshi…

-Porqué no me dijiste que estaba en el colegio?

-No está. Está donde Inuyasha.

Después de que Sesshoumaru se marchara, Angie y Rin se quedaron en la sala mientras Hiroshi iba por sus fotografías. No pasó mucho antes de que Sanosuke bajara las escaleras.

-Mama, me duele…

Se acomodó en su regazo mientras Rin le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Cuando lloras te duele más, verdad?

-Quiero jugar…

-No puedes…

-Aún no se cura?

-No, ahora es que tiene el callo.

-Callo?

Rin le mostró el pecho de Sanosuke, allí tenía un abultamiento, parecía una pelotita.

-Ahí es que está sanando el hueso. Pero hasta que no esté duro, no puede volver a lo normal.

-Ya veo…

Sanosuke jugaba con las manos de Rin. Angie vio la fotografía de Sanosuke con los gatos.

-Puedo?

-Sí, claro…

Tomó la foto de la mesa.

-Es preciosa… fue un fotógrafo profesional?

Rin sonrió.

-Esa la tomó Hiroshi.

-Y con esa técnica?

-Sí, todas las fotografías que ves son de Hiroshi.

Angie se puso de pie y vio las fotografías. En ese momento, Hiroshi bajó las escaleras con un álbum.

-Estoy un poco cansada. Sano, vienes conmigo?

Rin y Sanosuke subieron las escaleras dejando a Hiroshi y Angie solos. Sanosuke se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Mama, yo quiero estar con Hiroshi…

-Mi amor, Hiroshi tiene novia, y mientras esté con ella, no querrá que estén cerca.

-Hiroshi ya no me quiere?

-Claro que te quiere, mi amor. Pero cuando esté con su novia, le gusta estar solo. Ya verás cómo es eso.

Rin y Sanosuke jugaban usando un juego de palabras y reían a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru llegó con Hoshi y sonrió al verlos riendo.

-Mi amor…

La saludó con un beso y se acomodó en su lado de la cama mientras los veía jugar, Hoshi se sumó al juego. Luego de un rato, Rin interrumpió el juego.

-Mi amor… Sh! Papi se durmió…

-Shh!

-Sí…

Rin hablaba en un susurro.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles, mis amores… saben que papi y yo vamos a tener un bebé…

-Sí! Por eso mami está enfermita…

-Sí, pero ya no. Y ahora, en vez de un bebé, vamos a tener 2.

Los niños no entendieron.

-Los dos bebés están creciendo dentro de mi pancita. Y van a nacer el mismo día. Van a tener dos hermanitos.

-Sí!

Sanosuke la abrazó y la besó.

-Y van a ser varones?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

-Yo quiero que sean varones…

Rin rió.

-Tal vez tengas suerte…

-Mama, y tu qué quieres que sean?

-Hm! Una bebita y un bebé.

-Y si no?

-No importa. Los amo por igual.

Sanosuke se fue a su habitación diciendo que le dolía y que quería dormir. Rin se quedó con Hoshi, que aún no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Pero si mama ya no está enferma, como va a tener los bebés?

-Mi amor. Yo estaba enferma porque los bebés se podían ir al cielo. Pero ahora, los bebés se van a quedar aquí, y van crecer y después van a nacer,

-Y cómo caben?

-Mi pancita va a crecer mucho y ellos van a estar ahí adentro. Y cuando nazcan, vas a tener dos hermanitos menores.

-Más chiquitos que yo?

-Sí, mi amor.

Hoshi comenzó a llorar, su llanto despertó a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasó?

-Papa me va a dejar de querer!

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas un tanto desconcertados.

-Cómo está eso?

-Cuando nazcan los bebés, ya no voy a ser la más chiquita y papa no me va a querer!

-Pero Hoshi! Eso es imposible!

Rin reconoció que los celos de Hoshi serían un serio problema si los dejaba continuar.

-Hoshi!

La niña tembló al escuchar el tono de voz de Sesshoumaru.

-Hoshi, quién te dice esas cosas?

-E-es que…

-Hoshi, eres mi hija. Nunca te voy a dejar de querer.

-Pero ya no voy a ser tu princesa…

-Claro que sí. No ves que eres la única princesa? Eres la única bebita en toda la casa.

-Demo…

-Hoshi. No importa cuántos hijos tengamos. Los amamos a todos por igual. Así que tú seguirás siendo mi princesita, aunque nazca otra bebita.

Hoshi sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Papa nunca me va a dejar de querer?

-Nunca, nunca. Eres mi princesita.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y continuó acostado.

-No vas a comer?

-Me duele la cabeza…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Hoshi, vamos a dejar a papi tranquilo…

-No… quiero a mi papa…

-Está bien, déjala conmigo.

-Que te mejores.

Rin bajó con Sanosuke. Hiroshi y Angie aún estaban en la sala y discutían sobre quién era mejor en juegos de videos. Rin sonrió al verlos.

-(Es bueno saber que el mar de hormonas está tranquilo).

-Mama…

-Dime.

-Me duele… tengo frío…

-Hace un poco de frío, te quieres poner un abrigo?

-Hai…

-Ve por él.

Rin se acercó a la pareja de adolescentes y descubrió que apostaban besos.

-Gané! Dame mi beso!

-Sí… cuando Rin-sama no nos vea…

-Mamá?

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero, qué tal si siguen ese juego después de la comida?

-Etto…

-A poco me dirás que te da vergüenza? Mamá…

-Pero es que…

-No te preocupes, ven. Y por cierto, dime Rin. Eso de señora me hace sentir vieja.

Rin le picó un ojo.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru apagó el despertador y se sorprendió al ver que Rin aún dormía. Se levantó y se metió al baño. Al salir, ella aún dormía. Se sentó a su lado y acariciando su rostro, la despertó.

-Mi amor… ya te cambiaste…

-Son las 7 menos 15…

-Kami! Qué tarde se me hizo!

Rin se quiso levantar, pero no pudo.

-Estás bien?

-No tengo fuerzas…

-Tú descansa, yo me encargo de todo hoy.

-Haré el desayuno…

-No harás nada.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Antes de notarlo, Rin se volvió a dormir.

Sesshoumaru levantó a Hiroshi y luego a Hoshi, mientras la bañaba, terminó bañado por segunda vez, luego levantó a Sanosuke para que se bañara y darle sus medicinas. Le cambió las sábanas y bajó a la cocina y les sirvió cereal con leche, pensó que no tenía tiempo y se sirvió lo mismo. Mientras comía, vio que ni Hoshi, ni Sanosuke comían.

-Qué pasa? Coman.

-Papa, hoy es jueves…

-Y?

-Los jueves no toca cereal.

-Ah?

-Los jueves mama hace panquecas con mermelada y huevo frito con tocineta…

-Y jugo y leche.

-(Kami! Si eso era lo que me hacía cuando nos casamos…) Pero Rin está enferma, así que se comerán eso hoy.

-Demo… comimos esto ayer…

-Ya hace mucho. Coman que se me hace tarde.

Los niños comieron con desgano. Finalmente, Sesshoumaru tomó su maletín.

-Papa, y la merienda?

-La qué?

-La comida del colegio.

-Er… no sé… qué les da su mamá?

-Sándwich y jugo. O galletas de las que ella hace…

Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina y no había ni jugo, ni galletas.

-No les da otra cosa?

-Sí, nos prepara obento!

-O-Obento!

Sesshoumaru no veía nada preparado. Vio una canasta con frutas y tomó una mandarina y una manzana, se las dio a Hoshi.

-Tendrás esto hoy. Sanosuke, deja que tu mamá descanse. Hoshi, vámonos.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a su oficina estaba mental y físicamente agotado. Vio una foto de Rin con los niños y sonrió mientras se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Muchas mañanas le daba los buenos días de una forma muy especial, seguía la misma rutina que él hizo y se pasaba el día trabajando en la oficina, un día mucho más agitado que el de él, que sólo asistía a aburridas reuniones. Al llegar a la casa y luego de ayudar a los niños con sus tareas, jugaba con ellos, preparaba la cena y le quedaban fuerzas para hacerle el amor.

Mientras revisaba unos balances, Sesshoumaru se comenzó a sentir somnoliento, así que decidió irse a la casa. Cuando llegó, Rin se daba un baño, se acostó sintiéndose como un costal de papas. Rin salió del baño y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Sessh!

-Estoy cansado!

-Mi amor…

Rin sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó? No dormiste bien?

-Sí… o eso creí… cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien. Parece que fue malestar del embarazo.

Sesshoumaru acomodó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Qué te pasó, mi amor?

-El sólo pensarlo me da dolor en todo el cuerpo…

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru le contó lo que había hecho. Rin sólo sonreía.

-Te estás burlando de mí!

-No es así! Jaja!

-Rin!

-Está bien, mi amor, es divertido. Te sientes cansado porque no estás acostumbrado…

-Pero tú haces eso todos los días.

-Sí, es verdad… pero yo soy su mamá y no me puedo rendir ante el cansancio. Verás, en tu trabajo esperan que des el 100 por ciento cada día, pero también tus hijos…

-Y yo…

-No te iba a poner entre la espada y la pared, pero sí. También mi lindo esposo espera que de el 100 por ciento de mí cuando estoy con él.

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-Por qué?

-Por no apreciar que cada día te puedas levantar y hacer tantas cosas a primera hora, que te puedas esforzar en tu trabajo y luego conmigo…

Rin sonrió.

-Eres dulce y adorable. Todo eso es parte de ser mujer. Una que otra de ser esposa, pero en esencia, es parte de mí.

Lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru se refugió en su regazo.

-Hazme un favor.

-Lo que quieras, mi amor.

-No me despiertes hasta mañana!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sanosuke entró en la habitación. Y se acercó a la cama.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor!

Sanosuke se subió en la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya te curaste?

-Sí, me siento mejor…

-Y papa?

-Está cansado…

Sanosuke se acercó al oído de Rin.

-Mama… tengo hambre…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Mi amor, qué desayunaron?

-Cereal con leche.

-Sessh… quieres que te prepare desayuno también?

-Puedes?

-Claro que sí… ya te avisaré…

Rin bajó las escaleras. Después de un rato, Sanosuke lo despertó.

-Mama dice que el desayuno está listo…

-Ya?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la cocina, Sesshoumaru la abrazo por la espalda, y la besó en el cuello.

-Te amo.

Rin sonrió y se dio media vuelta entre sus brazos, recibió el beso apasionado que le daba su esposo. Sanosuke rió mientras se escondía detrás de una puerta. Se separaron riendo. Después del desayuno, Rin llevó a Sanosuke a su cama y lo besó en la frente.

-Tienes sueño, verdad?

-Sí… mama?

-Dime…

-Te amo…

Rin sonrió ampliamente y lo besó de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-No me dejes solo, mama…

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Una vez que se durmió, Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru iba por ella.

-Qué tanto puede dormir?

-Pues duerme mucho por los calmantes… y como no puede jugar…

-Así que no despertará?

-No… Sessh!

Rin le sacó la mano de debajo de la blusa.

-No que estabas cansado?

-Estás bien o no?

-Sí estoy bien…

-Entonces no hay nada más que preguntar…

Rin trató de ahogar la risa mientras Sesshoumaru la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación. Más tarde, Rin acariciaba el pelo rubio de su esposo mientras él tenía un oído pegado a su vientre. Lo besó y se abrió un camino de besos hasta los labios de Rin. Ambos rieron empapados en sudor.

-Si no estuviera embarazada, otra sería la historia…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado mientras reía.

-Te amo, preciosa, no quiero que lo olvides nunca.

-Sessh, cómo puedo olvidarlo si eres el padre de mis hijos?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Nunca me imaginé casado contigo… no de esta manera…

-Y qué manera es ésta?

-Feliz.

……………………………

-No es verdad!

Hoshi lloraba mientras se negaba a creer lo que la mujer le decía.

-Te digo que sí. Tú no eres su hija, ellos no te quieren…

-Mi mama sí me quiere! Y mi papa también!

-Tu papá? Él no es tu papá y tampoco la quiere a ella…

-No! Ellos se aman!

-ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

Hiroshi se apresuró hacia Hoshi y la abrazó. Miró a Sara con los ojos llenos de odio.

-No te le acerques! No tienes ningún derecho!

-Apoco eres su niñero? No vales nada, eres un inútil!

-Si soy tan inútil, no te me acerques otra vez. No quiero volver a verte jamás!

Sara le dio una bofetada. Hiroshi le ofreció la otra mejilla.

-Hazlo. HAZLO DE NUEVO! Y te darás cuenta de que no soy un niño! HAZLO! ENFRÉNTATE CON ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE RESPONDERTE!

-Mocoso insolente!

-HAZLO!

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sara.

-Menomaru? En la cárcel!

Hiroshi sonrió.

-De 2 a 5 años. Les dices a mis "hermanitos" que tengan una buena vida. Y a ti, no te quiero volver a ver jamás! Me escuchas? Jamás!

Hiroshi cargó a Hoshi y se la llevó de aquel lugar. Se sentó en un banco de cemento bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hoshi, qué te dijo esa bruja?

-Hiroshi!

Hiroshi la abrazó y le brindó consuelo.

-Con calma, cálmate… yo sé que esa mujer es mala…

-Me dijo que papa y mama no me quieren, que no son mi papa ni mi mama…

-Eso es mentira… Hoshi… es mentira… yo me acuerdo cuando tú naciste. Papá y mamá estaban muy felices de tenerte. Eres su primera niña. Y te quieren mucho porque son tus papás.

-Demo…

-Además… muchas veces es mejor tener papás de mentira que te quieren a papás de verdad que no…

-Cómo así?

-Esa vieja bruja es mi mamá de verdad. Y ya ves que no me quiere, ni yo a ella… pero Rin, es mi mamá de mentiras y me quiere mucho y yo también la quiero. Vamos a casa…

Una vez en la casa, Hoshi corrió buscando a Rin.

-MAMA!

-Hoshi! No corras en las escaleras!

-MAMAAA!

Hoshi resbaló y se cayó. Rin salió de la habitación.

-Oh, Kami! Sesshoumaru!

Rin bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta Hoshi y la abrazó. De inmediato se manchó con la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru llegó con ellas y la quiso cargar, pero Hoshi no soltaba a Rin.

-Hoshi, Rin no puede cargarte…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó al baño, Rin le lavó la boca.

-Porqué tiene tanta sangre?

-Se clavó los dientes… mi amor, te he dicho cientos de veces, que no debes correr en las escaleras…

Rin le terminó de curar la herida y le controló el sangrado.

-Nos vamos a bañar. Sessh, trae ropa para ella.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru fue por la ropa de Hoshi y Rin le quitó el uniforme, se metieron juntas a la ducha, Rin estaba arrodillada a la altura de Hoshi, trataba de detener su llanto.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Porqué gritabas así?

Pero Hoshi sólo lloraba y se mantenía inerte. Rin la bañó y se bañó ella misma. Al salir, parecía como si se hubiese quedado sin lágrimas. Rin la abrazaba y Sesshoumaru permanecía a su lado, cruzaron miradas sin saber qué hacer. Hiroshi entró en la habitación.

-Papá, tenemos que hablar…

-Hiroshi, qué le pasó a Hoshi?

-Sobre eso es… fue esa mujer…

-Esa mujer?

-Sí… le dijo que no la querían, que no es…

-Mami sí me quiere!

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Y tú quieres a mi mami…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-La amo… y te amo a ti también…

Rin la besó y continuó abrazando. Sintió un fuerte dolor y no lo pudo ocultar.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí… sólo tengo que recostarme…

Rin se acomodó en la cama con Hoshi entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, mi amor… olvida lo que ella te dijo…

-Hiroshi no es mi nii-chan?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… Hiroshi es hijo de tu papi, como tú…

……………………………………………

Rin estaba de vuelta en la oficina, al menos unas horas. Sesshoumaru fue a su oficina.

-Rin, esto que me mandaste está… Rin?

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y se apoyó del escritorio, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara en su regazo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Algo no está bien…

-Rin, quieres que llame a un médico?

-No, no es conmigo… hay algo aquí que no está bien…

-Kami, no me asustes así. No te preocupes por eso…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-Crees que hago mi trabajo bien?

-Claro que sí, mi amor, sino, yo mismo te lo hubiera dicho.

Rin sonrió, se recostó del sillón mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Creo que simplemente estoy cansada… han sido unos meses demasiado difíciles para nosotros…

-Hablas de lo de Sanosuke…

-Sanosuke, Hiroshi, Hoshi… argh! Esa mujer sólo sabe provocarme problemas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se inclinó para besarla, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Alguna vez te imaginaste casada con 5 hijos?

-Casada si, 5 hijos, nunca… y tú?

-Ni una ni la otra…

Sesshoumaru la iba a besar, pero Rin desvió la mirada.

-Cómo?

-Bueno, es que cuando era un rebelde sin causa, como me decía papá… nunca pensé en casarme… en estar todos los días con la misma mujer… eso cambió cuando te conocí…

-Eres un mujeriego…

-Era, preciosa… entonces me imaginaba viviendo contigo… pero nunca casados…

-Cuándo exactamente comenzaste a imaginarnos casados?

-Cuando Hiroshi me lo preguntó.

-Sabes algo?

-Qué?

-No eres bueno ni como mujeriego. Mira que embarazar dos mujeres… rompiste récord…

-Oye! Tengo excusas…

-Sí, cuales?

-Una, fue a la mujer que amo. Y la otra, estaba tan borracho que creí que era la mujer que amo…

-Y se supone que te perdone?

-No me perdones… pero no me lo recuerdes…

Sesshoumaru buscaba sus labios, pero ella lo esquivaba.

-Vamos, preciosa… eres la única mujer en mi vida…

-Más te vale, por que sino…

-Sí, mi comandante!

-En ese caso, te comando que me beses…

Ambos rieron y se besaron. Dejó de ser un juego y se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Al recordar dónde estaban, se separaron sonriendo. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Vamos a comer?

-Hm… sí, tus bebés no me dejan en paz…

-Ahora son sólo míos?

Rin sonrió acariciando su vientre. Se fueron a un restaurante cercano de la oficina, almorzaron entre besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru le dio un poco de su postre.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Más que yo?

-No hay nada más delicioso que tú, mi amor…

…………………………………………

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche. Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina de Rin.

-Juraba que estabas en casa. Rin!

-Qué?

-Rin, estás abusando!

-Pero mi amor…

-Rin… camina…

Sesshoumaru le apagó la computadora y le cerró las carpetas.

-Estás abusando.

Rin sonrió y se puso de pie, lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru viró los ojos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No trates de comprarme, que estoy molesto contigo.

-Pero mi amor…

Sesshoumaru trató de no sonreír, pero no pudo.

-Me encanta cuando me cuidas! Me siento tan… querida, protegida…

-Claro que te quiero, preciosa… qué tal si vamos a la casa y te sigo cuidando allá?

-Hm! De verdad me vas a cuidar?

-Claro que sí… compramos pizza y salsa extra…

Rin estalló en carcajadas. Sabía bien que Sanosuke y Hoshi, comían tanto que se quedaban dormidos en poco tiempo.

-Eres malo…

-Yo? Pero si los adoro… excepto cuando no me dejan cuidarte…

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos, me quiero dar un baño… me duele la espalda…

-Quieres un masaje?

-De verdad?

Sesshoumaru asintió y Rin lo besó. Al llegar a la casa, Sanosuke y Hoshi corrieron hacia Rin.

-Mama!

-Mama!

Rin se sentó en el sillón y los niños la abrazaron y la llenaron de besos.

-Llegó la cena!

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa y Sanosuke y Hoshi se subieron en sus sillas, trataron de abrir la caja.

-Así que sólo quieren a su mamá… y yo, qué soy? Hígado picado?

Rin lo abrazó por la cintura y sonrió.

-No te pongas así, mi amor…

Rin lo besó.

-Denle un besito a su papá…

-No, no porque les digas…

Después de la cena. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado frente al televisor. Los niños fueron hasta él, lo abrazaron y lo besaron, cada uno en una mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi…

-Si, te quiero, papi…

Rin sonreía desde una esquina mientras los veía. Sesshoumaru sonrió y los abrazó. Con el tiempo, los niños se quedaron dormidos y Sesshoumaru los llevó a sus camas. Al salir de la habitación de Hoshi, fue a la suya, donde Rin se estaba desvistiendo y la abrazó.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Por?

-No te hagas, sé que los enviaste.

-A quién y a qué?

-A Sanosuke y a Hoshi…

Rin sonrió.

-Los vi, mi amor, pero yo no los mandé.

-Rin…

-Lo hicieron solitos, mi amor. Te lo juro…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras se deshacía de la poca vestimenta que le quedaba.

……………………………

**(Obento es un servicio de comida, generalmente tiene arroz, ensalada, también puede tener sushi, sashimi u onigiri)**

………………………………

**Qué les pareció? Jeje**

**210! Yippei! Espero al menos 100 mas, ah? ;P**

**Bueno espero que les guste. Por cierto ahora sí que soy oficialmente una maromera de primera, vamos a ver si sobrevivo entre clases a las 9pm y aún asi logro escribir…X(**

**Besitos, Gracias a todas y este cap va dedicado a toodas que lo leyeron. Jeje**

**Mizuho**


	20. A un Paso de Ti

**Capítulo 20**

**A un Paso de Ti**

Rin despertó al escuchar el llanto de uno de los bebés, pasó poco tiempo antes de que el otro empezara a llorar. Alcanzó su yukata y se iba a levantar. Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Yo voy…

-No me saqué leche…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama sin abrir los ojos.

-Cuando van a dormir la noche completa?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin se levantó y fue a la habitación de los bebés. Cargó a una hermosa bebita de ojos dorados y pelo rubio platinado. Y se acercó al bebé de ojos grises y pelo igual al de su hermana.

-Ryu… tu hermanita te despertó?

Como la niña ya no lloraba, Rin pudo dormir a Ryu más rápido. Una vez dormido, se sentó en el sillón cerca de las cunas.

-Maya, qué pasa? Tienes hambre?

Sin embargo, la pequeña no quería comer. Rin le cambió el pañal.

-Sólo querías a tu mami, verdad? Sí, sólo querías estar con mami…

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente mostrando una desdentada encía, juntó sus manitas a manera de aplauso. Rin sonrió. Mientras la contemplaba, Hoshi entró en la habitación, Rin le sonrió y ella se le acercó.

-Mira, Maya, Hoshi vino a verte, porque eres tan escandalosa…

Hoshi sonrió, besó a Maya en la cabeza.

-Ya duérmete, mama tiene que dormir.

Rin rió.

-Tú también eras una llorona…

Después de un rato, Maya se durmió. Rin la acostó en su cuna y llevó a Hoshi a su cama. La besó en la frente.

-Que descanses, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mama…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Rin volvió a su cama, a los pocos minutos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro.

-Debí levantarme yo…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… sé que estás cansado…

Rin lo sintió quedarse dormido, su respiración cambió a una más pausada y profunda. Cuando Rin despertó, notó que estaba sola, se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Encontró a Sesshoumaru en la cocina.

-Mi amor…

-No! Con las manos en la masa!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Qué haces levantado?

-Quise prepararte el desayuno… de verdad, perdóname por no levantarme anoche…

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

-Mi amor, ni siquiera abriste los ojos, estabas demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Pero, acepto que me hagas el desayuno…

-Y cuando los niños vallan al colegio, tal vez me perdones si te hago el amor…

Esto se lo dijo al oído, acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con su lengua. Rin tembló al contacto y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ya tienes 5 hijos, cuántos más quieres?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Se besaron.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y hundió su nariz en su cuello mientras ella revisaba lo que Sesshoumaru cocinaba.

-Miso! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sabía que era la favorita de Rin y que nunca se cansaba de comerla. Rin tomó un poco y lo probó.

-Delicioso! Es el mejor miso que has hecho en años!

-Oye! No cocino tan mal!

-No dije eso, dije que éste es el mejor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sabía que no le llegaba a los talones al que ella hacía, en realidad, la comida de Rin era una experiencia gastronómica cada vez diferente, aunque fuese el mismo plato. Pero le gustaba cuando ella decía que su comida era buena, no lo hacía sentir tan inútil cuando ella no podía cocinar. Rin se sirvió y sonrió cuando él la besó en la mejilla.

-No me vas a soltar?

-Mi amor, ojalá yo estar pegado a ti todo el día.

Rin rió y desayunó con Sesshoumaru pegado a su espalda como lapa. Entre besos, le agradeció el rico consomé.

-Estuvo… de-li-cio-so! Gracias… mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ahora, qué tal si me acompañas a dormir?

-No es exactamente lo que tengo en mente…

Rin rió.

-Son las 6 de la mañana!

-Por eso, nos queda una hora…

-Tu? En una hora? Pero ni queriendo!

-Si me detengo si…

Rin rió mientras su esposo devoraba su pecho.

-Sesshoumaru, Hiroshi puede vernos…

-Entonces, vamos arriba…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Ambos reían a carcajadas.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y la reunión no terminaba. Tampoco parecía terminar por lo pronto.

Rin llevó a los niños a sus camas y cunas. Faltaba poco para las 9, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no daba ni las luces de aparecer. Se quitó el fabuloso vestido negro que tenía y se puso un pijama. Dos horas más tarde, Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Entró en la habitación en silencio. Rin encendió las luces.

-Rin…

-Dónde estabas?

-P-preciosa… y-yo…

-Tú, qué?

-Sabes quién es Raiotaru?

Rin se detuvo en seco. Sesshoumaru supo que reconoció el nombre.

-Desde cuándo hablas con él?

-Raitoraru fue mi novio antes que tú.

-Sabías que está de vuelta en Japón?

-No… la última vez que lo vi… bueno, poco después, se fue a España…

-Pues está de vuelta… y con planes de recuperarte.

-Qué!

-No tuve el tiempo suficiente para decirle la verdad, tampoco para aclarar de qué Rin hablaba…

-Kami… pero dónde estabas?

-Cerrando un trato y mi celular… habla solo…

Sesshoumaru le mostró el aparato con la pantalla destrozada.

-Se me calló y lo pisaron… perdóname preciosa… sé que querías salir esta noche… pero te prometo que mañana…

-No me prometas si no lo vas a cumplir…

-Rin, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru no continuó, se metió al baño. Al salir, se acostó abrazándola desde atrás.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la soltó y se acostó boca arriba. A los pocos minutos, Rin se acomodó en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus labios.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin besó sus dedos mientras bajaba a su hombría y lo acariciaba debajo del pijama.

-Rin…

Rin se deslizo debajo de las sábanas y lo besó.

-Hm! Estás delicioso, mi amor…

-Oh! Kami, Rin!

Rin se detuvo.

-Kami no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-No? Si lo estoy conociendo! Ah! Rin!

Rin sonrió y volvió a la altura de su rostro.

-Delicioso, mi amor…

-Espero que estés lista para gritar basta…

-Qué! No!

Sesshoumaru la colocó entre él y el colchón y así mismo la penetró. Rin ahogaba el grito al máximo de sus esfuerzos para no gritar a los cuatro vientos con las penetraciones de su marido.

-AH! SESSH! MI AMOR! SESSHOUMARUUUU!

Sesshoumaru se derramó en su interior mientras ella se derramaba sobre él. Muchas veces, Rin pensaba que era un tanto peligroso conocer un cuerpo tanto como ellos conocían el del otro. Sesshoumaru continuaba en su interior, inmóvil, mientras la llenaba de besos.

-Nunca… habrá… otra mujer… como tú…

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru hundía su rostro en su cuello. Al abandonar su interior, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras la sentía estremecerse, la abrazó con fuerza mientras se acomodaba debajo de ella. Ambos reían sin parar.

-Kami, mi amor… estás mejor que 10 años atrás…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le acarició el trasero.

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Rin rió a carcajadas y se fijó en sus ojos. Aquellas lagunas doradas que la secuestraban con sólo mirarlas. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Rin?

-Yo te amo, Sessh...

-Yo también te amo, preciosa… tanto que me duele no verte…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru pudo apreciar sus ojos brillar por unas lágrimas traviesas.

-Qué hice? Por que lloras?

-Soy feliz, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Se durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaban abrazados, comenzaron un jueguito de caricias, pero entonces, sintieron algo que se movía desde sus pies hacia arriba.

-Kami!

Rin se sentó exaltada, pero se calmó al ver a Hoshi sobre la cama.

-Mi amor, cómo entraste?

-La puerta estaba abierta.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru. La pequeña entonces se quedó inmóvil.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Porqué no tienen pijamas?

Rin se apresuró a cubrirse el pecho con las sábanas y al ver a Sesshoumaru, a cubrirlo a él. Pero por la expresión de Hoshi, era muy tarde.

-Hoshi…

-Mama, papi está enfermo?

Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-No, mi amor. Los hombres son así. Recuerdas lo que te expliqué de que hay cosas que los hombres y las mujeres tienen diferentes?

-Sí, mama.

-Pues esa es una. Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas. Ahora, qué tal si nos dejas a tu papi y a mí solos un ratito, y después te ayudo a bañarte?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y la vio bajarse de la cama y salir de la habitación. Se fijó en Sesshoumaru que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru aún no se recuperaba.

-Sessh… qué pasa?

-Quién abrió la puerta?

-Se te olvidó ponerle seguro anoche. Ya cálmate…

-Cómo quieres que me calme? Rin! Mi hija me acaba de ver con una erección!

-Y pensó que estabas enfermo. Además, eso qué? Prefiero que la vea y enseñarle, a que otro le enseñe de mala manera. Tengo que hacerles el desayuno, te vas a quedar así?

Sesshoumaru no sabía realmente qué hacer. Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

-Estaré en el baño…

……………………………

Rin preparaba el desayuno, Sanosuke y Hoshi sentados a la mesa y Sesshoumaru vestía a Maya y Ryu. Bajó con ambos niños cargados y los dejó en el corral.

-Rin, Hiroshi no llegó anoche?

-Ya lo sé… lo he llamado al celular y no me responde…

En ese justo momento, Hiroshi llegó a la casa. Tenía un golpe en la comisura de la boca y le sangraba.

-Dónde rayos estabas!

-Buscando una solución… quiero que vendas mi auto y me des el dinero.

-Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

-Tengo que mudarme, trabajar…

-Hiroshi, mi amor, qué pasa?

Hiroshi los llevó al estudio.

-Hiroshi, estoy nerviosa…

-No te preocupes, mamá… es sólo que tengo que ser un hombre. Y no el hijo de Sesshoumaru Youkai.

-Pero qué pasa? Tienes problemas? Oh! Kami, no me digas que son drogas!

-No! Estás loca!

-Cuidadito con la manera de hablarle a Rin…

-Lo siento… es… E-es que… no puedo creer que les diga esto… El día de nuestro aniversario… Angie y yo… fue nuestra primera vez… y pues… el preservativo no funcionó…

-QUÉ!

Sesshoumaru estalló como volcán.

-Angie está embarazada…

-Es que acaso nada de lo que ha pasado significa algo para ti! Por Kami, Hiroshi, esperaba mucho más de ti!

-Y soy mejor que tú!

-Eres un mocoso!

-Por eso quiero trabajar. Cuidarla. Es la mujer que amo y es mí hijo! Papá… me quiero casar con ella. Yo la amo y le prometí que siempre la cuidaría… Es ahora cuando tengo que cuidarla!

-Hiroshi, porqué tienes un golpe en la boca?

-Su… su padrastro lo descubrió y me echó de la casa… dice que le arruiné la vida… no me dejó verla…

Hiroshi tenía lo ojos rojos y las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tengo miedo mamá… él habló de una única solución…

-Y qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé… él es ginecólogo…

-Hiroshi… al menos dime que Angie es mayor de edad…

-Claro que sí!

Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves.

-Rin, llama a Inuyasha y dile que espere mi llamada, que tal vez tengamos que ir a una corte. Tú te quedas aquí.

Sesshoumaru condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Angie. Pocos segundos después llegó Hiroshi.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la casa!

-Angie!

-HIROSHI! AYÚDAME!

-Le va a hacer daño!

-HIROSHI ESPERA!

Hiroshi entró en la casa y sólo sintió algo frío al principio y luego caliente.

-HIROSHI!

Hiroshi calló de rodillas mientras se contemplaba las manos llenas de sangre. El hombre se paralizó al ver lo que había hecho. Sesshoumaru llamó a una ambulancia y se quedó al lado de Hiroshi.

-Por Kami, hijo, aguanta!

-Duele demasiado…

-Lo sé… aguanta un poco…

-Cuídala por mí, papá… ella es como mamá…

-No! Hiroshi!

Llegaron la ambulancia y la policía. Con las declaraciones de Angie y los utensilios encontrados en el lugar como evidencia, arrestaron al padrastro de Angie. Rin dejó a los niños con una niñera y se encontró con Sesshoumaru en la clínica. Al verla, la abrazó con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sessh…

-Tengo miedo, Rin…

-Todo va a salir bien… tengo fe en Kami que así será…

Las horas pasaron. Rin habló con Angie un buen rato. Aclararon varios puntos. Angie se notaba pálida, temblorosa.

-Angie… desde cuándo no comes?

-Eso no importa ahora…

-Sí importa… sabemos que estás embarazada… y Hiroshi está ahí dentro por el bien de tu criatura…

-T-tres días…

-Kami! Debiste decirlo antes!

Rin le pidió a Inuyasha que fuera por algo de comer. Luego de que Angie devorara dos sándwiches y dos jugos, recuperó su color.

-Angie… qué pasó?

-Él… él quería que abortara… esperaba que lo perdiera por la falta de comida… pero Hiroshi me llevaba algo de comer por las noches… batidas de proteínas y cosas así… como no pasó… dijo que me haría una limpieza… le pedí ayuda a Hiroshi por mi celular, no podía salir de la casa… Hiroshi se le enfrentó, pelearon… él le dio a Hiroshi con una manopla y lo dejó inconsciente… y… Kami, si Hiroshi no llega yo… yo…

Rin la abrazó. Hablaron con un doctor para que la examinara y la rehidratara. Después de un rato, salió un doctor de la sala de cirugías.

-Youkai…

-E-es mi hijo… cómo está?

-Tuvo una fuerte hemorragia, fue un corte limpio con un bisturí le dañó varias partes del intestino que pudimos reparar con éxito y le dañó el bazo… por el momento está estable, pero necesita sangre… ya le pusimos las que teníamos disponibles en el banco de sangre…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru… Sólo Sanosuke es compatible con él…

-Pues traigan a Sanosuke…

-Es un niño de 8 años...

-Hiroshi no es AB positivo?

-Negativo, es A negativo…

-Yo también…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Inuyasha sabiendo que él era la salvación de su hijo.

-Gracias!

Sin embargo, la sangre que Inuyasha le pudo dar, no fue suficiente, necesitaban más. Con Inuyasha debilitado, Kagome dejó a las niñas a cargo de una niñera y fue a varios bancos de sangre, buscando el preciado líquido. La situación de Hiroshi sólo empeoraba a cada segundo y eso estaba destrozando a Sesshoumaru.

Estaba en una esquina abrazado a Rin, con su rostro en la curva entre su cuello y hombro, Rin sentía sus lágrimas mientras intentaba ser de piedra y sólo se imaginaba el desastre que sería si ella también cedía.

-Qué hice, Rin?

-No hiciste nada, mi amor… nadie lo pudo detener…

-Hay tantas cosas que no le dije… que no hice…

-Sesshoumaru. Hiroshi va a salir bien. Kami es bueno con la gente buena…

-Pero si yo te he…

-No hablo de ti, Sesshoumaru… Hablo del mismo Hiroshi, de Angie, de los niños, ellos se merecen que Hiroshi siga con bien…

-Tengo miedo, Rin… tengo miedo…

-Yo también, mi amor… pero también tengo miedo a lo que te pueda pasar a ti…

-Me voy a morir…

-No, Sesshoumaru…

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Kagome apareció con 4 pintas más.

-Kami! A dónde lo llevo?

Rin lo llevó al doctor y de inmediato le comenzaron la transfusión. Cuando el doctor dijo que recuperó la conciencia, Sesshoumaru logró calmarse un poco. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando lo sacaron de terapia intensiva y lo llevaron a una habitación. Cuando Sesshoumaru y Rin entraron a verlo, Hiroshi sonrió al ver a Rin.

-Mamá!

Su voz era ronca y rasposa, por los tubos que le acaban de quitar.

-No hables, mi amor…

-Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada… sólo el dolor…

-Eso no es importante ahora…

-Angie! Mi hijo!

-Están bien, mi amor… arrestaron a padrastro de Angie y ella está en otra sala, la están hidratando y asegurándose de que el bebé esté bien…

Hiroshi sonrió entre lágrimas. Rin se las secó y lo besó en la frente.

-Gracias, mamá…

-A mí no, mi amor… a tu papá…

Sesshoumaru estaba al lado de Rin, sin embargo, inmóvil. Hiroshi extendió su mano y tomó la de él.

-Te quiero, papá… Gracias…

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano.

-Te quiero, hijo…

Hiroshi sonrió. Habían pasado exactamente 7 años desde que lo escuchara de esa forma tan directa, proveniente de su padre.

-Inuyasha te salvó la vida… y Kagome…

-Dónde están?

-Esperan afuera…

-Diles que entren…

Inuyasha entró en una silla de ruedas que empujaba Kagome y estaba comiendo.

-Como serás de tragón, tío. Porqué estás en silla de ruedas?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Me sacaron dos pintas de sangre, porque tú no te fijas por donde vas. Al menos recuperaste el color y el sentido del humor…

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Gracias…

-Keh!

-A ti también, tía…

Kagome sonrió. En ese momento entró Angie y corrió hasta Hiroshi para abrazarlo.

-Kami! Hiroshi!

-Espera, preciosa… mi amor, estoy bien…

Los demás decidieron salir y darles un tiempo a solas.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sí, el doctor dice que el bebé está bien y oí su corazón!

-Sí?

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

Hiroshi la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Angie…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Quiero que seas mi esposa…

Angie sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también…

Hiroshi sonrió y la abrazó.

-Dile a mamá que entre…

Cuando Rin entró.

-Mamá… deja a Angie en mi habitación mientras estoy aquí…

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Ya encontré mi tesoro, mamá… helo aquí…

Rin sonrió.

-Es un hermoso tesoro, mi amor…

Rin se quedó el primer día, luego Angie insistió en quedarse con él. Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru manejaban el juicio del padrastro de Angie.

Rin llevó a Sanosuke y a Hoshi junto con el almuerzo para Angie. Sanosuke se iba a subir en la cama, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Mama!

-Hiroshi está herido, no puedes tirártele encima.

-Déjalo, mamá…

Sanosuke lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, enano…

-No soy enano!

Hiroshi sonrió. Hoshi también se subió en la cama y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, nii-chan…

-Yo también te quiero, princesa… Adivinen qué?

-Qué cosa?

-Voy a ser papá!

Ambos pequeños lo abrazaron con fuerza. Hoshi pegó su oído del vientre de Hiroshi. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Hoshi, no soy yo quién lo va a tener. Yo soy hombre, como papá… es Angie…

Hoshi sonrió sonrojada. Angie se acercó y la dejó pegarle el oído.

-Aún es muy chiquito, pero cuando se oiga, serás la primera en saberlo.

-Y va a ser mi nii-chan también?

-No, va a ser tu sobrino. Vas a ser tía.

-Sí!

Mientras Hiroshi se entretenía con los niños, Rin y Angie salieron un rato.

-Angie, no ha venido nadie de tu familia…

-Él era mi guardián legal… mi mamá murió poco después de que se casaron y sólo éramos ella y yo…

-Y tu papá?

-No sé quién es. Vivía con él desde los 10 años… nunca pensé que se volvería loco…

-Kami…

-Yo no quería vivir sola, por eso me quedé con él…

-No te preocupes por eso. La casa es suficientemente grande… y tiene una parte independiente, así que si la quieren, es de ustedes…

-Gracias, pero eso queda a Hiroshi… Yo iré donde él me diga…

Rin sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru no piensa en otra cosa más que en su nieto… y yo, abuela a los 36…

Angie sonrió.

-Mi bebé tendrá una familia que lo quiere… y eso es suficiente para mí…

……………………………………

_**NO SE PIERDA PRÓXIMAMENTE EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**KOKORO NO TSUYOI**_

_**Es en serio, sólo le quedan dos capis!**_

**Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que pelean con la compu y el inter cada vez que no las dejan leer. Jeje es bueno saber que les gusta tanto. Ya se nos acaba el fic… pero justo anoche pensé en 3 nuevos. Jijiji a ver como los hago.**

**Espero que les guste. Besitos**

**MIZUHO**


	21. Y Pensar

**Capítulo 21**

**Y Pensar**

Hiroshi ya estaba en la casa, sin embargo aún no podía caminar bien y se ayudaba con un bastón, Sesshoumaru les facilitó una nueva habitación, más grande y con una cama más grande. Unos amigos de Hiroshi se acababan de marchar, Angie se sentó a su lado, él la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Estoy bien, Hiroshi, deja de preguntarme…

-No. Quiero estar completamente seguro…

-Qué lindo! Llevé tu licencia médica a tus profesores, todos desean que te recuperes y dicen que podrás examinarte, aquí me anotaron lo que debes estudiar…

-Gracias… sólo hay 5…

-El profesor de análisis de mercado dijo que tendrás que repetir la materia…

-Me lo imaginé… ese tipo me odia… bueno, entonces a estudiar.

Durante los días de la convalecencia, Hiroshi estudiaba mientras Angie iba a la universidad. Los exámenes estaban encima de ellos.

Luego del período de exámenes, Angie se sentó con Hiroshi, en la sala.

-Mi amor… lo he pensado mucho… y me voy cambiar de carrera…

-Qué? Porqué?

-No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que trabajar también y no tengo tiempo, no si estudio medicina…

-Angie, tú vas a estudiar medicina. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Pero no puedo dejarte sólo con todo lo que vamos a comprar… es decir, tenemos que levantar una casa!

-No te preocupes, por eso… te molesta vivir aquí?

-No…

-Entonces nos quedaremos un poco más y haremos las cosas a su tiempo… Angie, te prometo que nuestro bebé nacerá con padres casados y una casa.

-Mi amor…

Angie se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru lo había escuchado todo. Continuó su camino hasta su habitación, donde Rin lo esperaba. Rin lo besó y tomó el vaso que tenía en las manos.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Estaría mal si les regalo un apartamento?

-Qué!

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta.

-Sé que Hiroshi quiere ser independiente. Pero seamos realistas, nadie le dará un préstamo a un niño para comprar un apartamento… tampoco se lo alquilarán…

-Mi amor, vamos a ver cómo lo hace primero…

-Angie quiere dejar su carrera… la escuché hablando con él ahora… ella tiene razón, con lo que gana Hiroshi como auxiliar de contabilidad, no les da para mantener una casa, mucho menos un bebé.

Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Se lo puedes regalar, pero como regalo de bodas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Siempre encuentras una solución!

-Kagome y yo les regalaremos las cosas del bebé… tenemos muchas cosas que ya no usan o que de ahora a que nazca, ya Maya y Ryu no usarán.

………………………………

Sanosuke entró en la habitación y volvió a salir al verlos dormidos. Envueltos en las sábanas pero desnudos, Rin y Sesshoumaru dormían profundamente. Fue a la habitación de Hiroshi, donde él besaba el vientre de Angie, que aún estaba medio desnuda. Ella acariciaba su cabellera con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me tengo que terminar de vestir, mi amor… Oh! Kami! Sanosuke!

Angie se puso la blusa de inmediato. Sanosuke se asustó.

-Gomen!

-Sanosuke, ven acá.

-Gomen, Hiroshi, yo no quería ver a tu esposa…

Hiroshi sonrió ante la noción de que en poco tiempo sería verdad. Angie sería su esposa.

-Tienes que tocar la puerta, Sanosuke. Qué querías?

-Quiero agua… pero no alcanzo los vasos… y papi y mami están durmiendo.

-Ya voy…

-Hiroshi…

-Sí?

-Tu esposa es bonita… como mami…

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Lo sé… Es hermosa…

Se levantó apoyándose del bastón y la besó en la mejilla. Bajó las escaleras con Sanosuke y le sirvió el agua.

-Gracias…

-De nada…

Hiroshi tomó un tazón y cortó varias frutas, les agregó miel y en otro tazón, sirvió cereal, dejó la leche aparte y al cereal le agregó fresas en trozos, cuando Angie bajó las escaleras, Hiroshi la esperaba con el manjar.

-Mi amor… qué es todo esto?

-Tu desayuno, mi vida…

Angie sonrió mientras tomó un trozo de fruta.

-Con miel! Mi amor!

Hiroshi sonrió mientras Angie lo llenaba de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor.

…………………………………………

Hiroshi bailaba con su ahora esposa mientras le decía al oído lo hermosa que lucía en aquel vestido de novia. Ella sonreía entre sus brazos y traba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. Al terminar la música, la besó con ternura.

-Descansa un poco, mi amor… yo voy a bailar con mamá.

-Está bien.

Angie se sentó y Hiroshi invitó a bailar a Rin que apenas se había podido librar de los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Mientras bailaban, Rin dejó escapar unas lágrimas traviesas. Hiroshi la abrazó.

-Porqué lloras, mamá?

-Estoy feliz por ti, mi amor…

-Pero no es para que llores…

-Todo lo contrario. Es para que llore.

Hiroshi, que ahora la sobrepasaba en altura, siendo ya del mismo tamaño que Sesshoumaru, la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá…

-Y yo a ti, hijo…

Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami?…

Rin sonrió.

-Crees que si rezo mucho, Kami me regale una bebita que se parezca a ti?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero como serás! Por más hijo mío que seas, tu bebé será hermoso como tú y su mamá…

-Si se parece a Angie, me conformo. Pero si se parece a mí…

-Y porqué no? Si eres precioso, como tu papá.

-Parezco que me lavaron con cloro…

Rin volvió a reír.

Antes de la cena, Hiroshi tomó a su esposa de la mano y se la llevó al jardín. La besó con ternura y la abrazó.

-Olvidé algo muy importante…

-Qué es?

Hiroshi la volvió a besar y la rodeó con sus brazos, luego dio la vuelta a su alrededor y cuando sus manos quedaron de frente, Angie las acarició.

-Qué haces?

-Olvidé darte esto…

Abrió su puño derecho y allí descansaba un diamante montado en platino.

-Hir…

-Papá quiso comprarla, pero yo no quise… al menos esto tenía que darte de mi propio esfuerzo…

-Mi amor!

Angie se dejó colocar la joya donde pertenecía y luego giró para comérselo a besos.

-No tenías que hacerlo!

-Claro que sí. No te gusta?

-Me encanta! Es perfecto!

Después de la cena, Hiroshi y Angie se escaparon de la vista de todos y se marcharon al hotel donde pasarían su primera noche de bodas. Cuando Sesshoumaru notó que se habían ido, rió a carcajadas, no les pudo entregar el regalo.

Al llegar a la casa y acostar a los niños, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó en el cuello.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

………………………………………

Hiroshi esperó con calma, complaciendo las peticiones de su esposa. Cuando Angie volvió con él, sonrió mientras recibía una copa que le ofrecía su esposo. Tomó un sorbo del líquido burbujeante y rió a carcajadas al notar que era sólo refresco de manzana.

-Ni una gota más de alcohol hasta que mi bebé nazca.

-Rin me dijo que podía hacerlo moderadamente… Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por nuestro bebé…

Brindaron y tomaron. Rieron, Hiroshi hizo las copas a un lado y admiró a su esposa con el negligé.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

La besó apasionadamente, con gentileza la acostó en la cama y entonces se detuvo.

-Pasa algo?

-No le haremos daño al bebé?

-Pues no sé… no le pregunté al doctor.

Hiroshi se sentó a su lado.

-Y cuando mamá te habló del embarazo?

-Y cómo crees que le voy a preguntar eso!

Hiroshi sonrió.

-No quiero que nada le pase, mi amor… ni al bebé ni a ti…

-No creo que le vaya a pasar nada… tampoco sabemos si puedes…

-Yo sí puedo. Ya hasta levanté pesas. Pero tú…

……………………………

Rin se soltó del posesivo abrazo de su marido para contestar el teléfono. Rió antes de levantarlo por las cosquillas que Sesshoumaru le hacía en el trasero.

-Quédate tranquilo!

-Tengo alguien que necesita tu atención!

Rin rió y contestó.

-Bueno? Hiroshi, están bien?

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama. Rin le hizo señas de que estaban bien, eso lo tranquilizó.

-Pues sí, no hay ningún problema… sí, todo… Yo también, mi amor…

Rin cerró la llamada y rió a carcajadas. Volvió a la cama y mientras Sesshoumaru devoraba su pecho le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Ah! Sessh! Nada… sólo que tenían miedo hacerle daño al bebé…

Sesshoumaru rió hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Antes de Rin notarlo, se volvió a concentrar en su pecho.

-Ah! Mi amor!

………………………………

Hiroshi la besaba y la acariciaba con extremo cuidado.

-Estás bien?

-Hiroshi! Por enésima vez, estoy bien. Mi amor, estoy embarazada, no soy de porcelana…

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Es que no lo sé… papá siempre cuida mucho a mamá y eso es lo que sé…

Angie lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor, si algo anda mal, yo lo sabré…

Hiroshi sonrió, se dejó quitar la camisa con lentitud y entre apasionados besos. Angie saboreó cada rincón del pecho de su esposo y contempló su cicatriz. La del abdomen era una línea recta de algunos 4 cm. Y en la espalda, a la misma altura, en forma de media luna. Pasó sus dedos sobre la misma y Hiroshi se sobresaltó.

-Te duele?

-No… pero sí está un poco sensible… el doctor dijo que es normal…

-Puedo?

Hiroshi asintió. Angie la volvió a acariciar y luego la besó.

-Mi amor, nunca tendré como agradecerte que te arriesgaras por mí y por el bebé de esa manera…

-De qué vale la vida si no tengo las dos cosas que más amo en ella?

Angie sonrió y volvió a sus labios. Hiroshi la abrazó y se colocó sobre ella. Con cuidado fue deslizando la seda blanca del negligé fuera de su cuerpo y acariciando su piel con una tersura similar. Angie gimió al sentirlo besar sus pezones.

-Mi amor…

-Estoy bien…

Hiroshi sonrió adivinando que estaba mucho más sensible que su primera y única vez. Disminuyó la intensidad de sus caricias y la fue desvistiendo poco a poco. Finalmente la contempló completamente desnuda y acarició su vientre.

-Nunca he visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú…

-Hiro…

Hiroshi la besó apasionadamente. Le hizo el amor con el corazón rebosante de alegría y el conocimiento pleno de que llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas.

-A-Angie!

Hiroshi la contemplaba sobre su pecho, a punto de dormirse. Angie le besó el pecho nuevamente, Hiroshi rió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No me vas a creer.

-Qué cosa?

-Cuando te vi por primera vez… cuando llegaste al colegio, pensaba que eras fea y que nunca me gustarías. Sin embargo, sólo me bastó conocerte para saber que serías la madre de mis hijos.

-Hiroshi!

-Es la verdad! No es que te vieras fea, sino que no me gustabas. Ni un poquito.

Angie se soltó de su abrazo y le dio la espalda. Hiroshi la abrazó desde atrás.

-Mi amor…

-Por qué te casaste conmigo? Por qué un año de novios?

-No uno, hasta mil… Angie, yo te amo. Cuando dije que no me gustabas, no hablaba contigo. Al momento en que me saludaste cuando nos tocó hacer el primer trabajo juntos, me enamoré de ti.

-Eres el mejor mentiroso en todo el mundo. No puedes arreglar una verdad con mentiras.

-Mi amor… Ah!

Hiroshi se retorció.

-Hiroshi?

-L-las pastillas!

Angie se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió a la maleta, sacó un frasco anaranjado.

-Esas no! Las rojas!

Angie le dio las pastillas ya temblando de los nervios. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname, mi amor! Yo no quería que te enfermaras!

Hiroshi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estuvo encorvado por un largo rato. Angie iba a llamar a Rin cuando Hiroshi la detuvo.

-No estás bien…

-Sí… perdóname… olvidé tomármelas hoy…

Angie cedió sobre su pecho desnudo llorando a rienda suelta.

-No me hagas eso otra vez! Tonto!

Hiroshi la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Perdóname, mi amor, no es como pensé que sería nuestra luna de miel…

-Tonto, tonto, tonto y tonto mil veces!

-Te amo, Angie…

-Te amo, tonto!

Hiroshi sonrió. Una vez que Angie se calmara, Hiroshi la abrazó con más fuerzas.

-Mi amor… de verdad lo siento… me desperté tan emocionado con que hoy serías mi esposa que olvidé mis medicinas…

-Hiroshi…

-Descansa, mi amor…

…………………………………

Angie sólo supo a dónde irían de luna de miel al ver el boleto de avión al día siguiente. Una vez en el avión se lo comió a besos mientras Hiroshi sonreía.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru llega a la casa desde la oficina, mira el garaje y ve que Rin no ha llegado. Saca su celular para llamarla, ya era bastante tarde para que estuviera trabajando. Pero al entrar en la casa, se encuentra con un muy triste Sanosuke. Se sienta a su lado.

-Qué pasa?

-Hiroshi…

-Qué con él?

-Me hace falta!

El pequeño se abrazó al pecho de su padre.

-Papi, ya Hiroshi no me quiere por que se casó?

-No, no es así… lo que pasa es que ahora él tiene que cuidar a su esposa y su bebé.

-Yo quiero que vuelva!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Si él estuviera aquí, qué estarían haciendo?

-Me explica la tarea y después jugamos a aparar en el jardín.

-Todos los días?

-Sí…

-Veamos tu tarea primero. Ya es muy tarde para jugar, eso lo haremos mañana.

Cuando Rin llegó con Hoshi y los gemelos, encontró a Sesshoumaru y Sanosuke dormidos y abrazados. Llevó a los niños a sus camas. Y Entonces fue por Sanosuke.

-Mi amor…

-Mama…

-Mi amor, cenaste?

-Sí…

-Vamos a tu cama…

Rin lo llevó a su cama y lo besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

Rin sonrió y cuando salió por Sesshoumaru, chocó con él de frente.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llevó a la habitación.

-Dónde era que estabas? Sanosuke no supo decirme…

-Hoshi y los mellizos tenían una irritación en la piel y no se las pude controlar, así que los llevé al médico.

-Qué dijo?

-Que es alergia, tengo que hacerles la prueba de las alergias otra vez, porque no sabemos qué es. Hoshi supuestamente no es alérgica a nada… ah, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le comía el cuello a besos, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la esperó sentado en la cama, pero ella se acostó de inmediato.

-Rin…

-Mi amor, me duele hasta la médula… la espalda me está matando…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el pijama.

-Mi amor… ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru le estaba dando el mejor masaje de toda su vida. Al terminar de deshacer cada nudo de tensión en su espalda. La besó con ternura.

-Te toca en el pecho, date la vue…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin estaba profundamente dormida. Se acomodó a su lado y ella entre sueños lo abrazó.

-Te amo, preciosa…

…………………………………

Hiroshi y Angie llegaron de su luna de miel. En el aeropuerto, cuando Sanosuke lo vio prácticamente le voló encima.

-Sanosuke!

El pequeño comenzó a llorar. Un mes lejos de su hermano era demasiado. Hiroshi lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Yo también te extrañé…

Hiroshi lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te olvidaste de mí!

-Imposible! Cómo me voy a olvidar de mi superhéroe?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a una casa de un nivel.

-Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tú vives aquí.

-Papá…

Angie y Hiroshi entraron a la casa. Ya estaba amueblada y decorada, incluso con las fotografías de Hiroshi enmarcadas y colgadas en la pared. Hiroshi abrazó a su padre.

-Pero…

-Es mi regalo de bodas… sólo que se escaparon antes de que se los diera.

Angie abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-Papá… no tengo manera de pagarte esto…

-Educando a tu hijo para que sea un hombre de bien, que sobresalga por sus virtudes. Y cuidando a tu esposa cada día y respetándola, como me has visto respetar a Rin…

Hiroshi sonrió y asintió, tomó la mano de Angie.

-Yo sé que ya deben estar hartos de consejos. Pero uno más nunca sobra… El matrimonio no se trata de hacer el amor cuando quieran…

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-El matrimonio no se trata de llegar a tu casa y esperar cada vez un plato caliente sobre la mesa. O procurar siempre tenerlo allí. No se trata de un beso casa vez que se despidan… Se trata de seguir adelante juntos contra todas las desavenencias. Se trata de ayudarse mutuamente en lo que necesiten. En respetarse sin importar las frustraciones de la discusión.

Sesshoumaru tocó a Hiroshi en el hombro.

-Ser padre… No se trata de ver a tu hijo dormido cuando llegas de trabajar. De ignorarlo cuando estás cansado. Y buscarlo cuando tú quieres estar con él… No se trata de decirle que lo quieres cuando está dormido… escúchame… aprende de mis errores…

-Papá…

-Ser padre se trata de estar ahí cuando te necesite, escuchar sus quejas aunque sean ínfimas. Para ti no es la gran cosa, para él es todo. Se trata de decirle que lo quieres cuando te puede escuchar, cuando sabe lo que le dices. De demostrárselo a cada segundo si es posible. Ayudarlo a levantarse si se cae y curar sus heridas si se lastima. Ser padre es una bendición.

Hiroshi lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá, no cometiste tantos errores…

-Hijo…

-Sirvo para algo, no es así? Algo bueno hiciste…

-Te quiero, hijo…

Momentos más tarde, Rin llegó con Hoshi y los gemelos. Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla. Estaban sentados en la sala. Hiroshi y Angie cargaban a Maya y Ryu respectivamente. Hiroshi la hacía reír a carcajadas. Angie le daba su botella a Ryu.

Cuando se marcharon, Hiroshi abrazó a su esposa y acarició su vientre.

-Te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………………

_**NO SE PIERDA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE:**_

_**KOKORO NO TSUYOI**_

**Gracias a Ceci, Esme, Lou, Saya, Clau, Fabisa, FENIXGIRL, Dosu,HawkAngel, AmyGora y todas las demás que leen y no dejan reviews /**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	22. Una Familia Completa

**Capítulo 22**

**Una Familia Completa**

Hiroshi estaba en su salón de clases, no había profesor presente, Angie se asomó a la puerta y él salió.

-Ya te vas?

-No, tengo un laboratorio hasta las 6.

-Qué pasa?

-Me quedé sin dinero… pero realmente tengo hambre…

Hiroshi sonrió y le dio una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Esto es demasiado…

-No importa. Ésta es mi última clase, me llamas cuando termines, sí?

-Sí…

-Te quiero…

-Yo también…

Hiroshi acarició su vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse.

-No le des tantos problemas a mami...

Rozaron sus labios y Hiroshi la acompañó hasta el ascensor. Al volver al aula, unos compañeros lo coscorronearon.

-Bien agachadito que te tenías la novia, ah?

-Acaso pensabas que te la quitaremos? Aunque esa mamacita…

Hiroshi rió.

-Es mi esposa…

-Tu qué!

-Mi esposa, nos casamos el semestre pasado.

-Estás bromeando, no?

-No. Estoy casado…

En ese momento entró en el salón el profesor que lo había reprobado el semestre anterior.

-Casado? Youkai?

-Sí, conoce a mi esposa, profesor. Ella vino a finales del semestre pasado cuando me hirieron…

-Lo hirieron? O será mejor decir lo apuñalaron, según lo que escuché, como a un delincuente…

-Pues escuchó mal.

-Modérese…

-No, usted se moderará. A mí me apuñalaron, sí, el mismo maldito asesino que la iba a matar a ella y a mi hijo, por eso me apuñalaron, por defenderlos. Y usted creó su propio juicio de mí y me reprobó evitando que entrara a mi último semestre.

Hiroshi se sentó de golpe, luego recogió sus libros y se levantó.

-Si sale por esa puerta, considérese reprobado… Si se queda, sepa que éste será su mejor semestre. Y sus amigos se lo agradecerán.

Hiroshi se sentó en la butaca nuevamente.

-Sólo hago esto por mi hijo…

Hiroshi lo dijo entre dientes.

-Qué dijo?

-Dije que sólo hago esto por mi hijo.

-Su nobleza me conmueve.

-Como quiera…

………………………………………

Varias semanas después, Hiroshi trata de mantenerse despierto pensando en nombres para su bebé, esa misma tarde sabrían el sexo del mismo. En ese momento sonó su celular, el profesor guardó silencio. Cuando Hiroshi vio el número de Angie, sudó frío.

-Bueno?

-Y para colmo, contesta!

-Qué! Cómo? Dónde estás?... V-voy para allá!

-Usted es el estudiante menos respetuoso que he tenido en toda mi vida!

-Pues perdone si considero a mi madre y esposa más importantes que usted!

Hiroshi recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula. Al llegar al hospital, vio a Rin con una herida en la frente.

-Mamá, qué pasó? Y Angie?

-Perdóname, Hiroshi, perdóname…

-Dónde está Angie!

-El doctor la está examinando…

Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó, mamá?

-Los frenos no respondieron… no pude frenar a tiempo…

En ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru.

-Rin!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento salió el doctor.

-Angie Youkai…

-E-Es mi esposa… Cómo está? Y el bebé?

-Las dos están perfectamente bien…

Hiroshi entró a verla y la abrazó llenándole el rostro de besos y cuidando de la herida en su frente.

-Kami, mi amor, estás bien?

-Sí, Hiroshi, tu mamá está herida…

-Está bien, ya la vi…

Hiroshi continuó abrazándola.

-Te amo, mi amor… te amo… Vamos a casa… debes descansar…

-Hiroshi, tus clases…

-No importan…

Hiroshi la llevó a la casa. Un poco más tarde, Rin fue a ver a Angie.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo fue un golpecito…

-Kami, Angie, lo siento tanto…

-No fue tu culpa…

Angie sirvió dos tazas de té.

-Donde está Hiroshi?

-Dijo algo sobre enfrentar a un profesor y se fue…

……………………………………

Hiroshi entró al salón de profesores luego de que la secretaria le diera el permiso. Al estar frente al profesor. El hombre levantó la mirada y volvió a centrarse en sus papeles.

-Ahórrese lo que tenga que decir, está reprobado.

Hiroshi sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-Usted no es más que un ególatra, egocentrista, engreído. Acaso se cree que controla mi vida con una estúpida calificación?

-Esa estúpida calificación lo retiene de su tesis, no es así?

-Mi esposa y mi madre sufrieron un accidente, es razón suficiente para dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo. Más cuando mi esposa está embarazada.

-Tiene 20 años, Youkai. Quién le va a creer que está casado? Qué pasa? El hijo de papi tiene problemas para salirse con las suyas?

Hiroshi le mostró su alianza matrimonial.

-El hijo de papi no existe. Más que retenerme de mi tesis. Retiene a mi familia de una entrada!

-Deja el escándalo Youkai, el todopoderoso de tu padre no te dejará a la deriva.

-De eso se trata todo esto, no? Odia a mi padre y desde que supo que soy su hijo se las desquita conmigo. Pues adivine qué YO NO SOY MI PADRE!

-Entonces trabaje y demuéstrelo!

-Y qué cree que hago día tras día! Me mato en un cubículo 4 X 4, para después venir y aguantar sus babosadas y dejar a mi esposa esperándome por cumplir con sus malditas exigencias.

-Madura!

-Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho! Se las está desquitando conmigo por algo que pasó hacen más de 10 años y yo no tuve nada que ver! Madure usted!

Hiroshi se calmó. Todos estaban viendo. Vio una fotografía de una mariposa posada en una flor de cayena blanca.

-Sabe algo? No lo necesito. No necesito nada de usted. Repruébeme cuantas veces le dé la gana. Por que yo soy Hiroshi Youkai. Y tengo mucha más pasión y futuro en otras cosas mejores que la estúpida administración.

Hiroshi salió del salón y no se detuvo. El profesor vio la fotografía que tanto admiraba y descubrió horrorizado, con letra dorada y una pulcra caligrafía, la firma de Hiroshi.

Cuando Hiroshi llegó a la casa, se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-Papá, puedo hablar contigo?

Se fueron al estudio de Angie.

-Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas quién es Pieter Grew?

-Realmente no…

-Para colmo… crees que mamá lo conozca?

-Sólo si era del colegio…

-A ver…

Hiroshi le preguntó lo mismo a Rin. Estaba parado detrás de Angie y tomó sus manos.

-Pieter… Pieter Grew… Sessh, ese no fue el tipo aquel que… Kami, no! Pieter Grew!

-No sé quién es…

-Claro que no… Es un ex – novio de antes de volver contigo…

-Oh! Por Kami! Estuviste con ese imbécil!

-Hiroshi!

Hiroshi les hizo toda la historia.

-Y tú hiciste qué!

-Me tiene harto! La primera vez me dijo que si quería, no volvía, porque ya estaba reprobado, la segunda vez, no aceptó la licencia médica por la puñalada y ahora esto… Claro que lo mandé a donde no vuelva!

-Hiroshi, me dijiste que ellos lo sabían.

-Las cosas son muy diferentes, Angie, a la universidad no van tus papás a defenderte… pero porqué odia a papá?

-Después de que rompí con él, se volvió obsesivo y no me dejaba en paz. Así que le dije que estaba con Sesshoumaru… Kami, Hiroshi, lo siento…

-No sientas nada. Ese tipo es un imbécil. Aún estoy a tiempo de hacer cambios… elegiré otras materias y… Kami, si no tomo esa, no puedo hacer la tesis…

-Olvídate de todo. Vete a descansar… ya mañana resolvemos esto…

-No puedo, papá… estamos hablando de que en 6 meses tendré un hijo que mantener y no tendré el dinero…

-Eso no es problema real, Hiroshi…

-Lo es! Lo es cuando cada profesor te juzga por correr a los brazos de papi cada vez que tengo problemas!

-Tampoco te voy a dejar a la deriva! No es fácil comenzar desde cero, hijo. Yo traté y fallé! Y sabes porqué? Porque estaba sólo. Porque me preocupaba más que tuvieras comida a todo lo demás. Y terminé quebrado, reprobado en la universidad y volviendo a mi padre para pedirle ayuda. No quiero que vuelvas, Hiroshi. No quiero que vuelvas. Quiero que triunfes no me importa cuántas veces tenga que empujarte. Lo que no quiero es levantarte. Sólo dime que es lo que necesitas y lo tendrás.

-Lo único que me interesa es mi hijo… no quiero que nada le falte… puedo arreglármelas con el resto…

-Entonces no te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer, que a mi nieto no le faltará nada… yo te seguiré cubriendo tus estudios y los de Angie si necesitas…

Hiroshi iba a decir algo, pero Sesshoumaru lo interrumpió.

-Yo sé que es tu batalla. Y no la pelearé por ti. Yo sólo te estoy dando las armas para lucharla. De ti depende el resto.

Hiroshi asintió.

………………………………

Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso en los labios.

-Prometo que volveré pronto, mi amor…

-Mama! Puedo ir contigo?

-Sí, mi cielo.

Rin se marchó con Hoshi. Fue a la universidad. Sabía que no se encontraría con Hiroshi, porque aún era su horario de trabajo. Entró al salón de profesores, le pidieron que esperara mientras el profesor llegara. Rin cargaba a Hoshi.

-Sabes, mi amor? Muy pronto no te voy a poder cargar.

-Vas a tener otro bebé?

-No, mi amor… pero tú estás creciendo mucho.

-Mira mami! Las fotos de Hiroshi!

La pequeña las reconoció de inmediato. Era un juego de 3 paisajes. Una montaña con nieve, un atardecer en una pradera y una cabaña en un día lluvioso.

-Mira, mami, es la casa de Nara…

-Sí, mi amor… sí son las fotos de Hiroshi. Eso es el monte Fuji… esto es…

-Kyoto…

-Sí, es Kyoto… y la casa de Nara…

Hoshi rodeó su cuello con sus manos y recostó su cabeza de su hombro.

-Hoshi, cuando yo esté hablando con el señor, no quiero que intervengas, de acuerdo?

-Sí…

Pieter Grew entró al salón de profesores y para él fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Rin estaba allí.

-Higurashi?

Rin se dio la vuelta.

-Pieter…

-Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre un pequeño problema…

Hoshi volvió al lado de Rin, pero no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a su mano con un caramelo en la otra.

-Y esta niña?

-Ella es Hoshi, mi hija. Hoshi, saluda al profesor.

-Hola…

-…-

En ese momento el día se le amargó a Pieter.

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mi hijo. No tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotros así que por favor déjalo en paz.

-Tú hijo?

-Youkai Hiroshi. Es mi hijo.

-Youkai no es tu hijo… no es posible…

-Pieter, no vine a discutir posibilidades. Hiroshi es mi hijo y tú le estás haciendo la vida miserable por algo que pasó entre nosotros hace demasiado tiempo.

…………………………

Rin llegó a la casa sintiéndose peor aún. Estaba sentada en el jardín tratando de calmarse, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Qué pasó?

-Creo que empeoré las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas.

-Cómo?

-Fui a hablar con él y el tipo me dijo que tal vez olvidaba todo si me acostaba con él…

-Qué!

-Le di tan duro que lo dejé mareado. Pero ahora es peor. Ahora Hiroshi va a pagar por eso…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Yo mismo le voy a enderezar lo torcido a ese malnacido…

-No, Sessh, no empeores las cosas.

-Pero eso es acoso sexual!

-Y yo lo reporté. Deja eso así.

En ese justo momento, Hiroshi fue con ellos.

-Papá, necesito dinero…

-Qué pasó?

-Puedo tomar la materia en inglés, sólo tengo que pagar los créditos…

Sesshoumaru le extendió una tarjeta de crédito.

-Gracias.

……………………………

Rin vigilaba a sus pequeños mientras corrían por todas partes del jardín. Maya y Ryu se acercaron a ella con una flor cada uno y la besaron en la mejilla.

-Gracias...

Los pequeños se alejaron, Rin se acercó a su esposo que descansaba a la sombra de un árbol. Se sentó a su lado y él cerró su libro y la rodeó con un brazo.

-Sigue leyendo…

-No, tengo muchas cosas importante que atender.

-Cómo qué?

-A mi esposa.

Rin sonrió. Se besaron apasionadamente. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que escucharon los gritos de cierto personaje muy especial.

-Belita! Belito!

-Megan!

La pequeña abrazó a sus abuelos con fuerza y los llenó de besos.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien!

-Sí? Qué bueno!

-Y tu papi y mami?

-Sh! Ze eztán bezando!

Sesshoumaru y Rin rieron a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de su nieta. No se imaginaban de dónde sacaba tantas cosas si ninguno de sus tíos era así. La pequeña era de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, tenía una sonrisa que derretía y sabía usarla en su ventaja. La pequeña se sentó sobre las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Belito, tú zabez muchaz cosas, veddad?

-Eso depende…

-Zabez de dónde vienen los bebéz?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas, 3 años era demasiado temprano para hacer esa pregunta.

-Le preguntaste a tu papá?

-Él me dijo que una abeja y una flor… no lo entendí… dime tú, belito…

-Y porqué quieres saber?

-Porque mami y papi me dijeron que van a tener un bebé.

-Megan!

-Ups!

La pequeña se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Hiroshi y Angie se acercaron a ellos. Hiroshi besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Es verdad?

-Pues sí.

Sesshoumaru y Rin los felicitaron. También llegaron Inuyasha con Sakura, una pequeña que la seguía, y Kagome luciendo un enorme vientre.

-Kana! Ten cuidado!

-Sí, mami!

Inuyasha apenas cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-Es varón!

El día estaba lleno de alegrías y algarabías. Sesshoumaru vio a su alrededor con Rin abrazada a él. Hiroshi, ya era todo un hombre, estaba junto a la barbacoa con Inuyasha, ambos hablaban sobre la posibilidad de que el hijo de Hiroshi sea varón. Sus hijos y sobrinas corrían por todo el jardín junto con su nieta. Y antes de notarlo estaba entre mujeres, discutiendo decoraciones de habitaciones para bebés.

-…verdad que sí, mi amor?

-Cómo?

-Olvídalo, estás en las nubes…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estoy donde quiero estar.

Sesshoumaru fue a atender la parrilla. Hiroshi tomaba fotografías a los niños.

……………………………………

Rin ve la fotografía donde está ella, Sesshoumaru, los niños, Angie y Hiroshi, Inuyasha y Kagome y sus hijos. La deja sobre la repisa sonriendo.

-Rin, cariño…

-Mi amor…

Rin se acomoda en el sillón con su esposo, quien la besa en la sien.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

-Feliz aniversario, mi vida.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

Tener absolutamente todo lo que había soñado, su hijo era un hombre feliz, un hombre de bien, un excelente padre y eso a él lo hacía sentir bien. Tenía una vida perfecta, con una familia perfecta y lo mejor para él, tenía a la esposa perfecta, la mujer que lo complementaba y le hacía sentir que nada podía salir mal. La gran mujer detrás del hombre poderoso que manejaba el imperio empresarial Youkai.

Rin se refugió en sus brazos y disfrutó del vino que compartían.

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Nos hace falta…

-Qué cosa?

-Absolutamente nada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón.

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

_**FIN**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LINDAS LECTORAS QUE ME APOYARON A TRAVES DE TODO EL TRAYECTO DE ESTE FIC.**_

_**ESPERO QUE HAYA LLENADO SUS EXPECTATIVAS Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO AL LEERLO, TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO.**_

_**ESPERO VERLAS EN MIS FUTUROS FICS!**_

_**BESITOS**_

_**MIZUHO**_


End file.
